Truth and Consequence
by LoyalSlytherinForever
Summary: au/ooc:After walking in on his fiance in bed with another man, Harry fled heart broken, and started a new life abroad. When tragedy brings him home six years later, he is confronted with his former fiance. warn slash/mpreg, warn albus/some weasley bashing
1. prologue: the betrayal

It was hard to believe some times but it had been six months since the war ended. Harry had been the boy who lived for a second time, though he suffered a great deal of loss, including Ron and Tonks. He had thought Remus dead; he had in fact seen his body before he had gone to face Voldemort, but it turns out it had been a ruse. He should have known, Albus after all had faked his own death, and showed up when they were hunting horcruxes. He seemed to believe if Harry thought he had lost the last parental figure he had left, he would be more anxious to end it, and he seemed right. Remus swore he had no part in it, he had been hit by a hex, and Harry knew he was being honest with him. Harry hadn't trusted the old man since; he had his doubts about a lot of what he had done when Harry was in school.

He was free of the war for once, and pursuing the life he always wanted, and with the man he loved. But as usual the press was on him, not because he was with a man as it was common enough, but because of his choice in partner. He was expected by everyone, including Albus, to marry Ginny when he was done school. He had instead revealed he was gay, and in love with Draco, with every intention of marrying him. The Malfoy lord, son of a spy father and a mother who was kissed, was not seen as a suitable spouse for him. Albus had made it clear he wanted to break them up. Remus, and oddly Lucius supported them, and a few friends as well.

Harry smiled as he watched Remus with Teddy. "I can't believe how big my little godson is getting over there."

Remus smiled as he held his younger son. "He is wondering when he will have some cousins to play with."

Harry laughed. "I am sure my nine month old little brother is asking that. I have a feeling it is more his dad."

Andromeda had appeared in the door. "And perhaps a few others. There has been a ring on that finger for two months, and no talk of wedding dates so far."

Harry shook his head. "Well I should have an answer by tomorrow. The two of us are going out for dinner tonight, to discus it."

He could remember two months ago, when Draco convinced him he needed a break, and whisked him off to Paris. Harry had never had a chance to travel before, and Draco had wanted to show him more. Harry was Lord Potter-Black, he made Lucius look like a pauper, and really money wasn't an issue. Harry had decided against being an auror himself, and would have liked to teach defence, but he didn't trust Albus any longer. He instead had been training at the auror academy, mainly a class on becoming an animagi, and planned to teach there instead. Draco was studying at the hospital, he had decided to be a potions master like his godfather, who unlike Remus had died in battle. They had taken off for a romantic weekend, and Draco had proposed to him on top of the Eiffel tower, at sunset.

Harry had a small smile, he looked at his dad and his little brother, as that was what they felt like. Remus now lived at Grimmauld, but he had lived with the Tonks until recently, since they had been raising his son for the first few months of his life. He knew he could tell his dad, but his fiancé really should be the first.

Harry kissed Remus and Teddy. "I should be going, I promised to meet Draco on Diagon alley, and he will be wondering where I am."

Remus was surprised to hear that. "Maybe looking at some baby clothes?"

Harry wondered if he guessed, but shook it off. "He had to run some errands. I am to meet him at the Cauldron, and then he has some plans for us."

Shooing his son out the door, Remus smiled, he was so happy for Harry. He knew Harry had given up a lot to be with Draco, other then the twins, none of the Weasleys spoke with him any more, or Hermione. Molly seemed to be under the impression Harry had all but proposed to Ginny before the final battle, and had been leading her daughter on. He had been told he was not welcome in their house, until he came to his senses, and came back to Ginny. The twins, some of his old quidditch friends, Neville and Luna were all good friends to him still. Both Remus and Lucius supported it, thought the relationship was good for both boys. Lucius may have preferred a pureblood, but Harry was a lord twice over, besides he made his son ridiculously happy.

Harry was surprised when he got to the restaurant, he was running a bit late, and expected to find Draco waiting for him. He thought perhaps his fiancé had been in the apothecary, and lost track of time. Harry was one of the few who weren't surprised he followed Severus, instead of law or business, he was as obsessed.

He looked to the bar tender, surprised it was not Tom, but he assumed Tom did not work 24/7. "Have you seen Draco Malfoy at all?"

The man nodded. "He is up in room 12."

Harry was surprised but headed for the stairs. "What does he have planned for us now?"

Harry went to the door, and he went to open it finding it wasn't locked, wondering what surprise his amazing fiancé had up his sleeve this time. He was not sure what to expect, but nothing prepared him for what he saw, when he walked in the door. He saw two people in bed, and going hot and heavy at it, and Harry for a moment thought he walked into the wrong room. But he recognized the blond head, and even the back side, and he fled from the room. He fled down the stairs, and when the bar tender asked what was wrong, he slammed his engagement ring down on the bar, and took off.

The bar tender was cleaning some time later, when Draco appeared. He motioned to the bar. "The young man who came in looking for you, left that."

Author note: Okay well I was going to do Starwest's challenge, but in the end took some inspiration from it instead. And don't worry, for all my Drarry lovers, nothing is as it seems.


	2. the tragedy

Harry stood in the kitchen, he was meant to be washing the last of the dishes, but he was distracted. He could hear his dad in the next room; Remus was working on a new book, and had taken over the sun room as his office. Teddy and the others were meant to be on their way home from school, Adrian had gone to pick them up, and should have been home by now. He knew his dad would tell him not to worry, that his husband had probably been convinced to go stop for ice cream, but Harry was not sure. He could not get this feeling out of the pit of his stomach that something was wrong.

He took the water out of the sink, washing the last dish, and tried to calm. He had moved to the US six years ago, and though he worked and socialized in the wizarding world, their home was in the muggle sector. Remus and Teddy had come with him, and he had married Adrian three years ago.

Remus had come into the room unnoticed. "Still worried?"

Harry turned to look at his dad. "I don't know what it is; I just can't get this unsettling feeling out of my stomach."

Remus put a hand on his son. "They stopped for ice cream, and probably got stuck in traffic. You have been feeling like this since this morning."

Harry nodded. "I better not tell Fred, he will think I have turned into Luna. She always has odd feelings."

Remus smiled when he noticed the letter on the top of the table. "Social letter? Or business?"

The WWW now had four locations, the two original ran by the twins in Hogsmeade and London, and two new ones. Lee ran the one in Paris, and Harry ran the one in Boston for the past few years. He had gone from a silent partner to a full partner, when he had bought the store here totally, and the world knew him as a partner. He rarely went into the shop, he had a good staff, he preferred to design products from home. He was also a part time teacher at Salem academy, a job he got when he first came to the US six years ago, and kept. He taught NEWT level defence, something he once hoped to do at Hogwarts, but couldn't.

Remus watched his son, worried, but for Harry. Harry's marriage was not one of love, well Adrian was in love, but he knew Harry wasn't from the start. Adrian was a wonderful man, who Harry cared deeply about, and who made Harry happy. It may not be a love match, but it was a happy one. Remus was shocked when his son had come home, telling him about Draco, and ready to flee the country. Remus had decided to come with him; the Tonks visited often, and never regretted his choice.

There was a knock at the door which brought Harry out of his thoughts. "I wonder who that is."

Remus motioned to the door. "Likely just one of the neighbours. Perhaps they can distract you for a bit."

Harry went to answer the door and was shocked to find a muggle cop there. "Can I help you?"

The cop asked. "Are you Harry Potter-Pucey?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

The man was pale. "Your husband was in a car accident. I am sorry, he was killed on impact.

Remus snagged his son, he was shaken badly as Teddy and the other two were in the car as well, but he seemed more in shock then anything. The cop explained his husband had been driving near the school, when a drunk driver ran a red light, and smashed into him. The other man had walked away, with only a few scratches and bruises, but Adrian was dead before the paramedics could get to him.

Remus got his son seated, and demanded to know about the kids in the car, but the police officer shook his head. There had only been Adrian in the car, there had been no passengers, when the car was crashed into. Before Remus could panic, the phone rang, and it was the school.

Remus looked at his son. "The principal is wondering where your husband is, the kids have been waiting for their ride home."

The police man spoke. "I can have a squad car pick the kids up and bring them to the house for you. I am sorry for your loss."

Harry was in a complete state of shock, he simply nodded his head, he was in no shape to drive and pick them up. "Thank you."

This could not be happening, it was some cruel joke he thought. He may not have been in love with Adrian, but he loved him deeply, and he had been such a wonderful husband. He had bumped into Adrian only months after the move here, Adrian had left the UK before the final battle, and been playing in the American quidditch league. They were friends at first, but Adrian eventually convinced him to date, and took three years to convince Harry to marry him. He had sworn he knew Harry was not in love, but he had always said one day he would win Harry's heart fully. Harry had thought it would never happen, he didn't think the half of his heart shattered six years ago could ever be repaired, but he had truly hoped Adrian could. Now he was gone, and just like six years ago, he was alone.

Remus knew his son too well. He kissed him on the head. "Maybe it is time we consider moving home. You can run the shop from London, and you need it."

Harry shook his head. "What about school, and friends, and you and work?"

Remus reminded him. "School and friends are in London too, and I can write from there as I once did. I think you need the twins, and others like Luna, right now."

He knew his son would love to go home, he had not moved to Boston by choice, but there was one reason he was reluctant to go back. He had his world destroyed six years ago, one of the few people he had trusted had betrayed him, and the pain was still there for him. Remus had always been grateful for Adrian, he had helped Harry start to heal, and perhaps if he had lived, Harry would have moved on. Remus never understood how Draco had done that to Harry, they had been so deeply in love, and Harry had given up so much for him. But the twins, the Tonks, Luna, Neville and others were in the UK too, and would be happy to have him back.

Harry watched as the cop car which had gone to the school pulled up. "Maybe after the funeral. But right now I need to focus on it, and contact Adrian's parents."

**an: we will get some of the back story, Harry/Adrian, a bit in flashbacks. And yes Draco will make an entrance soon. Please Review**


	3. the memories

The Puceys had been shocked by the death of their son; Adrian was not only their heir, but only living child. He had an older brother, but he died during the early days of the war back home, in one of the raids in Diagon. It was the death of his brother which brought Adrian to the US, with the full support of his parents. They had known their family would be targets, old blood families who were neutral, were just at much at risk as those who fought. Adrian had built a life for himself in the US, and they were not surprised when he chose to remain, after the war ended. They were delighted when they learned he was to marry, and had welcomed Harry with open arms into their family, delighted to have grandchildren.

The couple came to Boston, it was agreed they would come for a memorial here, but the funeral would be back home. Adrian would want to be buried with his brother, in the family plot. Harry was reluctant to return home, but he knew they were right; it was where his husband would want to be.

Adrian's mother found Harry in his bedroom the day after the memorial. "You and the children should come back with us. Not just for the funeral."

Harry was looking at the wedding photo that had sat by their bed side. "My father has tried to tell me the same thing."

Isobel put a hand on his arm. "My son loved you, and he would want you cared for. You can come stay at the manor with us, or one of our other homes."

Harry felt like pointing out he had plenty of homes, but he had not really seen any of them, other then Grimmauld. He and his dad had lived there after the war; he had faced it after the death of Sirius, but not after this. There were so many memories, of his godfather, and of HIM. He knew the Puceys were honest, they would be happy to have him, and with time he could look into another home.

Isobel picked up the photo. She and her husband had been among the few guests at the wedding. The boys had chosen a small wedding here in Boston, with just a few close loved ones by their side. The picture had been taken in the beautiful colonial gardens down by the water, where they held their ceremony.

She put a hand on Harry. "I know it was not true love for you, like with my son, but he adored you. He would want us to make sure you were happy, moved on."

Harry picked up the photo of the four of them, taken last Christmas. "I loved him, as a husband, as a father, as my best friend. I wanted so badly to be in love."

Isobel smiled down at the photo. "You don't have to feel guilty you know, he knew from the start. You still made my son happier then I could have ever asked."

Harry looked at the last photo of his husband, taken days before the accident, days before he was taken. The man who struck his husband, who killed him, he only had a slight concussion. Harry was relieved to hear the man had pled guilty, to forego a trial, and had been sentenced to three years in prison. Nothing could bring back his husband, to him and his children, but it was closure. He was not sure how he could have handled a trial.

Harry smiled when Isobel was going through his scrapbook, and asked about an old movie stub. "It is from the first night we met here in Boston."

* * *

Six years ago...Harry and his dad had been in Boston for a few months, and Remus was worried about him. Harry had not left the house much; he had been working on some products for the twins, and had been helping with Teddy. He thought his son should consider work, there was a job opening at Salem, and he pointed out it was defence like his son always wanted to teach. But for now Harry seemed unable to take the next step, the buying of the house, had been the only one.

Harry had finally agreed to get out, his dad kept saying he needed to leave the house, and he gave in. He had no idea what he was going to do, but he ended up near the University area, and had no idea what he would do with himself.

He was surprised when a familiar voice called his name. "Harry?"

For a moment he thought himself hearing things, and some other person called Harry was being called, but it continued. He turned around. "Adrian?"

Adrian was one of the few older Slytherins he had known, from quidditch. "I didn't know you were in the US."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "I could say the same about you. I moved here with Remus and his son a few months ago."

He found himself led over to a coffee shop, and while he protested, Adrian bought him a drink. He settled on a smoothy, he said he was not much of a coffee drinker, and as they found a table, Adrian told him of his brother and quidditch. It seemed an odd coincidence that all the cities in the US they had ended up in the same, but he knew because of Salem which was not far, Boston did have a major magic sector. There were magic schools all over the country, but Salem was the top.

Adrian prodded a bit. "I had heard, last time I looked at a paper from back home, you and Malfoy were an item."

Harry's color drained a moment. "It did not work out."

Adrian stopped him from leaving. "I won't push. You just looked a bit lonely, and perhaps a bit lost out there."

Harry shrugged. "Remus is convinced I was becoming a hermit, and thought I needed to get out of the house."

Adrian smiled. "How about a movie? There is a movie marathon going on down the block."

Harry wasn't certain. "Thanks for the drink, but I am not really ready for anything else."

Adrian laughed. "I was asking to see a movie, buy you some popcorn, not elope. Friends I promise."

Though he was still not sure, Harry went with him, and Adrian kept his promise. He bought the popcorn, and they found themselves staying for two movies, and Harry had not laughed so hard in a long time. He knew he should get home, his dad would be wondering where he was, but he had a good time.

Adrian handed him the last of the liquorice. "Perhaps one of these days I can convince you to let me take you on a date. But until then, I am good with friends."

* * *

Three years later... It had taken nearly a year, but Adrian had been extremely patient, and he had got his first date and more. Harry had opened up to him, told him what had happened, and found Adrian was an amazing listener. It started out as a movie, or coffee, even Adrian coming over to cook for him. But they had begun to date, Adrian convinced he could help heal Harry's broken heart, and make him fall in love one day.

Harry knew something was up, Adrian was meant to have collected him for a date, but he was late. For a moment his mind had flashed back to London, but he shook away the thought, Adrian was a much better man. His dad watched with a secret smile, he knew what was going on.

Harry was surprised when Adrian appeared at the house. "I was starting to worry you were not showing up."

Adrian kissed him. "I'm sorry, I had some car problems. We missed our dinner reservations, so I thought I would bring dinner."

Harry was bit surprised. "I don't know why you insist on driving. You can apparate every where, it is not like you have gone muggle."

Adrian just shrugged as he was led into the kitchen. "I live in the muggle sector, you do too, besides I like it. I will teach you to drive one day."

Harry laughed, and told him he doubted it, but his attention soon went to the food. He was surprised, Adrian had brought take out before, but this was not the usual sort. There was a coffee and a fruit smoothy, both from the coffee shop, from their first day together. There was pizza from the restaurant they went for their first proper date, and cheesecake from the bakery they shared their first kiss. He knew something was up all through dinner, and when he was taken into the den, and the two movies they went to on their first outing, appeared, he knew he was right. Adrian even had popcorn, and liquorice, for them.

Harry was surprised when he got to the bottom of the popcorn bucket, and found something. "What is this?"

Adrian took out a small velvet box. "I am told this is the muggle way to do it. Although I am not sure I would have, without the spell, kind of gross."

Harry stared in amazement at the platinum band, with a few small diamonds inset. "Adrian?"

Adrian kissed him. "I love you more then my own life, I will do everything I can to make you wake every morning, and go to sleep every night, smiling. Marry me."

Harry was in tears. "Adrian I...I can't let you do this, you know I am not in love with you. You deserve more."

Adrian shook his head. "You are all I want. I will spend the rest of my life mending that broken heart. You will love me one day. Marry me."

Harry finally nodded. "I will."

Adrian took out the ring and slipped it on Harry's hand, and pulled him into a long warm kiss. Harry knew he was honest, and he truly hoped Adrian could succeed, that Adrian could help him fall in love again. He wanted to be in love, he loved Adrian so much, but he was scared to open his heart. This may have been quite muggle, and no where near as sweep you off your feet as proposing on the top of the Eiffel tower, but it was perfect.

Adrian pulled back. "I don't want to wait. I like the thought of a fall wedding; the leaves are so beautiful here, especially down by the water front.

* * *

Present: Harry looked down the row of seats at his dad, it had been a long flight, but he was wishing it would never end. He was still not sure about this; he had been convinced to come back to the UK, and not simply for his husband's funeral. He knew his dad and the Puceys were right, Adrian would want him to come back, to have the love and support of his friends, but he was worried. There were a lot of people, and bad memories, he had left behind. Fred was the only one who knew he was coming back, not even George, he was meeting them at the airport. His friends knew of Adrian's death, but he had not been sure, until two days ago he would return. Adrian's parents had come back a few days ago, after spending a week with him in Boston, to take their son home.

Remus wished he could reach out for his son, but they were in the center of the airplane, and there were three seats between them. The three little boys were all fast asleep, none had been on a flight so long, well Teddy but he had been too young to remember. His grandparents always came to visit him instead.

Remus reminded his son. "Fred will be waiting, and you know Andromeda and Ted will be so happy to see you, not just Teddy."

Harry knew. "I know. And Luna and Neville, and my quidditch friends. But there are a lot of people I hoped never to see again."

Remus knew Harry was not just speaking about his former fiancé. "Albus has no power over you any more, and I am sure Ginny moved on long ago."

Harry never asked the twins about Ginny, and they never told him, they knew he did not need or want to hear. The same went for his former fiancé. He wondered how long it was before Draco jumped into a new relationship with someone. He had already been in bed with a new lover; he hadn't even broken it off with Harry first. He never sent one owl, made one attempt to find Harry, to try and explain. It was clear to Harry, even more then what he walked in on,

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the announcer. "Ladies and Gentleman we will be preparing to land in London. We ask you to..."

Teddy was awake and smiling. "London? We are here. I can't wait to see Grandma and Grandpa, and Uncle Fred."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "I have no doubt they will be excited to see you too. Remember they don't know we are coming."

Little Caelum looked up at Harry. "Daddy I want to go home."

Jamie nodded. "I want Papa."

Tears were threatening to come, as Harry helped his sons with their seats, handing them each their stuffed animal. It was hard for little boys to understand their Papa was in heaven, it was hard for their daddy to understand too. Adrian had been an amazing Papa to them, and for a moment Harry thought of if his husband had been hit with the boys in the car. The police had told them the way the car was, all would have died. Adrian was gone, but Harry still had Caelum and Jamie.

The pilot came on one last time. "Ladies and Gentleman we have landed. Welcome to London, I hope you have enjoyed your flight."

**An: a little taste of Adrian, more to come, and we should see Draco next chapter. Not certain if he will run into Harry next chapter, but we will see him.**


	4. the reunion

Fred was waiting anxiously, he knew he was the only one to know they were coming back, but others would be so happy. He wished it had not been this way; he wanted Harry to come home for years, but not like this. He and George were among the few, with their wives, Oliver and Katie, Neville and Luna and the Tonks, who had gone for the wedding. He knew Harry had not been in love, but he loved Adrian, and Adrian was an amazing husband. He wished Harry and Adrian were making the move together, or he could have lived with Harry remaining in the US, for Harry to still have his husband. He thought of Draco for a brief moment, and had no idea how Harry would react, when he found out. He and George never told Harry what went down, they knew he was already hurt, and all it would do was cause him more pain. He hoped Harry would not be confronted with it right away; he just lost his husband, and needed time to heal.

He smiled when he saw them coming. Harry was carrying one of the twins in his arms, and the other was clutching at his hand, Fred could not tell which was which. Just like his mum could never tell with him and George, Harry was one of the few; Fred couldn't from looks with Harry's twins.

Remus had his own son and smiled when he saw him. "And there is the first face to welcome us back."

Harry kissed his son in his arms. "Look, there is your Uncle Fred."

The boy on the ground Fred realized was Caelum came running at him. "Uncle Freddie."

Fred caught the little boy up in his arms. "I missed you pip squeak, and your brother and daddy as well. How was the flight?"

Harry came over, and hugged him one handed. "A bit long."

Fred noted Jamie did not look up from his dad's shoulder, and knew it was not the length of the flight in hours, Harry spoke of. The little boy looked like he was crying, and he could see Caelum likely had been too, and was clinging to his stuffed leopard. He was not surprised; he knew how much the little boys must be suffering, with the loss of their beloved Papa. It was hard enough trying to make them understand his death, but now moving them to another country, where they had never been. In the long run it would be for the best, Harry and the boys would have more family here, but it would take time to adjust.

Fred took Caelum in his arms, and once they got the bags, he took them out front. In the wizard terminal area, they were able to flag down the knight bus; Harry and Remus were too tired from the long flight, to apparate with even one boy a piece.

Teddy was the only one too anxious to be home. "Where are we going Daddy? Are we going to see Uncle Thomas and Aunt Isobel?"

Remus nodded. "We are, we're going to be living with them for a bit, until we pick another home."

Fred smiled as he settled Caelum into a seat. "You know the others would love to see you."

Harry looked up from his younger twin. "The funeral is in two days, and I know they will be there. I'm not up for them just yet."

Fred squeezed his hand. "They will understand. You and the boys need some time to settle into your new home, and rest."

Uncle Thomas and Aunt Isobel were what Teddy called Adrian's parents, the twins obviously called them Nanny and Grandpa. Harry had taken them up on their suggestion, that he and the boys come stay at the manor, at least for the first little while they were back. The Puceys had a number of houses, as did Harry from his two estates, and with time they would choose another. Since the death of their son, the boys stood as heirs to the Puceys, the only family the couple had left now.

The couple were waiting when they got off the bus, and Jamie finally left Daddy's arms, and went to his grandpa. Harry wondered for a moment, the looks in the Pucey clan were strong, and Adrian had been a younger version of his dad. He was not surprised Jamie would seek comfort from him.

Isobel hugged her remaining grandson and Harry. "We're so happy you decided to come back to the UK. I didn't like you being alone in Boston with the boys."

Thomas cut him off before he mentioned his dad. "Beyond your dad, and brother, we mean. You three need as much support and love as you can get right now."

Harry nodded. "I know you were right, the UK just holds a lot of bad memories."

Remus squeezed his son's arm as they went into the manor. "And good ones though too. I am sure the boys will like to see where their daddies grew up."

For a moment a dark look passed across Harry, at the mention of the word daddies, but he shook that away. This was where he and Adrian were born, and where they were raised, and the boys should know it. Adrian was their Papa, and this was the home he grew up in, and it was a start.

Remus smiled when his younger son asked about his own grandparents. "We are going to go see them tomorrow I promise. They will be so surprised."

* * *

Lucius watched his son over the newspaper, it was a rare event, but he had agreed to come out for breakfast. His son had become a bit of a hermit, well as much of one as one could get up at the school, a lot like his Uncle really. Draco had studied to be a potions master, and when Horace had finally retired, Draco took over for him. His son taught, and did potions, but as far as he knew he never left the school often. Lucius saw his son on holidays, and when he went up to school for governors' business, but could not seem to get him to come visit often.

Draco refused to look up from the paper, he knew his father was looking at him, and trying to broach some subject. His father reminded him often it had been six years, and he should date, or go out. His Uncle had been alone, but because he was busy as a spy, and he would want Draco not to follow in his steps.

Draco cleared his throat. "Any reason you insisted on this little meal?"

Lucius looked up. "Do I need a reason to have a meal with my son?"

Draco smirked. "As long as there is no man for me to date about to jump out."

Lucius shook his head. "You know I don't want to meddle in your personal life. I still don't understand what happened..."

Draco cut him off. "Leave it."

Lucius watched his son, he saw the pain in his eyes, before it vanished. Draco had been taught, too well Lucius thought, to wear a mask in the war days. He was using it now, to hide from the pain, which was still there. Lucius had been surprised when his son and Harry hooked up, and while he could admit Harry had not been his first choice, he had been fully supportive. He knew the times were changing, and most of the old blood families were marrying new blood, and his son could too. He had been shocked when his son had told him the engagement was off.

Lucius turned his attention back to the paper, scanning mostly, until he came across an article. There was an article on the death of Adrian Pucey, the heir to the Pucey family, since the death of his older brother during the war. He had known the boy was in the US, his family was one of the Slytherin families which were neutral.

Draco noticed his odd look. "Another story that should have been in a tabloid?"

Lucius looked up. "Your old quidditch buddy, Adrian, was killed."

Draco was shocked. "Last I heard he was in the US."

Lucius nodded. "His parents have brought him home for burial. He was in a muggle car accident."

Draco turned back towards his food. "I will send condolences to his parents. Will you attend?"

Lucius was only half listening as his attention was back on the paper. "Perhaps."

He was shocked, when he read the section on the life Adrian had abroad, including his marriage. His husband Harry Potter-Pucey was reported to have survived him, and there was question whether the BWL would come back. The newspaper had been trying to find him for years, his disappearance had shocked their world, not just the Malfoys. There had been many rumours of course, mainly the one big one about Harry and the red head, but Lucius knew they were false. He had no idea why Harry took off, and if his son knew, he had not spoken of it. He knew Draco wore the ring, the engagement ring he had custom made for Harry, on a chain around his neck. His son claimed it was a reminder, to never fall in love, and let his heart be broken. Lucius had a feeling it went deeper.

Draco watched his dad, wondering why he suddenly went silent, but did not press. He assumed he likely should go to the funeral. It had been some years since he saw Adrian, but they played together, and their families had known each other for years.

Draco finished his food and stood to leave. "If you intend to go, send me an owl, I assume I can find a sub to cover a class or two for me."

Lucius looked up with a bit of surprise in his face. "You will go to the funeral?"

Draco took his bottomless bag and put it over his shoulder. "We were friends, and it seems common courtesy at least, I show up."

Lucius watched his son leave, and for a moment thought to stop him, and tell him. He was not sure if Harry had come back, he thought likely if there was a funeral for his husband, and knew the two were bound to run in to one another. He didn't think the funeral was the right place for it. He was a bit surprised, he had known how deeply in love those two were, and Harry taking off never seemed right to him. He wondered how long Harry and Adrian were married, though he knew Harry had not been having an affair, at least not with Adrian. He had a need to find out, for his son, and to try and keep some peace. Draco had known deep down the stories about Ginny were lies, especially when the harlot came back alone a year later, but he had still been hurt.

Lucius paid the bill and thought to himself. "I will speak with Thomas, it has been a few years. Maybe I can have some answers."

* * *

Harry had not planned to leave the house till the funeral, but he agreed to come. Jamie was still not talking much, and clinging to him, and his dad thought it might do them some good. Jamie had always been the quieter twin, he had been tinier when born, and in the NICU a few weeks. His health was good, he was now his brother's size, but he was still a bit reserved and shy. He had been very attached to his Papa, and Harry knew it would take him the longest likely. Remus reminded him it was not into town, the Tonks had a private home, and they would not have to see any one else. Harry could admit he'd like to see them.

The house was beautiful, a little four bedroom muggle bungalow, it had once belonged to Ted's parents. Harry remembered the last time he was here, he had come to tell Andromeda and Ted he was engaged, with Draco on his arm. The couple were his Aunt and Uncle, but had no contact since the break, closer to Harry.

Andromeda appeared as the wards alerted them to someone on the property. She only saw Remus at first. "Remus?"

Before he could respond Teddy called. "Granny."

Ted who had come out behind his wife opened his arms for his grandson. "It is so good to see you."

Andromeda took Harry, and Jamie, into her arms. "I am so sorry about Adrian Harry, he was such a wonderful man."

Harry was led into the house, and he felt a bit better being here. He had come to care deeply about the Puceys, they had become his and the boy's family, but they were new for him. He may not have spent much more time with the Tonks before he left, but there was that deep connection, and it was why his dad said to come. He knew Harry needed some familiar faces, other then his in laws, and this was a safe place. If he went to see George, he would be in Hogsmeade, and there was a chance he would run into others there. Andromeda worked her grandmother magic, and soon even had Jamie coloring, which Harry was so relieved to see.

Andromeda watched the three boys, happy to have them here. Like Fred she was happy to have Harry and Remus close again, for them and the boys, but not the reason. They would have been much happier to continue to come and see them in the US, if the accident never happened.

Harry noticed a photo of Draco. "Do you see him?"

Andromeda came to his side. "No, he has sought no contact since you left, and neither have I."

Harry moved past the photo, and took one up of him and his dad with the boys, and Adrian. "I always loved this photo."

Ted came over. "We have had so many new photos over the years, but I don't think that one will ever be replaced."

It was one of two baby pictures on the mantle, the other of Teddy, in his mum's arms. Teddy was three months old when his mother was killed, and had lived with his grandparents those first months of life. He had no memories of course of his mum, but Remus always told him stories, and showed him photos of her. Harry would do the same with the boys, they were of course old enough for memories, but he'd talk to them about Adrian as they got older.

Harry was surprised when they were about to sit down when he saw three people coming up the path. "What are you doing here?"

George came to his side and pulled him into a hug. "You didn't think my brother could keep a secret from me that long did you?"

Luna kissed him on the cheek. "Neville would have come, but he had a class. He will be at the funeral."

Neville and Luna were likely the only ones who had contact with Draco. Neville had taken over for Madam Sprout, and had been colleagues with Draco for years, but they never spoke. He noted Draco had become much like Severus, not just in the class he taught, but his dungeon bat ways. Luna worked for her dad, and lived at school though, with her husband. She and Ginny were once friends, but that suffered over Harry and Draco, and blew up over the rumours of Ginny and Harry.

Harry was grateful to see them and watched the boys with them. He thought to himself. 'Maybe this was a good decision after all.'

**an: so yes the boys are twins, but how old and whose stands to be seen.**


	5. the funeral

Lucius knew he needed to be careful, not because of his son, but Harry. He had no idea what happened between the two of them, but Harry recently lost his husband, and that had to be a blow. Lucius himself had been in a loveless arranged marriage, but he knew Harry, or felt like he once had. He knew Harry would not have wed, if he had not had feelings at the very least, it was not a marriage of convenience. He also knew Thomas and Isobel, he had known Thomas since school when they were in the same year, and their sons had been friends in quidditch. The couple had been hit hard when their eldest son died, and now the death of Adrian, they had to be devastated. The couple had no other children, and Thomas was an only child, he was not aware of any other Puceys out there.

He sent word to the manor, he was not about to show up unexpected, especially at a time like this. He waited a while before he got an answer, and he wondered if the reason was Harry, if the boy would have been there. He reminded himself Harry was no boy any more, even less then he was, when he took off years ago.

Thomas was waiting for him in his den. "Lucius, I was surprised when your elf told me you'd like to visit."

Lucius clapped the man on the back. "I read in the newspapers, I am sorry to hear about your son. He was a good young man."

Thomas sighed and poured him a drink. "His mother and I missed him when he moved to the US. We supported the move; we did not want to lose another son."

Lucius knew it was almost ironic. "It could have happened any where, even during the war. I know that of course is no comfort but..."

Thomas handed him a glass. "Isobel is seeing to last minute funeral arrangements."

It was said no parent should ever have to burry a child, and the Puceys had to burry two, less then ten years apart from each other. Lucius only had the one son, and he could only imagine if he lost Draco, in either way. He had not seen much of his son lately, but he was alive, and he could always go and visit his son. He knew the Puceys had, they often had been in the US, to visit him.

Thomas watched his old friend, not sure what to make of the visit, not such a fool as the man thought. He and his wife of course knew, their whole world knew Harry and Draco were involved, before Harry left. He did not know the whole story, only that Harry never really recovered, from what ever happened.

Lucius sipped his drink. "I will pay my condolences to her at the funeral, if of course I am welcome to attend."

Thomas nodded. "You know you are. Is your son planning on making an appearance?"

Lucius did not miss the slight change in tone. "He told me if I planned to come, he would come as well. I was not certain that was the best idea."

Thomas knew he must have read in the newspaper. "I think it best he not. It will be hard enough for him, without seeing your son, tomorrow."

Lucius found a wedding picture of the two of them on the mantle piece. "I was a bit surprised to learn your son and Harry were married."

Coming over, Thomas took the photo from him, and looked down at it for a moment. He had never seen his son so happy, as the day he married Harry, and Thomas had been so proud. He and Isobel had known the truth, they knew of Harry's past, and the fact he was not in love with their son. He had been honest with Adrian, and saw their son was happy, and the couple had been happy to welcome him into their lives. He had brought much happiness in those few short years.

Lucius stopped, as he was looking through some of the photos, and his eyes came to a family photo. He could not tell how old it was, but it was of Harry and Adrian together, at Christmas time as he could see the tree. They had a pair of twin boys, who looked perhaps a year old, in their arms.

Lucius was shocked to realize Harry was a daddy. "I wasn't aware you had grandchildren?"

Thomas looked up and saw the photo he was looking at. "Jamie and Caelum, they have returned with their dad. They are visiting family for the day."

Lucius looked down at the photo. "It must have brought some comfort at least, you have some blood to carry on, with your sons gone."

He missed the odd look which passed across the other man's face. "Having Harry and the boys close is a comfort for certain."

Lucius put down the photo. "I will see to it my son does not come for the funeral. I will not have him cause any more tension on this day."

He knew his son had not been too anxious, and he would assure his son he was not needed. It was not like if Blaise died, Draco had not seen Adrian in some years, and hadn't been close. He would come for the funeral, he wasn't sure why but he felt this odd need to see Harry, likely since his son would tell him nothing. Harry obviously moved on, he had sons who were likely two from the photo, and had been married. He took his leave, so distracted, he took no notice of Thomas' reactions.

Thomas shared a look with his wife who had come into the room when he was gone. He kissed her on the cheek. "It is best this way, Harry doesn't need this."

* * *

Harry stood in the door, watching the boys play, well Caelum play. Jamie was curled up in a chair, with a book in his lap, but he had no doubt he was not reading. Jamie had cried himself to sleep every night, and only once had he slept in his own bed, since it all happened. He had been sleeping with Harry, save for last night, when he had actually gone down with some help from Grandpa Tom. Harry was not sure about taking the boys, they had gone to the memorial in Boston, but this was different. He was not certain taking them to a grave would do them any good, and they were already in such bad shape as it was.

Remus had come up behind him, and put a hand on his son, as he watched the boys. Teddy was in the room with the boys. The three little boys had grown up like brothers really, even though Harry was more Teddy's brother, because of their dad. It was one of the good things that had come from their move.

Remus kissed his head. "You know being here, with their Uncles, and grandparents, the boys will start to feel better."

Harry wished he could believe him. "They keep asking for Papa, they want their old room, and their Papa, and...I feel so helpless."

Remus took his son into his arms. "You are doing your best Harry, you are. Those little boys know how much you love them. You all just need time"

Harry was fighting the tears. "Merlin I want their Papa too."

Remus just held him. "I know cub, I know."

Harry had been fighting so hard to keep it together, his focus was so much on those boys, and trying to make them understand. He had barely seen his son eat, and the lack of sleep was showing in his face, bags under his eyes. Remus had offered to stay with the boys, to take Jamie since he would not sleep alone, but Harry wouldn't. Harry felt like he was abandoning his son, he had already lost Adrian, he needed his daddy. Harry was missing his husband too, he needed to cry too, and Remus knew if they could not convince him soon, Harry's pain would over whelm him.

Isobel came over to them, and she took charge of the three little boys, Andromeda at her side. Andromeda had offered to stay at the manor, as she was not sure the funeral was good for the twins, or Teddy. She had cared a lot about Adrian, and wanted to be there for Harry, but knew this would do more for him.

Harry wasn't sure. "I don't know."

Andromeda came to his side. "You were right, seeing the stone, won't help the boys understand any better Harry. They can come down for the lunch after."

Isobel agreed. "And you won't have to worry about being strong for them either."

Harry finally nodded. He knelt when the boys came to him. "You are going to stay here with Aunt Annie, while Daddy and Grandpa go."

Andromeda smiled. "I thought we four could bake some cookies. I am assured by Grandma Isobel she should have everything for gingerbread cookies."

Teddy and Caelum both smiled a bit, they loved to bake cookies, when she came to visit. Gingerbread were special, they usually only had them for Christmas, but today called for something special. They had also been a favourite of Papa's, he loved to sit and decorate them with the boys, even when they were tiny. Harry thought with a small smile it seemed fitting, and knew his husband would have been happy, for the boys to be reminded of him like that. Jamie went with them, but he was quiet, and his ever present stuffed moose went with him. It had not been a favourite before, but it was the last one Papa gave him, and he never let go of it.

Harry knew it was better that way, and allowed himself to be taken to the family plot, where the others waited. There were some friends of the family, and those Harry kept in contact with, including Neville as his wife promised. There were a few snakes, he was reminded his husband had been one, and he should not be surprised.

He knelt down next to the stone, placing roses. Adrian was buried next to his brother. "I miss you my love, the boys and I miss you so much."

As he stood up Isobel held him. "He loved you and the boys, and we will make sure the three of you are okay."

Thomas watched as the others shared stories of Adrian, no formal religious ceremony. "Our son was much loved, here, and in the US."

Neville found his way over to Harry and hugged him. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to come yesterday. Gran would have come, but she is ill."

Harry was touched when he thought of the old woman. She had always been a big supporter of Harry. "Send her my thanks."

His grandmother had all but raised Neville, and while she scared grown men, he loved the old woman dearly. Harry knew her death would devastate Neville, his mother having passed away just after the war, but both his parents had been in the hospital since he was a baby. Both he and Luna were like Harry, they had little family of their own, he noticed Xeno had come with his daughter and son in law. Harry was relieved to see there were no gate crashers, he knew with time the word of his return would spread, and people would come. The twins tried not to tell him too much, but he knew all the talk had not died down, since he left.

As the funeral ended Remus came to his son's side. "We are all returning to the manor, for some lunch, and more stories. You need to eat."

* * *

Lucius had watched Harry, he had remained in the background, during the memorial. He had lied to his son, and said he was not coming, so Draco would not. He told his son he had spoken to Thomas, and the man said the funeral was just for family close friends, and Draco understood. He knew his son would learn about Harry eventually, it was bound to soon be all over the papers, but today was not the time. He barely recognized Harry, he could see the grief was wearing on him now, and he could not have handled it. Lucius had come to care for Harry, when he was engaged to his son, and he felt for the young man. He still wished he knew what had happened between the two of them, his son never spoke, he just wore the ring around his neck still.

He went into the manor, and he could see the eyes on him, mainly the twins. They backed off, likely reminded Adrian was an old blood and Slytherin, and their families were linked. He thought about their sister, and the rumours that spread about her and Harry when he disappeared, but he knew they were just that.

Thomas spotted him. "I was not sure, after our talk, you would come."

Lucius clapped the man on her back. "I knew your son from the cradle. I knew it best my son not come, but I wanted to be here."

Isobel had come to his side. "My husband told me of your condolences. I know you are not your son, but Harry is barely sleeping or eating."

Lucius understood. "I have not come to upset your son in law, and I will keep my distance from him I promise.. I know he is mourning."

Harry he noticed kept back from the others, even those who were obviously only there for him, except the twins and his dad. He noticed Ted was there, but not his wife, and wondered if she was with the children. He was not surprised the boys were not here, many would not come to funerals, especially if only toddlers. He knew the Tonks must be close, their grandson had been with Harry. He was not surprised the only red heads were the twins, Ron had of course been killed in battle, and the others never supported him with Draco. There were suspicions many of the rumours spread about Harry and Ginny, were spread by the family themselves, and Albus. Last he heard, Ginny was still at home after the whole episode. The twins had not had contact with their family in years.

Harry knew they were all trying to be supportive, but he needed a break, some fresh air. He was over whelmed with all of these people, he knew they were friends and family of his in laws, and many were his loved ones, but still. His dad motioned towards the door, seeming to know what he needed.

He was out in the gardens for air when he noticed the door open again and he spoke as he turned. "I just wanted some space..."

His voice was cut off when he saw who had come out. Lucius was as surprised to see him. "I'm sorry I did not see you come out."

Harry turned partially away from him. "I didn't think to see you here. He is not?"

Lucius heard no anger, just pain, and he didn't think totally over the loss of his husband. "No, I didn't think it would be a good time."

Harry nodded. "Thank you."

Lucius was about to speak, but he was not sure if he should, he reminded himself this was not the right time. He wanted to know why Harry left, what had happened, but he did not want to push either. He reminded himself Harry was not going any where, and he'd likely see him out, he was not going to be a hermit. He was lost in his indecision, when the door opened, and a little ball of black hair came running past him.

He watched as Harry scooped up the little boy who was crying. "Daddy."

Andromeda appeared in the doorway. "I'm sorry, I put him down for a nap with his brother, but he woke up again."

Harry kissed the little boy in his arms. "Another bad dream Jamie?"

The little boy was just sobbing against his shoulder. "Papa."

Harry shook his head when Andromeda offered to take him. "No, I will take him."

Lucius stood watching, in total shock. It was not about seeing the boy, or how he acted that is, he was not surprised. He could only imagine how hard it was for the twins to lose their Papa, and he understood why Harry looked even more ragged then some widowers. It was the age of the boy. He had saw the photo, and had assumed it had been the last Christmas, and thought the twins to be two or so likely now. That little boy was definitely no two year old. He had been so sure they were Adrian's, and perhaps they still were, but for a moment he had to stop and wonder.

He looked at Andromeda who was watching him from the door. "The twins aren't two. How old are they?"


	6. the paternity

Lucius knew he could be wrong, Harry had been gone for six years, the boy definitely could be Adrian's. He had spoken to Thomas the day before, and the man had not corrected him, when he said the boys were his blood. But he had to wonder, he thought if Draco had adopted boys, he would have called them his grandsons as well. And really he knew he had been a fool, Thomas of course would have known all about his son and Harry, before he asked Lucius to make sure Draco didn't come. It had been all over the papers, and perhaps Thomas knew what happened, he had no idea what Harry may have told his in laws.

Andromeda's eyes went to where Harry had gone, taking Jamie up stairs, hopefully to get him to go back down. She of course knew, and with time someone would do the math, but she was not sure it was her place. The last thing Harry needed was the stress right now, and she wasn't sure Lucius would not go after him.

Andromeda moved to go back into the house. "Return to the memorial Lucius."

He stopped her. "How old are the twins Andromeda?"

Andromeda turned slightly to look at him. "Lucius, let it drop, this is not the time."

Lucius knew she was right, but he had to know; now he was there. "They are my grandsons aren't they?"

Andromeda turned all the way back. "No. Those boys are Adrian's. He was their Papa, he always will be."

Lucius knew she had confirmed it, even if not in words. "How far along...?"

Andromeda turned to leave but before she did she said. "Two months, he had just found out."

Lucius was left standing there in the garden, reeling with the shock, the boys were his grandsons. In male pregnancies it often took longer to know, unless you had bad symptoms or were trying for a baby, it was not so obvious. Harry had of course been going through so much stress and craziness, with Ginny and the others, he likely had passed symptoms off as stress. Lucius was even more confused, his son always wanted to be a daddy, even if he was a bit young. He and Harry were engaged, Lucius had been told they were setting a date, when Harry had disappeared. He couldn't understand what happened, he knew his son would have been there, and he had to find out. He had to be careful; he would not throw an angry Draco at Harry, before he found out more.

Thomas had come out, he had noticed Lucius come outside, but hadn't realized Harry was out there. He had seen Harry come in with Jamie, and he knew he must have seen Lucius, and had no idea what had been said. He knew Lucius had seen the boy, and from the look on his face, he knew.

Thomas just said straight out. "You know?"

Lucius turned to him. "How did you not tell me those were my grandsons not yours in the photo?"

Thomas growled. "Those are my grandsons; they are every bit Adrian's as they are Harry's. He was there holding Harry's hand when he gave birth to the twins."

Lucius tried to remain calm. "I am not insinuating that your son was not a good father to them, but they are my family. I deserved to know, my..."

Thomas cut him off. "Your son has no place in their life. Adrian met up with Harry when he was four months along. He was there for it all. They are his."

It took a few coffees, before Harry had admitted he was pregnant to Adrian, and told him what had happened. He had thought Adrian would run the other way, but he continued to come, and he was an amazing listener from the start. He had been there through the pregnancy, and when the twins were born, he sat by Harry's side those weeks that Jamie was in the NICU because he was so small. It was months later they began to date, and he did not become their Papa officially until they married, but their second word had been Papa to him. And Jamie had always, even before he could speak, been a Papa's boy.

Lucius listened to the man, and he could understand, why he was so defensive. For what ever reason Harry left, he had found comfort and support with Adrian, and he had been an amazing Papa to Lucius' grandsons. He was surprised after three years of marriage; the two of them had no children of their own.

Thomas shook his head. "They tried, for years, but Harry never once got pregnant. They were seeing a fertility healer the past year, hoping they might have a baby."

Lucius was surprised. "They are both quite young, and Harry seems to be quite fertile."

Thomas nodded. "It was Adrian, before he left for the US; he suffered a few hexes in an attack. The healers warned he'd likely never carry, or conceive."

Lucius hadn't heard. "I'm sorry."

Thomas shrugged. "Harry was such a blessing, bringing those little boys into our lives, and our family. And I would do anything, anything, to protect them."

Lucius did not miss the meaning of the last part, he more then understood Thomas meant him, well his son. Lucius was still shaken to learn he had not one but two grandsons, who were five years old, and was not sure what to make of it. He did not protest when Thomas suggested he leave, his mind was else where, and he knew this wasn't the time to talk to Harry. He had no intention of letting it drop, no matter the kind of Papa Adrian was, those two boys were his grandsons.

Lucius went to leave but thought. 'I have to find out from Draco what happened. I don't understand why Harry would have fled pregnant from the UK."

* * *

Remus watched his son from the door; he had not seen Harry so reluctant to leave his sons, since they were born. He was growing worried, not only because his son was not grieving for himself, but he was growing so pale. He told himself it was just lack of sleep, and eating, but he wasn't sure. He kept reminding his son the boys needed him, he was no good to them if he was falling down, or ill. Harry needed to take care of himself, as well as the boys, but Harry didn't seem to listen. He was reminded Poppy had always commented that Harry was one of the worst, as well as most frequent, patients she ever had.

Harry knew his dad was watching him from the door. He too was remembering when the boys were born; Adrian had been by his side, with his dad in the delivery room. They had only been friends in Boston for five months, and hadn't dated until months later, but he was there for it.

_Harry was so anxious, his older son was in a cradle next to the bed, but his younger son was rushed out. He had only seen the baby for a moment, but he had been crying, which was the only comfort. The healer had come back in, and told him the baby was tiny, and would be in the NICU for some time, he could not even reassure Harry he would make it. Harry had been so scared, when he left the UK pregnant, but he loved his sons and couldn't face losing them._

_Adrian and Remus tried to keep him I the room, reminding him he just had surgery as they had to do a C-section, and about the other baby. He had been assured the baby was getting the best care, and they were getting up dates, but it wasn't enough._

_Harry tried to get up. "I want to see my son."_

_Adrian stopped him. "Harry you need to stay in bed for now, you just had surgery. Even if it was magical, you need rest."_

_Harry was not listening. "I am going to see my son, one way or another Adrian. I need to see my baby."_

_Adrian looked helplessly at Remus and back at Harry. "I will take you, but in a wheel chair, and you are coming right back."_

_Remus looked at his older grandson. "I will stay with him."_

_A nurse was extremely reluctant, but allowed them a wheel chair, and Adrian wheeled Harry to the NICU. The healers there were surprised, but they used spells to ensure Harry was sanitary, and allowed him into the room. Harry thought he was prepared, but as he looked at his tiny little baby, on all these monitoring spells and magical oxygen source, he thought his heart was going to stop right there in his chest. _

_Adrian knelt, and held Harry's hand, as Harry touched the glass looking at his little boy. He thought of his older son, healthy and asleep back in his room, and couldn't understand why this was happening. His own healer appeared, and wanted Harry taken back to his room, he needed rest._

_Harry shook his head. "No, I can't leave him, not like this. I won't leave him."_

_Adrian shook his head. "Harry you need rest. You are no good to either this little one or his brother, if you don't."_

_Harry had tears running down his cheeks. "I don't want him to be alone, I don't want him alone and scared."_

_Adrian touched the glass. "I will stay with him; someone will stay with him, until he is out of here. I promise he won't be alone."_

_Harry thought of his dad, the twins, and Tonks who were there. "Promise?"_

_Adrian promised, leaving only long enough to take Harry back to his room, and came back. Adrian had help, Remus and the others all took their turns with the baby in the next few weeks, Harry when he got stronger, but Adrian was there the most. He kept his promise, with some help, the baby was never alone._

Harry spoke to his dad, not turning around. "Jamie was already a Papa's boy before he left the NICU, even if Adrian did not adopt them for more then two years."

Remus came to his side. "He loved those twins so much. I remember even back then, before you dated, he said they would one day be his too."

Harry brushed hair from his son's eyes. "I don't want them to be alone."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Go down for lunch, you need to eat, and then take a nap. I will stay with the boys, I promise."

Harry bent and kissed both of his sons, and his dad. "If they need me..."

Remus assured his son he would come find him, but he thought the twins would be okay, for a few hours. They had not been sleeping much either, and the nap would do them some good, especially Jamie. When he was alone with the boys, he thought of Lucius, and Draco for a moment. He knew his son still loved Draco in a way, and he had not gone forgotten in the boys. Harry said Caelum, who was named for a constellation, was in honour of the Blacks, but mainly Sirius. He knew that was in part true, his middle name Remus so he honoured two marauders, but he had a feeling Draco was part. Jamie Fabian was named for Grandpa James who Harry hoped watched over his son from heaven, and Fabian Prewett, in honour of the Weasley twins. His son had needed all the strength he could get he said, to survive the odds against him when he was born, and the names of two amazing Order members, seemed right.

Remus shook his head. "How he and Adrian wanted a little girl so bad."

* * *

Draco was a bit surprised, his father was at school, and there was no meeting or such for him to attend. He knew his dad came to visit sometimes, as he would not leave school very often on his own, but he had seen his dad the day before. He loved him, but his dad was always on him about dating, or moving on. He didn't understand why his son had become a hermit, his Uncle had been, but because he was a spy. Draco wanted to point out he didn't understand, he didn't know what happened, but that was Draco's fault. He refused to tell his dad what happened, or what he knew, it was just too painful.

Lucius knew his son would know something was up, they had seen each other yesterday, but he had to come. He couldn't get the image out of his mind, of the two little boys, his grandsons. He knew Adrian had been a good Papa to them, but they were his blood, and he needed to understand what happened at least.

Draco closed the door to his office behind his dad. "What do I owe the pleasure of a second visit in two days to?"

Lucius sat down. "What happened between you and Harry?"

Draco's head snapped up. "I have told you more then once, I don't want to talk about it."

Lucius motioned to the chain he wore about his neck. "You still wear the ring you had made for him."

Draco touched the ring. "As a reminder of what happens when you are foolish enough to open your heart up to someone."

Lucius knew his son was lying, not only to him, but to himself as well. His son was like his Uncle, he was good at hiding his emotions, but he was not as cold as one might think he was. He knew his son was suffering some kind of real pain, and though his son could wear a mask well, this was the first time Draco would not talk to him. He had no idea why, he had supported the two of them together, and he was confused by this.

Draco touched the ring, he remembered going to the jeweller, with a sketch. He had spent weeks ring shopping, funny to say since they had only been dating six months when he proposed, and could not find the perfect ring for Harry. He finally designed one, and paid a good chunk, to have it made for him.

Lucius stopped from being dismissed. "There were all those rumours about Ginny."

Draco smirked. "We both know Harry would never have touched her with a ten foot pole. And the proof of that, is living under the Burrow roof with her now."

Lucius grimaced as he was reminded of the reason Ginny lived at home even in her twenties. "Then what? I don't understand why he took off."

Draco slammed his book shut. "If you learn the answer to that question, then you can tell me, because I have nothing to tell you."

Lucius was a bit surprised. "Surely you have some idea, he didn't just take off."

Draco stood and went to leave. "The bar tender had his ring, and a note, saying simply it was too much, and he couldn't do it any more."

Lucius looked at the note, he could see it was a quick quill note, not handwritten. Draco shook his head, it sounded like Harry, and the bartender confirmed it had been him. He had the ring too, if the letter had not been proof enough. He had been so sure Harry was just upset about something, and he had gone to Grimmauld in the morning to see him, but found the house empty. Both Harry, and Remus and the baby, were gone.

Draco shook him off. "I tried to send word to him, but got no response. He has been gone six years, where ever he is, he is obviously not missing me."

Lucius felt the pain his son was in, but he felt something was wrong. "You know perhaps you should contact him. There may have been some mistake."

Draco wasn't listening. "The only mistake was me believing I was ever good enough for him. He is the hero, I am the son of a death eater and a spy."

Lucius watched his son leave the room, and he knew something was wrong here, but not what. Even if the letter could have been faked, and there were plenty of people like Ginny and Albus who would have, the ring could not. He knew Harry, he had not left simply because of all the talk, he had loved Draco. He knew Harry knew he was pregnant when he left, and it was even more reason, he knew something was wrong about this all.

Lucius left the school but he knew he had to do something. "I will have to talk to Harry. There is more to this then meets the eye."

Author note: so the twins are Draco's. Caelum Remus was a clue, his name is that of a constellation, like Draco's name is. Of course a heart broken Harry says it is for Sirius, and for the other Blacks. Jamie Fabian was for his dad and the twins, but Fabian is also a Roman name, like Lucius and Severus for Draco.


	7. the redheads

Lucius needed to speak to Harry; he needed to sort out what was going on, some how. His son was lost; he thought Harry left him, claiming it was too much. There was more to this, Harry would not have left pregnant, if there wasn't. He knew Harry, he knew Harry had loved his son, and would have wanted Draco there for the twins. He wondered if Albus had something to do with it, but what, and why he didn't get. Harry had disappeared, and all his plans for Harry to marry Ginny, had gone up in smoke with it. There seemed nothing he could have gained, and the man was usually not a fool, he liked to meddle but had the brains to do it.

He knew he needed to get to Harry, but the Puceys were not about to invite him back into the manor. Thomas of course knew he was aware of the truth, and was very protective of both his grandsons, and his son in law. Lucius knew the man loved them, and was doing his best, but they were Lucius' family as well.

He found out too easily Harry was going into town for some errands, a first since he came back. He thought to himself. 'It pays to have contacts still.'

Harry had come into the book shop but when he spotted him he turned to leave. "I should be going."

Lucius stopped him. "Harry we need to speak."

Harry turned only slightly back to look at him. "There is nothing for the two of us to speak about. My sons will be expecting me home soon."

Lucius tried, he didn't know if Thomas told him. "You mean my grandsons."

Harry turned around and there was pure anger in his eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about Lucius, let it drop."

Lucius wasn't about to, he didn't want to press too hard as he knew Harry was in mourning, but he had to know. There was something wrong here, and both Harry and Draco needed to know the truth, he was sure they didn't. He knew his son had a lot of faults, but not any he could see which would make Harry deny him his own sons. Harry had grown up without his parents, and he wanted the world for his sons, Lucius knew.

Lucius was not backing down, and Harry reluctantly agreed to go to the townhouse with him. He could see Lucius wasn't about to allow it to drop, and this was not a conversation he was looking to have out here in the open like this.

Back at the townhouse Lucius offered him a drink. "I am confused why you left, especially when pregnant with my grandsons."

Harry shook his head. "I repeat those little boys are not your grandsons."

Lucius stopped him. "Thomas and Andromeda both admitted, you had to know we would do the math anyways."

Harry smirked. "How do you know I was not cheating on your son? I was married to Adrian for years."

Lucius pointed out. "He was in the US when the twins were conceived. And I know you, you would not have cheated on my son."

He also pointed out he knew, about the fact Adrian had been hexed, and left nearly sterile. It was not impossible, but even a fertility specialist had not managed to help them get pregnant in the last year. Yes Harry could have had an affair with another man, but even if Thomas and Andromeda had not confirmed it, he knew Harry had been faithful to his son. Harry loved his son too much, and beyond that devotion, had been his deep sense of honour as well.

Harry was not happy to be here, and he wanted out of this room. Draco had no claim on the twins, they were not married when the twins were born, and Harry had no intention of allowing him within a ten foot pole of the boys. They had one Papa, Adrian, and Lucius was not going to convince him other wise.

Harry went to leave. "Your son has no right to my boys, besides I doubt he has any real interest in them."

Lucius stopped him. "He always wanted to be a dad, you two spoke of children, more then once. He loves you, and he would love your sons."

Harry sneered at him. "He loved me so well he forgot about me, he didn't once try to write me or come? Your son was grateful I took off."

Lucius warded the door. "He wears your engagement ring around his neck. He is practically a hermit since you left. He has been miserable."

Harry wasn't buying it one moment. "Too late for remorse. He should have thought about our engagement before he..."

Lucius pulled Harry to a stop when he was about to break down the wards. "He what? He told me you left a note, saying it was too much. What?"

Harry didn't believe him. "So your son didn't come bragging to you? I am sure he will be happy to tell you."

Lucius was totally lost. "Harry, all he said was you left a note. You told him the talk was too much. He thought because of his mum, he wasn't good enough."

Harry yanked away from him. "I never cared about your wife, I loved him, but he betrayed me. I will never let him near my sons, never."

With that Harry brought down the wards, and he stormed out of the town house, leaving Lucius in his wake. Lucius sunk down into a chair, more confused then ever, unable to comprehend what was going on. Harry seemed to think Draco betrayed him some how, and he did not show any recognition of the letter. Lucius' mind kept going back to Ginny, and the year she disappeared, and what she came back with. He had more and more of a feeling Albus was involved in all of this.

Lucius was starting to feel like he was bouncing back and forth like a ball. "I need to find a way to get him and Draco in a room together to have this out."

* * *

Harry almost went home, he was so upset from his run in with Lucius, but he had promised Fred he'd come for a visit. He had been ordered to leave the manor, his dad and his in laws insisted, he needed some time away. He had been sleeping a bit more, likely due to the fact he knew they were slipping him potions, but he was still so pale and barely eating. He didn't know what this shopping trip was meant to do, it was not like he was about to go for ice cream, but he came.

He stopped in the book store, thinking of the boys, and decided to get them a new book. Lots of their things were still in the US, they'd move them when they had chosen a new home, for now they were still guests. Both boys loved to read, and he was sure

He had chosen a book for Caelum and was looking for one for Jamie when he heard a voice. "So you have returned finally have you?"

Harry turned to see a person he had hoped never to hear again. "Molly."

The woman had one of the most fake smiles on her face he had ever seen. "It has been too many years Harry, and you never told us where you went."

Harry smirked. "I didn't think you'd care. Last I looked I was not welcome in your home, until I came to my senses about who I wanted to be with."

Molly's smile did not slip. "Harry we love you, and we were obviously right about it, look what he did to you. You know we want you happy."

Harry for a moment was about to comment, when he words hit home. "How do you know anything about what happened between us?"

Molly looked a bit flustered for a moment. "He must have done something to send you running off as you did. I hear rumours you were married."

Harry looked down at his hand, he of course still worse his rings, he was not sure when he'd be ready to take them off. He had of course also known the story hit the paper, well about the death of his husband, not about his return to the country. The story had been big, not because of him., but because of the place in society Adrian's parents held. Though Caelum was not their blood, Adrian had adopted the twins, and he would be the Pucey's heir one day. Harry of course had his own two massive estates to pass on to his children, including two titles of course.

Molly was surprised to run into him. She was a bit worried, Ginny and Hermione were about to come into the store. Albus was the one who read it in the paper, and had wanted to approach Harry, told them to keep their eyes out. Albus still had an interest in Harry, and after all he had done for them, she would help out.

Molly was trying to push him towards the door a bit. "You know we'd like to have you over for dinner one time. The twins are not the only ones who miss you."

Harry picked up the book for Jamie and headed for the counter. "I don't see sitting around your table and making small talk. I'm sure you're aware I am a widower."

Molly put a hand on his arm. "You need family around you to help you move on. We helped Hermione. I am not sure if you are aware, she married Percy."

Harry was surprised. "She always joked she wanted to be a member of your family, I guess she thought one was as good as another."

Hermione answered for herself as she had come in the door. "My husband helped me heal from the loss of my first love. My best friend was no where to be seen."

Harry turned to look at her. "I recall someone who forbid me from attending his funeral."

Hermione had told him Ron would not want him there, he would be disgusted, if he knew. Harry knew Ron had problems with Draco, and he could be a prat, but he some how felt deep down Ron may have supported him. Oh he would have made a fuss, and he would have acted like a real prat for a time, but he would come back. Harry missed his best friend, and had wanted to be at the funeral, but out of respect he had not gone. He had gone to the commentary a number of times before he left the county, and he still thought of Ron. He may not have been as close as the twins, or as loyal as Neville, but Ron he still counted on a lot.

Hermione thought of Ron, and for a moment wondered what he'd think, she almost agreed with Harry. She was an attorney now, worked in family law, and married to Percy for four years who was an under minister. She wasn't sure Ron would have been any more keen on her choice since he died, then on Harry's.

Harry was surprised when a little girl with bright red hair came to her side. "You have a daughter?" His confusion, she looked to be the same age as the twins.

The little girl was oblivious to him and tugged on Hermione's robe. "Aunty Mione, Mummy looky for you."

Hermione scooped up the little girl into her arms. "I told your mummy Lily I'd be in here, I am sure she will find us."

Harry stared at the little girl in Hermione's arms. "Lily?"

Ginny had come in. "Yes Lily Molly for our mothers."

Harry looked at Ginny, and realized the little girl was hers, when she went into Ginny's arms. He was shocked, he realized she had been conceived not long after the final battle, as he was certain she was of age with his twins. Or maybe a few months younger, and he wondered what she had been into, when he had left. He had heard rumours, she had not finished school, and she took time off when he had left. The twins hadn't wanted to speak of her, for they knew he'd not really want to hear, after all that had happened before he had left. He wasn't surprised they left out something like she had a child.

Ginny kissed her daughter, and knew her precious little girl was key. She didn't care why Albus wanted him back, she wanted him back as her husband, and now as a dad to her daughter. He was always the hero, he'd want to be a dad to her fatherless little girl, she could spin this. It was the reason she named her daughter Lily.

Harry was stunned. "I see you moved on quite well without me. Now if you'll excuse me."

Ginny stopped him. "Her father hurt both of us, betrayed both of us."

Harry stopped. "Don't even try it Gin. He was a lot of things, but he would not have touched you with a ten foot pole."

Hermione put a hand on Ginny's arm. "He is upset with grief over his husband. I am sure Harry will soon see his real family cares about him."

Ginny nodded. "Lily needs a daddy, and I am sure you would love a little girl of your own. I heard rumours of your sons, perhaps they can play together."

Harry snarled as he bought his books and went to leave. "I won't let you any where near my sons."

He took off from the book store, he knew she was trying to get to him. He may never have thought Draco would cheat, and he had, but not with her. Draco would have had to be extremely drunk, or something, and even then. He knew she had slept with someone, got pregnant, and was now hoping to use the child to get to him. He thought about the fertility doctors, all the time they spent working on a baby, wanting a little girl. He shook away the thought, that was with Adrian, and he was gone. Fred was surprised with his mood when he came in, and Harry reluctantly explained, and he saw his brother pale at the mention of both.

Fred sighed. "She disappeared, even mum didn't know where, came back with the baby. She insinuated at first it was yours, until a paternity test was demanded."

* * *

George had found out what happened, and Lucius didn't know it, but he had an unknown ally up at school. The twins loved Harry, and had always supported him, but something always sat wrong with them over this. He knew Fred would not agree with him, it was one of the few things, but he knew he needed to get them to talk. He didn't tell his brother his plan, as Fred wouldn't approve, and he'd likely try to step in. George prayed he was doing the right thing, and that even if there was some pain, it would help in the end. If it was all pain, some would be his own, as his twin would hex him for hurting Harry again.

He had an in of course, his wife taught at the school, and he often was there with her. Lucky for him his wife was more then happy to play along with it, she agreed with him, well for the most part on this little plan. It was his plan though, if it back fired, and Fred was out for blood.

He and Angie were in the staff room talking. It was twenty minutes before a staff meeting, but Draco was always early. "Harry might come up and visit."

Angie smiled when she heard that. "I know he has some bad memories of this place, and people here, but it would be nice to have him come by."

Draco had stopped dead in his tracks, unseen or so he thought in the door. 'He's back?'

George sighed. "Since the story of his husband hit the papers, there has been more press about Harry. He has had little peace in the public sector."

Angie sighed. "Adrian was only buried a few weeks ago, you'd think the press could give him some peace, even if he is the boy who lived."

The words stopped Draco, as he was hit with the new Harry was married, or had been. He had known Harry likely moved on, he had been gone for six years, and never returned home or sent word. He touched the ring around his neck, and knew he should take it off, but he had been unable until now. He realized what they had said, and thought about his dad, and how his dad said he had spoken to the Puceys. He wondered if his dad had known, and thought about the trip a few days later, and assumed his dad had. He had wondered about the extra trip, and all of the sudden questions about Harry, he had laid off of them for some time now.

George knew he was there, and could see Draco was about to leave, or looked to be thinking about it. He knew Draco needed some kind of push, he had noticed how much of a hermit Draco had become since Harry left, like his Uncle. Fred thought it was because of the backlash and shame, George had to wonder.

George kissed his wife on the lips. "I should be going, I am not a member of staff, no matter how often I'm here. Besides I'd prefer not to run in with him."

Angie kissed him back. "I sometimes wish the man would retire, if I didn't love to teach so much I'd quit. Harry must be a bit worried to run into him."

George thought that was an under statement. "He already had a run in with my sister and so called niece. You can guess his shock, especially with the name."

Angie smirked. "I wonder which version of events she gave him, the one where he is the dad, or where Draco is."

Draco stopped from leaving. 'What the hell is that harlot saying about me?'

George laughed. "Obviously not him, he'd remember sleeping with her. But she insinuated that Lily was more proof that Draco was unfaithful to him."

Draco didn't hear the more, or if he did, he didn't comprehend the true meaning of it. He remembered when Ginny came back, with a three month old baby, claiming the father was Harry. It was not until the Black family demanded a paternity test, well Andromeda, thinking Ginny was trying to claim the estate, she backed down. No father had ever come forward, and many rumours went around, but no one seemed to know. Ginny and the little girl lived with her parents, Molly taking care of her granddaughter, while her daughter was working for a clothing store in London.

Draco tried to tell himself that Harry'd never believe it, that he'd touch her, but he wasn't sure. Harry had been driven off by all the talk, and he'd never thought that of Harry. He tried to tell himself it didn't matter, Harry moved on, but for some reason he couldn't convince himself.

Draco heard when Harry was coming into town and he thought. 'I have to see him, once and for all. I deserve answers to why he just took off on me.'

**AN: Merry Christmas, your gift is a new chapter, and a new mystery in the form of Lily Weasley. Happy Holidays to all, and hope to have another up by New Years latest.**


	8. the fiance

Harry wasn't certain about this, and he considered backing out more than once. He had never intended to go near the school again, not until that man was dead, and Harry doubted he would every die. Voldemort hadn't needed his horcruxes, he just needed to ask Albus his secret to never dying, and he wondered sometimes. Maybe Flamel had not been the only one using the stone, perhaps it was the reason it was removed from the bank, and brought to the school. It could have been destroyed, he often wondered why not, instead of being hidden within the school. He back than told himself it was to catch Quirell, but he had his doubts about the man, and his motives. But George had asked Harry to come to town, and promised he didn't need to go near the school. He reminded Harry he loved school and the town, he once had good memories of both, and he could again. Harry was still so uncertain, but he came, for his brother. He reminded himself Ginny was in London.

George knew Harry was reluctant, and he prayed it would work, that he would not hurt all of them. He didn't even know if his plan had worked, if he had convinced Draco to confront Harry, he hoped so. The old Draco would have, but he had changed a lot in the past few years.

Harry was meeting his brother at his shop. He looked around. "Wow this place has grown."

George smiled. "All the new businesses in town since the war helped to boost sales for sure."

Harry thought to his own shop in Boston. "How is the one Lee is running in Paris going for us?"

George had not called his brother to talk business but was okay with it. "Doing well, not like yours, but still in good shape."

Angie had come in behind her husband. "Well as Lee pointed out, you have not given him the same incentive you have given Harry."

He shrugged, and reminded her he hadn't given Harry anything. Harry was the one who donated his tri-wizard winnings, and was the reason they could open their shop as soon as they had. He had bought the shop in Boston, and become a full third partner, no longer a silent partner for them. Lee was happy to work for them any ways, he didn't have the money to invest, and he enjoyed his work as a manager. He was loving life in Paris, and the money he could have put in, he would soon be putting on a house. George had been happy when he heard Lee was settling down, he had been pegged a bachelor for life, with a young French woman he met. The twins had both met Cecile, and thought she was perfect.

Harry couldn't get this feeling out of his stomach that something was up with this all. The two of them insisted on taking him out for lunch, but showed him some of the town first, which had more than doubled in size. It had grown a bit when he left, but nothing like this, but it had been years.

He was surprised when he was coming out of the new book store when he ran into someone. "Sorry."

A cool voice hit his ears. "Just the man I was looking for."

Harry's head snapped up, and he was looking into the eyes of a Malfoy, but this time not Lucius. "I was just going on my way."

Draco stopped him. "You are not leaving until we talk. You owe me an explanation, and I am not letting you leave until I have one."

Harry pulled away from him. "I owe you an explanation? That is a funny one. I sure as hell owe you nothing, now let go of me."

Draco was not backing down though, he had come this far, and he wanted answers. He could see the rings Harry wore, not that he didn't already know Harry was a widower, but it still struck him. He still wore Harry's ring around his neck, even after he heard George, and found out Harry had moved on with his life so far. He couldn't seem to remove it, and he knew why, he needed answers before he would be able to do so.

George came over, and he could tell this was not going to go down well, and perhaps in the middle of a book store was not the right place. He hoped that this would calm down, and they could get to the bottom of this, but he had no idea.

George motioned. "How about we go back to the shop, or my house, and the two of you can have this out somewhere more private."

Harry turned to look at his brother and somehow knew. "How do I get the feeling that us running into Draco was not such a coincidence?"

Angie came to her husband's defense. "We don't speak to him on a personal level. We did perhaps mention, in the school, about today."

Draco was like Harry. "You knew I was standing in the doorway, and overheard you? You wanted me to come here?"

George nodded. "It is obvious the two of you need to talk, and it seemed the only way to get you into the same room as one another."

Harry was boiling over, now not only with Draco, but with George as well. "I can't believe you'd pull this crap. I thought better of you."

Draco stopped Harry before he left them all. "Even if he meddled, your brother as the right idea, we need to talk."

Harry was fuming, he didn't like being backed into a corner, especially now. It had been bad enough when he had to deal with Lucius, but his brother knew what pain he was in, and this was the last thing he needed. He had been worn out and pale so much his dad wanted him to see a doctor, but he reminded him, he was just not sleeping much. He knew the boys needed him, and he had to take better care of himself, but he had a lot to deal with. And the last thing he needed was to be forced by his meddling brother to confront the man who had betrayed him.

Harry saw he was not getting away so he gave in. "Fine, but there is nothing you can say which will make me change my mind about you."

* * *

Remus wasn't any more certain about his trip then his son had been. Harry had not liked the idea of going near the school, and almost backed out a few times, but Remus convinced him to go. Remus who was still in contact with Poppy, hinted to the woman maybe she could be in town, as his son refused to see a healer. Andromeda was a nurse, but Harry would never ask her, he would not want to worry her. He knew Harry's husband just died, and he had not been sleeping or eating much, but he worried it was more. He was here for his grandsons, and others like the Puceys, but the boys needed their daddy. The last thing they could handle, especially right after Adrian, was daddy getting sick on them.

Remus had agreed to take the boys, all three of them, for some ice cream. He knew Harry had been reluctant to take them, but the boys needed to start getting out of the house, and this was a start. Adrian had always taken them for ice cream, and it was something that they had missed.

Jamie kept extremely close to him when they got off the bus. "Is daddy coming?"

Remus held him close. "You know Daddy went to see Uncle George for lunch. But I bet we can bring him back a treat."

Teddy nodded. "Harry always liked when Uncle Adrian brought him strawberry ice cream."

Caelum took his brother's hand. "Daddy told us about the ice cream shop."

Remus led the boys into the cauldron. "I am sure daddy will bring you here himself soon enough. We will make a quick stop this time."

Jamie was still unsure but he held to his twin and his Grandpa. "Okay."

Remus watched his two grandsons, Caelum was adjusting so much better. Caelum loved his Papa, and he cried too, but he had always been more a daddy's and even grandpa's boy. It was Adrian Jamie had gone to when he was upset, or when he was sick, who he had sought comfort from. The move here was adding to it, and was another reason Remus thought to bring the boys into town. He was trying to convince his son for a move, having a permanent home with a new bedroom, and being able to settle into routine would help the boys a lot.

Remus was not surprised when he saw Fred coming his way. He had spoken to Fred, when he found out where his son was going, Fred was a bit surprised by it all. He had mentioned he would bring the twins into town, and it seemed Fred decided to join them.

Fred scooped Jamie into his arms and kissed his head. "What is this not inviting your favorite Uncle to come for ice cream?"

Jamie hugged him. "Uncle Fred can come. We get some ice cream for daddy."

Remus nodded. "I told the boys their daddy may need a special treat when he gets home later on."

The mood was broken up when Teddy said. "Uncle Freddy, who are they? They look like you."

Fred noticed his mother and sister coming their way. "No one you need to worry about."

Molly and Ginny, with Lily, were coming down the alley. Ginny had been at the shop doing inventory all morning, and her mother had brought Lily, to pick her up from work, and get some food. From what Fred knew, his mother was more a mum to the little girl, then Ginny was. Molly had no idea who the dad was, or where her daughter had been, for almost a year. The woman was a born mother and it seemed even with grandchildren, nothing changed for her. Ginny was her only daughter, and baby, and nothing ever changed.

Ginny spotted them and came their way. She looked at the boys, even if not with Remus, there was no doubt whose they were. She was relieved to see there was none of their sire in them. She could see welcoming these boys into her life, she couldn't, if they looked like HIM.

Ginny smiled. "These must be Harry's boys, I was hoping to meet them soon. They must be the same age as Lily, we should have a play date."

Fred sneered at her and his mother. "I recall Harry said he would never let you near his sons."

Molly tried to calm things down. "It makes sense, the kids are the same age, and they do have the same family."

Remus got between them when Molly tried to touch one of his grandsons. "I'd back off. And we both know those stories of Draco are lies."

Another voice came from behind. "My son would never have touched her, unless under the imperius. I think you were asked to leave."

Ginny looked ready to protest but her mother steered her away. There was a better time and place for this, and if they had a chance, it was with Harry. Lucius watched them go, but his attention was soon on the group, and more on the two little boys with Remus. He noticed for the first time, there was a bit of his son in there, like the dimples and a bit of the cheekbones. For the first time he was truly looking on his grandsons.

Remus was silent for a moment when Caelum asked who he was. "He is an old family friend. Perhaps he would like to join us for ice cream."

Jamie actually looked at him with this odd calculating look like he was sizing him up. "You like ice cream?"

Lucius nodded. "I do indeed, and I think the invitation sounds better than work."

Remus knew he took a risk, he was certain his son would be furious, when he found out. Remus though could feel for the man, no matter what his son had done, these were his grandsons. Adrian was their Papa, and Thomas was a wonderful grandfather, but the boys could have a third. Lucius had been distant from his son growing up, because of his role as a spy, and now he had not had a chance with his grandsons.

Lucius looked at him as the boys were selecting a flavor of ice cream. "Thank you."

* * *

George took them to his house, he was not sure his shop was any better, then the street. He could have warded his back room, but he had a feeling this might be messy, and it was better here. Angie took off, she had the excuse she was going to see their kids and pick them up from her parents, but he knew she was just getting out of the cross fire. She may have agreed with him, and had helped set it up, but she was running now.

Harry and Draco stood looking at each other, neither able to speak, not sure what to say now they were here. They had both thought of what they'd say if ever in the same room together again, but the words ran out of their heads, as they stood there.

George was the one who broke the silence. "You two need to talk, and the two of us would like our house back at some point."

Harry shot his brother a nasty look, telling him his part in this was not forgotten. "I have nothing to talk to him about."

Draco finally found his tongue. "I deserve answers. I think after all we went through together, I deserve the truth from you, at the least."

Harry's head snapped towards him. "You deserve the truth? That is a laugh coming from you. You wouldn't know the truth if it hit you."

Draco stopped him. "We were engaged, and you just walked out on me. I deserve to know why. Was I just some joke to you?"

He had played it through his head so many times, what he had done wrong, where he had lost Harry. He knew there were obstacles, Harry was slandered in the papers, and he lost many of the red heads. He had been there when Harry had gone to the graveyard, when he had gone to see Ron as he had been forbidden to go to the funeral, by Hermione of all people. He knew they had faced a lot, and he told Harry more than once he'd understand if Harry wanted out, but not like that. He wondered again if it was about his mum.

Harry couldn't believe him, he always knew Draco was arrogant, he used to call him the Prince of Slytherin. He had thought he had found a different side when they got close, but maybe he was wrong, maybe he was simply blind all along.

Harry was not going to give at all. "You know why I left, don't you dare play the stupid card with me Draco. I won't buy it."

Draco tossed a letter at him. "This crap? You were the one who told me that the talk never bothered you."

Harry refused to look at what the piece of paper was. "You were the one who ended this relationship, moved on before it was even done."

Draco snapped. "I'm not the one who is married. I didn't move on. I wasn't the one who fled the country without a single word to the other."

Harry looked at his rings. "It's not like you cared, you didn't even try to follow me, or send word to me. You were happy I left."

Draco grabbed him by the arms. "Happy? I found your house empty, I sent word with Winky, I got no response. I didn't know where you went."

Harry pulled away from him. "I am sure your little lover soon wiped away any memories of me."

Draco was shocked, and he stood there looking at Harry, his hands dropped to his side. He had heard George, that Ginny was claiming her child was his, but he was sure Harry would never believe it. No matter what had gone down, Harry could never have believed he would sleep with her. There was not enough alcohol in the wizarding world to get him into bed with the woman. Even if he was bi, which he was not, he would have rather slept with the bookworm then her.

Draco stepped back. "So you believe the harlot over me? I thought you knew me better. I would never touch the whore, ever."

Harry was not listening. "I know you wouldn't, I was talking about who ever that sick lover of yours I walked in on you having sex with was."

Draco went from pissed to utterly confused. "What the hell do you mean? I have only ever had sex with one person, you, before or since."

Harry smirked at him. "Oh are you going to call it making love? I came to meet you for dinner and found you having sex in a hotel room."

Draco looked at him confused, lost for words, having absolutely no idea what to make of this. He had come to the cauldron, there was a strange bar tender he never met, and the note with Harry's ring waiting for him. He had been held up, something had gone wrong with his order at the apothecary, some of the ingredients he had ordered had been screwed up. He had been twenty minutes late, and by the time he came, Harry was gone. He had gone in the morning, with wild flowers in hand, hoping to make things right. He had sent countless love letters with Winky.

Draco took him by the arms and forced Harry to look. "I don't know who or what you think you saw, but it wasn't me. I swear, it wasn't me."


	9. the answers

Draco held Harry, he saw the pain and confusion in his eyes, and knew it was reflected in his own. He had spent six years wondering why, why the man he loved more than his own life, had left him. He had the note, but it never seemed right, Harry had always told him the talk didn't bother him. He had thought Harry was simply upset, he had taken flowers, sure he could woo his fiancé back. He had never in a million years thought of this, and he had no idea what Harry had seen or whom, but it was not him.

Harry was so confused; he heard the words, and the honesty in the voice. He looked into those silvery blue eyes; he could see the hurt and the honesty in his eyes as well as his voice. He wanted to believe it, but he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Harry shook his head. "I saw you. I saw you in bed. I knew my fiancé, I know your ass. The birthmark."

Draco stopped him. "I thought you knew me, me, the one who loved you more than my own life. The one who'd never hurt you, ever."

Harry was struggling with it. "I never thought you would, but it was your…..the birthmark."

Draco was happy they were in private, with all the talk of his Malfoy birthmark, on his ass. "Polyjuice."

George spoke. "You know from second year, that the potion can give you the form. You didn't hear him speak."

Harry was reminded, back in second year, when the basilisk was attacking students. He and his friends were sure it was Draco, he had of course not found out until years later Draco was a spy, and had made the potion. He had taken the form of one of Draco's old goons, and other then the voice; he looked like him all the way. He was even the right height, the right hair style, and such.

George saw how his brother was struggling, and he knew he needed to help him, keep him from running. He too was shocked, but he knew deep down there had to be some explanation, he had seen how Draco had been. The twins though would make this all the more painful.

Harry reached out and touched the ring which he now could see around Draco's neck. "Then how do you have this?"

Draco held Harry's hand to the ring. "You left it remember. I came in late, and the bar tender handed me it, and the ring."

Harry was still fighting it, wanting to believe, but so confused. "You never came after me, you never sent word."

Draco stopped him. "I sent love letters, dozens and dozens of them, for a year after you left. I sent them with Winky."

Harry was shaking badly. "Winky?"

Draco nodded. "Kreacher wouldn't come to me, even if I was a Black. I knew Winky served your dad, since he taught, she came to me."

Harry had never liked elves, and the only one he had brought with him, was Kreacher. The elf had become sane since the painting was shut off, and loyal to Harry, after he found out about Regulus. The little elf was deathly loyal though, and he would not have spoken to Draco, because of it. Winky had been his dad's, they took over the pay for her from school, as Kreacher refused to take care of Remus even for Harry. He had not seen the elf since he left, she had been left at the home, Kreacher had come with them.

Draco held Harry's hand to the ring, made him trace it, reminded him of their love without words. He had designed the ring for Harry, had spent days on the design, it had to be just perfect for him. He could still remember Harry's shock, and tears, when he propose in France.

Harry was breaking down. "Who was it? Why? I don't get this, I don't."

Draco wished he had answers. "I don't know, but we will find out. I swear to you I have never stopped loving you."

Harry looked down at the rings on his hand, his new rings touching his old. "I….Adrian….we…."

George stepped in before Draco could speak. "I have a feeling my sister, and Albus were likely involved in all of this."

Draco turned to look at him. "They seem to be the most likely, but what would they have gained? Harry fled, they lost him anyways."

Harry was shaking now both from tears and from anger. "They likely hoped I'd come running back to the comfort of the Burrow."

Harry was so scared, and upset, and angry. He kept having Draco's words in his head, that he loved him, and would never betray him. But Harry kept going back to that room, seeing the man he thought was Draco, even if he knew about the potion that could be used. He thought of Adrian, his husband who he spent the last three years with, and the twins. His head started to spin, it was too much, and suddenly the world went black.

Draco panicked as Harry sagged against his arms, never knowing the man he loved to faint. He could see Harry was so pale though, and reminded of the death of Adrian, he assumed it had taken its toll on Harry as of late.

George looked at his brother. "I think we should take him to the hospital."

Draco was surprised. "He just fainted, I am sure he will come around soon."

George went for floo powder. "He has been pale of late, his dad and in laws have tried to get him to see a healer. It is that, or Poppy."

Draco agreed. "I know he always liked Poppy, but I am not taking him anywhere near that school."

George through the floo powder in, and the two went through to the hospital, with Harry. A nurse came, and had Harry put on a gurney, and taken away to be checked on. Since neither of them were family, not in the legal sense, they were not allowed to go with him. Remus may share no blood, but he was listed by Harry as his legal next of kin, George knew. The healers were soon asking for him.

George knew Draco was not about to leave. "I will go and track down Remus; I assume he is likely at the manor."

* * *

George was told Remus was not there, he had taken the boys into town, which was a surprise. He knew Harry had been reluctant; he had not wanted to expose his sons to all of the talk, and risk them running into certain people. George had to wonder, about Harry would tell Draco about the twins, his sons. Harry had fled pregnant, believing he had been betrayed, and Draco did not care about them. Even if they had no answers of how and why, they knew Draco had not betrayed him, and Harry left for nothing. Adrian had been an amazing Papa, but the twins had a sire out there, one who had not deserved to have missed out on five years of their life.

He went into town, and found them in Diagon Alley, at the ice cream parlor. He was not surprised to find his twin, he knew Fred would spend as much time as possible with them, but was by Lucius. He was reminded Lucius was the grandfather, and his son was with Harry right now.

Caelum was the first one to see him. "Uncle Fred is it family day today? Uncle Georgie is here now too."

Fred grimaced, and George had to wonder who they had run into earlier. "George, what are you doing in London?"

George looked at the twins and then at Remus. "I need you to come to St. Mungo's with me."

Remus tried to remain calm, for the sake of his grandsons. "What happened?"

George also looked at the boys. "He collapsed in my house. The healers are asking for his next of kin."

Lucius stood to come to. "I am surprised you left him alone at the hospital, an elf could have found Remus."

George shocked them with his words. "He isn't alone, well Draco is in the waiting room."

He didn't miss the angry look from his brother, and he knew it was coming. When he and Angie came up with the plan, he had known he better hope it worked, or his brother was likely to hex him. Fred would be happy when he heard, they both wanted Harry happy, and now they knew the truth about Draco that hopefully could happen. But for now his brother was looking ready to hex, sure the stress of seeing Draco on top of everything else, was too much for him. It was true, he couldn't deny it was likely the reason Harry collapsed, but it needed to be done.

They headed for the shop, so they could take the floo, not wanting to apparate with the twins as it was harder on kids. Lucius was coming with them, both worried about Harry and his grandsons, and about his son. He wondered what had happened, if Draco knew about the boys.

Remus looked at Fred when they got to the hospital. "Can you take the boys to the gift shop, and maybe the cafeteria?"

Jamie was worried, he didn't like the hospital. "Why is daddy here? I want to see daddy."

Remus bent and kissed him. "I promise you will see daddy soon. You know we forgot his ice cream, we need a treat for him."

Fred took the twins. "I think he will need doubles, for missing ice cream, and having to come see a healer. I don't think a lollypop will do it."

Lucius watched as the boys were led off. "You know my son will see them soon enough."

Remus turned to look at the man. "I do not blame you for your son, why I let you see the boys, but your son has no place with them."

George stopped him. "I have a feeling Harry will soon be allowing both Malfoys to have a place in their lives."

Remus and Lucius both turned to him, shock and questions filling them. They had wondered how Draco was part of all of this, as far as they knew the two hadn't seen each other since Harry returned. Lucius had known Harry was under too much stress, and though he knew the two needed to talk, he had not pushed for it yet. It seemed as much as George loved Harry, he had not been as cautious as Lucius had been.

Draco was anxious, pacing, when they arrived. Remus was shocked to see him, and not exactly happy, though George's words were in his head. He had been fond of Draco, he thought him good for his son, until all that had gone down.

Remus looked at Draco. "We're here, you can go now."

Draco was not moving. "I am not leaving until I know Harry is okay."

George tried to calm it. "Harry and Draco spoke, it wasn't Draco, in that room. Harry will want to see him."

Lucius looked at his son who was surprised to see him there. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you he was back. I didn't think the stress would be good."

Draco looked at his dad. "I understand. I guess I just proved you were right."

Remus looked at George for answers, but was simply told it was Harry's to tell, after. He knew George of course knew what it was, he had said several times Harry would want Draco there, and wondered what part he had to play in all of this. He heard his words, about Draco not being in the room, and guessed what he was talking about. He had once thought better of Draco, not believing he'd cheat, maybe he was right.

A healer finally appeared in the doorway. "You can come in now."

* * *

Harry was confused and disoriented, when he came around, having no idea what happened. He remembered talking to Draco, seeing him after six years, and the shock of Draco claiming it was not him in the room. He wanted to believe him, he did believe him, but it was still so hard. He had fled, spent six years in exile, believing the man he loved had betrayed him. He should have been so happy, but all he was at the moment was confused, and worried. He was even more confused when he realized he was in a hospital, and had no idea how he got there, or why.

The healer didn't have much to tell him, he had collapsed, and been brought in unconscious. Neither of the two men with him were family, and not allowed into the room, at least until the exam was done. He was assured his dad was being found.

Sure enough as soon as the healer left his dad came into the room. "I was so worried about you."

Harry accepted a hug. "I simply passed out."

The healer saw Remus' look. "It looks mainly to be exhaustion and stress, but I am waiting on the results of a few tests."

Remus looked at his son. "I told you that you needed to take care. Your husband would not want you run down, and what about the boys."

Harry knew he was not winning this argument, and he knew his dad was right. "I know. I promise to let you and others help more."

George came to his side. "I'm sorry that I added to the stress you were already under."

Harry made a small joke, that George was just apologizing, to save him from the wrath of Remus. George smirked, and said in fact it was his brother, he was more concerned by. Harry had no doubt, he knew Fred had no part in the set up that morning, he would never have approved. Harry was glad he had, even if it led here, but Fred would be upset George meddled as he had.

Harry's eyes went to the Malfoys, not surprised Draco had come, but a bit confused to why Lucius was here. He was reminded the man knew about his sons, and he had no idea how he was going to tell Draco, about their twin boys.

Remus saw his eyes. "I ran into Lucius when I was in town with the boys. He was with us when George found us."

Harry looked around. "The boys?"

George put a calming hand on his arm. "They are down in the gift shop with Uncle Fred."

Draco was oblivious; he assumed they were talking about Teddy, and maybe Fred's son. "I was worried about you. You never fainted before."

Harry turned to look at him. "My dad and your Aunt have been warning me I need to sleep more. It's been a bit hard, since the accident."

Draco sat down on the bed with him. He knew Harry was worried about speaking about Adrian. "It's okay; I know you must have loved him."

It hurt, that Harry had moved on, and fallen in love with someone else. He understood, he knew Harry truly believed he had cheated on him, but there was still deep pain there. He knew though he would likely have moved on, if the tables were turned, he in Harry's shoes. He had not moved on, because he had his doubts, and he thought he was not good enough for anyone. If Harry dumped him, he didn't think anyone would want him.

Harry had no idea how to explain to Draco, about the twins, and about Adrian. How to explain he had never fallen in love, he had never fully moved on, with Adrian. There had always been a part of his heart shut off, the part of his heart which had belonged to the man now with him.

Harry tried to find the words. "Draco there is something that I need to tell you, about Adrian and…."

Draco cut him off. "Harry there is time enough to talk, when we know you're okay. We will find out who did this to us, and make them pay."

Lucius shook his head. "Back in my son's life for an hour, and already bringing back his spirit."

Harry shared a look with his dad, and George, knowing what he had to do. He had no idea how to tell Draco, about the twins, and the rest. He had truly believed his fiancé cheated on him, and he had taken their sons, and now he knew he was wrong. He had no idea how he was supposed to tell Draco he had sons, that he was a father of not one but two little boys, who were five. It seemed the fates took the question out of his hands.

The door opened and two little balls of black hair came running in. Jamie climbed into bed. "Daddy, daddy what's wrong? Not you too."


	10. the twins

Draco watched in shock, as the two little boys climbed into bed with Harry. Even before they said Daddy, he knew they were Harry's, they were little mini versions of him. He had known Harry moved on, he knew he had married and had another life beyond Draco, but this was too much. He should have known, Harry was gone six years and married, but it never dawned on him. Somehow he never thought of it, never thought that Harry would have kids, it never crossed his mind. He looked at his dad, and thought he must have known, maybe why he had not told Draco. He had always tried to protect his son, and Lucius would have been worried how Draco would react, when he found out. Draco's head was spinning, and part of him was about to leave the room, but his dad stopped him from going.

Harry knew he needed to speak to Draco, and saw Lucius had stopped him from bolting, but the boys were his concern. It was the reason he didn't want to go to a healer before, he hadn't wanted to worry his sons, to scare them. They had already lost Papa.

Harry kissed Jamie on the head. "Daddy is okay, he just fainted, and Uncle George was worried about him."

Jamie hugged him. "Daddy not allowed to faint, I need daddy, daddy not die too."

Caelum agreed with his twin. "Daddy stay with us."

Remus sat down on the bed with his son and grandsons. "I think even if you won't take your healer's advice, your sons' will work better."

Harry held both of his sons to him. "I promise Daddy will take better care of himself. I don't want to scare you or Grandpa again."

Jamie handed him a stuffed monkey. "Like Papa always got us when we had to see a healer."

Caelum showed him the ice cream. "Only strawberry, not fancy like town, but Daddy's favorite."

Harry smiled, and took the little stuffed monkey, not sure he had ever been given one. Adrian had known how much the boys hated shots, and when they had to go see a healer, he always had a little gift for them. The moose which Jamie had carried around since Papa died, which he was holding even now, had been the last of those. Caelum had a leopard, he had it on the airplane, and he slept with it all the time now. He cuddled with it when upset, which was a lot, but it was not a constant like the moose.

Draco looked at the boys, those beautiful green eyes, just like their daddy. He could understand why Harry was so pale, not just over the death of his husband, but he also had two little boys depending on him. He was so confused, unlike his dad, he didn't even try to do the math in his head.

Harry smiled. "I hear Grandpa took you into town for some ice cream. I used to love Florian's."

Caelum nodded. "Grandpa and Teddy, and then we met Mr. Lucius there. Oh and some of Uncle Freddie's family too."

Harry missed the red head part. "Mr. Lucius?"

Lucius had come over. "I was in the alley for some business, and ran into your dad, when he was having a run in with Molly."

Harry grimaced at that, remembering his own run in, at the book store. He looked at Draco and back to his dad. "Dad can you take the boys?"

Remus motioned the twins to come with him. "You know there are always some cool games in the sitting room down the hall."

The twins were reluctant to leave, but were assured Daddy was okay, and would be coming home with them soon. Harry had no idea how Draco would react, well he had a feeling, he saw him about to leave before. If that was his reaction when he thought they were Adrian's, which Harry knew he did, it scared him to tell him the truth. He knew Draco would not have kept quiet, or simply left the room, if he thought they were his.

Lucius remained in the room, as did Fred, knowing the two had to have it out, but would need support as well. Fred knew how hard this was for Harry, and painful as well, and did not envy his position. He had done what he thought was right, when he thought Draco had cheated on him.

Harry looked at Draco. "I was trying to tell you about them and Adrian when you cut me off before."

Draco had not moved away from the door. "I should have known you would have children. You always wanted to be a dad."

Harry smiled and nodded. "I have. And those two little boys are the most amazing blessings in my life."

Draco was trying to fight the pang of jealousy when he heard that. "I had hoped they were a blessing we'd share. That we'd have kids."

Harry stopped him when he turned to leave again. "But we do, Draco, they aren't Adrian's."

Draco stopped, his hand on the door knob, as the words sunk into his head, though they were swirling in confusion. He swore Harry just said the twins were his, but that could not be right, he must have misheard Harry. Logic told him, the twins looked to be at least five he realized, and would have been born less than a year after Harry had left. But it just didn't make sense, that those boys were his, that he had twin sons.

Draco turned slightly back to him. "What do you mean they are ours?"

Harry was scared about how to tell him but he just said it. "I found out just before….. that I was almost two months pregnant."

Draco turned fully back to him. "You knew you were pregnant with my children and you left?"

Harry had tears in his eyes as he heard no anger just pain in the voice of the man he loved. "I thought….."

Draco finished for him. "I betrayed you." Draco's head was spinning, and he needed out of there. "I need some air."

Lucius tried to stop him again, the two needed to talk, but Draco was not to be stopped this time. He needed to get out of that room, he needed time to think, to process all of this. Harry watched in pain as Draco left the room, he couldn't blame him for it, but still it hurt so much.

Lucius looked at Harry who Fred was trying to keep calm. "He will come back. He just needs some time to think."

* * *

Remus had seen Draco go, and though he promised his son he'd stay with the twins, he needed to follow. Leaving the twins with George, and Teddy, he headed after Draco. He knew the truth was a shock to Draco, and he had every right to be upset, but he and Harry needed to talk. He had always liked Draco, that is until he thought Draco cheated on his son, which he now knew he had not. Thinking of Teddy, he could only imagine if he had only found out about his son when he was five, how painful it would be for him.

Draco was totally out of it, he did not notice he wasn't alone, or Remus put a tracking charm on him. He headed for Diagon Alley, he suddenly felt like he needed a drink, which was almost unheard of for him. He usually didn't drink, he just had no idea how to sort this out.

He sunk down in a back room at the cauldron with a drink but just looked at it. "I have sons."

He was not expecting any kind of response but he got one. "Yes, two beautiful little boys."

Draco looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway. "How could he have left? How could he not tell me I had sons?"

Remus came over to him. "You have to know he truly believed you cheated on him."

Draco knew that. "But they were still my children. I had the right to be there, to hold them, to see them."

Remus sat down across from him. "You did, and Harry knows that. But he thought you wouldn't want them, and that scared him."

Remus took out his wallet, and all the photos he had of the boys, over the years. He told Draco of their birthday, and when the twins were born, and how little Jamie was so tiny. He reminded Draco of how Harry was raised, by abusive relatives, never feeling like he was wanted. He had seen who he thought was his fiancé cheating on him, and thought Draco betrayed him, and moved on. Harry had always sworn he would protect his kids, he would give them a better childhood then he had, and he was trying to do that. He may have been wrong, Draco wanted them and him, but he had truly thought he was protecting his sons from the pain he had as a child.

Draco looked at the pictures, including one of an incubator, with this tiny little baby with all the spells on him. He should have been there, he should have seen his sons born, he should have held Harry's hand through it.

Draco put down the photos. "He doesn't need me, and now the boys don't either, they have a Papa."

Remus stopped him. "Yes the boys had a Papa, one who loved them more than his own life, but they can have you too."

Draco was not listening. "Harry may have truly believed I cheated, but he moved on. I doubt he will ever want me to be in their lives."

Remus was more forceful this time. "He didn't move on. He was never in love with Adrian, he never was able to move on from you."

Draco's head snapped up. "Harry would never have married unless he was in love. He would never have lied to someone like that."

Remus assured him. "Adrian always knew, Harry was honest. Harry loved him, but was never in love. Adrian was sure he could change that."

Slytherins, not just the Malfoy variety, Draco was reminded were stubborn. He knew Adrian, they had not only played quidditch together, but had been friends as well. He knew he was perhaps not as cocky as some snakes, Draco included, but he had that side to him as well. He could see Adrian pursuing Harry, marrying him for love, convinced he could help Harry heal. He had told Harry when he proposed he would spend every day making sure Harry went to bed with a smile, and if nothing else, he succeeded in that. He was an amazing husband and dad, just not Harry's true love.

Draco downed the alcohol in front of him and called for another. "I…."

Remus stood. "Take some time, but you have two little boys, and my son who still loves you."

Draco looked up at him. "He took five years of their lives from me."

Remus sighed. "He made a mistake, you were both tricked. Don't allow who it was to continue to win, you can have them now."

Draco called to him before he got to the door. "Why do you care? You were the one trying to throw me out of the hospital. And my Aunt…"

Remus turned back. "Has missed her nephew. She was angry she thought you hurt Harry, but she loves you. And I know I was wrong."

Left alone in the room, Draco looked down at his hands, unsure of what to do. One moment he thought he should be angry, Harry should have trusted him, and should have told him about the boys. He had sons, he had two little boys, and he missed five years of firsts including their first breath. They had a Papa, and it was not him. But he could not hold to anger, he was reminded Harry had been cruelly tricked, and truly believed it. He had forgiven Harry, had he not just promised Harry they would find out who did this to them, and be together.

The barmaid came with the second drink but he shook her off. "I need some coffee."

* * *

Harry looked at the door, kept trying to tell himself Draco would come back, he would. He knew in time Draco would, he'd want to have his sons in his life. Draco had no legal claim on them, but Harry would never deny him contact with the boys, after all this. He was worried though, that it would only be for the boys, that Draco returned. He knew he was the one who betrayed Draco, he was the one who took off and kept their sons away, even if he had been tricked. Seeing Draco again, he knew how much he still loved him, and it would be the pain all over again to lose him. He looked at his sons, and hoped that Draco would not take it out on them.

Remus had brought the boys back into the room. He didn't tell his son, he had followed Draco, and tried to talk some sense into him. Well not really sense, even Remus understood Draco had every right to be confused, and even upset. He would be if he was in that position.

Jamie snuggled back against his daddy. "Daddy I don't like this place, can we go home?"

Harry held him against his chest. "I am sure Uncle George will take you back to Grandma and Grandpa's."

George nodded. "I will, and we can put Daddy's ice cream away for him. I am sure he will be home soon."

Caelum was confused. "Daddy not coming home?"

Remus sat down. "Daddy will come home I promise. He just needs to wait till the healer tells him it is okay."

Harry kissed his son. "You remember when Teddy had bumped his head?"

Teddy took a fall at school, and though the bump was minor, they took him to the hospital. He had felt fine, and wanted to go home, but the healers were worried he may have a slight concussion. He had to wait until the healers said he could go home, and it had taken a few hours, but he had been released. The twins had gone to keep him company, and they played games with him, till he was released. Teddy had luckily not inherited the clumsiness his mother was known for.

George was not surprised when the twins refused to go with him. They decided like Teddy, daddy should not be alone in the hospital, he might be sad. Grandpa Remus assured them he was staying, but it seemed that promise was not enough for them.

Jamie looked over at Lucius. "You stay too?"

Lucius nodded. "I care about your dad a lot, and I want to make sure he is okay too."

Fred brought out some cards, totally muggle, but they sold them as a novelty in the store. "You boy's know go fish?"

Caelum nodded. "Papa teach us."

Harry looked at Lucius who was holding back. "Should we deal you in?"

Lucius knew like Remus with ice cream, Harry was okaying him to spend time with the twins. "You'll have to teach me how to play."

The twins started teaching him, with the help of Teddy, which was what Fred intended. It was a chance for Lucius to interact with his grandsons, which seemed even more right, now they knew Draco had not cheated. Lucius hoped he'd have more chances with the boys, but he knew his son had no legal right to them, and there were issues. He truly believed though he'd have a chance, Harry hated he kept the boys from their dad, and he'd want to make it right. Ice cream and now cards may seem simple, but for him it was a true delight.

Draco reappeared in the door, unseen by most, and stood watching. He watched his dad with the boys, not remembering the last time he saw him smile as much as he was now, but mostly he watched Harry. He watched Harry, and the boys, their sons.

Jamie the ever observant one noticed him. "Mr. Lucius is that your son? He look like you?"

Lucius saw his son in the door and nodded. "That is, his name is Draco."

Caelum looked at his daddy who was reshuffling. "Can he play too?"

Harry looked at Draco. "Would you like to join us?"

Before Draco could respond, the healer came into the room, breaking up the happy moment. Draco had been about to say yes, that after all this, there was nothing he'd have liked more than to sit and play cards with Harry and the boys. He was still so confused, but he came into the room, especially when he saw the look on the face of the healer. Harry tried to remain calm as the healer had the three little boys taken out of the room, but Draco could see him panicking, and went to his side. He didn't know what to do, he took Harry's hand and squeezed it, and felt one back.

Harry looked at the healer. "You found something? What's wrong with me?"


	11. the prognosis

The healer came into the room, and looking at the boys, knew they should not be here. This was usually happy news, one he was thrilled to deliver, but he knew much of the situation. Well not about Draco of course, but he knew his young patient was a recent widower, why he had collapsed likely. He had seen him with his sons, those two adorable little boys so worried about their dad, and knew the pressure he was under. The news was still good, but it would be a lot to handle, and likely better the little boys were not in the room for it.

Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand, and he returned it, grateful Draco was there with him. He prayed it was nothing major, even if the boys had Draco, he couldn't leave them. They had just lost their Papa and didn't even know Draco, fate could not be so cruel to them he hoped.

The healer finally spoke. "Mr. Pucey, you're pregnant."

Harry was confused and stunned. "Pregnant? I can't be pregnant."

The man motioned to his charts. "You look to be just over a month along. I'd say you're due early June."

Harry was shaken. "We tried for a year. We went to the healer two weeks before he died, we weren't pregnant."

The healer shrugged. "Sometimes miracles happen Mr. Pucey. I will make sure you have all the potions needed before you go."

Remus answered as his son was in shock. "Thank you."

Harry stared at his dad, not sure he heard the words right, but his dad just sat down. Remus took Harry into his arms, Draco having let go of his hand, and held him as Harry cried. This should have been such a happy time, he and Adrian had wanted a baby for so long, had tried so hard. They had pictured a little girl, a little sister for the boys, Adrian had his heart set on it. He always laughed, most men wanted their first son, Adrian pointed out he already had two.

Draco was as much in shock as Harry, he stood there watching Harry, as he clung to his dad. He couldn't believe this, Harry had just come back into his life, and with their sons. He was just trying to deal with the fact he had sons, who were five, and now this as well.

Harry finally calmed. "Adrian would have been so happy. The baby may be born on his birthday."

Remus kissed him. "You know Thomas and Isobel will be thrilled with the news. You will have plenty of support with the baby."

Lucius put a hand on his son. "Go over and talk to him. He could use you."

Harry looked at Draco. "Draco?"

Draco had no idea what to say to him. "I am happy for you."

Harry was so confused, and scared, and upset. He should have been so happy, he and Adrian wanted this baby so much, and they had it. Deep down he was, he always wanted a third child, and now he had it. He knew it was a little part of Adrian to carry on, a part of the man he may never have been in love with, but who he loved so much. But Adrian was gone, and he was back with the boys, and had so much to deal with. He had just found out Draco had not cheated on him, someone had set them up, broken them up.

Lucius and Remus shared a look, they both wanted the same thing, that was obvious. They both knew the boys belonged together, not just for their twins, but the baby would definitely complicate things for them.

Harry looked down at his belly and back up. "I plan to keep it."

Draco was not surprised. "I had no doubt."

Harry looked towards the doors. "You can have contact with the boys when you want. I will not stand in your way of being in their life."

Draco was struck with the realization he was being dismissed from the room. "Thank you. I won't push, I know the boys loved Adrian."

Lucius tried to stop his son from leaving. "You just got him back, don't leave. The two of you will find out who did this to you."

Draco shook his head. "I doubt Harry even wants to know now."

Draco left the room, sure Harry didn't want him near the baby. He reminded himself this was not his child, he had no obligation to it, and he shouldn't care. In the back of his head though there was a voice, reminding him the baby lost its Papa, and how Adrian had raised the twins. But Harry had been willing to allow Adrian to raise the twins, it was clear he didn't want Draco to be involved. He was sending him from the room without another thought.

Harry was in pain when he watched Draco leave, but he knew it was right. He could never ask Draco to be a daddy to this baby, he had taken five years away from Draco and the twins, that was enough. He'd help Draco bond with the twins, and let the man he loved, move on.

Harry turned to his dad. "Can you see if we can leave soon?"

Remus kissed him on the head. "I am sure the healer said we just needed the potions. I'll go find out."

In the hall Fred stopped him. "Harry really isn't going to fight for him?"

Remus looked back towards the door. "I think after how he kept Draco away from the twins, he doesn't feel he has the right to ask him."

They both knew Harry, he had too good of a heart, and he would never ask. He never asked Adrian, he kept trying to set him free, since he was pregnant when they met again. Adrian had been too stubborn, and they would have thought Draco too, but there was so much pain there. Draco was dealing with the news of the twins, and all the other stuff, and the baby was just another blow.

Fred decided to take after his brother, and not give up. "Maybe he just needs a bit of encouragement along the way."

* * *

Though Remus was reluctant, he had told Fred how to find Draco. Remus knew, or had a feeling, where Draco would have run to. Spinner's End, the beloved home of his godfather and surrogate dad at times, Draco's safe haven for many years. Remus was not sure, but he had a feeling the wards were the same, Draco may not be able to change them. Few people knew, they couldn't in public of course, but the two men had been friends since school. Even the marauders never really knew, they would never have supported it, never liked Severus.

Fred was not sure it would work, but he found the house, and found his way in. There was something about the dark passages, and the book lined sitting room, which reminded him of the old potion's professor. He may have been a snarly git, but he had been a good teacher.

He looked around the sitting room, realizing the door disappeared behind him, and could find no way out. "A trap spell?"

He was looking around when Draco's voice came to him. "The wolf told you how to get into my house, but forgot the books did he?"

Fred turned to look at Draco who stood in a doorframe from what looked to be the kitchen. "He thought we should talk."

Draco smirked but motioned Fred to follow him. "I am starting to see why he and my godfather were such good friends."

Fred found himself in a quite airy kitchen compared to the rest he had seen. "I don't see what they had in common."

Draco shook his head. "Meddling even though they would never admit it. And they had a lot more in common than you'd think."

He had been surprised, he of course knew his dad and Uncle to be spies from the start, when he learned about the friendship. Severus had taken him to task, in private of course, for his treatment of Remus in third year. Lily had made them friends, both out casts she had taken into her heart, but the bond had grown. It was nearly broken with the mud blood comment, and the marauders thought it was, but it was stronger.

Draco really was not surprised, he should have known one would come, but he had no idea why. He understood why George had meddled, and was happy he had, as they now knew the truth. But it seemed so clear to him it didn't matter anymore.

Draco poured some tea. "He decided he had luck fetching me from the bar, he would send you to try and do the same?"

Fred shook his head. "He actually thought I might be wasting my time."

Draco sunk down into a chair. "You are."

Fred poured himself some. "You came back. You came back even when you found out about the twins, and Harry keeping them from you."

Draco was starting to wish it was something stronger than tea. "Well the baby changed that didn't it?"

Draco looked down in his tea cup, wishing he could be happy for Harry, but he couldn't. He had wanted that, he wanted to be married to Harry, and to share kids with him. They had spoken of a large family, not seven like the red heads, but three or four kids. They had both been only children, and had wanted to have a big loving family, they could afford it. He assumed he had it, he had twin sons with Harry, even if he missed the first five years of their life. Harry had promised he could have contact with the twins, be in their lives, and he'd keep the promise.

Fred looked at him, and wondered if he gave him too much credit. Adrian had barely known Harry, and instead of running, stepped up to the plate. He reminded himself though this wasn't the same, there was far more pain and history involved this time around.

Fred looked at him. "Adrian was an amazing Papa to those twins and they were not his blood."

Draco's head snapped up. "If you came here to rub it into me how much I missed out on, leave."

Fred shook his head. "The only ones in my family who want to split you up, are my mother and slut of a sister."

Draco sneered. "They did a pretty good job of it. If that isn't your reason, then why are you here?"

Fred put a hand on him. "Because I know you love him, I know it. Just because he is pregnant, doesn't end things. He is in love too."

Adrian was proof, while hard to love another man's child as your own, it could be done. He knew Draco, he was a better man than most gave him credit for, and he would be an amazing Papa. He had missed out on five years with the twins, but there was a whole life time with them left, and a new baby who was going to need love too. Maybe one day, Harry and Draco if they finally were back together, could have a fourth together, one to raise from day one who was both of theirs. He knew he asked a lot, and many men wouldn't, but Draco was different.

Draco turned away from him. "It doesn't matter, Harry has made it clear he doesn't want my help. He dismissed me from the room."

Fred cut in. "You forget him that much? He doesn't want to be selfish, he doesn't feel like he has the right to ask you to raise the baby."

Draco was not sure whether to believe him. "No, he doesn't trust me with the baby like with the twins."

Fred grabbed him. "He was tricked, you both were. He trusts you with the twins, and with this baby. He is just too scared to ask."

Draco pulled away from him. "It's too late."

Sighing Fred shook his head, worried it might be, but not because they didn't want to be together. The two fools were madly in love, and were both willing to be together even with the baby, just not willing to admit it out loud. Harry had always been unselfish, he reminded Draco, he had always put other people's happiness before his own. The crazy thing is, if Ginny backed off a bit and Draco pulled away, Harry might actually look to her out of convenience. He said the words, he didn't really mean them as Harry never would, but he hoped to kick sense into Draco.

He went to leave but called. "Don't let my sister and Albus win. If you are willing, Harry is, the two of you have a second chance here."

* * *

Harry was released from the hospital, and with the twins and George, headed back to the manor. He knew the boys and the couple would be happy, when they found out that he was pregnant. The Puceys loved the twins, they were their grandsons, and Harry knew nothing ever would change that for them. It had never mattered to the couple if the boys had their blood, all that they cared about was how much Adrian loved them. But this baby was their blood, and there would be comfort, in knowing their blood and not just name, would continue. Harry wondered if it would be a little girl, his husband often said it would be, they had two boys already.

Thomas and Isobel were worried, they were late coming back, and wondered what happened. They were surprised when the Tonks showed up, not that they didn't come often enough, but usually when they had some notice before they arrived at the manor like this.

Harry hugged Andromeda and simply said. "Forgive Draco. Floo him and talk to your nephew."

Andromeda was surprised. "Harry?"

Harry looked at the twins and back. "It wasn't him, we were tricked. I took the twins and you from him. Call your nephew."

Andromeda kissed him on the cheek. "I will, but first I want to know what is going on."

Isobel agreed with the woman. "You and the boys are so late getting back."

Remus kept the boys distracted, when Harry told them, about his encounter with Draco. He could see his Aunt's shock, and the pain, as she realized she had wronged Draco as much as Harry. She knew Harry had been tricked, and she could not blame him, and she felt guilt too. No matter what Draco had done, he was still her nephew, and she had cut him out. She would likely have forgiven him, if he had come to her, but he had not sought any contact either. With Tonks gone, Teddy and Harry with the boys, were all the family she had left but for him.

Harry looked at the boys, and down at his stomach, when the logical question came up. Even the Puceys knew, the chances were Harry would return to him, even if recently widowed. They knew Harry was never in love with their son, and would support the choices he made.

Harry shook his head. "I promised to help him have a place with the twins, but it won't be more."

Isobel was shocked. "The twins will need time, they think of Adrian as Papa, but you can ease into it. Adrian would want you happy."

Thomas agreed. "If he knew the truth, he would be the first one to encourage you back. He'd want you and the boys to have their father."

Andromeda had to ask. "Is he too upset you kept the boys from him? You know Draco, he will calm down."

Harry agreed. "He left, but he came back. He promised we'd find out who betrayed us. But then the healer came in."

They had been shocked when told he was at the hospital, and worried, considering all that happened. They knew he had not been sleeping or eating a lot, and had told him he should see a healer, and take better care of himself. They were happy he had taken their advice, but surprised he had, considering how against it he had been. He hadn't wanted to worry the boys, after all they had been through, with their Papa. But he seemed to over look, him collapsing because he didn't find out, scared them as well.

Remus shared a look with his son, as he brought the twins over, they could be here for this part. He reminded Harry, they would all be happy for him, about the baby news. It would be a little piece of Adrian to carry on, a part of him alive, and not simply in their hearts as before.

Harry held his sons. "The healers told me I'm pregnant."

Caelum looked at his daddy. "Daddy have a baby?"

Harry nodded. "You know daddy and Papa told you we wanted to give you a little sister or brother? Well it seems you will have one."

Jamie hugged him. "Papa be so happy."

Thomas came over and held Harry. "The boys are right, Adrian would have been."

Isobel kissed his cheek. "You know we will never stop loving the boys as our grandsons, but I'm thrilled for a third."

It was a bittersweet moment, they were all happy about the baby, but saddened Adrian was not there to share it with them. Harry's first pregnancy had been marred by the seeming betrayal of the sire, and the move, all the pain. Add to that the weeks Jamie was in the NICU, and it had been one of the hardest years of his life. Now he was dealing with the loss of his husband, helping the twins with that, and a new baby. He survived the first time, he could it again, just this time there was no Adrian holding his hand.

Andromeda was the one who noticed him in the door this time. She stood and went over to her nephew, and not knowing what to say, took him into her arms. She was not surprised as the others may have been, that he had come, even if it took a bit of a nudge.

Harry saw him too, "Draco what are you doing here?"

Draco handed him a little green rabbit with a bow around its neck. "I can't do any less by his baby, then he did by ours."

Harry shook his head. "No, I won't let you, you don't owe me this. I can't ask you to raise his baby."

Draco felt like kissing him, but was reminded of the twins. "You didn't. I love you."

It would take time, they had been apart for six years, and there was a lot of pain for them to work through. Draco knew it would be hard, but he truly hoped he could be the kind of Papa to the baby, Adrian had been to the twins. He had never thought he could or would do this, but he loved Harry, and he wanted him back. He had Harry and the twins, and he was not going to give them up again, even with the baby. He was willing to be a Papa to the baby, as best as he could, all he could promise right now.

He made a second promise to Harry. "I still plan to prove who did this to us, and make them pay for hurting us both."

**An: So a few people said please no baby, but yes. It is a part of Adrian to go on, and with time to adjust, Draco will be the Papa to the baby Adrian was to the twins. You guys know I am the biggest Drarry fan out there. I just need to throw some bumps in, to keep it interesting. Oh and we are so not done with the Weasel slut and the meddling old man, or the mystery of her child.**


	12. the home

an: If you have a problem with the dialogue, please choose a new story, that goes for grammar. I am tired of people calling the twins mentally retarded, it is insulting to all five year olds, as many speak like this, especially when suffering trauma. Continued comments will make me rethink continuing this story. No one is forcing you to read, you don't like, stop. Have respect for those who'd like it to continue.

Chapter 12

The news of the baby was a shock, but Harry could admit, a welcome one. He had such mixed emotions, fear and happiness, and worry. He wished Adrian was there, he wanted this baby so much. He had been scared, when he saw Draco walk out, that he had lost him again. He hadn't stopped him, he thought he was being selfish to ask Draco to stay, after all he had done. He hadn't asked Adrian, and they had no past, and Harry wronged Draco so much with the twins. But Draco was there, and while it would take time, he was willing to be a father to the baby. Harry was relieved, he could admit he wanted to have a life with Draco again and the twins, but also his new baby as well. Perhaps one day they would have a fourth, a child the two of them could raise of their shared blood, together from day one.

There was more to the fear, considering his first pregnancy. He had been on bed rest twice, and gone into early labor by two weeks, ending with Jamie in the NICU. He knew it was more common with twins, and he was assured the baby was doing well, but he was still worried.

Thomas came in when Harry was looking at some of the papers from the bank. "Are you sure about this?"

Harry looked up and nodded. "The boys and I need to settle down somewhere."

His dad had come in as well. "Perhaps moving when you're pregnant is not the best idea Harry. You can use the help."

Thomas agreed. "You know even with Draco back in your life, you are welcome here. We will always consider you family, always."

Isobel had come. "And not just because of the twins, and the little baby you carry."

The couple had made it clear, even if Harry married Draco, they'd support him. They knew Adrian would have, he'd want Harry to be happy, and move on. He'd want his husband and the twins taken care of, and there was no better choice, then by the twins' daddy as well. Their opinion hadn't changed, with the news of the new baby, if anything it had grown even more. They wanted their grandchild, all three of their grandchildren actually, to have a happy family and amazing life. They knew Harry was an amazing daddy, and planned to continue to be active with the twins but Draco could and would be part as well. They didn't speak it, it wasn't time yet, but they'd be okay with Draco having legal rights to the baby, though he or she would be their heir. They wondered if it would be the little girl Adrian wanted, or a third grandson.

Harry knew they were right, but he wanted to move, and to settle in. He felt a bit odd living here, not having his own space any more, especially now with Draco back in the picture. He knew the couple were honest, and that Adrian would have been happy, but it was still just odd.

Harry pointed out. "The twins miss having their old room. And I'd like them to return to kindergarten, and there is no muggle one around here."

Remus agreed with his son. "They had only been in school for a few weeks, but they were adjusting so well."

Thomas understood. "I would offer to have the bedrooms done here, but I guess it would make more sense to do them once."

Isobel had tears in her eyes though. "I must admit it will be hard to see you guys go. It has been as much a comfort to us, as much as you."

Harry hugged the woman. "You know you and Thomas are always welcome there. I and the boys will have to insist."

There was no doubt she'd come often, and her husband as well. Even with Draco back in the twins' lives, and with him Lucius, the couple loved the twins as their own grandsons and always would. They'd want to be a part of their lives, and even if Harry and Draco had a fourth child with no connection to Adrian at all, they'd be there. After the loss of their two sons, Harry and the boys were the only family they had, and they weren't about to part with them. Isobel just had to be reminded, they'd not be under the roof, but just a floo call away.

As she sat down with him, Harry reminded her it wasn't Boston, they'd be close. Isobel and Thomas had understood why Adrian went to the US, and later why he chose to remain, but always had hoped he'd come back. That grew even more when Harry entered, with the boys.

Harry kept his eyes from Grimmauld, as he looked through the list. "I know one that is not on the list."

Remus picked it up. "You and Draco had good memories there, and now you know he didn't hurt you…."

Harry shook his head. "I can see returning there when in London, but not as a home. I want the boys to have a proper home. You can have it."

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Should I be more insulted you are trying to get rid of me, or that you are trying to give me that house?"

Harry hugged his dad. "You know I hope you and Teddy continue to stay with us. Even if we have a few more roommates along the way."

Remus assured him he planned to. He knew Harry still needed him, and it went both ways, he relied on his older son as well. He wasn't one to talk, about moving on after being widowed, he had yet to from the loss of Tonks. He had emotionally, he was open to dating again, but he just hadn't. For now his sons, considering Harry his son every bit as much as Teddy, and his work, kept him busy. Not to mention his grandsons.

Thomas had a suggestion. "I know you have a number of houses between your estates, but I think I have one which will work the best for you."

* * *

Draco never realized how right his dad was, about him being a hermit the past six years, until now. He had been hiding away at the school, heck even in the school, he rarely came out even for meals. His house was the only one who saw him much out of class, he continued his Uncle's old tradition, of house meetings and talks. Other than that, going to quidditch games once and a while and to the apothecary were it, well and his mandatory chaperone of Hogsmeade weekends every second month, or when his dad got him to come.

Draco was going to London, to see Blaise, who was in town. Blaise was his best friend since the crib, and had been the most supportive of him and Harry, years ago. Blaise had been working in Italy for the past few years, but returned recently, to work in London.

Blaise clapped him on the back. "I'm happy you finally accepted. I was starting to think you had forgotten me or something."

Draco smirked. "You have been back for two months, and I have been busy teaching."

Blaise shook his head. "You know I don't buy that, the others have said you have all but vanished."

Draco groaned. "Considering the last invite was to Pansy's baby shower, I am not sure how they are surprised."

Blaise laughed and agreed with him on that. "I hear there is a reason you have come out of hiding again?"

Draco nodded. "He's back, but it's a bit complicated."

They took a private room in the Cauldron, and Draco spoke to Blaise. Other than Theo, Daphne and Greg, the others their age had not taken the mark, and he was still on friendly terms. Pansy had married Terry Flint, the younger brother of Marcus, now heir to his family after his brother who took the mark, had been killed. Many of their families had members involved, but very few lords had been, most were younger sons. Pansy's Uncle, and one of the younger of her older brothers, had been. Her brother was serving a decade in prison, he had not been in battle. Draco had always been able to talk to Blaise about a lot, and even with him in Italy, had told him all about Harry. He didn't stop now.

Blaise was shocked to learn about the twins, and what happened. He wasn't surprised Draco stepped up, though Draco still seemed a bit unsure. Like Lucius, Blaise had more confidence in his best friend, he knew Draco would be an amazing Papa to that little baby.

Blaise clapped him on the back. "I just hope for your sake it is another boy. I mean you might be reduced to asking Pansy for advice, if not."

Draco shook his head with another groan. "So help me. Harry said Adrian quite had his heart set on a little girl. But only time will tell of course."

Blaise led him from the room. "So when do I get a chance to meet the twins? They must be real little lookers, considering their dads."

Draco smiled. "They look just like Harry, except the dimples. I'm supposed to go see them today. They of course think Adrian is Papa."

A voice he had not been hoping to hear had come from behind. "Lurking are you? We both know Harry wouldn't want you near them."

Both turned around, and found Ginny standing behind them, a little girl at her side. Draco looked at the little girl, every time he saw her, he wondered who her father was. She was like the twins; she seemed to be the spitting image of her mother, other than for a few little differences. Ginny somehow managed to hide the relationship, and where she had been for a year, from everyone. There was money involved, as the media even looked, and she was well hid. Draco had no idea if it was the baby's father, or Albus, who had funded the little disappearance though.

Lily clung close to her mum, and Ginny looked down on her with a little smile. It was a shame she thought, for Draco, he had no child. The easiest way of course to Harry, was through his sons, everyone had to know that. And her little Lily was just the right age.

Draco reminded himself the little bitch didn't need to know anything about the twins or new baby. "I think you're talking about yourself."

Ginny threw her hair over her shoulder. "We were always meant to be, and now we have more in common. He'd love a little girl."

Draco thought of the baby Harry just found out about. "I have no doubt he would. But not one from you, and whatever man spawned it."

Ginny reached out and slapped him. "You are a slut, a Death eater slut who stole him from me. I will have him back, one way or another."

They were surprised when Bill made an appearance. "Ginny, I don't care if you have no self –respect, but what about your daughter?"

Ginny sneered at her eldest brother. "Oh she has no idea what I am saying, besides she should learn about these kind of people early."

Bill knelt. "Come on Lily we're going to see Granny. Mummy can join us when she is in a better mood."

Ginny looked ready to protest, but Bill was not hearing any of it, as he scooped his niece up into his arms. He was a daddy of three, two of whom were little girls, and he didn't like his niece exposed to this anymore then he'd want his girls. He often thought his mum should take Ginny to court, and take custody of Lily from her till she straightened out her life, but she wouldn't. Bill could admit he and Fleur had considered it, since Molly was housing Ginny and allowing her to get away with it, but hadn't acted.

Ginny turned to look at Draco. "You should run and hide under what rock you have been under. We both know you will never win."

Blaise laughed. "And you think you will? Why because you have a child? It is just more proof of what a slut you are."

Draco agreed with his best friend. "You claimed to love Harry, and jumped into bed with another man. Maybe you don't know the father."

Ginny slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you?"

Draco turned to leave. "Considering you were trying to pass that child off as mine, I think I have every right."

The two of them walked out, leaving Ginny fuming in the Cauldron. Draco had no time or desire to deal with her, he was to meet Harry and the twins, they were taking the boys to the zoo. He was to be known as a friend of both their daddies for now, he was the one who suggested it, even if he hadn't betrayed Harry. He knew the twins loved Adrian, and he was not going to add to the pain and confusion, by pushing them now.

Blaise hugged him. "Go and enjoy those kids of yours, and don't let the slut get to you. I can't wait to meet your little boys one day."

* * *

Harry was taking the boys to meet Draco at the zoo. Thomas had taken Harry to see the house he wanted them to consider, it was a Pucey home, but it would be their own space. It also happened to be in a muggle area, not in London, but near Cardiff. It had been a favorite of Adrian growing up, right on the coast, and in Wales where Harry was born. He had gone to see the home with Thomas, and he could admit it was perfect, and knew the boys would love it. After the zoo, Remus and Teddy would be joining them, to go and see the home. The move would be gradual, the boys loved their grandparents, and they would need a chance to open up the home again.

The zoo seemed like a good idea. Harry knew Draco was anxious to spend time with the boys, and he was too. Draco promised to be Uncle Draco for now, until the boy's got used to him, and he could assume the role of father. He called his own Father when he was little, due to the war, but he'd settle for it. He knew even now in the boy's lives, and their dad by blood, he couldn't strip Adrian from their lives.

Jamie looked at his daddy when they got to the zoo. "Is it like one back home?"

Harry kissed him. "It's pretty similar, or so I remember. I haven't been here since I was little though."

Caelum was surprised. "Daddy you came?"

Harry nodded. "I lived in London when I was little, before I went to school."

Jamie was as usual the little hawk eyed one. "Daddy why is he here?"

Harry saw Draco. "This is a good friend of Daddy's, he is going to come to the zoo with us. What do you think?"

Caelum spoke as Jamie just clung close to his daddy. "Do you like elephants? My favorite."

Draco smiled. "I have never seen one before, maybe you could show me."

Caelum seemed happy with the answer, and he had no problem with Draco joining them. Jamie was playing shy, he had never been very good with strangers, but kindergarten had been helping. It was one of the reasons he wanted to move, to get his sons back into school, and routine. He knew the boys needed it. They needed friends, and to get back to learning to write, and socializing with those their own age again.

As Draco came with them, Harry reached out, and squeezed his hand. He had warned Draco Jamie would be the hardest, Jamie was utterly a Papa's boy, even before he and Adrian ever married. He would not be an easy one to win over.

Draco tried after Caelum showed him the elephants. "Maybe you will show me your favorite animal here."

Harry knelt to his son's level. "I know you and Papa had a favorite one to see in Boston."

Jamie slowly nodded and whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear. "Monkeys."

Draco pointed down one way. "I believe it is that way. You know when I was a kid, I saw a man with a pet monkey when in Morocco."

Jamie looked up at him. "Really?"

Draco told the little boy, of a trip he and his dad took, when he was ten. He had been in one of the bizarre, one ran by wizards, and there had been this man with a monkey. He had tried to convince his dad to buy him one. Harry had a small smirk, he was surprised Lucius hadn't, he seemed like he would have bought Draco an elephant. The three of them went for ice cream, and then to the gift shop after. Jamie was very reluctant, but he allowed Draco to buy him a book about monkeys. He refused a stuffed animal, Papa gave them, not Uncle Draco.

Draco accompanied them to Wales, to see the house, where they met Remus and Teddy. The house was along the coast, in the hills north of the city, a short commute to a local school for the boys. The eight bedroom home was quite pretty, part of Isobel's dower, and the boys loved it.

Draco watched the boys play on the beach. "I hope you're not moving, just because you're worried about me."

Harry shook his head. "No, the boys need a normal home, to get back into routine. Besides this is a Pucey house too."

Draco stopped him. "We both know it is different than Pucey manor. I know you have found comfort there, if you need more time…."

Harry cut him off. "By the time this place is ready for us, I will be ready for it. Thomas and Isobel will come often. It's good for us all."

Draco watched the boys down by the water. "Thank you for today."

Harry held his hand, wanting to kiss, but not in front of the boys. "It means as much to me, to see you with our sons. I hope you know it."

He did, he had been angry when he said Harry didn't trust him to be a dad, he knew it wasn't true. He could admit it was easier to come here, not face the Puceys all the time, but he would have. He loved Harry as much now, as he had six years ago, and wanted him to be okay. If he needed the support of his in laws, especially while pregnant, Draco was more than okay with it. He knew stress was not good for Harry, and he was already under it from Adrian's death. He had to wonder what the believed betrayal may have caused, stress wise, for Harry's other pregnancy.

Remus and Draco were not certain it was the best idea, but since they were so close to Godric's Hollow, Harry wanted to go. He had not been since he returned to the UK, and he wanted the boys to see. Teddy's mum was also buried there.

They were walking in town when this time it was Harry who spotted the interloper this time. "What are you doing here?"


	13. the bartender

Harry looked at the man, the main reason beyond Draco, he had not wanted to return. He knew Draco hadn't betrayed him, and now they were reunited with their sons, but this man he was even angrier with. He was sure Albus was behind this, that he was involved with the plot to break them up, which drove him to leaving. He never understood, he thought of Albus like a grandfather, until he realized just how manipulative he was. He should have known when the man faked his death, but he was so relieved he was alive, and told himself it was because of the war. But then there was the faking of Remus' death, to make Harry so upset, he would face Voldemort. And after the war, when he was done school and should have been free to pursue his own life, there was Ginny. The man had claimed he wanted Harry happy, he considered him a grandson, but he cared about nothing but power. He had tried to destroy Harry's love life, and his reputation, until he had come back to him.

He looked at his dad, and motioned to the twins, he didn't want them to hear. He had no idea how the old man found them, he had not had any run ins with him since his return, thankfully. But even if his return had not been in the papers, he knew Molly or Ginny would have told him.

Remus took the boys by the hand. "You know I saw a park back there, how about we go play while daddy talks?"

Harry saw his son's worried look. "Go with Grandpa and Teddy, me and Uncle Draco will come soon I promise."

Albus smiled. "Harry my boy I am so happy to see you. I was a bit disappointed to learn you were in the country, and didn't come."

Harry almost felt like laughing at him. "For tea and some of your lemon drops? I think we both know those days are long gone."

Draco stood between them. "I have no idea how you knew we were here, but you'll leave."

Albus smirked at Draco. "I'd watch what you say, if you still want to have a job to return too."

Draco was reminded he worked for the man, but like his Uncle, he was not about to be pushed around. He had worked at the hospital when he first finished his training, having not wanted to work under Albus, after everything. But when Horace had retired, he had asked Draco to take over for him, and had reminded Draco of his Uncle. Draco had become a potions master because of him, and Severus would have been so proud, to see Draco take over for him. He had taken the position, and simply avoided as much contact with Albus, as was possible.

Harry couldn't believe the audacity of the man, it seemed nothing had changed, in six years. He didn't know why he was surprised, the man had made an art of running people's lives, not simply Harry's. He knew Severus and Lucius as well, making them spy, instead of pardons.

Harry reminded the man. "I don't think you'd get his firing past the student governors. Last I looked Lucius was still head of them."

Draco agreed. "And between Harry and I we have a further three seats on them, thanks to our godfathers and his dad."

Albus was reminded Severus left Draco the Prince title. "The power of the governors is archaic, and will be lessened soon."

Harry moved to go past him. "Good luck with that. We have seen your success with the Wizengamot. I guess you need a new obsession."

Albus stopped him. "Harry we need to speak. I have been worried about you since you left. You know you are all but my grandson, your…"

Harry cut him off. "My parents were like your children? Bull. You would have sacrificed them for the better good at the drop of a hat."

For all his talk about love, Albus showed absolutely no concern for human life, sometimes. He was more willing to sacrifice his own men, than Voldemort had ever been. Voldemort may have tortured them from time to time, but those who were loyal to him, he was loyal too as well. Albus had no problem using anyone, to get what he needed done, even children. Draco had told Harry, that Voldemort had a rule that you had to be seventeen to take the mark. In the first war he hadn't, Severus and Lucius had been sixteen when they were forced into the mark, but even then they had not been allowed to be full members. Albus could have got them a pardon, there was proof they had been tortured into the mark, but had instead forced them to spy. Harry had learned things like the philosopher's stone had been a set up, and Albus encouraged his name into the cup, during the tournament. He had known Moody was a fake, and he allowed it to play out, the end more important.

Albus watched him. He was relieved when Ginny told him Harry was back. He had been angered when the plan had failed six years ago. Harry was meant to dump Draco, see what slime he was, and return to the fold. But he was back, and Albus wasn't about to lose a second time.

Albus looked off to where the boys were. "They lost their Papa recently I have heard. I am sure they could use all the family they can get."

Harry smirked. "They have plenty of family thank you, including their grandparents. They don't need an old coot wanting them for power."

Albus attempted to look hurt. "Harry I don't know what lies you have been told, but I made mistakes before. But now you see I'm right."

Draco smirked. "He sees you were right about me? If you haven't noticed I'm here with Harry and Our sons."

Harry spoke before Albus could respond. "You have taken six years of Draco from me and the boys, no more. Now leave."

Albus turned to go but called. "This isn't over. We both know how he betrayed you in that hotel, and he will do it again."

Harry shared a look with Draco, and knew he had just confirmed his part, even though they knew. No one, except those Harry told, would have known about the hotel, but those involved. He had no idea who the two in bed had been, he had a feeling perhaps Ginny, but it all stunk of Albus. The bar tender who had been watching the bar, no one had seen him before, or since. What worried Harry the most right now, was how the man knew they were there, and if he would know about the new home. Remus had returned with the boys, and quietly told Harry he had been using a spell Moody showed him, to see if there was a trap spell somewhere. He confirmed, when they had come to Godric's Hollow, it set one off.

Remus assured him. "He knew you'd come back here. I turned off the spell, and there is no way for the man to know of your new home."

* * *

Lucius knew the boys needed answers, about what happened six years ago. They had their suspicions of course, that Albus and the red heads were part of it, but they had no proof. They were getting close once again, and healing old wounds, but they deserved to have closure. He told his son to focus on Harry, and his precious sons of course, and not on revenge. It was not because he didn't think his son deserved it, but Draco lost so much time, he should focus on the happy things Lucius also planned to do as much of the leg work as he could. He had every intention of getting to know his grandsons, but for now Draco needed the time, and he could wait.

He knew the key lay with finding out what happened at the pub, and at the apothecary as well. He wasn't certain, it had been six years, and trying to find any kind of answers might be hard to do. But he had never been a man to give up, and he wasn't about to start now.

Lucius found Tom behind the bar as usual and asked to speak with him. "In private perhaps."

Tom motioned him into the back room. "I won't have any customers for a few more hours."

Lucius sighed. "I know this might be a lot to ask, but I was wondering about an employee you had years ago, an older man."

Tom was confused. "I have never had a male employee, other than my nephew, he runs the place when I am away or ill."

Lucius had of course seen him. "Six years ago, there was an older man behind the bar. I know it was a long time ago but…"

Tom cut him off. "I remember who you are talking about. I was a bit reluctant to hire the man, and it seems I was right."

Lucius was amazed he remembered. "What do you mean by that?"

Tom explained he had been looking for someone, his nephew spoke of going back to school, and not being able to help as much. Tom was not the owner, but he might as well have been, he all but ran the place for years. An older man had asked for the job, and he had been desperate, and finding his references seemed fine, he had hired the man. The man had worked one shift, and then was never seen again.

Lucius was surprised, when the man actually remembered the exact date it happened. Lucius did, even after six years, because it was the day his son's life crumbled. Well the day before, as Draco had not realized Harry was gone, until the next morning.

Tom stood . "I fell ill that morning, food poisoning I was told. It was the first time ever, and all I had eaten was food from the hotel."

Lucius understood. "And no one else got sick?"

Tom shook his head. "When the man disappeared, I worried he stole from me or something, but he hadn't. I had no reason to call the aurors."

Lucius sighed. "You could not prove he had done anything to your food, and leaving a job is not a crime."

Tom disappeared into the office and came back with a paper. "I'm not certain why I kept this on file but I have."

Lucius was shocked when he realized it was the wizarding version of a resume. "Thank you."

He knew it would be a fake, but he had to find out what happened, and this was a start. The man was the one who told Harry Draco was up stairs, and the one who had given Draco the ring, and the letter. He could have been mistaken about Draco, someone obviously had used Polyjuice, but Lucius knew he was not innocent. And then there was the whole issue of the letter of course as well. They of course knew Harry had never written it.

He didn't have as much luck at the apothecary, but it wasn't a total miss. The man admitted that Draco's order form had been tampered with, he kept records, of any issues with his best clients. The man had no security, or way of telling who had tampered with it though.

Lucius was a bit surprised by his third stop and he could see he wasn't the only one. "I thought maybe you could give me a hand."

Fred motioned him into the back of his shop. "What is this about?"

Lucius explained what he had been doing and what he had found out. "I have a feeling you'd want to give me a hand, for Harry's sake."

Fred didn't surprise him at all. "I am all for finding out who did this, and making them pay for hurting my little brother."

Lucius motioned to the papers. "I am going to look into this man, but there is someone I will need your help with."

Fred had no doubt who he was talking about. "My sister? I think even my parents would be happy to know who the father of Lily is."

Molly had lied to herself Fred believed, wanted to believe Ginny, that she had Harry's child. But deep down the woman had to know it was lies, and Fred knew his brothers at least wondered who the father was. Bill was considering taking Ginny to court, and taking Lily from her, providing a proper home to their niece. Victoire was the same age, Louis and Dominique not much younger. Fred didn't think it would be too bad, Fleur would surely be more attentive a mother than Ginny ever was. Fleur worked, none of the daughter in laws were stay at home parents, but still.

Lucius went to leave. "I will not stop until I find out who did this not only to my son, but Harry, and make them pay for all the pain."

* * *

The Burrow would be full that afternoon, just the way Molly liked it. She was happy, the twins had both accepted her invitation to come. She had not had much contact with her grandchildren, only Bill's and Lily. The twins had little contact with their parents, even before the end of the war, and she had only seen their kids a few short times. Charlie was single, and Percy and Hermione had yet to have a child. They had been married for four years, but busy with their careers, though they had been trying for a year now. It was their anniversary, and Molly wanted the whole family home, and they had agreed to come for it at least.

She looked at the mantle as she was cleaning. There was a photo of Ron, and attached to the frame, were two items. One was the order of Merlin he won after he died, and the other was the clock hand with his face on it, removed months after. She could never part with it.

Lily appeared and broke her from her thoughts. "Grandma."

Molly turned to look at her. "Up from your nap I see?"

Lily came to her side. "Who's that Granny?"

Molly scooped her up so she could take a better look. "That is your Uncle Ron. He went to heaven before you were born."

Lily touched the picture. "Mummy mentioned him once, when she in her mood."

Molly sighed, and held the little girl to her, kissing her curls. She had done her best, to make Ginny a better mother, but she seemed to fail. Her daughter had little to no interest in her child, other than when she thought it might bring Harry back. Molly had been sure Harry was the father, when her daughter came back with the baby, but she knew she fooled herself. She had no idea who the father was, but she had her suspicions, there were some of the Malfoy features in the baby anyone could see that. That boy never deserved either Ginny or Harry.

She got her granddaughter to do some coloring, and looked at the clock. Harry's arm should have been on there, and she held out hope it would. He would learn Draco betrayed him, and would want to be a dad to Lily, and would come back to them.

Lily again cut the silence. "Uncle Bill. Aunty Fleur. Vicky."

Victoire ran over to her. "Lils."

Fleur smiled. "How about we go outside into the garden for play for a bit?"

Bill went to his mum when they were gone. "Mum I have sent the paper work into the ministry. It was filed this morning."

Molly was not sure what she was talking about. "Paper work?"

Bill sighed. "I have told you before, Fleur and I have sued for custody of Lily."

Molly looked at her eldest son, as if he had grown two heads, sure she had heard wrong. She would admit Ginny was not the best mum, but she didn't deserve to have her child taken, Molly was raising Lily for her anyways. She knew Lily had spent plenty of time at Shell cottage, but she was the same age as her cousin, and played with her a lot. Her son was not about to take Lily from her mother, she was sure he wouldn't.

Fred had come into the room, his twin with him, their wives and kids had gone around back. Bill had come to the shop, to deliver the invitation, and asked them to come. The anniversary might not be the right time for the talk, but the papers had been filed that morning, they'd know soon.

Molly shook her head. "You know you are simply exaggerating, there is nothing wrong with your sister, she is a good mother."

Bill stopped her. "You're the one who has been her mother, not Ginny. Lily needs a proper home, she is terrified of her mother."

Molly shook her head. "That is lies, pure lies. Lily loves her mother so much, she is a good mother, unlike her father."

Fred snapped. "Who knows if the father even knows about Lily? You can't be delusional enough to think Draco is it. Or why no blood tests?"

Molly turned on him. "Because we know the Malfoys have all the money and contacts, they'd simply lie about the results."

Bill shook his head. "Lily needs to be removed from Ginny, and if you won't do it, then I will."

Lily spent nights with them, and she admitted she was terrified of her mother, who often had fits. Bill knew his mother loved her, but as long as she allowed Ginny to remain in the house, she would let it continue. Both Bill and Fleur made good money, Bill alone made more than his father did now, and they could afford to take on another child. Bill never liked Draco, but like the twins, he knew the stories were lies about the paternity. He wondered if they could convince Ginny to tell them, and find the dad, perhaps he didn't know and he would step up.

Ginny appeared in the door with Hermione and Percy. Hermione was totally oblivious. "Glad you're all here, we have such amazing news."


	14. the sample

Hermione and Percy were on cloud nine. It had been rough, losing Ron in the final battle, and mourning him. He had been her friend since eleven, her first love, her fiancé when he died. He had proposed to her hours before he died, he didn't have a ring, but it hadn't mattered. She and Percy had never even been friends, but with Harry coming out with Draco, she had needed comfort. He had been there, helped her mourn, encouraged her to go to law school. It took a year before they started to date, and another to marry. Percy was not her first love, but she realized he was her true love, and she was happy. She had no idea how Ron would react, he'd want her to move on, she was not sure if with Percy though. And then she had Harry in her head, and knew her treatment of him, Ron likely would not have approved of either.

They came into the house, unaware of the tension in the room. They had been happy for dinner, they had amazing news, they wanted to share. Hermione and Percy had only started trying a few months ago for a baby, both in no rush for kids, even if Percy was twenty eight now. They finally decided it was time, looking at the family, and all the kids.

Molly looked over at them. "News?"

Hermione nodded. "Where is everyone else? We want to share the news with all of you."

Bill motioned to the door. "Fleur and the twins took the kids out to play so we could talk."

Ginny caught on to the tension in the room. "Is something going on?"

Molly shared a look with Bill and then back at her daughter. "That can wait until later. We're going outside."

Bill stopped his mum before they followed the others outside. "Fleur and I are not doing this to hurt you. You know that."

Deep down Molly knew, just like deep down somewhere, she had to know they were right. How many times had Lily come crawling into bed with them? The little girl still wet her best, a lot later than any of Molly's kids, often from bad dreams. She always looked so much happier when she came home from Shell Cottage, but Molly just passed it off as she had fun with her cousin. Molly loved Ginny, she was her baby, and she always refused to give up on her. She was sure Ginny had been badly used by Draco, and she was this way because of it.

Fleur looked up when Bill came in, sending him a look, wondering how it had gone. He nodded his head, but motioned to Hermione and Percy, telling her without words he'd explain to her later. The kids were oblivious to it all, and that was how they wanted it.

Arthur looked at the smiling couple. "I hear you have news for us."

Percy did the honors. "Hermione and I are expecting a little boy."

Molly was so happy with the news but surprised. "You already know the sex? How far along are you."

Hermione admitted. "We were three months a few days ago. I lost a baby early in our marriage, so we wanted to be careful."

Arthur clapped his son on the back. "We're so happy for the two of you. I wish you had told us about the original loss."

Hermione had not told anyone, but she had suffered two miscarriages, only her husband and Ginny knew. She had been carrying Ron's baby, they had slept together the night before the final battle, and she didn't know until after the fact. She had some how not miscarried in battle, but lost the baby from the mourning and stress, a few weeks later. Her and Percy had lost a child two years into their marriage, and like the first she had not been trying, the baby was a surprise. They had mourned it, and it was one of the reasons they waited. Hermione wanted to be more settled into her career, have less stress, not to risk another baby. She could still have a miscarriage, but this far in, the chances were less.

The happy news distracted talk from before, only through dinner, the twins and Bill staying when even the happy couple left. Ginny had been about to go with them, but she knew something was up. Ginny was irate when she found out what was happening.

Lily came in when they were fighting. She went straight for Aunty Fleur for comfort. "What's wrong?"

Ginny looked at the twins. "This is your fault, you put Bill up to this. You are doing this for Harry, he wants revenge, because of Draco."

Fred sneered. "If she is really Draco's child, what shape is the birthmark on her bum?"

Bill was confused. "What do you mean? I have changed her diaper enough, she has no birthmark."

George turned to look at his mum. "The Malfoys have a magical birthmark, all members, male and female. If she had any Malfoy blood…."

Molly looked at the child, she like Bill had changed the diaper enough, to know she had no mark. She knew enough about magical birthmarks, but she wasn't sure why the twins had not mentioned it before, they always argued. George admitted he had been there when Harry and Draco met recently, and he had mentioned the birthmark on Draco, George leaving out the context of the conversation.

Ginny went to snatch her daughter from Fleur. "I am not listening, none of you know what you're talking about."

Lily started crying. "Mummy you're hurting, mummy you're hurting."

Bill pulled his sister back and looked at Fred whose wife already left. "Can you take Fleur and the kids home for me? Including Lily."

Fred nodded and scooped up the two littlest ones. "Come along, I guess I get to tell you the best bed time story."

Ginny was irate when she saw them leave. "You can't simply take my daughter, you will bring her back."

Molly was the actual one to cut in this time. "No, she will spend the night there, until you calm down. You're no good to her now."

Bill handed her a copy of forms. "You will be getting an official copy tomorrow."

Ginny looked down at the papers, and realized what they were, and up at her brother and parents. This could not be happening, it was some cruel joke, this paper work. She never asked to be a mother, but Lily was the only thing she had, which would bring Harry back to her. So they knew she wasn't a Malfoy, but they still had no idea who her daddy was, and she planned to keep it that way.

Ginny sneered when they asked the dad. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you never do. I will get her back."

Bill shook his head. "We will find her dad, and if he doesn't want her, have him help us gain her. Lily will have a proper home."

Molly sunk down shocked into a chair when they were alone with Bill. "I was sure it was Draco, she looks a bit like him."

Bill shook his head. "You said the same thing about Harry."

Arthur had to agree with his son. "It seems it is for the best. I doubt Bill will cut us out of her life."

Bill assured his mother of course not, he knew how much she loved Lily. She was always active with his ids, and as long as Ginny was not home, he'd allow Lily over here, or Molly could come to them. He tried to reiterate, he was not doing this to hurt her, but to protect his beloved niece. He was a born daddy, Molly had said it herself many times, and he had a big soft spot even more for little girls.

Arthur held his wife when they were alone. "We need to speak to our daughter and find the truth. We need to find the father."

* * *

Fred had gone to speak to Lucius, after the dinner. He hadn't just gone because Bill asked him to, but because of Lucius as well, to help Harry. He didn't know Lily, because of all the issues, but she was his niece. He was happy Bill would take her from Ginny, try and provide her a safe home, away from their sister. They had no idea how she had gone so far, she had always been a hero worshiper of Harry, but this was far worse. She had become obsessive about him, and they had actually worried when she disappeared for a year, she tried to follow him.

Fred had snuck a lock of his niece's hair. There was no way to do a full paternity test, there was once a spell, but it had been lost long ago. There was a way though, to detect if she belonged to any old blood family, and which one. From there they could perhaps narrow it down.

Lucius was pleased when he had the hair. "I don't know how much this will help."

Fred sighed. "We have wondered who the father is. We would all like some answers, and about where she was for a year."

Lucius reminded him. "It may have been a one night stand. We have no idea if the man would know where your sister went too."

Fred understood. "I know, the likely chance is our only answers will come from her or Albus."

Lucius reminded him. "You know there is a chance that the father could want her. Is your family prepared to lose custody of Lily?"

Fred wasn't certain. "I would think we could at least sue for partial custody of her. I'd hope at least the father could see that much."

In reality they had no idea what to expect. They were not certain if the man even knew that he was a father at all. They knew they may not get answers, there was no telling if the man was from an old blood family or not. He didn't have to be an heir, he could even be a half blood, but if he had a trace to any of the old bloods in the past few generations, they could find him.

Fred hoped it would work out. He wanted Lily away from his sister, but she was, she was happy with Bill. He worried a bit, that in helping Harry, he could end up hurting some of the others. He had a falling out with them, and little contact, but that didn't mean he wanted to hurt them either.

Lucius showed him a book. "All lords have one of these. It is an official record of all of the old blood families, and their members."

Fred looked down at it. "Does it have everyone?"

Lucius nodded. "Even bastards. Severus is in here, you are as well. It is the marriage book."

Fred was confused. "The marriage book?"

Lucius nodded. "In arranged marriages, they'd want to be careful, make sure not duped. The book would confirm blood status, and connections."

Fred found his name sure enough in there. "So why can't it tell us the father, if he is in the book."

Lucius sighed. "The spell. Of course affairs were common in time of arranged marriages. Paternity often in question."

If Lily's father was in there, they would have a list of pages he may belong to. It was possible if he belonged to more than one family, they could narrow it down even more than they had. Lily was already in there, she was listed on the Black page with her mother, but that was because she had been registered as a member of the family. Using the hair though, they should be able to trace if she belonged on any other pages.

Lucius looked at Fred, and knew he was uncertain about this, worried about his family. Lucius had nothing to lose, he wanted justice for his son, and for Harry and the boys as well. But no matter the problems, this was still Fred's family, they were dealing with.

Lucius stopped before he performed the spell. "Are you certain about this?"

Fred looked up. "I thought you would be anxious. It is your son and grandsons."

Lucius agreed. "And your niece. Your brother may be hurt, if the father steps up, and wants Lily."

Fred sighed. "I think Bill kind of knows what I am doing. He hinted at it this morning, when I went over."

Lucius was surprised to hear that. "I hadn't thought any of them would be anxious to help Harry."

Fred shrugged. "I didn't talk to him, but I assume he'd put two and two together. But Bill and Charlie really had no problems with him."

Lucius reminded him. "Even if we can narrow it down and find out whom, it doesn't mean we have to contact them."

Fred nodded. "We could look into what kind of man he was, and test the waters, I thought about that."

Lucius took that as a final blessing, and he performed the spell. He had never done it, even without Harry, he'd have never done an arranged marriage for his son. Narcissa often spoke of it, seeing Draco and Pansy married one day, but he wouldn't have heard of it. He had seen his dad perform it, when the marriage agreement was made between Cygnus and Abraxas, for the marriage. It took a few minutes, but a piece of parchment appeared, and after a second look to Fred, Lucius unrolled it.

The paper read Lily Molly Weasley, showed the birth certificate listing the mother, and her Black family links. The father space was empty, but down below there was a list of last names. Fred was relieved to see the person was an old blood, well in a way to trace them.

Fred looked at them. "Is it a good thing there seems to be three families?"

Lucius looked down. "These are ones that the person has to have had a connection to in the past three generations no more."

Fred sunk down and looked at the entire book. "Are we going to have to go through this page for page? And what if more are like Lily?"

Lucius nodded. "Unfortunately we are, and there is a chance he will be like Lily, but slim. He seems to well bred, to be a bastard."

They started to go through the book, luckily there were spells to help, to narrow down the list. Some purebloods had affairs with other purebloods, but often they were muggle borns or such. Lucius was amazed when a few hours later he had only found four names which matched, and two of them could be tossed out. One had not been in the UK in well over a decade, and the other was in his nineties, and did not age well like Albus had. The man was in a wizarding version of a nursing home.

Fred looked down at the two names he was left with. "I am not sure about this."

* * *

Oblivious to Fred and Lucius, Draco and Harry were spending as much time together as they could, with the boys. Jamie was still not warming up at all, he clung to Daddy whenever Draco came, and he spoke very little. Caelum was always better with new people, and he was soon turning into a little reporter, asking Draco hundreds of questions. Draco may work in a school, but he was used to kids who were eleven or older, and he looked a bit like a deer in the headlights some times. He was worried he was doing it wrong, but Harry laughed, and assured him he was doing great. Caelum may have been better with strangers, but he only went all motor mouth, when it was someone he liked.

The twins wanted to see where Draco worked. Harry was extremely reluctant, the school had once been his home, but Albus was of course there. The boys wanted to go, but only in part because of Draco, more about Daddy. They had been told Daddy and Papa had gone to school there.

Remus came into the room ready to go. "It will be good for the boys to see the school."

Harry knew. "I just don't feel like running into that man again. It was bad enough at the graveyard. But he is headmaster of the school."

Thomas had come in. "He can't forbid you from entering. Draco is a teacher and can have guests. Besides you're on the board of governors."

Harry was reminded the governors had the right to go any time they chose, uninvited. "It is not him forbidding me, that I am worried about."

Their talk was broken up by Jamie who came running into the room. "Daddy we go now?"

Caelum nodded. "We want to see Uncle Georgie, and the school, and him."

Harry raised an eyebrow, it was the first time he had heard his son refer to Draco as him. He had called him Mr. Malfoy, and Uncle Draco, but never him. He shared a look with his dad, and with his in laws, wondering why the change. None of them knew, even Thomas and Isobel had been welcoming to Draco, into their home. Harry just hoped whatever the reason, Caelum was still nice to Draco, and it may hurt him if Caelum wasn't. Draco understood, he knew the boys had loved Adrian as their Papa, but this was still hard on him.

He took the boys to catch the bus, promised by Draco he'd meet them in town, it was a Saturday. They knew they would have to take the boys to school, and Harry had his map with him, so he could hopefully avoid the old man.

Draco smiled when they got off the bus. He had been waiting for them in front of the candy shop. "I was wondering when you'd come."

Harry smiled. "These two were quite anxious to come."

Draco looked at Caelum. "Well is there something you'd like to see first? I know Daddy has told you enough about town."

Caelum wouldn't look at him. "No."

Harry saw Draco's look and mouthed. 'I don't know.'

Jamie for once was the one who spoke, in his usual whisper. "Uncle George."

Draco knelt. "You know I bet your Uncle likes sweets, how about we pick him up one and your cousins? Maybe one for us too?"

The boys both nodded, and they went in with him, but even Caelum stuck close to Daddy. Caelum wasn't out right rude, but he wouldn't talk to Draco, or answer any questions. It was killing Harry to see the pain in Draco's eyes, and he felt such blame, he did this to them. Draco knew his mind, and silently reminded Harry he hadn't, they had both been tricked. Draco had known it was going to be an uphill battle, he just had not been expecting a sudden turn around, from Caelum like this.

George was a bit surprised, when they came to see him, when he noticed the boys too. Angie had taken their kids to see her parents, but George accompanied them up to school, after lunch at the Cauldron.

Harry was surprised when he saw Luna at Hagrid's hut. "Hey Luna."

Luna came and kissed him on the cheek. "A secret birdie told me you guys were coming to school today."

Hagrid had come out with Fang, and pulled Harry into a bear hug. "I have missed you Harry. And these must be yours boys."

Caelum gave his first genuine smile of the day. "You're Hagrid. Daddy told us about tea, and playing with Fang, and the forest."

Draco smirked. "I am not sure the forest should have been part of it."

Luna whispered as the boys went over to see the new dog. "Neville took the kids to his Gran. Albus is in London on governor's business."

Harry should have known, the governors would usually not meet on weekends, but could be called. Albus was not on the board, he resented them and their power, but he often attended meetings. Lucius of course knew he was bringing the boys, and must have decided to find a way to ensure they had a good time, free of the old coot. Harry was relieved, as he watched the twins with Hagrid, and his new dog. Fang had died a few years ago, and Harry was surprised to learn he had pups with a dog in town, and Dagger looked just like him. Just like Fang, Dagger didn't really earn his name, he was the same slobbering wouldn't hurt a flee dog, as his sire had been. Hagrid was one who Harry thought died in battle, like Remus, but he had not seen the body. He had disappeared in the spiders, but he had been rescued oddly enough, by the spiders as he was injured.

They went to have some tea with Hagrid, and Harry was surprised, but touched when Filius joined them as well. The old man had been one of his favorites, and though teachers were not meant to have them, Harry was his as well.

Harry was shocked when Caelum had dropped his juice in Draco's lap. "Caelum what are you doing?"

Draco used a spell to clean himself up. "It's okay Harry."

Harry knelt down in front of his son. "No it isn't, I taught my son better manners than that. Caelum you will apologize this minute."

He knew he had been easy on the boys, they had gone through so much trauma, he had not had many rules lately. The boys had not had much of a schedule, and slept with him often, one of the reasons he was so tired. He had been trying to get them back on track, not just because he needed rest due to the baby, but because they needed it. But he was not about to allow his son to act like this to anyone.

Caelum jerked away from him. "He isn't Papa, he isn't Papa." And before he could stop him, Caelum ran from the hut.


	15. the search

Harry watched in confusion and pain as his son fled from the hut. He had no idea what happened, he and Draco had been so careful, not to confuse the boys. They had not talked of dating or being in love, or even kissed, in front of the boys or so they thought. They had definitely not told the twins Draco was their father, and not Adrian, even Draco agreed it was too soon. Jamie had always been withdrawn from Draco, he was such a Papa's boy, but until today Caelum had been good. He had never seen his son act up, even when they were babies they were very sweet tempered, and he never saw a real tantrum. He was confused and upset, but not at his son for a tantrum, but at what may have caused it.

He ran out of the hut after his son, worried especially when he heard Dagger barking, from within the woods. He was reminded of the times he had been in the woods, he had been older and with a wand, but had still been in danger.

He looked at Hagrid who had come out. "Dagger is in the woods…."

Hagrid nodded. "He would have followed your son. He's a lot braver than Fang tended to be."

Harry didn't think that was saying much and looked at Luna. "Can you stay with Jamie?"

Jamie was upset. "Daddy don't go, please no."

Harry knelt and took his son into his arms. "Daddy will be right back, he just needs to find Caelum, so he doesn't get lost in the woods."

Draco came to his side. "I sent a patronus up to the school, asking for help from the rest of staff, they should be down here soon."

Harry was reminded Albus was not at school, he had gone to London for a meeting, but he didn't care. He didn't care if Albus heard, he would accept any help right now, to find his little boy. He knew the spiders had moved even deeper into the woods since the war, after they had rescued Hagrid in the final battle, and should be no risk. But he knew there were other creatures, and all too well, the centaurs were not fond of humans. He had been rescued by them in the past, and he had been told Firenze had returned to his herd, but he was still worried about his son.

Draco was kicking himself, he had no idea what had driven Caelum to this, but he was blaming himself. He had tried to take this slow, and be patient, but maybe he had acted to fact with Harry and the boys. They were his sons, he had a right to be with them, but he didn't want this.

Harry squeezed his hand, after all of this time , they still knew what the other was thinking. "This isn't your fault. You have been so good."

Draco returned the squeeze. "I would try and tell you the same thing, but I doubt you will listen to me."

Remus surprised them when he appeared with Lucius and the twins. "Minerva sent word to us. The woods are closer to town, then the school."

Lucius motioned to where the other teachers were soon joining them. "Anyone who finds him, put up sparks, right away."

Harry looked at his dad and quickly explained what had happened. "I don't know why he was so upset. We have to find him, we have to."

Remus held his son for a moment, Teddy was back at the manor with his grandmother. "We will find him, I promise we will."

They all knew this was risky, and though the little boy was small and didn't have a huge head start on them, the forest was vast. The little boy also could be hiding somewhere in there, and they knew they needed to look and now. Remus had never wished so hard it was closer to a full moon, unlike Sirius who could turn into his animagus to track, Remus couldn't. The closer to the full moon they got, his senses were heightened, and he could have tracked him down. But they could not give up hope.

Harry was in a panic, he knew it wasn't good for him, or the baby. More than once both Draco and his dad tried to get him to go back, they would find Caelum, and bring him home. They knew how much the baby meant to Harry, and he couldn't lose it, but Harry wasn't going anywhere.

Suddenly they heard the barking again. Lucius pointed. "It's coming from that way."

Before they made it to where the dog was Harry heard another sound. "Hoofs? The centaurs."

Firenze appeared. "Ah Harry Potter, it has been many years since I have seen you in our woods. I believe I have what you look for."

Harry didn't see his son at first, until he saw the arms wrapped around the centaur's waste. "Caelum."

Caelum looked up from the centaur and held out his arms for his dad. "Daddy."

Firenze spoke as Harry took his crying little boy into his arms. "He was lost, and took a bump to his head. He is your son Harry Potter."

Harry knew the centaur was not simply stating fact. "I know. And as I was grateful for your aid when I was young, I thank you again."

Firenze went to leave. "Our herd welcomes all children, who come in peace. Though I would not recommend him wandering like you."

Harry took the gentle rebuttal, and could admit, the centaur wasn't wrong. He had been in the woods plenty, and had been rescued by the centaurs more than once, even though in the past they were quite vocal about not interfering. It was why Firenze was kicked out, he had been too friendly with humans, though the centaurs had helped in the war. They had made peace, and welcomed Firenze back, but from what Draco told him, things were still not good. Kids may be welcome, but relations between the headmaster and the herd, were worse than ever.

Harry kissed his son on the head and carried him back towards Hagrid's hut. "Never do that again, Daddy was so worried about you."

* * *

Lucius and Fred had come, and for now their thoughts about Lily's father, were on hold. They were both worried about Caelum, and what had sent him into those woods, what had caused such a reaction. Poppy had taken a look at Caelum at the hut, and said he had a minor bump to his head, but didn't look to have a concussion of any kind. She knew they were anxious to leave, not wanting to run into Albus, and assured them Caelum would be fine. Even if Albus would not be back, Harry wanted his son home, and not in the hospital wing. He remembered his own stays, he had never felt comfortable, and his son would be better off in his own bed.

Harry and Draco sat and watched their son sleep, when they got back to the manor, worried about him. They had no idea what had happened, but knew they needed to talk to him, and Jamie. Jamie refused to leave his brother's side, and curled up in bed with him, like they did when babies.

Remus came to his son at dinner time. "You need to eat Harry. I will stay with the boys."

Harry shook his head. "I don't want Caelum to wake up without me here. He was so upset."

Draco reminded Harry. "You need to think about the baby Harry. You aren't any good to the boys, and you risk the baby, if you don't eat."

Harry knew they were right and kissed the boys on their heads. "I know how much the boys want a sister or brother."

Draco reluctantly came with him. "Your dad will get us, if the twins wake up."

Remus looked at Lucius who was in the doorway, when the boys left. "Harry was finally doing a bit better, since the death of Adrian."

Lucius knew and understood, as his did his son, even if it was hard for Draco. Harry had not been able to fully move on, his heart had always belonged to Draco, but he had also loved Adrian as well. He had spent the better part of the past six years with him, relied on him as he helped raise his kids, and been married to him. There was this void in his life, and as much as Draco wanted to fill it again, he knew he had to be slow. The slower pace didn't just have to do with the boys, or the fact that Harry was pregnant, though it was a major part. Harry needed it to slow down, he needed there to be time for him to heal, and to sort out his feelings, and his son too.

Harry was reluctant, but Isobel soon had him in a chair, and eating. She reminded her son in law of the same thing the others told him, he needed to take care of himself, for both his sons and the baby. She too thought about the progress they thought he had made since coming home.

Harry was just finished his first plate when an elf appeared. "My boys?"

Kreacher bowed. "Master Remus be sending me. He be saying the boys are waking up."

Draco helped Harry up since he was done his food. "I guess we can't argue, since you did eat your entire dinner."

Harry headed for the door. "I don't care if I had just buttered my bread, my son needs me."

Draco held him by the arm. "Our sons do need you, that is why we keep insisting you take better care."

Harry sighed as he headed up the stairs. "I know."

He knew they were not trying to treat him as a small child, and they were not only worried about his baby. Thomas and Isobel wanted the baby, they loved the boys as their grandsons and that would never change, but they were happy about the baby. But even for them it was worry about Harry, they had been worried before he found out he was pregnant, they cared about him deeply.

Jamie and Caelum were just waking up, when he came into the room, and Caelum went straight into his arms. He saw the look of Caelum at Draco, and he knew they needed to talk to him. Remus went to leave, but Harry stopped Draco, when he went to leave as well.

Caelum buried his head against his dad. "Daddy make him go."

Harry shook his head. "I won't make him go. Caelum I want to know why you have been so rude to Draco."

Caelum refused to look up. "He's not Papa."

Draco knelt. "I am not trying to take Papa's place."

Caelum looked at him. "I saw you kiss Daddy. You say you love him. Only Papa kiss daddy, only Papa love daddy."

Harry felt a pit in his stomach. "Caelum, when did you see us kiss?"

Caelum looked at daddy, and told him he had come down, when not able to sleep. He had seen Daddy and Draco kissing, and Draco say he loved daddy. But Daddy not supposed to kiss other men, Daddy loved Papa, and Draco was not Papa. He not want another Papa, Draco not his Papa, he was not Papa. He buried his head back against his daddy, his little body racked with sobs, Harry holding him not knowing what else to do. He held his son, until he calmed down, and knew they needed to tell the boys somehow.

He kissed both his sons. "You're right, Draco is not your Papa, Papa is in heaven, but he is your father."

Jamie was confused. "No. We have daddy, and we had Papa."

Caelum agreed. "Papa gone, but you're daddy."

Draco mouthed. 'We can wait.'

Harry had to try. "I loved your Papa very much and he was your Papa. But before you were born, I loved Uncle Draco very much."

Caelum was confused. "You not love Papa?"

Harry tried to explain, as best as one could to a five year old, with little detail. He explained he and Uncle Draco were in love, but someone played a mean trick, and daddy had gone with Grandpa to the US. He reminded the boys, they had been at his wedding, when he married Papa. Papa and he had grown close when he was pregnant, and Papa had been with him with the twins, and loved them as his own. Draco was not trying to take Papa's place, he knew how much Papa meant to the twins and daddy, but he loved them too.

Harry held his sons. "He is fine with Uncle Draco for now, we're not trying to rush. But he is your father too, and he loves you a lot."

Caelum looked at Draco but was not moving from Daddy. "You not kiss Daddy, you not father yet, you Uncle Draco."

Draco knelt. "I won't kiss your daddy, until we're already I promise. I love you my precious little boys, but I won't rush."

Jamie eyed him. "Will you read monkey book with me?"

Draco was a bit surprised, but he nodded, and Jamie went for the book. Neither boy would sit in his lap or too chose, Jamie clambered into Daddy's lap, and Caelum hugged to his side, but they both listened to the story. Draco was happy, that the boys would let him remain, though they didn't want him touching them. Harry knew it would still be a rough going, but he was relieved, the boys at least knew.

Draco cut him off later from an apology when the boys were in bed. "We both knew it would be a long road. I am patient I promise."

* * *

Lucius was happy, he knew it was not the way the boys should find out, but that they knew about Draco. For now he was Uncle Draco, they knew he was their father, or as best as they could understand at that age. They were too young to be told the full truth, and for now they knew enough, and hopefully with time Draco would go from Uncle to father. He was happy with the title, he knew no matter how close he came to the boys, he'd always feel wrong being Papa. Adrian was a good man, who had loved and raised the twins as his own, and had earned that title. Draco just hoped he could be the same kind of Papa to Harry's new baby, as Adrian had obviously been to the twins.

Lucius and Fred put their minds back to Ginny, and knew they needed to look into the dad. They wouldn't tell him at first, at least when they sorted out which of the two men it was, but find out what kind of father he could be.

Lucius walked into Fred's back room. "We only have one candidate."

Fred looked up from where he had been working. "You were already able to take one off the list?"

Lucius sat down on one of the stools. "I got my hands on his medical records."

Fred shook his head. "Do I even need to ask?"

Lucius smirked at him. "It's best perhaps you don't."

Fred could admit he had been hoping for the first, the one who unfortunately they had just ruled out. It had been the former auror, John Dawlish, a married man, who had escaped prison due to the proof he only followed Voldemort as his niece was prisoner. But it turned out the man had suffered pox as a teen, and he had been left infertile, so Lily could not be his child. They had not been certain anyways, what would have been the possible connection, between the two of them.

Fred looked at the paper, not happy at all, about the prospect of his niece's father. He was one of two who were around the same age as Ginny, well he was a year older, the other one who was in the US, had gone to school with Bill.

Fred felt sick to his stomach when he looked. "Vincent Crabbe, Vincent Crabbe is Lily's father."

Lucius tried to at least make it better. "Unlike his father, he never took the mark, he left the school before the final battle."

Fred was reminded only Daphne, Theo and Goyle were involved. "But how the hell did she hook up with him?"

Lucius wasn't sure. "Draco still has some contact with him. Said Goyle has been having some serious issues since the end of the war."

Fred was reminded that Vince had once been one of the muscles for Draco. "Where is he?"

Draco was mainly friends with Blaise, as well as Pansy and her husband, but he saw Vince from time to time. Vince had been stripped of his dad's title and estate, and left with only a small trust fund. He had left the country and been in Germany for about a year, around the time Ginny had left, well a few weeks different. He had returned, when proof had come forward he had not gone dark, and his estate and title were returned. They had to wonder if Vince was either drunk, and had no idea what was going on, or if promised with help to get his father's estate.

Vince had lost his father's seat on the Wizengamot, but he had the estate, and was now working in the ministry. He was in the department of misuse of muggle magic last Lucius heard. Last time Draco had seen him, was at Pansy's wedding, but he was married himself.

Lucius at least had some reassurance. "He is married with a son, I doubt he will have any desire to claim the child."

Fred wasn't certain. "If he is a father man, or maybe Albus will want to enlist his help."

Lucius shook his head. "He married a fellow pureblood heiress, Astoria. She is not about to raise a child that is a half Weasley."

Fred hadn't really thought about that. "I guess he already has his estate, and he wouldn't risk his rich wife, to help Albus if he asked."

Lucius had papers. "I'd speak to Bill, tell him what is going on, before we act. I would assume he has some say in all of this."

Fred agreed. "There is a risk, even if only minimal, if we tell Vince about Lily. I know how much Bill loves our niece like a daughter."

Lucius didn't think there was any risk, Astoria would not touch the child, she was as traditional as they came. Vince could gain nothing from taking her, the family had no money, or power for that matter. Lucius had to wonder, Vince might even know he had a child, considering he and Ginny left at the same time. But this whole custody issue included Bill, and he should know what they were up to. He was soon going to play a major role in it anyways.

Fred took the forms which were custody papers. "I hope for Bill's sake, that Vince can be sensible about all of this."

**An: Like Ron and not Fred dying, as well as Albus and Remus alive, the final battle ended differently. There was no room of requirements incident. It was mentioned earlier, when Draco had lunch with Blaise, that Theo, Daphne and Greg were the only ones who took the mark, and Draco was still in some contact with the others. And yes, Astoria, as in Draco's wife in the books.**


	16. the father

Bill was a bit surprised when he received a floo call from his brother. The twins hadn't been close to any of them since the war but they remained in contact with him. He was a natural big brother before a dad and he had always been there for his siblings when he could. Lily was still with them but he knew he'd have to give her up if Ginny demanded her back. Until they could take her to court or convince her to sign the papers. Lily had been with them for two days though with no sign of her mother. She had been extremely clingy to Fleur who was heartbroken. Fleur would be distraught if they had to hand her over. They had spent so much time taking care of her she already felt like she was a daughter. Her and Victoire were almost like twins, only less than three months apart in age.

Fred appeared right on time which was unusual for him. Fleur had taken the kids to see Molly who assured her Ginny would be at work today. From the mood Fred was in they guessed it better that the kids not be there.

Bill motioned his brother into the cottage. "I was a bit surprised when you asked me to come. What is this about?"

Fred looked around. "Are Fleur and the kids here?"

Bill shook his head. "They are at the Burrow with mum. I thought it sounded like it was for the best they not be here."

Fred agreed. "Bill I have been doing some research about Lily, and who her father was."

Bill looked up surprised. "You're doing it for Harry?"

Fred stopped him. "If I was I'd not be here. I know how much you love her."

Lily was not some pawn and she should not be used as one. Her mother was trying to use her as one to get Harry back into her life. It was likely that she had been conceived just for that fact as well. But not even Harry would use an innocent child to get back at Ginny. He wanted the truth of what happened to break him and Draco up but not at the expense of a child. He reminded Bill they both knew Harry better than that. And even if Bill thought Harry could have changed, he knew Fred. He knew Fred wouldn't do anything to hurt his niece.

Bill knew his brother was right about both. Really Ginny and Molly as well as Hermione were the only ones after Harry. Charlie had never really known him and Percy didn't really like or dislike him before so nothing had changed.

Bill sat down at the kitchen table. "Have you found out anything? Well I guess you have since you came."

Fred wasn't sure how to tell him. "I have."

Bill didn't take the forms from him. "What?"

Fred took a deep breath. "I found Lily's father."

Bill was shocked when he heard the words. "You know? How?"

Fred against passed the forms to him. "Lucius has helped me looking into it. I knew you deserved to know."

Bill reluctantly took the file, and after a few moments he opened it. He knew it had to be bad from the way his brother was reacting to it. It was more than shock or being worried about hurting Bill. Bill looked down at the forms and shock was written all over his face. He had never met the kid, well he was not a kid any more, but he knew about him. He had been one of Draco's goons in school and now worked for the ministry. He had a seat on the Wizengamot as well. If he recalled he was one of the heirs who left the country after the war having been stripped of all his money. He had come back when it was restored to him, but the right time frame.

Fred saw his own confusion and surprise written across his brother's face. They both could not figure out how Ginny fell into bed with a man like that. But they both knew that Ginny was not one to think straightly when it came to Harry.

Bill put down the forms. "I am concerned. I don't know what he will do if he finds out about her."

Fred reminded him. "He is married to Astoria Greengrass who is never going to want to raise his bastard with a Weasley."

Bill knew it made sense but Fred had less to lose then he did. "I guess if I want custody of her I can't bury my head in the sand."

Fred put a hand on his brother. "It's your choice to make Bill. But it could give you a better chance of custody of Lily, if he will help."

Bill understood. "If her biological father was willing to sign over his rights to me, it would strengthen my claim to her."

In the long run they knew even their mother would agree to testify for him. She hated to think badly of her daughter but she wasn't blind. She knew Bill would keep his word of not cutting her out of Lily's life. Molly was an amazing mum and she loved being a grandmother now. She had just taken a bit to realize the best thing for her granddaughter was to remove her from her mother.

Bill finally agreed. "I'd like to talk to my wife first, but then I'll allow Lucius to arrange a chance for me to speak with him."

* * *

Harry and Remus decided to take the boys to school. Right now it was just a trial run; they were not looking into moving into the house until Christmas. The school believed Teddy who would if a muggle be in grade one was home schooled which he was. Harry was not sure how the twins would react, but they needed to start easing the boys back into their normal life. The teacher had been told about his husband's death and how he hoped to have the boys back in school full time in January. The woman was very kind and happy to help.

Jamie and Caelum were a bit scared about this. They had been scared on their first day of school in Boston too but they had come to like it. But this was a new school and they hadn't been away from Daddy very much.

Jamie shook his head when it was time to get dressed. "I don't want to to, I wanna stay with daddy."

Caelum nodded. "Daddy read to us, we don't need to go."

Harry knelt down in front of his boys. "You boys love school, and you will soon make new friends."

Jamie shook his head. "Daddy you not come pick us up if we go."

Harry was confused. "Of course I will come pick you up at lunch time."

Caelum agreed with his twin. "That's what Papa said."

Harry barely held it together as he took his sons into his arms. He had known it would be rough but their words ripped into him. He had been reminded when they started the process here how his husband had died. Adrian had been on his way to the school to pick up their sons. He knew how lucky he was his boys and Teddy had not been in the car. There would have been four graves instead of one; he'd have lost them all.

Remus had come into the room and had heard the words. He knew it would be rough as he had the same discussion with his son. Teddy may not have been Adrian's son but he loved him a lot. Though Harry was his brother he called Adrian Uncle and he missed him a lot too.

Harry took the boys over to the couch when Draco had come in. "We won't be driving, we're going to take the Knight bus."

Caelum still was not calming. "Bus can crash."

Jamie nodded. "It is on the road too."

Draco came over. "The bus moves in such a way it isn't really on the road with other cars. It won't crash I promise."

Jamie eyed him. "Promise?"

Draco nodded. "I'd never let you or your daddy get on something that isn't safe I promise."

The little boys still were scared but they took Daddy's hand and went with him. Daddy promised if it was so bad, they didn't have to go back right away but he wanted them to try. He hoped when they got a chance to see other kids and play a bit they may feel a bit better. And when Harry came to pick them up safe, some of the fears would be eased as well. Or so Remus told him and Harry hoped.

The little boys had new backpacks, Harry had taken them shopping to pick a new one. They had allowed Draco to come with them. They both were fine with him if there was no touching, kind of like Jamie had been from the start.

When they got to the school the teacher came out and Harry knelt. "You guys remember Miss Kelly, we met her last week."

Caelum nodded with a tiny little smile and handed her an apple. "Hi Miss Kelly."

The woman was perhaps in her early twenties and such a warm bubbly woman Harry thought her perfect for it. "I am excited you're coming."

Harry hugged the boys before they went in and reminded them. "Have fun, and daddy will be back at lunch to get you."

Jamie hugged him the longest. "Promise Daddy?"

Harry kissed him. "I promise."

The little boys went in with their teacher, Remus having taken his own son to his class. Draco took Harry into his arms when the boys were gone. He knew it had been as hard on Harry as it had been on the boys. The twins weren't the only ones who had been think about when Adrian died. But his husband would have wanted the boys to be happy and return to school. Harry hoped after Christmas when their new house was ready, the boys would be ready to back to school full time instead of once a week. He knew most kids in their world home schooled, as hedge witch schools were rare in the UK until the past few years, but Harry wanted this. He could have found a hedge witch school but he chose to continue this.

Draco took Harry to the new home to try and distract him while the boys were in school. Harry had got a cell phone again here in the UK. The school was a muggle school and would expect a way to contact him. In Boston they had lived in the muggle sector so it was more common.

Harry looked a bit green when Draco took him for a walk. "Are you okay? The boys will be fine."

Harry nodded. "I know, it's the other little one."

Draco put his hand on Harry's belly. "Doesn't want to be left out of the fun does he?"

Harry smirked. "How do you know it will be a boy? Adrian was quite sure if we got pregnant it would be a girl."

Draco didn't mind Adrian's mention as he was the baby's father. "Blaise tells me if it is a little girl, we may have to ask Pansy for help."

Harry forgot Draco was still close to his old house. "I think Isobel and Andromeda will save us from resorting to asking your old girlfriend."

Draco and Pansy had only ever dated for show as he was always gay. They were good friends in school though and since then. Harry had found more acceptance among them than Draco had from Hermione and the Weasleys. Harry's quidditch friends, Neville and Luna, and the twins of course had accepted him. He would be happy to see them again.

Harry was only seven weeks so he'd not know for a time. With magic he could find out at three months. He was scheduled to have a sonogram in a week though to hear the baby's heartbeat. He'd love a third son, but part of him wished it would be the girl Adrian wanted.

Draco reminded him as they went to pick up the boys at lunch. "I'll be there at the sonogram if you let me be."

Harry squeezed his hand. "I'd like that."

They were broken up by Jamie who came running at him. "Daddy."

Harry took both of his boys into his arms. "See I promised I'd be here for you. Did you have fun?"

Caelum spoke when his brother wouldn't. "Miss Kelly really nice. And we did a picture for daddy."

Harry and Draco got the boys on the bus, Remus would collect Teddy later who had a full day of class. They were a bit quiet on the bus but at home they showed him their pictures and spoke a bit. Harry shared a smile with his dad who had reminded him it might be hard but it would be good for them all. A few hours later Teddy arrived home also in a better mood then when they left.

Harry was so relieved. "It's good to see them doing normal childhood things again."

* * *

Lucius had helped to arrange a meeting for Bill and Vince. He could admit he was happy Bill agreed because part of the search was selfish. He had a feeling Ginny may have been in the room when Harry thought Draco cheated on him. He wanted to proof Albus was involved and answers to what had happened. His son and Harry deserved to know the truth of what had kept them apart all of this time. But he knew there were other ways than Lily or so he hoped. He couldn't have risked Lily though just for it and he knew neither Harry or Draco would want him to.

Vince was confused why he was asking which had Lucius left with questions and doubts. He had mentioned Bill was involved which should have told him. There was a chance perhaps that the other man was not as infertile as thought but he had his doubts.

Vince came into the room. "I have no idea what this little meeting is about but I thought I owed it to my friend."

Lucius looked at Vince. "It is about Ginny Weasley, and six years ago or so."

Vince looked at Bill and back at him. "If that slut is suddenly claiming I raped her or something…."

Bill stopped him. "She would never admit she was with you. So you admit you had sex with her?"

Vince shook his head. "No."

Lucius shared a look with Bill. He knew few thought much of the kid but Lucius had known him most of his life. He was thought to be dumb by most but because of his role as Draco's protection. He and Draco were still friends and while he was quite traditional, he didn't have any dark leanings like some who never took the mark did. It was another reason he had told Fred he didn't think Vince would cause any problems here. But then again he thought Vince counted Draco as too much of a friend, to have played a part in tricking him.

Vince thought back to that day and he had no idea what they were trying to pin on him. Lucius was Draco's dad and he thought better of the man. Lucius had been one of those who helped him get his estate back.

Bill took out forms. "I have blood tests which prove you are my niece's father."

Vince turned to him. "You could not have run a DNA test on me without a sample."

Lucius explained the test they had run. "Are you still saying you never slept with her?"

Vince slumped in a chair. "I woke up in a hotel room, naked in bed. But I was so…..I couldn't have possibly…."

Lucius was shocked when Vince confirmed the day and room he woke up in. "You took a potion to look like Draco. Why? He's your friend."

Vince looked utterly confused. "I'd have done no such thing. The little whore raped me."

It was almost laughable but they listened. Vince had been drinking in the bar, when the little slut had sat down with him. She kept trying to hit on him but he would never touch a woman like her. But somewhere in the back of his mind he could have sworn he had been led up stairs, he remembered an older man who claimed he worked for the bar. He had been fed something else to drink, and that was all he could remember.

He could admit when he woke up he had confronted Ginny. She had told him he was so drunk he had been put to bed by the bar tender, and his clothes were off as he had pissed himself. He had not been about to admit he thought he had been raped by a woman.

Lucius thought out loud. "A date rape drug. I'm surprised you'd have been on top, but she could have had some help."

Bill wasn't sure he bought it. "Then why did you disappear around the same time as my sister."

Vince shrugged. "I had applied for jobs here and on the continent since school, and one finally popped up. I was desperate for money."

Lucius was reminded of sending word to Vince in Romania he had helped to get his estate reinstated. "And your daughter?"

Vince looked at the photo. "I can't take her. There is no way Astoria will let her in the house. I'll pay child support or whatever for her."

Bill had papers. "I am suing for custody of my niece from my sister. If you were to support my claim I'd have a better chance to get her."

Vince was willing to help which Lucius had not thought a surprise. He had kept telling himself Vince was a good guy, and even if he wasn't, Astoria would never take in the child into their home. He had just been unsure considering there was a chance he had intentionally tried to drive Harry and Draco apart from each other. He'd have to look into if Albus had helped the job come up. He trusted Vince but there was a chance Albus wanted him off the island, and had pulled some strings for the job. The man would know he and Draco were friends.

Bill was relieved when they left with Vince's signature on the papers. "I hope it is enough to get custody of Lily."

Lucius pointed out. "If not Vince could perhaps be persuaded to make a statement. It would be enough to have Ginny questioned."

Bill sighed. "I know it would help Harry and your son, but I hate to have my sister arrested for rape."

Lucius understood how the man felt. "We won't push it unless needed, but it seems she did."

The potions were getting common in their world. Those for men would just put them in a total daze, almost hypnotic mood, and often cause amnesia which seems to be what happened. Lucius wasn't out for blood, well not Ginny's, just answers. The real person behind what happened to the boys was Albus and he planned to prove it. Ginny had neither the brains or the resources to pull this off on her own.

Lucius had no intention with allowing the man to slip through again. "Meddling with my life is one thing, but no one messes with my son."


	17. the treats

Fred and Lucius with permission from Bill planned to tell Draco and Harry the truth. Bill knew Harry deserved to know the truth of it all. He couldn't believe his sister would go as far as to drug someone to break up Harry. Bill felt sorry for Vince as he had been placed in a bad situation. Draco would never fall for Ginny so she used someone she could get at. Vince had been the victim and yet he was stepping up for his daughter. He was the one raped though he hadn't known until now for sure that it went all the way. His wife was not dark but she was even more traditional than he was and she was not about to welcome a bastard. They had a three year old son of their own and from what Lucius knew, another on the way soon. Vince had signed the papers and had already sent forms to Bill. He had established a trust fund like he had for his son, as well as agreeing to monthly payments for Lily. The payments were all that were required but the trust fund had been his own decision. His wife had become the Greengrass heir as Daphne and their brother were both kissed, her parents never took the mark. Between the two estates he had more than enough to leave his two legitimate children and still leave Lily some.

Vince it seemed was going to beat them to the punch. He had been friends so long with Draco he thought he deserved him that much. He asked to have lunch with Draco and Harry. Fred and Lucius hadn't spoken to them yet, they actually planned to at dinner, so they weren't sure why.

Harry hadn't seen any of the Slytherins since he had come back. "It will be nice to see Vince."

Draco smiled. "I'm happy you agreed to come with me. I'm a bit surprised he invited us both, it's been a while."

Harry shrugged. "He missed me of course, you know he always had a crush on me."

Draco snorted. "Vince is as straight as they come Harry, besides he knew I'd hex him if he came within ten feet of you."

Harry went to take some floo powder. "I know, it was Blaise I was snogging in alcoves any ways."

Draco growled behind him. "Next time I see my so called best friend…"

Harry cut him off with a light kiss as the boys were out with Grandpa Tom in the gardens. "There is only one snake in school I kissed."

There had been a time Harry could have said ever but of course that wasn't true. He was not only married to Adrian but obviously not platonic. Draco did not begrudge Adrian that place in Harry's heart. It stung at first but he knew now they had both been victims of all of this. And he was reminded while Harry may have loved Adrian, there was only one person Harry was ever in love with.

Remus smiled as he watched them go. He was happy to see the two of them joking back and forth like this once again. They were still madly in love but the hurt and the time had taken a bit of a toll on them. He knew it was a good sign they were growing comfortable again.

Vince was waiting for them in his den. "I'm happy the two of you joined me for lunch. I wasn't sure after your dad spoke to you."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "My father mentioned needing to talk to us at dinner tonight, but not for what reason."

Harry looked around and took up a photo of a little boy. "Draco told me you had a son, and another on the way."

Vince smiled and nodded. "Actually we just found out the second is a little girl. Astoria is quite pleased, she would like a daughter."

Draco noticed the odd look which passed across his friend's face, and the Lucius comment sunk in. "What is going on? This isn't purely social."

Vince motioned them to join him over near his desk and took something from his desk. "I have learned I have a daughter."

They knew he wasn't speaking about the one Astoria was pregnant with. Vince had returned from Romania around the same time Astoria finished school. They had been married six months later, not an arranged marriage but one of convenience. Vince cared for his wife and they were happy together, which was more than could be said for the 'arranged marriages' of past. They had a lot in common with Harry and Adrian, though for Adrian he was in love. Harry had come to love him as well.

Harry was surprised when he looked down at the photo that Vince had passed him. Even if he had not seen the child he would have known. Draco once joked from freckles and red hair you could tell a Weasley a mile away. He had been right about that.

Harry looked up from the photo. "You are Lily's father?"

Vince nodded. "Her Uncle and Lucius informed me. She was conceived the night before you fled the country."

Draco stared shocked at his friend. "Vince what are you saying? We have been friends since we were eleven. How could you…..?"

Vince stopped him. "You know we all supported you with Harry. The slut drugged me, and I wasn't even sure we had sex."

Harry sat down. "I believe you, but I can't believe she would sink so low to get me."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "No wonder she disappeared for a year. She couldn't allow Vince to guess the child was his."

Vince had lunch brought and told them of his meeting with Lucius and Bill. He told them what he remembered which was not much. Draco was not surprised his friend hadn't reported the incident to the aurors back then. Neither were surprised Vince would do right by his daughter either. It turns out the trust fund had been Astoria's idea in part. She would not raise the child but it was her husband's. Their daughter was now the Greengrass heir, and as long as the money was taken from the Crabbe money she had no issue.

Draco cut Vince off from an apology. "You had no part in this Vince. I'm sorry that you were used in the process though."

* * *

Lucius was a bit surprised they already knew when he came to dinner. He knew Vince would eventually speak to Draco but not so soon. He had wanted to tell his son himself about the search he was doing. He knew though Vince he had been in the right to tell Draco on his own time. Lucius was not stopping his search though. Now he knew who was in the bedroom, he was looking for a way to trace it back to Albus. His son and Harry were quite adamant Ginny was not to be threatened with prison time if there was any other way. Vince didn't want to press charges for rape, and he was the victim of all of this. He wanted to move on from what had happened.

Lucius had done some digging though it was easier with Vince's help. Vince told him of where he worked, and how he had found out about the job. Lucius made a quick trip to Romania telling his son it had been for business.

He met his son and Harry at the hospital for the sonogram. "You don't mind that I have come?"

Harry shook his head. "I'd like you to be a part of the baby's life if you will be there for the twins. The baby is their brother or sister."

Draco agreed with Harry. "I hope you will treat the baby as a grandchild, as I have every intention of them being my child."

Lucius smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice. I'd like to be a part of the lives of all three children."

Harry looked to where his dad was with the twins and Teddy. "The baby can have three grandpas, just as the twins do."

Draco knew Harry was thinking of how he had been raised. "No one can ever have too much family."

Harry had not had parents and his relatives had been abusive when he was growing up. He now had Remus who was his dad in all but blood. But even other family he thought he had like the red heads had disappeared from his life. He was happy to have Lucius, and to have Adrian's parents too. His sons had three grandfathers, a grandmother, the Tonks, Teddy and of course the twin's and their families.

The twins would be coming for the ultrasound but were not there today. It was only a few days till Halloween and a busy time at the shops for them. Harry assured them he was not hurt, he was happier they would be there when he found out the sex of the baby.

Jamie came over when Grandpa Thomas had arrived. "Daddy we see our sister?"

Harry knelt down. "No, today we just get to hear the heartbeat. And you know it could be a little brother. Wouldn't you like that?"

Caelum shook his head. "No, Papa wanted a little girl, Daddy have little girl. Papa wanted."

Harry held his sons to him. "Well then I hope you boys get your wish too. I'd have thought you'd want a little brother to play with though."

Jamie pointed at his twin. "I have brother daddy, and Teddy. Teddy like brother. Uncle Fred said little sisters fly too."

Draco laughed and shrugged. "They have a point, and I assume with her dads, if you have a little girl she will."

Between Harry and Draco Remus and Lucius had to agree. Thomas also reminded them Adrian had been an amazing quidditch player. He may not have been at the level of Harry but he had gone professional. Draco had asked Harry who served as godparents to the boys. The twins both served, it seemed fitting. Though Oliver and Katie, and the twin's wives came for the birth and his wedding, the twins were always closest. Fred and Andromeda served for Jamie and George and Adrian for Caelum. Remus was honorary grandfather and guardian so he had not felt left out. Andromeda was like a grandmother, but she was Draco's Aunt so Harry wanted her. Like naming Caelum a constellation, he had said it was about the Blacks like Sirius, but he had been lying to himself. It was the truth in part,, but his dad had known the reason.

The twins were a bit disappointed they couldn't see the baby but they were helped up onto the bed with him. They were confused when they heard the sound, but Harry told them it was the baby's heartbeat.

Jamie smiled and nodded. "It a girl."

Harry shook his head. "You are determined little man aren't you? Papa sure rubbed off on you."

Draco helped the boys down from the bed. "Well in a month we will know, and we can make a special nursery for the baby."

Caelum looked at him. "You help us? Make it surprise for Daddy."

Harry shook his head. "Don't give him any ideas, the last thing I have any intention of allowing is to allow a Malfoy to kidnap my nursery."

Draco ignored him and looked at both boys. "We will wait for sex, and then maybe you boys can help. Can be a Christmas gift for daddy."

Harry groaned and shook his head but he was smiling a bit at it. Draco walked with the two little boys, Draco having cast a silencing spell. The boys would still not allow him to hold their hand or anything but it was a step. He was happy they were allowing Draco to talk with them alone. It meant a lot Draco and the boys would work together on the nursery like that for him.

Remus knew his son's mind and squeezed his shoulder. "There will be more than one to decorate, besides it's nice to see them together isn't it?"

* * *

Televisions and other muggle items were not the only thing to make it into their world. Traditions were also starting to worm their way in as well. Trick or treating was still rare except in towns which had mainly a muggle population. The twins had grown up on the edge of a muggle town but never went as kids. They were among those who promoted trick or treating for kids in Hogsmeade and Diagon alley. It had been a few years since it started but more kids were getting involved in it. Harry had promised the boys they could go and visit both of their Uncles even.

The boys were having another one of those moments though. It wasn't as bad as school but special moments brought up Papa. He knew Christmas would be even harder on the little boys. But Adrian had taken them trick or treating the last few years.

Harry had taken the boys shopping and they were ready to show off their costumes, Teddy too. "Here they are."

Draco smiled when he saw the three boys in costume. "A monkey, an elephant and a tiger."

Jamie smiled from his little monkey costume. "Papa couldn't find me one last year."

Remus looked at the two adults. "Well if you two are going trick or treating you forgot your costume."

Harry sent his dad a look, he didn't think it amusing at all. "Somehow we forgot."

Caelum pouted. "But daddy you have to have costume. Papa always dress up with us. Papa always a pirate."

Draco took out his wand. "I think I can help. Now what should daddy be?"

They could have done the same with the boys but the boys wanted to go to the shop. Harry wanted them to settle into their new home and having old traditions would help them to do so. Harry was soon looking like a lion tamer, and Draco looked like a lion. Harry had to hide his laughter when his sons had come up with that. He was reminded he was the Gryffindor, and he wasn't certain Draco would be up for the full lion look. But Draco was a good sport about it, and even put whiskers and all.

Thomas took a picture of them, Remus made to have a costume since the others did. He was soon a very colorful bird, to join the wild animal show. Remus tended to think he should have been the lion tamer, keeping the brood all under control.

The boys were a bit surprised they were doing it at shops. "Not at houses?"

Harry reminded the boys of where their Uncle lived. "We will hit the townhouses too, and the houses in Hogsmeade later I promise."

Draco pointed where some other kids were doing it. "You're not the only ones."

Jamie looked about. "They have jelly beans like back home, not the gross ones?"

Harry cut Draco off from saying something. "I am sure we will get some of your favorites."

He had got the twins and a few other owners to help him out. The boys had loved muggle candy from Boston and he had some sent for him. Fred had their jelly beans waiting for them. They had started to like some of the more wizarding candy, but there were definite favorites for them. They were all having an amazing time when as usual their luck was about to run out.

They went into Fred's shop where he had the jelly beans for them. Fred had to contain his laughter when he saw Draco dressed up as a lion. He was dressed as a clown but that was along with his character.

They noticed some red heads but at first it wasn't a bad thing. Bill smiled. "Looks like we found the right store."

Harry smiled and kissed Fleur on the cheek who he had not seen since his return. "It's nice to see you again Fleur, how is Gabrielle?"

Fleur and Harry always got along and Harry never really had issues with Bill. "Good, in her senior year, looking to be a healer she hopes."

Bill shook his hand and smiled down at the four kids with him. "The twins convinced us this year, might have to continue this tradition."

Before they could respond Ginny came storming into the store. "There you are. I want my daughter now."

Harry stepped between them. "Ginny calm down, the kids are trick or treating."

Ginny grabbed for her daughter. "She is coming home with me now. You can't stop me, she is mine."

Lily reached for her Aunt. "Aunty Fleur, Aunty Fleur."

Bill had to hold his wife, as they knew they couldn't stop her. They were scheduled to go to court on Monday. The trial could take time though and Ginny still had custody of her. They had no idea why she suddenly demanded her daughter from them, it was the first time Lily had seen her mother since this started. Draco had a sickening feeling, as his dad told him he had been looking into Romania and Vince's sudden job. Bill and Fleur went to take their kids home, luckily like Harry and Draco this had been their last stop. Harry felt so sorry for the little girl, and he could see her cousins were upset as well. Fred told him how much Fleur loved the little girl like her husband and the pain had been evident on her face.

They were going to Hogsmeade still as they promised the boys, but their minds were on the little girl. The boys didn't know the family, other than the rare run in and knowing they were Uncle Fred and George's family. They were a little shaken by the yelling but soon back into it.

Draco squeezed his hand as he knew Harry was blaming himself. "I will have dad send an attorney, we will make sure they get custody."


	18. the parents

Harry and Draco were both worried they may have hurt Bill and his wife. The problems with Molly and Arthur over Ginny had hurt him badly. Arthur in fairness hadn't been bad; he just never stood up to his wife about anything. Bill had never been unkind to Harry though, nor Charlie, and Harry always got along with Fleur. If for nothing more than Fleur who had stood up for him countless times in the face of her mother in law's ire before Harry went to the US, he felt he owed it. He could see Ginny cared nothing for the little girl, she used her when there was a purpose. She had tried to use her for Harry and now she seemed to be lashing out at her brother. Bill and Fleur found three of Lucius' top lawyers on their doorstep the day after Halloween even after a weekend. They had been reluctant but they would do anything to get Lily, even accept that help. They knew Lily was better with them and though they thought they'd get her on their own, it would take time.

Lucius had not told the boys but he was looking into having Ginny followed. He knew they were worried she would try and run with Lily. The fact she disappeared for a year before and no one found her, told them she could do it again.

Molly was woken in the night by a little hand shaking her. "Oh sweetie."

Lily looked at her. "Nanny can I sleep with you. Mummy scary."

Molly lifted the little girl into bed with her and Arthur. "You know Grandpa and I always have room."

Arthur kissed his granddaughter on the head. "The more the merrier sweetie."

Lily cuddled against him. "I want to go home. I want Aunty Fleur."

Molly had tears in her eyes when she heard that and ran a hand through the little girl's curls. "I hope very soon."

The couple loved having Lily in their home, she brought them so much happiness. But even Molly had come to see Bill and Fleur were right. It was not simply even Ginny though it was a big part. Even if Molly and Arthur kicked Ginny out and fought for custody of Lily themselves, they knew this was better. They were grandparents and were meant to be. Lily belonged with younger parents, and siblings, like Victoire. Molly would see Lily all the time and always baby-sat her grandkids when she was given a chance to.

In the morning Molly took Lily up to her room to get dressed. There was no sign of Ginny from her room next door. Lily was in the room across the hall from her mum, though Molly had considered moving her own to Ginny's old room. Ginny's old one was across from the master.

Ginny appeared as Molly was making pancakes for breakfast. "I'm going out."

Arthur looked up from his newspaper. "Work?"

Ginny shook her head. "You know I don't work on weekends. I have someone to meet."

Molly shared a look with her husband and then back. "And your daughter? You aren't leaving her home alone at five."

Ginny stared at her mother like she had grown two heads. "She isn't alone, she is with you."

Arthur spoke as his wife looked like she'd back down. "Your mother and I have plans. We are not free baby-sitters for you."

They knew she had no desire to be a mother. They had a feeling she got pregnant intentionally as she tried to use the baby for Harry's money. But Ginny thought of the child as an accessory, one she could put in the closet when she didn't need her. Molly knew it was partly her fault as she let it happen. She had been willing to be the one up for midnight feedings, changing diapers and more. She told herself she was just helping when her daughter was working, but that was a lie. Ginny was almost never home and didn't even work full time at the shop. The rare time Lily went with her mother usually was when Hermione was involved. Hermione was Lily's godmother, along with Percy.

Ginny was in a complete huff and had no idea what her parents were pulling. She needed to speak to Albus and find out what the plan was. He had not been happy to learn she was losing custody of the child. He had put too much time and money into the plan.

Ginny was exasperated. "You can't pull this, you always take care of her."

Arthur sipped his coffee. "We are going to Shell Cottage, I am sure if you don't mind us taking her, Bill and Fleur would love to see her."

Ginny snapped and sunk down at the table. "You are not taking my child anywhere near those traitors. They will not get my daughter."

Molly placed food down in front of her. "Your daughter is not some possession. Bill told us of her father, is that where you were that year?"

Ginny realized Bill must not have told them the full story or they'd be a lot angrier with her. "In Romania with him? Not likely."

Arthur went to take Lily into the sitting room with her food, they had added a TV after the war, and got cartoons from the muggle area. He could see she was getting upset, and for now this was a mother daughter talk. He and Molly had spoken the evening before, when Bill informed them Ginny had taken Lily from him. They knew what they had to do, no matter how hard it was.

Molly watched them go and sighed. "Ginny you will either start raising your own daughter, and be honest where you were, or….."

Ginny laughed. "Or what? You're going to ground me? I'm an adult mum."

Molly agreed. "Or you can move out of this house. Your father and I will no longer continue like this. You are twenty three years old."

Ginny stood up. "Fine, I will move out. It's not like I need your cheap ass charity anyways."

Molly watched as her daughter stormed up stairs and thought Ginny was going to brood. She had threatened to move out before and never did. But Ginny came down with two bags packed and looked quite serious. She stormed into the sitting room and snatched Lily away from her grandfather though. Molly watched in horror as Ginny stormed out of the house with the little girl clinging to her. Arthur held his wife as she broke down crying but he was little better. They both loved Lily so much and it was killing them. They'd be happy if she went to live with Bill as she'd be happy and they could see her. Molly had been scared to confront her daughter, because of just this.

Arthur made his wife sit down. "I need to contact Bill, and heaven help us Lucius. Merlin only knows what she might try to pull now."

* * *

Lucius was surprised when he had got a floo call from Bill, even more when told Arthur was involved. He was informed the couple had kicked Ginny out of their house. They had been hoping to kick some sense into her and make her see what was right for her daughter. They knew she didn't have enough maternal concern for Lily, but she could have seen it from the selfish need for free rent as well. Lucius told Bill to press for a restraining order, to prevent Ginny from leaving the country with Lily, before this was over. She had disappeared before.

Harry and Draco were not aware of all of the drama going on. They knew some of it thanks to trick or treating, and had sent the attorneys of course. But Lucius had wanted Harry and Draco to focus on their own kids and relationship, not to have to worry about this.

Lucius looked at Fred on Sunday when he had come to the manor. "I never thought we would become partners."

Fred shrugged. "We both have a bested interest in all of this. We both care about Harry and your grandsons."

Lucius motioned him over. "I care about the sake of your niece as well. No child should be used as a pawn like that. My son was."

Fred remembered hearing that it was one of the reasons Draco's Uncle helped raise him. "George said you mentioned you had some news."

Lucius directed his attention down to the files on his desk. "I have found some proof finally linking Albus to all of this."

Fred was a bit surprised. "I know you have many contacts, but I thought that man could cover almost anything."

Lucius agreed, and he had not found many links but a few. He had found out the name of the wild life preserve Vince worked for in Romania. He had not worked with dragons, but the wizard version of a zoo, which existed in a few countries now. He had been training as an animal medic. He had shown a real talent and passion but the reserve had not had the money to hire a new medic. Suddenly an anonymous donation had been made, quite a substantial one, and Vince was hired as they now had the funds. It was anonymous but came from Britain, and such perfect timing.

Lucius admitted the second bit of information he found was more about Harry and Draco. He was still looking but unable to find out about where Ginny had been when pregnant. The birth certificate for Lily said London but that was a fake.

Fred was surprised when he saw it was a list of employees and staff for the school. "How does this have to do with Draco and Harry?"

Lucius pointed at the bottom part of the scroll. "It isn't only the human staff members who are on the scroll."

Fred had no idea what he was talking about. "So Bins and Firenze were on there."

Lucius nodded. "And house elves who were free so paid by the school."

Fred realized what he was saying. "Dobby and Winky were both paid elves."

It was Draco who had just come in with Harry who responded. "I sent all the letters to Harry with Winky."

The house elf was free and could serve anyone, like a human she could take a job. Remus had taken over her pay from the school needing an elf. Kreacher utterly refused to serve him unless forced by Harry, and he'd never trust Teddy with the elf. Winky was meant to have been off of the pay roll of the school by then. Her loyalty was to Remus as her employer, she had even signed a contract, as his elf.

Lucius explained Winky's employment with the school had never ended. Any contract with Remus was either null, or came second to the school. Albus must have bought the elf's loyalty, and had her working for him all along.

Winky appeared when Harry called her, though she had not been seen in a long time. "You work for the school?"

Winky bowed. "Master Harry I….."

Harry was furious. "I paid you to take care of my father and little brother, and you were working for the school as a spy."

Winky was in tears. "The headmaster say he never release me from contract. He be saying he free all of the house elves, if I not be helping."

Draco understood. "The school elves have served for generations, they'd be like Dobby, distraught to be free, even suicidal."

Harry knew Winky had drunk a lot before Dobby helped. "You promised to serve me, because of Dobby, how much Dobby loved me."

Winky nodded. "I did, and I try help master. I keep headmaster away. I stop the other letters. Winky not let the other elves be hurt."

Harry was surprised when she disappeared but she came back and handed him a stack of letters. He didn't need to be told by Draco they were all the love letters he tried to send Harry after he had left. Harry hadn't doubted Draco when he said he sent them, he just wondered where they were. He understood what Winky did, Albus could never physically harm the elves, but freeing them would likely be the same thing to some. He never would have, the school needed elves to function, but Winky hadn't known that.

Lucius swore the elf to secrecy and she promised not to tell Albus what she told them. Harry wasn't certain why but he believed her. He wished Dobby was there a lot. So did the Malfoys, they freed him on purpose to watch Harry, he had been Draco's personal elf as a baby.

Fred stood. "I am really glad we found out about the letters, but Vince's job is not going to help Bill get Lily."

Lucius calmed him. "My attorneys are on it, and Vince has agreed to testify to how she was conceived, if it comes down to it."

Draco reminded Fred when he went pale. "He isn't pressing charges, not unless it's needed, though it will hurt her case just as bad."

Fred understood and he knew she deserved it. "I don't think prison for her would be bad, but it would hurt the rest of my family too."

They agreed and for now it was not even in the cards. Harry reminded Fred no matter what Ginny and Molly put him through, he still cared. Even Molly he didn't want to see getting hurt in all of this. No matter how she treated him when he came out with Draco she had still once been family. Unlike Ginny who was just wanting his name, Molly actually thought she was doing it to make Harry and Ginny happy. She was just a bit delusional in what would make him happy, and forceful as well.

Draco cut his dad off from apologizing for not telling them. "I understand why you didn't. I would rather not be dragged into it either."

* * *

Harry and Draco had taken the boys for their second week of school. They didn't have the same melt down as they had the first time. They were still not ready to go back to school full time but it was getting there. They were actually the ones who wanted to go on Monday, less than a week since last time. They had heard the kids were going on a field trip and they didn't want to miss out. Harry had been willing to volunteer with the field trip if the boys needed it but was happy when they didn't. Teddy went to school with them the same day, he was adjusting better.

Harry and Draco once again found themselves at the new house. The eight bedroom house was perfect. Four of the bedrooms were already in use or would be, the twins insisting on continuing to share a bedroom. Even with the nursery, there were three bedrooms for company or more kids. Harry also knew eventually the twins would likely want their own room.

Harry looked around the bedroom next to his which would be the nursery. "I am worried a bit if this room is blue and not pink."

Draco put a hand on his arm. "A third little boy would be nice, and I'm sure we'll have a little girl down the line. I know Adrian hoped…."

Harry shook his head. "Adrian would have been happy with a boy, but the boys have their little hearts set on a sister because of him."

Draco sighed and shook his head. "I am sure they will understand if it is a brother. But I guess it wouldn't be too bad if it was a little girl."

Harry saw the small smile touch Draco's lips. "No longer worried we will have to resort to asking your ex for advice?"

Draco broke into a full smile from that. "I remember someone reminding me that my Aunt and Isobel will be around for advice."

Harry shrugged. "You never know we may want more modern advice. I think Pansy and I could become good friends."

Draco groaned but it was all in good humor of course. He and Pansy had been friends for years, even when they were pretending to date. He knew Pansy would actually be happy to help if given the chance. She was happy to be giving her husband a son, but she wanted a little girl too. But there was also Luna and the twin's wives, and Katie for younger female touch as well. Even without the Weasleys in their life, the kids would have plenty of females in their lives. Harry had once been scared without Molly, his children would never have a grandmother.

They went to collect the boys who were smiling this time though they went straight for a hug. They both actually told Daddy and Uncle Draco about the field trip and before they got back to the manor. Harry was surprised they wanted to go to school on Wednesday still, the original day.

Harry smiled when he heard that when they got back to the manor. "I'm happy if you boys want to go to school again."

Jamie looked a bit worried. "Not every day daddy, not away from daddy every day. But Wednesday, we supposed to go."

Caelum nodded. "Daddy we need buy gift. Daddy our friend Nick's birthday."

Harry smiled when he heard his little boys had made a friend in their class. "Well then I think after lunch we will have to go shopping."

Caelum turned to look at Draco. "Are you coming too?"

Draco didn't hear the anger as times before, actually an invitation. "I'd like that."

The boys told them and Grandpa about Nick over lunch. Nick reminded them of a friend they made back in Boston. Miss Kelly ask him to show the twins around on their first day, and he sat at the same table. Harry and Draco shared a smile when told the other person at their table was a girl named Moira, but girls had cooties. Moira was nice, but she still had cooties. Harry was reminded once again his sons went to muggle school.

The twins were not sure if they get invited to Nick's party, but there was going to be a little one in the classroom. As they took the boys on the bus to go to Diagon, Harry was reminded they had to be careful, the gift was for muggles. But many muggle toys and such were sold here.

Harry looked to the twins when they were in the toy store. "What do you think Nick would like for his birthday?"

Jamie looked around pensively, he was the little thinker of the two. "He like animals a lot daddy. He said he likes monkeys like me."

Caelum nodded. "He was a bat for Halloween Daddy, he got to go trick or treating too."

Draco directed them over to one side. "You know there is plenty of coloring books and other items with animals from the muggle world."

Jamie chose a how to draw book about animals. "He likes to draw very much."

Harry shook his head. 'He likes animals and to draw, no wonder you two like him so much. Maybe when we move, he can come over one day."

The manor on the coast was not as elaborate as Pucey or Malfoy manor. And there were only a few odd things like paintings which could easily be concealed. Muggle items like lights were run off magic, and they had added a television and computer already to the house. It would not be too confusing for a muggle kid to come to the house. They hadn't in Boston but the boys had a play date or two. They hadn't been in school for more than a few weeks before the accident though.

They were going for some ice cream when they saw a Weasley coming their way. Harry had no idea how to react, it was Percy who he hadn't seen in years but he was Hermione's husband. He was worried about the anxious look on Percy's face and sent the boys off with Draco.

Harry looked him up and down. "I hear you are married to Hermione and expecting a child, I'm happy for you."

Percy had a small smile for a second. "Thank you, but I need your help."

Harry could have almost laughed at that. "You need my help?"

Percy stopped him from going. "Lily is missing."

Harry stopped. "What do you mean Lily is missing?"

Percy made him turn back. "Ginny didn't show up for court this morning. She's gone, she took Lily."

Harry sent Kreacher to tell Draco to take the boys home, and went to the twin's shop with Percy. He was somehow not surprised when Draco showed up not much later, having dropped off the boys with his dad instead. Percy explained about Molly having a confrontation with Ginny and her leaving the house. They had checked the international travel both portkey and muggle, and she had not left the country. But there was no trace of her or her daughter, and they were all in a panic. Bill had filed the restraining order which is likely why she was still in the country.

Draco knew Harry would want to help so he suggested. "I'll get my dad's men on it, we'll find her. Hiding with a small child isn't easy."


	19. the kidnapped

Molly and Arthur were filled with dread when they left the court room. They had been so unsure about confronting Ginny and they were right. They should have just allowed her to stay, she may not have run, and taken Lily with her. Bill assured them he didn't blame them, reminded them she would likely have run anyways. She knew she was going to lose Lily eventually, and had taken her. The courts had issued a warrant for her arrest, for ignoring the restraining order, and failure to appear in court. She could not be arrested for kidnapping, as she still had custody, so they were minor charges. They couldn't get too much help from the aurors, unfortunately as it was no kidnapping; it was not a high risk case.

Molly and Arthur were in the kitchen at the Burrow and trying to figure out what they could do. Their other children were home, except for the twins. Molly was so scared for Lily; her granddaughter was so scared of her mum, and now alone on the run with her.

Hermione's head snapped up when she noticed someone in the door. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Percy and back. "I have come to offer my help in finding your niece."

Molly noticed the twins were with him but so was Draco. "You have shown no desire to be a member of this family for a long time."

Fred put a hand on Harry and turned to his mother and Hermione. "Harry has come to help, even after all you did to him, perhaps you should…"

Harry cut him off. "I consider this family a part of me, even if you slammed the door in my face long ago. I'd like to help."

He hadn't mentioned Percy had come to him for help but Percy spoke up. "I asked him. We need help; you know the aurors aren't on it."

Molly looked at her son and had a feeling he must have gone to Harry. She was surprised, considering he had never liked Harry before the war. He was also married to Hermione, who other than Ginny, was the most vocal about Harry. But he seemed willing to accept help from Harry. She knew he had money and power, and so did the Malfoys of course. But she was not about to be in debt to him or the Malfoys.

Arthur knew his wife too well, and he disagreed. He knew Harry was right, he had been a member of the family, and they slammed the door in his face. Arthur never agreed with his wife back then, and he was not about to allow her to push away the only chance they may have.

Arthur for once spoke up against his wife. "This is about our granddaughter, nothing else. Would you turn down help getting her back?"

Molly was shaking. "I want her back, but you know their sort, they want something in return for this."

Draco burst out. "Your daughter drugged a man, to get Harry back, and got herself pregnant. I don't even know why Harry bothers to care."

Hermione shot up. "That is lies, Ginny would never have done such a thing. How could she? See you are a slimy snake."

Bill actually spoke. "He isn't lying, Vince was drugged. It seems Albus or whoever helped her hide for a year, helped her set it up."

Molly was shaking. "It isn't true. My daughter would never do such a thing. What would she gain from it?"

Fred reminded his mother. "To break up Harry and Draco. She had Vince given a Polyjuice potion, to look like Draco."

Molly had known what had driven Harry to flee the country. Harry had worried she was involved, as she had known what had happened. But Ginny had told her, not her part, but said she had seen Draco cheating on Harry. When Harry was proven not to be Lily's dad, Ginny had claimed she knew Draco was cheating on Harry, because it was with her. Ginny had been so upset Harry broke up with her, she made a mistake.

Harry felt horrible, he hadn't meant for Molly to be told how desperate her daughter was. He knew there was a chance she'd learn in court, but not like this. No matter all the woman had put him through, he still had once considered the woman like a mother.

Molly was still refusing to believe it. "I want that snake out of my house. We don't need his kind of help."

Bill tried to step in. "Mum Harry and Draco have offered their help. We need to find Lily. Will you risk losing her because of this bigotry?"

Arthur stopped his wife from slapping her son across the face. "He's right."

Fred stopped Harry when he went to leave. "I know mum is a bitch, but please, we need your help."

Harry nodded. "I have no intention of stopping until Lily is in Bill's arms. It just seems better that I am not here while I do it."

Molly smirked when she saw Harry disappear. "See he doesn't even have the guts to stay. Things get hard and he runs, like he did before."

George snapped. "He came here to help and you spat in his face. It would serve this family right if he refused to help us find Lily."

They were the ones who needed help, and had actually gone to Harry for it. The twins looked at Percy, and he admitted he had gone to Harry. They asked him for aid, and then treated him like some criminal when he came to the house. After all the crap this family put him through he had no obligation to help them, yet he had come. It wasn't Ginny alone who had abandoned him, who had hurt him, betrayed him.

Fred went to leave. "Perhaps when he helps put Lily back in your arms, you may find a drop of gratitude in your entire body."

* * *

Ginny had no idea why she was here or what she was going to do. She had never wanted to be a mother to the little brat, or even have her. But she was key to getting everything she wanted in life. She might not be able to get Harry back, but now the world knew she was Vince's child. She could blackmail him into more child support and other payments. It wasn't like his pureblood wife was going to want the world to know about it. And Vince was not about to allow the world to know he had been tricked into bed by a woman. It would be such a scandal, and the man was even more traditional than the likes of the Malfoys. She would be rich one way or another.

For now they were at a small home in Wales, not far from Godric's Hollow in fact. The Dumbledores had lived in the area, but not here. The home Harry's parents had been killed in originally was the Dumbledore family home. James had insisted on buying it, do to the risk to the house. Albus could not even complain about that. He had used the money, to buy a small cottage a few hours away, hidden in a valley.

Lily was sitting near the fire hugging her teddy bear to her. "Mummy I want to go home."

Ginny turned to look at her daughter. "This is home."

Lily shook her head. "Mummy this not home, Burrow is home. Mummy its cold here."

Ginny pointed her wand at the fireplace and made the fire grow. "There, now stop whinging you ungrateful brat.'

Lily was in tears when her mother said that. "I want Aunty Fleur."

Ginny totally lost it and stormed across the room. "That woman is not your mother, I'm your mother. Now stop crying now."

Lily pulled away from her. "You're scaring me mummy, you're scaring me. I want Aunty Fleur."

Ginny tore the teddy bear from her. "Aunty Fleur you think she loves you? She doesn't. She has her own daughters. You mean nothing."

Lily shook her head. "She loves me, she and Uncle Bill tell me, when they tuck me in. They love me."

Ginny tore the head off the bear and threw both pieces in the fire. "They don't, they're glad I took you, to be rid of your crying."

Lily sobbed as she watched her teddy bear, and Ginny had to stop her, as the little girl lunged towards the fire. The teddy bear had been a gift from Aunty Fleur a few months ago, when Ginny had stayed with them for a few days. Lily had carried the teddy bear whenever she was upset, and couldn't seem to sleep without it any more.

Lily was crying when her mother dragged her into the small second bedroom, and locked her into the room. Ginny cast a silencing spell on the room, having had enough of the little sniveling brat to last her a life time.

Ginny went out to get some fresh air. "Albus better sort this out soon, I can't put up with her much longer."

Albus' voice came from just off to the side of her. "Is that any way to speak about your daughter?"

Ginny turned to look at the man. "Don't give me that, you were well aware I never wanted her. You're the one who came up with the idea."

Albus grabbed her by the am. "And our plan may have worked if you even inherited an ounce of your mother's maternal concern."

Ginny tried to pull away from him. "I'm sorry I am not my saint mother, never claimed to be. I never wanted to be a mother."

Albus was not letting go. "But you wanted to marry Harry, and you know he would have wanted children, he'd never marry without them."

She was reminded Harry was a family man. He had grown up without his parents, in a home with his abusive relatives. He had the man he now called dad in his life, and others life his so called in laws, and the Tonks. He'd want children, and he'd never marry anyone who was not willing to give him children down the line. From what Albus heard, perhaps rumors only he wasn't certain, Harry was pregnant. He seemed so desperate for a child, he'd marry a man he was not in love with, to get the child.

Ginny sneered and shrugged. "I'd have given him one or two. He has house elves, not like the man would make me raise my own children."

Albus laughed. "How soon you forget Harry if you ever knew him. He is not some old blood, he'd not have nannies. You'd be your mother."

Ginny finally managed to pull away from him. "Well I have turned my sights on Vince anyways. That is where the real money lies now."

Albus sat back on the rail. "And why is that? Last I looked Harry was the richest wizard in the UK, and one of them in the world."

Ginny laughed. "But because of your bloody schemes it won't be mine. But Vince has a daughter, and won't want the truth to come out."

Albus laughed. "He signed over custody to Bill, and has made it clear he will testify to you raping him, if needed."

Ginny was hit with the shock of the realization Vince was willing to out her. "We both know you were involved."

Albus went to leave. "Only you know that, and you're not about to tell. So follow our plan, and you may stay out of prison."

Ginny watched him leave and was in a rage, not believing Vince would ever admit to it. She had given up her senior year, and had taken off to Spain where she gave birth to Lily. She had lived in the lap of luxury, not too much to ask for, in return for bearing the brat. But then she was forced to return, and pretend she was a loving mother, even with Harry long gone.

She went into the bedroom and found Lily gone and the window open. "Where the hell is the brat? Where is she?"

* * *

Draco and Lucius were not sure why Harry was still so determined to help. Draco had told his dad how Harry was treated at the Burrow. Neither were surprised considering how the family treated him before. But considering Percy had asked for help, and their granddaughter was missing, they'd have thought the family would be smart. They had to know that Harry had the money and resources, well with the help of Lucius, to hopefully find the little girl. The family didn't have the contacts or resources, Albus was not about to help them, he may pretend to.

Harry though had to do what he could. He loved the twins, they had helped him through so much, and she was their niece. He also knew how much Fleur loved the little girl. She was also Ron's niece, and no matter how many years passed, Harry'd never forget his best friend.

Harry slumped in a chair. "We need to come up with some way to find her, and soon."

Lucius perched on the edge of the desk. "The family has made it clear they don't want your help."

Fred reminded the man. "Some of the family has. Bill and Fleur are the ones who matter."

Harry agreed. "I couldn't even comprehend if it was one of my boys missing. To not know where one's child is, has to be a nightmare."

George agreed. "Fleur and Bill may not be her biological parents, but they love that little girl as if she was their own child."

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Bill and Fleur have never tried to stand in between us, like Charlie, they were never part."

Bill and Charlie had never known Harry well enough to interfere. They knew what it was like to have their mother to try and interfere in their lives. Bill had Harry at his wedding, and had considered him a member of the family. Fleur reminded him how their mother interfered in his wedding plans, tried to break them up, as she didn't approve of her either. Fleur always had a soft spot since Harry had saved his sister. It hadn't mattered Gabrielle was never in danger. To her and her family, intent was more important than anything.

Lucius knew Harry would say that and already had his men on it. He thought Harry was too kind, but he agreed they should help. He knew what it was like to have his son in constant danger when he was a spy. He meant it when he said he'd not allow another child to be used as a pawn.

Harry was pacing back and forth when he thought. "Elves."

Fred looked at him in confusion. "What about elves?"

Draco knew what Harry was thinking. "Elves bonded to a certain family, can find the Lord and his family."

George pointed out. "We have no house elves, mum would have loved one, but we don't."

Harry called Kreacher. "Kreacher, the Weasleys have Black blood. Are you able to locate one of them?"

Kreacher shook his head. "No master, only you and your close family, like little masters. Their blood be too diluted."

The Weasleys were Blacks on both sides, both Molly and Arthur were on the family tree. But unfortunately it seemed they were too removed. Harry had no Black blood, but Sirius had done a slight blood adoption, to make Harry his official heir. It allowed him to appear on the tree, and for his sons to as well. Well his sons already did, as they were Draco's. Kreacher was able to locate Andromeda, Teddy and Draco, but it seemed something to do with the fact that Wallburga was sister to their dad, and had been married to Lord Black.

All families had house elves, and Draco and Harry both knew there was another option. They knew they were asking a lot, but they went to Vince. He had proven before he was willing to help his daughter out, now he knew he had one.

Astoria appeared in the door as they finished their story. "Vince and I will help any way we can."

Vince turned to look at his wife. "You have been good about the child support, and setting up a trust fund but…."

Astoria kissed him. "She is your child, they are not asking us to raise her, just help find her. She is as much yours as Cadmus is."

Harry was relieved to hear that. "We thought perhaps you had a house elf, like Kreacher, who may be able to locate her."

Vince called the Crabbe's main elf. "I need you to locate my daughter. I don't believe she has been blood adopted. You are to find her."

When the little elf was gone, they all waited on baited breath. They knew the little girl was not blood adopted, at least not before. Ginny would need time to do it now, a potion would need to be brewed. Astoria remained in the room, Cadmus was down for his nap. She may not have wanted her husband's bastard in her house, but she wasn't heartless. It was his child, and she'd not see harm to the child, anymore then Cadmus. She was the one who came up with the trust, and thought Vince should be willing to testify.

Vince looked at the elf when he came back. "Did you find her? Did you find my daughter?"


	20. the found

Chapter 20 The found

They were all waiting on bated breath for the elf to return from the search. Vince had never even seen the little girl other than in a photo. But he wouldn't deny he cared about her, and was worried they wouldn't find her. He may have risked his marriage, and taken her, if he didn't know Bill would raise her. The thought of the little girl being raised by Ginny was too much. He would never have the same bond with her as Cadmus, or the little girl his wife now carried, but she was his child. He needed to know she was safe now, and she would have a loving home as well.

Harry and the others were worried as well. Harry didn't care about how he had been treated by the others in the family, he wanted to take Lily home. He wasn't doing it in hopes they would welcome him back, he was doing it for Lily, and for Bill and Fleur who loved her so much.

Vince saw his elf appear as well. "Please tell me you found the little girl."

The elf nodded. "I did master, but master need come quickly, she be in danger."

Harry jumped up. "What do you mean she is in danger?"

The elf looked at him. "She be lost in the woods, they be dangerous woods. Master needs to come to her now."

Harry was confused. "Why would you not bring her back with you? Kreacher has apparated my boys before."

The elf explained the little girl was too scared and wouldn't come with him. Unfortunately she was struggling too much and it was a risk. If she didn't hold still, even an elf could risk splinching someone, even though elf side by side was safer than human was. Kids that small apparition should be limited if ever used, it wasn't that good for them. But the elf ones did not have the same affect.

The elf had come back as quick as possible. He had left a tracking charm on the area the child was in, and had told her to remain. They were able to use a spell, so they could all apparate to the spot in the woods.

Harry looked around when they arrived. "Where are we?"

Draco noticed the mountains they could see. "I'd say somewhere in Wales."

Vince looked around for the little girl. "Where is she?"

Fred had come with them and started calling. "Lily where are you? Come out princess, it's Uncle Fred. Where are you princess?"

A tiny little voice with sniffles came from off to the side. "Here."

Fred sunk down in a little wooded area where he found the little girl. She was crying badly, and he could see a deep gash on her forehead. It was cool but she had no jacket or shoes on, and she was shaking badly. Fred took off his cloak, and wrapped it around the little girl to keep her warm. He scooped her off the ground and held her to him, so grateful they found the little girl.

Lily calmed down enough to tell them where she had been. It made their blood boil to hear what Ginny had done to her teddy bear, and what she said to the little girl. Harry sent off word to the aurors of where to find Ginny, before taking the little girl to the hospital for a checkup.

Fred and Harry stayed with her while she was examined. Fred kissed her. "You're such a brave little girl."

Lily clung to him. "Don't send me back please. Mummy said it was the new home. She locked me in the room, I snuck out the window."

Harry shook his head. "You're not going back to her, we're going to take you home to Aunty Fleur and Uncle Bill."

The healer smiled when he finished the cut on her head. "She is okay, no concussion, just a bit cold. I don't need to keep her."

The little girl seemed to have Jamie's raptor gaze. "Uncle Fred who is that?"

Vince was standing in the doorway, with his wife to their surprise. Astoria had not come with them, but he had the elf tell her when they found Lily. She had shown up at the hospital when Vince had been down in the gift shop. He had bought a little teddy bear, hoping to bring a smile to the little girl who had been through so much. His wife squeezed his arm and nodded.

He handed the bear to Lily. "Hi Lily, my name is Vince and I'm your father."

Lily was a bit confused. "Mummy said I had no daddy. Are you going to take me from Aunty Fleur too?"

Vince shook his head. "No, I know your Uncle has been your daddy, and I am going to make sure you go home to him for good."

Astoria added though. "But you do have a little brother and a sister on the way, and maybe one day you'll come visit them."

The little girl accepted the teddy bear and nodded. "Okay."

Fred had finished signing off on the paper work and went to lift the little girl. "I know a house of anxious people waiting to see you."

Draco met them in the door, he had gone to the ministry to find out what had happened. Ginny had been found, she had been in the woods looking for her daughter. They could not get her to talk, about any accomplice, but they hoped. She was looking at some prison time. Originally the charges were minor, but the healer took a report of the bruises inflicted by Ginny, and what the little girl said. She might not get prison time, and if she did it would be minor, but Bill would have custody of Lily right away.

Fred turned to Harry when they were on the bus and handed him Lily. "You should do the honors."

* * *

The Burrow was restless. They were all hoping for some good news, but they had heard nothing about Lily. They knew the aurors refused to make it a priority, since it was not actually a case of kidnapping. Percy felt like pointing out that Harry had offered to help, and they turned him down, well slammed the door in his face. Harry had disappeared with the twins, and Percy hoped they had gone to look. Bill and his wife, and even Charlie agreed with him, and the twin's wives of course who were there. His own wife was conflicted.

The door opened, and all eyes turned to see who had come in. Fred and George were there, and there was something about the looks on their faces. Molly had no idea what to make from their looks, but she knew they had some kind of news, or suspected they did.

She looked back and forth between them. "You have news, I know you know something."

Fred nodded. "Ginny was located, she was hiding out in a cottage in Wales."

George added. "She has been arrested and will stand trial in a day or two."

Bill jumped up from his seat. "Where is Lily? She was with her mother right? Do we have to go pick her up from social services?"

Fred shook his head. "She wasn't in the cottage, she had run away from Ginny."

Fleur was starting to go into a panic. "Please tell me you found her."

George nodded. "Vince had his house elf find her, the reason we knew where Ginny was."

Arthur chose to ignore the comment about Vince. "Lily?"

Lily answered for herself. "Grandpa, grandpa."

All their attention turned behind the twins, who stepped aside, and revealed who was in the door. Lily was in Harry's arms, the little magic bandage on her head and Uncle Fred's robes wrapped about her, but she had a tiny smile. She was clutching the new teddy bear Vince had bought her, to her little chest for dear life. She had not let loose the vice grip since he gave it to her.

Arthur was the first one to act when he saw them. He stood up and advanced across the room. Harry handed him Lily, but the man surprised him by pulling Harry into a hug with his free arm. Harry was reminded Arthur hadn't agreed with his wife on what happened.

He pulled back but kissed Harry on the cheek. "Thank you son, thank you."

Molly came over and took her granddaughter into her arms. "Oh princess we were so worried about you. You look cold, are you hungry?"

Lily nodded her head. "Mummy forgot breakfast this morning or dinner last night Grannie."

Hermione turned to look at Harry. "She is back, you can leave this house now."

Harry shook his head and turned to leave. "I'm just happy she is home safe."

Fred stopped him from going and looked at his family. "Harry is the one who thought of the elf, was the one who found Lily for us."

Harry had not only thought about the elves, but he had been looking before. He had even helped Bill with attorneys, to get custody of the child. No matter how much they pushed him away, he had been willing to help this family when they needed it. He had needed them, and they hadn't been there for him. He had needed them with the death of his husband, he had needed them before just after the war ended, dealing with that. They hadn't been there for him, but he had still come for them.

Molly was not about to let him off so easy. Anyone could have thought about the elf, he was not buying his way back into the family so easily. He was still with Draco; he had chosen a snake over them, that was quite clear.

Molly motioned to the door. "Everyone knows about elves, and it isn't like Harry came up with some brilliant idea."

George snapped. "No one else thought about them did they? Did you know old blood families' elves could find members?"

Hermione spoke p for her mother in law. "There would have been another way to find her. Albus was coming, he'd have known of the elves."

Fred pointed out. "She was lost in the woods, we're lucky she only has a scratch. Anything could have happened before we found her."

Alicia had come to her husband's side. "No matter your issues with him, you owe Harry some gratitude. He didn't even have to help find her."

Molly sneered. "This is about him and nothing else. He is just trying to make us welcome him back. It is selfish and nothing else."

Harry finally snapped. "I stopped wanting to be a member of this family the day you banned me from my brother's funeral."

Arthur stopped him before he left. "What do you mean? We never stopped you."

Molly saw their looks. "Hermione and I decided it was better he not attend. He didn't care about the family, he'd just cause issues."

Harry looked at Bill. "I'm glad I could bring her back to you. Ron would have loved her, and for him, as well as you and the twins, I did this."

He turned and left the house, meaning the words he had said. The moment they had banned him from Ron's funeral, they stopped being family. The twins always would be his brothers, and he cared about Bill and Fleur, but nothing more. They could not have had him arrested for attending the funeral, but they'd have made such a ruckus, it would have ruined the event. Harry didn't go, trying to honor his brother, he went later.

Bill followed him out, and like his dad hugged Harry. "Thank you. It doesn't matter what Mum says, you are welcome with me and Fleur."

* * *

Harry had gone home to the manor, wanting to see his sons and his dad right now. Percy had asked for help, but he had not stood up for Harry. Bill and Charlie had always been friendly, didn't know him well enough, and Fleur thanked him for his sister. But Molly and Hermione hurt. He had his dad and Sirius before, step up to fill the role of dad, so the absence of Arthur wasn't as hard. But for so many years the closest thing to a mum he had known was Molly. He now had Andromeda, and Isobel was amazing,

Draco was worried about this, considering Harry was pregnant, but his dad helped. They got Harry to be able to speak to Ginny before court. Ginny's trial and the custody issue were combined, not a customary practice, but allowed.

Ginny looked up when he came into the room. "Oh good, they have come in and allowed you to gloat."

Harry shook his head. "About what? Do you think I take pleasure in seeing you like this Ginny? I don't."

Ginny laughed. "Because you feel guilt because you abandoned me and turned me into this? You should."

Harry reminded himself he needed to remain calm for his baby. "I never abandoned you, we broke up. You were the one who turned on me."

Ginny sneered. "Because you hooked up with a slimy snake. I knew he seduced you, I had to make you see the truth, so you'd come back."

Harry smirked. "Worked really well didn't it? I took off and you got knocked up by drugging a guy/"

Ginny looked venomous. "It did work, drove you away from him. If your idiot new husband hadn't gone and killed himself…."

Harry's anger boiled over. "Adrian was a hundred times more intelligent than you. He was killed by a reckless fool like you."

Adrian's killer was a middle aged man, depressed with his pathetic life, who got behind the wheel drunk. He had been in the bar middle of the day, having called in sick to work, and got behind the wheel of the car. He not only took a papa from the twins, but from his own two kids, but his kids only lost him for three years. He hadn't thought of anyone else, just his desire to get home so his wife wouldn't know he missed work, and hadn't cared who he hurt in the process. He had destroyed lives, because like Ginny he was reckless and didn't think.

Ginny sat there not caring any more. She had no idea why Harry had come other than to gloat; being in the court room was not enough for him. But she would make sure he felt the guilt good and deep before he left the room, if nothing else.

Harry put down some forms. "I have come for you to sign the custody and adoption papers, for Bill and Fleur."

Ginny sneered and refused to touch them. "I'm not giving up my daughter. They can try to take her if they want to."

Harry laughed. "You think Albus will help you? He won't stick his neck out. He was going to the Burrow, to 'help' your parents find you."

Ginny was not falling for it. She knew Albus wouldn't, and Harry was trying to bate her. "I am innocent, can't charge me with kidnapping."

Harry shook his head. "Vince is waiting through that door. You sign the papers, or he goes to Amelia and has you charged with rape."

Ginny went stalk white. "You can't do that to me."

Harry pushed the papers to her. "You will lose her either way, even if Vince doesn't. But she could end up in foster care for months."

It wasn't exactly true, she had been temporarily placed in Bill's care, but there was still a good chance. If Ginny signed the forms, Vince already did the adoption forms; Lily would be safe with them. Vince had agreed, with his wife's support, to testify if Ginny didn't agree. Even with Bill's adoption he'd continue the trust fund. Bill said he could stop child support, but the money would simply go into the fund instead as well. He thought perhaps one day he could spend time with Lily, perhaps she'd meet Cadmus, but as Uncle Vince, Bill was dad.

Ginny signed the forms, out of self-preservation though and not for any care of her own child. She was reminded she had never wanted to be a mother anyways and she was not about to risk prison for the child.

Harry found Bill and the others down in the main entrance and handed him the forms. "She signed; Lily is yours once they are filed."

Vince turned to him and shook his hand. "I know you will take care of my daughter."

Bill nodded. "Lily spoke of a boy named Cadmus, I assume your son. If you and your wife agree, perhaps one day, the kids can meet."

Molly stared in disbelief at her son but when Vince was gone rounded on Harry. "Come to gloat, see what you turned my daughter into."

Harry walked away without another word. There was no need for him to be there, and he had no desire to stay. He had come to make sure Ginny did the right thing and signed the papers, nothing else. He had been hoping she'd admit Albus had a part in it, but he would find proof somehow. The man would pay for the lives he meddled with. Harry made a stop on the way home, he visited Ron's grave. He had considered naming one of the twins for Ron, but it had been too painful back then. He was grateful he could return Ron's niece to where she belonged.

Draco was anxious when he returned. He may not be the baby's sire, but he was growing to care about him or her deeply for Harry's sake. He knew Harry would be crushed if he lost the baby, and so would the boys.

Harry reassured him with a kiss as the boys weren't near. "The baby and I are okay. She signed the forms, but she denied Albus."

Draco was relieved. "You still look pale."

Harry shared a look with his dad who came into the door way. "I had a run in with the family. And I went to visit Ron."

Jamie appeared. "Who is Ron Daddy?"

Harry took the twins into the living room. "Ron was daddy's best friend; he was Uncle Fred and George's little brother. He is in heaven now."

Caelum looked a bit sad. "He can keep Papa company. Did he like Papa?"

Harry shook his head. "They were a bit competitive in school, but I think he'd have liked Papa a lot. He wanted me happy."

Taking the boys outside, he promised to tell them more about Ron one day. He had found it hard to talk about his best friend since his death. The boys had been too young really before Papa, to understand anyways. Ron had hated Slytherins, but he had grown up in the last years. He may have been a total prat at first about Draco and Adrian, but Harry knew he'd have come around. The twins supported him unconditionally from the start, Ron was as devoted, he just had a bit of a winding path to acceptance. It was one of the things Harry had loved about Ron. They spent the afternoon in the grounds playing with the boys, and while he smiled, his mind went back a few times.

Draco's mind took Harry to the ultrasound in a few weeks. "Maybe not Ronald, but perhaps an Arthurian name for the baby.

Fred's voice came from behind. "I don't know, a little girl named Ronnie may be cute."

Harry turned to look at them. "How did it go?"

George explained his sister got prison time even without Vince. She only got a year, and three years parole in a half-way house though. Her treatment of her daughter saw to that of course. She refused to name any accomplice, which of course didn't surprise Harry. Bill had adopted the little girl, and she was now home for good. George though had a surprise for Harry.

George smiled a bit. "Bill is having a little dinner to welcome her, and he and Fleur would like you to come. My mother is boycotting anyways."

**An: as promised, shown in the little bit of the twins, as they slowly recover from the loss of Adrian, their speech is getting better again. They are talking more, interacting more in school, and it is reflected in their speech.**


	21. the hollidays

Chapter 21

Harry had to move past Ginny and focus on the baby, and on his sons. And on Draco, he knew it was hard being pregnant, but he wanted that better. He had lost so much time with Draco, and as much as he loved his time with Adrian, he wanted back what they lost. The only good thing to come from Ginny's meddling, were the two beautiful children that came from it. He would not have the baby he now carried, though he may have had a third with Draco, and Bill and Fleur would not have Lily.

Though Draco was reluctant, Harry had accepted the invitation to go for dinner at Shell Cottage. He had been assured Molly and Hermione would not be there, Bill would not ask him to face that. The invitation had included not only the twins, but Draco as well.

Draco came with him on the bus. "Are you certain about this?"

Harry nodded. "Fleur was always kind to me, and Bill is a good guy. They are Ron's family."

Caelum looked up at him. "Daddy, Grandpa said we go to beach. We go to our new home for dinner?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Uncle Fred and George's brother Bill has invited us for dinner. Your Uncles will be there as well."

Jamie was showing a bit more of his inquisitive side, not just when suspicious any more. "They have kids to have play with Daddy?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "You know your cousins, and then Bill and his wife have three little girls, and a little boy, all a bit younger though."

Harry was the first to have kids, though Victoire was three months older, and Lily a few months younger. He knew Dominique was three, and little Louis was about a year old if he was right. Fred and Alicia had a son and daughter, for all Fred's jokes about naming a girl Ronnie, he had a son Ronald who was three, and a daughter Moira who was one. George and Angelina had twin boys, Gabriel and Fabian who were three. They were all younger, boy wise, than the twins but Harry knew his boys would be good about them.

He smiled when they climbed off of the bus. He was happy to be here under good terms for once. The last time he had seen the home was when they had been hunting for horcruxes in what should have been their seventh year. It had been one of his last memories with Ron though.

Bill was waiting for them at the house and smiled. "I'm happy you guys decided to come, Fleur and I really wanted to thank you in person."

Harry nodded. "You know I don't need to be thanked. You and Fleur mean a lot to me, and for Ron too."

Caelum pulled on his hand. "Daddy, daddy is this Bill? He looks like Uncle George, but tall."

Bill laughed. "I am indeed little man, and are you Caelum or Jamie?"

Caelum smiled a little. "I'm Caelum, Jamie is hiding behind daddy's legs. He doesn't like new people very much."

Harry managed to coax his son out from behind him. The twins were doing much better with new people, thanks to returning to school. They had actually agreed with daddy, to go twice a week to school now. He hoped to keep increasing it, until they went back full time in January. But once in a while Jamie still played a bit shy. Andromeda had assured him it was normal, along with the way their language suffered a bit. Some kids who suffered such trauma as losing Papa, and then such changes as the move, reverted further like wetting beds and sucking thumbs. He was a good daddy she kept assuring him, and their progress was proof of that.

Fleur and the others were waiting for them in the house. The six bedroom house was quite big, with both a living room and small sixth bedroom which had been turned into a playroom, as well as kitchen and dining room on the main floor. For now Victoire and Lily shared a room, but lie the twins by choice, they had a fifth bedroom up stairs for her if she chose.

Bill watched as the twins slowly went into the playroom a bit unsure. "Lily is a bit shaken still. She has slept with us the past few nights."

Harry knew the feeling all too well. "I am sure she will soon be happy here, you know it is likely just bad dreams from the woods."

Fleur agreed with him. "It's not helping Molly refuses to come see her. Arthur came yesterday though."

Draco noticed. "Look." He pointed to where while Caelum had joined the others, Jamie was inching over to Lily.

Jamie sat down next to her. "You like to color? I do too."

The little girl didn't speak, but she handed him a crayon and offered him half the coloring book. Lily didn't have a parent die, but she had as much upheaval. It was a good one, she needed to be away from Ginny, but still. If they had gone to court, and she came here the usual way, things likely would have been good. But she was shaken from her mum kidnapping her, and the incident with the bear and woods. Molly was angry at her son for telling her that she should apologize to Harry. She was pouting like a child, and all she was hurting was Lily.

Harry and Draco joined the couple, the twins and their wives at the table. He was told Charlie would have come, but he was away for work. The absence of Hermione and Percy was of course obvious, as obvious as Molly. He was reminded Hermione was also pregnant, further than him.

When the kids came to have something to eat Harry was happy his boys had good manners. He smiled as they ate it all. "Good food?"

Jamie actually spoke, turning to Fleur. "You're a very good cook, Mrs. Flower. Thank you."

Fleur smiled. "You can call me Aunty Fleur if you'd like, and thank you."

Draco agreed with the boys who he helped take the dishes to the sink. "You definitely know your way around the kitchen."

Fleur may not be a stay at home mum, but she was a good cook for certain. Molly criticized all her daughter in laws, thought that none of them lived up to her standards, in cooking and cleaning. It was fine to have a job, but she thought their homes should be top, and men should not lift a finger. The only one she had no problem with was Hermione, she could do no wrong, she was the perfect daughter in law. Harry was in a good mood, he would not let Molly bother him, when they left. He kissed Fleur and thanked her for having them.

Fleur smiled. "We should consider doing it again. It was nice to see you, and Lily and your son seem to get along quite well."

* * *

December had a lot of happy and sad moments to come for them. It was the first Christmas for the twins without their Papa. They had Draco now, but as much as they were growing to accept him, he wasn't a dad yet to them. They were starting to allow some physical contact, and never complained when he was around but Harry and Draco still had to be careful. The boys made it clear they were not ready for the two of them to kiss. They kissed, just not when the boys were around to see them.

Draco was happy to be there with them for Christmas. He went with them to take the three boys to see Santa, reminded they had lived muggle. And he and his dad were going crazy spoiling them as well. There was also plans for the big move into the new house in January.

Christmas Eve Harry saw the boys' faces fall a bit in the afternoon. "What's wrong boys?"

Jamie sniffed a bit. "We have no cookies for Santa."

Draco had come around, he and his dad were staying at the manor for two nights. "I am sure your Grandmother has some cookies for you."

Caelum shook his head. "It's not the same."

Harry understood. "You and Papa always made gingerbread for Santa. Would you let me and Grandma help?"

Jamie spoke up a little. "Auntie Annie too?"

Though his Aunt hadn't planned to come until dinner, Harry was sure she would come earlier. The boys had often baked cookies with her when she came to visit in Boston. She had baked the cookies with them when they had not gone to Adrian's funeral here, as it would be too much. Draco went and placed a floo call to his Aunt, and explained what was going on. Both her and Ted were happy to come earlier. The Puceys were happy to have such a big manor, as the Tonks would also be staying. Fred and George were coming for gifts and lunch tomorrow. Today they were with their in laws. They were planning to spend some time with Bill and the kids, either tomorrow evening or Boxing day.

Andromeda arrived, and not only had gifts and such for tomorrow, but all they needed for the cookies. Harry went with the twins and the two Grandmas, and Teddy of course, into the kitchen. It was not like having Papa there, but the boys were smiling a bit.

Jamie surprised Draco when it was time to decorate the cookies. "Uncle Draco you need to help."

Draco turned to him. "You want me to help make the cookies?"

Caelum nodded. "We all have to. We each make a cookie for Santa, to thank him. Uncle Luc must too."

Lucius laughed and came over. "I thought I was a bit too old for Santa, but I don't mind helping."

Jamie handed Draco a gingerbread man. "You can do this one."

Harry shared a smile with his dad and Draco, his dad taking pictures before he did his own. He knew what it meant for the twins to include Draco. This was a very special tradition, they had been doing it with Papa since they were so tiny they could barely hold the sprinkle container. There wasn't Christmas in their house without the smell of gingerbread. The cookies were put out by the fire, after dinner that night, and Harry took the boys to bed for their own tradition. They had a favorite Christmas story to read every Christmas eve.

Harry was surprised but happy in the morning to find the boys out of bed. He hadn't been sure how into Christmas they would get. They had enjoyed all of the traditions so far, just a few tears here and there including over Santa. Truly bittersweet moments he thought to himself.

Remus handed him hot chocolate as he came into the room. "The boys are down, but they haven't been begging to open gifts yet."

Harry saw he was the last to arrive and looked at the boys. "You boys can open your gifts now."

Draco helped hand the stockings to the boys and was surprised even the adults had one. He gave one to his dad. "Not too old I guess."

Harry sunk down onto the couch next to Draco and whispered. "The boys insisted last night. We had to get a bit creative I admit."

Draco smiled when he found mainly candy and some of WWW's products. "Reminds me of when I was a kid."

The adults all had much the same, but just smiled at the sentiment of it. They all had real gifts under the tree, but Harry had to act quickly with his dad's help, when the twins insisted last night. Shops were closed and there was not much they could have done. His own had a book he already owned, as well as some candy, but the kids didn't know that of course.

Draco saw Harry's face fall a bit when the twins opened a joint gift, a beautiful wood zoo, pens and all. "What's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "Adrian had it custom made for the boys. The train too, which is coming. It was muggle, and took some time to be made."

Remus added. "Their kindergarten class had one, and Adrian had ordered it a week before…"

Draco squeezed his hand and handed Harry a package. "He would want you to be smiling today, like the boys."

Harry knew he was right, and opened a gift. He head tears for a new reason. "Draco this is beautiful."

Draco had known he was not much for gifts, so he had got Harry something for the baby. There were a few actual gifts for him too, but this was one he knew which would help right now. Harry had found a beautiful cradle, the bedding was done in green and white at the moment, but a spell would change that. The cradle was painted white, and in the head board had a carving of a moon and stars.

Harry saw the boys were distracted and took a chance, kissing Draco. "Thank you, this is so beautiful."

* * *

Draco and Harry were actually going on a date. They had gone on a few minor ones, but the focus had been on the boys so much. But the boys were starting to do better. They were to school four days a week when the Christmas break had started, and they were okay with moving, as long as Grandma and Grandpa came to visit all the time. They were assured Grandpa Moony and Teddy were moving with them. The boys, all three, were having their own date. Remus had been invited out by former colleagues, and the three boys were having a sleep over with the Tonks.

Harry and Draco were going to spend New Years' together. Harry had left just after New Year's, it had actually been mid-way between six and seven months after the final battle, to the US. New Year's had been one of their last happy moments together.

Draco reminded Harry of that time. "We were pushed out the door. Our families hoped we would come back with answers."

Harry laughed and remembered all too well. "Well you had proposed to me before Halloween, and we had yet to choose a wedding day."

Draco surprised him. "We never decided last time, perhaps we can this time."

Harry stopped. "You want to marry me?"

Draco kissed him. "Of course I do, do you think I am just here for the boys. I won't ask yet, I know you're not ready,

Harry had hoped, but he could admit he had been worried. Deep down he knew he was being foolish, if it was just about the boys, Draco wouldn't be here. Harry made it clear he would give Draco all the contact he wanted with the boys. But a part of him had been worried Draco was just giving the boys time to adjust, before he started to take them. He loved Draco, and even when he didn't have his doubts Draco still loved him, marriage was another issue. He was pregnant with Adrian's baby, and that still left so many doubts for Harry.

Draco knew Harry was struggling, but he was there and not leaving. As the months went on, the more he came to love that little baby Harry carried. The baby was due in June, two months before the twins would turn six.

Draco smiled when they went into muggle London for dinner to start. "I was thinking of the summer."

Harry was a bit surprised. "I don't think I'll…."

Draco stopped. "Not about a wedding, about the twins' birthday, and about the birth of our new addition as well."

Harry smiled, the new baby was due mid-June. "I was thinking of it too. I assume your dad will go wild for the twins' birthday."

Draco noticed Harry chose to avoid the baby. "Dad spoiled me because he couldn't be there, but he says being a grandpa, it's his job."

They happily spoke about their sons, and some of their favorite things to do. Harry admitted they had taken the twins to the zoo for their last birthday. Draco assured him he didn't mind hearing about Boston, and even Adrian, Adrian had been a friend and it told him about his sons. Harry had shown him all the photos, made copies of most, but he loved to hear the stories as well. They did talk about themselves too, and shared memories of their proposal in France. Harry was worried it was all memories, but they both knew they wanted to make more together.

They headed down to the water after dinner to join in the muggle festivities. They had only been together one holiday season before split up. They had known each other since eleven but dated for six months only. Now they had been apart for almost six years.

Draco handed him some sparkling cider as he obviously couldn't drink. "Six months, six decades, I don't care, we will make this work."

Harry kissed him passionately and agreed. "I love you as much today as I did when I left, more if possible."

Draco smiled. "Quite possible, I think looking at those two beautiful boys we created, time means not nothing, but little now."

Harry agreed with him on that. "My dad reminds me, all that is important now is our future. We can't allow Ginny or HIM to win."

Draco shushed him. "He has taken enough time away from us. I have no intention of allowing us to lose another moment together."

They both knew he was still out there, and they planned to make him pay for all the pain he caused. But tonight was about them, and reclaiming all that they had lost in the past. As they joined in the party, ate popcorn, and danced under the stars, they could almost feel like no time passed. They may be six years older, well nearly, but they were still madly in love. At midnight, when the fireworks went off, they shared a long kiss.

Draco pulled him in for a second kiss. "Just to make sure you know I have every intention of spending this and all years with all four of you."

**Author note: so a bit more of the happy moments, and Harry/Draco. The ultrasound is next, so I am taking a vote on the sex of the baby. A third boy, or the girl Adrian wanted.**


	22. the ultrasound

Chapter 22: the ultrasound

Harry was happy about the baby, as he had been about the twins, but it never seemed he could enjoy it. The twins he had been tricked into leaving the man he loved, and but for his dad and friends, had been alone when he gave birth. Adrian had been there for him, but it should have been Draco, especially when Jamie was so ill. He knew how much had been stolen from Draco with their sons. And now Draco were here, for him and the twins, and helping him through the pregnancy as well. He could see Draco was coming to care about the baby, love it as the time passed. But as much as he was happy to be back with Draco, he couldn't help but wish Adrian was there. He knew he'd still have been in the US, and Draco from the boys if he lived, but there was still a part of him. He remembered how much Adrian wanted this baby, and he'd never know them.

It was a few weeks into the New Year when Harry was scheduled for his ultrasound. Thanks to magic ultrasounds could be performed earlier; it was still more accurate at four months. The whole family was excited to learn, even Lucius; he really took the baby into his heart.

The weekend before the test Harry and Remus with the boys finally moved. Harry led the boys out. "Are you guys ready to move?"

Caelum nodded. "Daddy promised Grandpa and Teddy are coming. And we'll be close to school, friends can come."

Jamie looked at Thomas and Isobel. "I miss Grandma and Grandpa."

Thomas knelt and took the little boy into his arms. "Miss us? We're going to come visit all the time, and you can come for sleep overs."

Harry saw the twins look and he nodded. "Of course, it's not like Boston, we're so close. And Aunt Annie and Uncle Ted too."

Caelum smiled. "Uncle Bill and Aunty Fleur and Uncle Fred and Uncle George?"

Finally getting the boys on the bus, Harry not only assured them, but reminded them of today. Bill and Fleur had remained in contact since the thank you dinner. Lily and Jamie seemed to bond, and the few times they saw each other, Bill said Lily was talking more finally. Molly was still boy-cotting the family, having learned they were spending time with Harry. And again Lily was the one suffering from it all. Fleur had invited them to dinner, but Harry thought the boys would like to stay home, so the family was coming. Fleur was helping to cook.

Isobel and Thomas came with them, but the Tonks and Malfoys were waiting at the house. Lucius and Draco had a part in making the boys' room for them, and Harry didn't know, but the nursery was warded off on him. So far five of eight bedrooms were used; Harry, Remus, Teddy, the twins and the nursery being made. It left three guest rooms, rooms for the twin's to have their own eventually, and maybe a fourth child one day.

Caelum clambered down the bus and he smiled when he looked at the house. "Miss Grandpa's house, but I love the water."

Harry smiled. "It's a bit cold still for swimming in the ocean, but I am sure we will have plenty of fun in the warmer months."

Lucius had heard. "Well you know we have a pool at the manor, maybe you boys will come and swim some times. It's heated and indoors."

Jamie piped up. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "We have a nice big one with a slide. But I am sure we have added some fun to this house as well."

A muggle play set had been added to the back garden for the boys, they loved the swings in Boston. Though it was a manor house and not just a beach house, Thomas and Isobel not only supported but encouraged a face lift. It had never been a closed in stuffy home, it had the big windows and French doors out onto the water. There was a big sitting room and dining room on the left when you came in, and a small library, and a den which acted as a family room with television, on the right. Along the back of the house there was a huge family kitchen, and a sunroom.

The sunroom was the first surprise for the boys. The television was in the den, for all of them. The sunroom had three sets of French doors, which led onto the back garden, as the front of the house faced the ocean. There were big picture windows and window seats along the rest.

The twins saw their zoo set up, and all of their other toys. Jamie smiled. "This is cool."

Teddy agreed, especially when he saw there were toys for him too. "And look at the cool swings outside."

Remus led them towards the stairs, where there were eight big bedrooms for them, Harry in the master. "How about we check out the rooms?"

Harry pointed. "This is my room, with you guys on the left, and the nursery on the right. Grandpa and Teddy are across the hall."

The two kids' rooms, minus the nursery, were transformed. Lucius promised when the twins were ready for separate rooms, both would get a face lift. The three boys, only a year apart in age, all had the same lay out, though the twins' room was larger as it was for two. A sleigh bed or two, desks for each, trunks at the foot of the bed, and a wardrobe and book shelves on either side of a window seat, made up. The rooms each had a special theme to it, to make them feel more at home here. The twins had missed home in Boston, but the room looked different here. They had missed having a room which felt like their own, not a guest room.

Teddy's looked like a pirate adventure, the bed even looked a bit like a pirate ship, with a wheel on the front, and a sail up behind it. The murals included friendly pirates, deserted island, sharks and more. The carpet was a treasure map. He had started to work on models with daddy, and there were a few new ones. The twins' room was a jungle, the walls filled with every kind of animal, monkeys hanging over Jamie's bed, and an elephant head over Caelum's. Jamie had a little art easel as well. The twins and Teddy were all smiles.

Draco laughed when Harry didn't look amused he couldn't get into the nursery. "I told you, me and the boys were going to design it for you."

* * *

The twins had come to dinner the night before, but were coming to the hospital as well. Harry wanted them there when he found out. Fred had been able to come when he had one for the twins, unfortunately George couldn't. He had been surprised when he found out he was pregnant, happy until he thought Draco cheated on him, but even more with the test. Twins were rare for male pregnancies, unless there were potions used, or at least a family history. Neither Harry nor Draco had a family history of twins. Harry would never give up the boys, but he was hoping for one this time. He knew premature births were a bigger risk with multiples, and he was lucky he had carried the twins as long as he had. This pregnancy had been much easier on him so far though and he hoped it would continue.

Draco was happy to come with Harry to the hospital. He had missed out on so much, not just on the twins growing up, but when Harry was pregnant. He should have been with Harry, to help him, especially when Jamie was a preemie. But even if this was not his biologically, he was here this time, with this baby. And he'd do right by him or her, as Adrian had done by the twins.

Harry shared a tender kiss with Draco when the boys were not in the room. "I'm glad you're coming."

Draco put his hand on Harry's belly when he returned the kiss. "I'm excited to find out if it is a third son or a daughter."

Jamie came running into the room. He didn't react to how close the two of them were. "Sister, daddy it will be a sister."

Caelum nodded. "Had a dream last night, daddy it is a sister. Papa's little princess, daddy, his princess."

Harry knelt down and took his boys into his arms. "I hope you're right, I think we could use some pink in this family finally."

Isobel laughed when she had come into the room. "Well then it is a good thing Andromeda and I am around, and your sister in laws."

Harry led the boys towards the fireplace to floo. "Draco was worried he was going to have to ask his ex-girlfriend for advice."

Laughter followed the comment, and Draco blushed a bit, when Caelum asked about her. Draco took Caelum by the hand, to take him through the floo, and explained her name was Pansy. The boys new that was a flower, and asked if she was Aunty Fleur's sister, since they had flower names. Harry shook his head, and told them they were not sisters, Aunty Fleur had one sister.

The twins had been allowing more contact, well Caelum more than Jamie, physical wise from Draco. He had no problem allowing Draco to take him through the floo, and both boys let him tuck them in at night. They didn't even respond to the physical contact between him and daddy.

The twins and Tonks were waiting for them. Fred smiled when they came in. "There you are, almost late."

Harry smirked at his brother. "Last I looked there was no test without me."

George gave him that. "Well we hope to take you out for dinner after, so it is a good thing we didn't make reservations.'

The nurse appeared in the door. "The healer is almost ready for you, you can come in."

Harry grinned. "See I'm not late, right on time."

Remus kept the boys. "Daddy will go in and get ready, before we come in."

The boys were a bit worried, but were assured they'd not miss it. Harry didn't really need to change, they'd have used a spell. The healer was in the room, and Draco had come in with him, knowing what it was. Harry had no symptoms, or complications, but after the twins he was cautious. Having lost Adrian, he wanted to take every precaution possible, and was having a checkup. The healer assured him the baby was okay.

The healer went out another door, so the boys weren't suspicious when they came into the room. Harry knew the boys were still recovering from the loss of Adrian, they didn't need to worry about their daddy now too. Or worry about the baby either.

The healer came back in and started the ultrasound. Jamie was surprised when the image spell came up. "Daddy that's a baby?"

Caelum shook his head. "Daddy she looks like a tadpole. Daddy is our sister a tadpole?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "No sweet heart, I promise the baby isn't a frog. But we'll have to ask the healer if it is a little girl."

Jamie turned to the healer. "Tell daddy it is a sister, tell daddy. I and Caelum know it is a sister, and Papa wanted."

Draco whispered to his dad who was next to him. "Harry is a bit worried if it is a boy."

The healer smiled. "Well I'm happy to tell you boys that you will have a little sister in five months."

Harry and Draco would have been thrilled with a little boy, and perhaps in a few years they'd have a third, but everyone was happy. Draco had two sons, and he and Harry would have a chance at a third, he was alive and they'd marry one day. Adrian had his heart set on a little girl, why the boys were so insistent, and he could not try again. He smiled, when Harry had tears, when his clothes were transformed back.

They all headed out for some dinner, everyone happy with the news. Lucius and actually all the grandparents were happy, to have a girl to spoil. Isobel was a bit teary, she knew how much the news would have meant to her son.

At the restaurant Draco handed him a little pink bunny, and the twins had a pink horse and cat for him. "For daddy and sister."

Harry laughed and was in tears when he accepted them all, and kissed the boys on their cheeks. "Thank you boys."

Caelum looked at Draco and back at daddy. "Daddy can kiss Draco to thank him too, but only on cheek Daddy. No lips yet."

Harry kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thank you."

Draco whispered in his ear. "It seems we are making some progress with those two."

They had been dating more and more since New Year's. Draco of course was busy with school. He had no afternoon class during this section, and had taken the floo from his apartments to the manor, the school ones open now. The boys were growing more accustomed to seeing them together, this was the first time they could kiss even on the cheek, in front of the boys.

Lucius moved topics. "Well now we know it is a girl, Draco and the boys can work more on the nursery. And a baby shower seems in order."

* * *

Draco was in such a good mood, he didn't want to return to the school sometimes, but he did. Unlike his Uncle he actually enjoyed teaching. He seemed as cool and aloof in the classroom as his Uncle once had. It had a lot to do with how dangerous the job was though. The fact was potions were dangerous even for masters, and he was in a classroom full of students, not paying attention. He was grateful he never taught Neville, but he had others who had given him nearly as much trouble. He may have been a hermit, but like Severus, he had an open door policy with his snakes. He hoped to one day prove Albus' guilt, and get him out of their lives, once and for all. He wanted Harry part of his entire life, and school was a big part, but he wouldn't with Albus here. Draco knew Filius actually hoped Harry may take over one day for him.

The day after the ultrasound he was down in the greenhouses. He had always wondered why other than Poppy and Filius, his Uncle got along so well only with Pomona. But he worked with her as well, in that she supplied a lot of the herbs and such for his potions. Now it was Neville.

He was somehow not surprised to find Luna with her husband. Luna jumped on it. "Boy or girl?"

Draco tried to play coy with her for a moment. "I'm pretty sure I'm a male, man not a boy though."

Neville shook his head. "Luna was away on assignment for her dad, and I didn't get an owl."

Draco smiled. "I could have sent an elf for the plants, but I promised Harry I would share the good news with you."

Luna had a feeling. "I was going to head to London later if you didn't come. It's a girl isn't it?"

Draco nodded. "And as you can guess, the boys are over the moon."

A voice he had not been hoping to hear came from behind. "So the rumors are true are they?"

They turned around to find the old geezer standing behind them in the doorway. Draco had believed that he was away from school, he had been called away for a meeting, not a school governor's one this time. He had not been in the hall at lunch, and hadn't been seen all day. Draco had been happy to share the news, seeing the ultrasound he was even more connected to the baby, but not with this man. He'd protect that little girl from all the bad things in this world, and that included this man.

Albus had been trying to have contact with Harry since he came back. Of course Ginny had screwed up their little plan, and got herself arrested. Albus admitted he should have considered the fact that Vince's elf could find her, but he'd not have thought the man would help.

Draco sneered at the old man. "You know nothing. You haven't changed from my Uncle's days, eaves dropping on members of staff."

Albus had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face. "I just came to speak to Neville, when I overheard the wonderful news."

Luna came over to Draco's side. "Hopefully you'll be long retired by the time she comes anywhere near this school."

Albus laughed. "Oh I expect to see her much sooner. I am sure Harry will soon remember how much I love him. I will send him a gift to…"

Draco had to stop himself from punching the man, he was his boss, for better or usually much worse. "He wants nothing from you now or ever."

Albus was not put off by him. "I am surprised you're still around. She's not your baby after all, I wonder if she will look like Adrian."

Draco was not going to be bated into anything. "I'd like if she did a bit, he was a good friend after all. I will be a Papa to her, as he was to mine."

He was not going to allow this man to plant doubts in his head. He had his own doubts, when he found out Harry was pregnant, and the twins too. He had wondered if he could be a father to the little girl, truly love her, as she deserved to be loved. He knew he could, with every passing month the doubts slipped away, the last of them with the ultrasound. He knew he could be her Papa will all of his heart.

Albus turned to leave as he knew he was not winning right now. "I have a few things from his parents I am sure he will like, to send on."

Draco called after him. "You think admitting you have even more you hid from him, will win him back, you're delusional old man."

Albus shrugged. "His Aunt had them, I gave them to her to give Harry, it seems she didn't. It was a shame, I was sure she would."

Draco sneered. "Like you were sure the woman would take care of him when he was growing up. Of course you never checked up on him."

Luna put a hand on Draco trying to calm him. "He wants you to attack him, grounds to fire you. Perhaps convince Harry you're a risk."

Draco knew she was right, and it was likely more than that. Albus would likely use Draco attacking him, as proof Draco didn't really want to be with Harry and the baby. He knew Harry loved him, but Harry was having problems with doubts, because of the baby. Harry needed to focus on the baby, and the twins, and hopefully on their relationship. Draco planned to propose to Harry after the baby was born.

Luna tried to get back their thoughts to where they should be. "So have the two of you thought about any baby names?"

**An: So the vote was over whelming, 39 review but 30 votes, 24-6 girl. So name suggestions are always very welcome.**


	23. the shower

Harry had headed into London for the day to see his brother. He had taken the boys to school; they were happily going every day now. Harry had promised that weekend they could have a few little friends over to the house. The boys had gone to the manor for the first time, to go swim in the pool, and wanted to return again soon as well. Lucius was already talking about ponies, as the boys took quite a liking to the horses, and Harry knew better than to argue. He knew the man would spoil them, and he was reminded Lucius had five years to make up for.

It was in early April and Harry was not only going to see his brother. It was Easter break from school next week, why the boys were having friends on the weekend, and they were having a little party in class. Harry also thought to do a little Easter party, muggle style, on Saturday.

Fred laughed when Harry came in and he could see bunny ears sticking out of Harry's bag. "A new fashion statement."

Harry chucked the pair at him. "I thought you'd play the Easter bunny, though a week early."

Alicia had come into the room. "A muggle tradition, I have heard about that."

Harry smiled and shrugged. "The boys are having a few friends from school on Saturday, and I thought to invite their cousins."

Fred put on the ears and shrugged. "You know I'd do almost anything for my kids, and nephews."

Alicia kissed her husband on the nose, before transfiguring it into a rabbit nose. "You do make an awfully cute bunny rabbit."

Harry took a seat on a stool. "I know Easter for us is more a break for studying for exams, but the kids have got into it."

Wizards not being religious, it was more a term break for them. There was the odd muggle born who went home during the week, any kids could, but unlike Christmas most stayed at school during the week. It was only weeks before finals, and especially for fifth and seventh years, it was a busy time for them. They couldn't practice spells at home, unless they lived in a manor or a magic area like Hogsmeade, so it was easier to study at school, including having the library there of course.

Harry sunk down onto a stool, and explained Lucius was excited. The boys were going for a sleep over at the manor the following weekend. Lucius had invited all three boys, knowing how close Teddy and the twins were, for a little swim party and sleep over.

Fred shook his head. "I know I have got to know him since the war, but the man still amazes me sometimes."

Harry laughed and shrugged. "He missed out on a lot as a dad to Draco, and now five years with the twins. He is just making up for it."

Alicia agreed with Harry. "I wish Molly was feeling the same way. I have heard Lily has been asking for her."

Harry felt a pang when he heard that. "The woman is still refusing to go to the cottage because of me?"

Fred put a hand on his arm. "This isn't your fault. You know Bill and Fleur care about you, and our mother is acting like a child."

Harry knew and nodded. "I just don't understand how she could punish Lily like that. I thought her own blood she'd never turn on."

Before Fred could answer one of his employees appeared. "There was a floo call from the hospital; it seems your sister in law is there."

Fred turned to Harry, and reminded him Hermione was due any day now. Harry had not spoken to Hermione, well other than the few run ins, for so long now. She had sided with Ginny, and turned on him, over the whole Draco bit. But he could not turn off the fact she was once his sister. He knew she had lost Ron's baby right after the final battle, and one with her husband, a few years ago. Neither had been planned, and neither she knew about, until after the fact. It was the reason she and Percy hadn't told anyone she was pregnant until she was three months.

Harry reluctantly agreed to come with them. He wouldn't go near the room, but he wanted to make sure Hermione was okay and the baby. Fred thought that Harry was far too good for his own heart, Hermione had betrayed him, hurt him badly.

At the hospital, Harry had sent his stuff home with Kreacher he turned. "I'm going to the gift shop."

Alicia went to come with him. "I doubt I will be missed up there."

Fred shook his head and stuck his tongue out at his wife, not Harry as he understood. "Chicken."

Harry walked with her. "You can go up with your husband. I can go alone, and you at least are a part of that family."

Alicia put a hand on his arm. "You're a part of it too, to those who matter. But I doubt Molly will miss seeing me there at all."

Harry thought of his own daughter, due in two months' time, and of Hermione's son. The two of them would go to school together. Harry prayed Albus would be retired by then; he didn't want that man anywhere near any of his children. Albus had meddled with too many lives, his included of course, He didn't know why he bothered, but he found himself picking a blue teddy and blanket.

Alicia went to meet her husband, but reminded Harry they were to take him for lunch. Harry agreed to meet them in the cafeteria; his dad was picking the boys up from school, so he didn't have to head home. He didn't have a long wait, until the two appeared.

Fred admitted. "It seems Hermione was in labor since last night. The family was summoned when our nephew was about to come."

Alicia agreed. "Molly seems to think even if she won't go to Shell cottage, when something happens, she should be able to call us all."

Harry knew Molly had not changed. "Hermione and the baby?"

Fred motioned Harry to come as they'd not eat there. "A healthy little boy, they named him Clarent Perceval."

Ronald was named for Arthur's spear, and Clarent was the name of his sword, the one he used to make knights. Fred had of course used Ron already for his three year old son. The Weasleys now had four granddaughters: Bill's two daughters and Lily, and Fred's daughter Moira, and five grandsons, Louis, Clarent, George's twins and little Ron. Charlie was now the only one without a child.

Fred led Harry from the hospital. "Alicia gave them the gift. I think it is time to feed you, and get back to happier subjects, like your daughter."

* * *

The Easter party had gone well for and the kids. The school kids and cousins had all come, Bill and the twins' kids were reminded the others were muggles, and not to talk magic. Harry was happy to see the kids from the kindergarten class, and they had set up a little egg hunt, among a few other games for the kids. Seeing the boys running and playing, a smile on their faces all day long, was such a perfect gift for him. They had a good Christmas, but there had been some bad moments, when they missed Adrian. The little party was all laughs and fun.

Harry had no idea what was going on, but he had his suspicions, he knew something was up. The following weekend Lucius had wanted the boys for a sleep over, and though he spoke of it before, he was quite set on it now. Harry didn't mind, the boys were excited, so he was happy.

Harry watched as the bus pulled up and turned to Draco. "Why is it I feel this is some kind of set up?"

Draco smirked. "Because you don't seem to know how to trust. What possibly could I and the boys be up too?"

Jamie turned to look at his dad with the most innocent of smiles. "Daddy we just want a sleep over at the pool house with Uncle Papa Luc."

Harry smiled a little at the name which was starting to change into Grandpa Luc, just not yet. "I am sure he is nearly as excited as you."

Caelum looked a bit skeptical about that. "Daddy, old people don't like sleep overs. They are for kids."

Draco answered for him. "Some adults like them a lot, especially when they get to spend the night playing games and eating."

The twins were reminded that it was like when they came to stay with Grandma and Grandpa here. They played, and made cookies, and slept in the room they used when they had stayed here for months. The twins were growing close to Lucius, in a way bonding with him quicker than Draco, likely because he was not Papa. They called him Uncle Papa as they were not quite certain they liked him being called Grandpa yet. Grandpa was the name given to the daddy of Papa or Daddy, and those were Grandpa Thomas and Grandpa Remus. He was Uncle Draco's Papa, and since Draco was still Uncle in their minds, Lucius was not Grandpa yet.

The twins and Teddy all had a bag packed and clambered onto the bus. Lucius' only connection to Teddy, was through his ex-wife, but he didn't care. Teddy was more a brother to the twins then Harry, due to the age, and he was always happy to include Teddy as well.

Harry knew something was up before and even more when he found himself led around back at the manor. "No."

Draco smirked. "You have something against the back gardens? I know they are a bit stuffy at times, but you liked them before."

Caelum pulled on his hand. "Daddy we want to show you the stables. Uncle Papa Luc showed us the stalls for when we get a pony too."

Jamie nodded. " Yes daddy, and come see the pool. Did you ever swim in the pool daddy?"

Harry shook his head. "No I didn't, but I am not buying this innocent act from any of you thanks."

Draco took the twins by the hand. "Well you can stand here thinking we are plotting your demise, but we have a date with the stables."

Harry was about to leave, he had a sneaking suspicion what this was about. He had been adamant about no baby shower, he had not had one before, as he had been in Boston. He had got plenty of gifts, and his family came for the birth, but no baby shower. He had noticed his dad and Isobel had both left the manor before he had. He thought it would serve them right if he left, but he found himself following.

He was somehow not surprised when he found the back garden full. There were all of the people he loved, and tons of pink balloons, everywhere he looked. He shook his head, and reminded himself he should have turned around and left.

Isobel came to his side and kissed him on the cheek. "You know we were going to do this. You deserve to have some happy moments too."

Andromeda agreed with her. "The boys aren't the only ones who need to start smiling and living again."

Harry smiled a bit and he hugged his boys who came back over to him. "I guess I can't complain too much, especially with the food."

Caelum pointed at the table. "All of daddies new favorites, even the gross pickles dipped in chocolate and onions."

Draco laughed when he saw Harry's hurt look from the comment. "You know you'd agree if you were not pregnant."

Harry knew they were right. He had not had this odd of cravings with the twins, but likely as the cravings had got worse the past month. Harry had gone into labor so early with the twins, and his pregnancy had never been normal. It was two months until he gave birth, and no hiccups, and he had a nice little orange to show for it now. Even after years off a broom, and eating properly, we still had the slim build of a seeker.

The twins and their wives, Bill and Fleur, Neville and Luna, Oliver and Katie, Isobel and Thomas, Andromeda and Ted were all there. Lucius was happy to host, though the sleep over was not only a cover. Harry was touched to find even Pansy had come, and Blaise.

Draco whispered to Harry. "They have both wanted to see you since you came back. The goons too, but they don't do baby showers."

Pansy kissed Harry on the cheek and handed him a gift. "It is so good to see you back. I haven't seen Draco so happy in years."

Blaise agreed. "I have actually seen my best friend, since you moved back. I saw him as rarely after I moved back, as when on the continent."

Draco shrugged when he saw Harry's look. "I admit I was a bit of a hermit."

Harry just smiled. "I'm glad I'm back. I hear you have a little boy."

Pansy nodded. "Marcus and I welcomed our little boy in January. Little Dalton and your daughter will go to school together."

Pansy's baby shower had been much earlier, she had been four months along, a few weeks before Harry returned to the UK. The snakes made jokes that they'd be in the same house, his baby would be a snake, no matter what. A debate went on, as Harry was convinced to open the huge mountain of gifts he had received. Draco was doing the nursery with the boys, and gave him a cradle at Christmas, but had a beautiful doll house. The most special to him were a music box from Andromeda, that had belonged to Tonks, and a toy box and rattle from the Puceys.

Isobel had a few tears. "I know a rattle is more traditionally for a son, but it was Adrian's, like the toy box. He'd want her to have it."

* * *

Harry had not told Draco, as he knew he'd worry, but there had been a gift his boyfriend had not seen. Well it was not a gift, but a letter. The letter had come from Albus, asking to speak to Harry. He normally would have ignored it, but it mentioned some of his mother's things, and Harry had to go. He had believed everything which belonged to his parents, had been destroyed in the house, when they were killed. He was upset that the man had never seen fit to give them to him before.

Harry agreed to meet Albus in Hogsmeade, a few days after the baby shower. He told George, who he knew would find out, if he didn't. George insisted on accompanying him. Harry reminded him it was in public, Albus wouldn't try anything, but George insisted.

George was not sure about this when he saw Harry. "I don't understand why you are meeting with him."

Harry sighed. "He seems to have some things from my parents, and I'd like to have them."

George snarled. "You could just have the aurors demand them returned to you. That old coot has a lot of nerve demanding you meet him."

Harry agreed with him. "I technically don't own the items, or know what they are even. Besides I don't want to make this some spectacle."

George understood and put a hand on him. "I'm just happy you told me, so I could come with you. I don't want you alone."

Harry smiled a little at that. "Thanks."

He didn't think Albus was a threat, not in public, at least. Albus wanted Harry back, he wanted Harry\s fame, as well as his two seats. He was a man who thrived on power, and wanted more of it, missing the control he had during the war. Hurting Harry and his baby would not accomplish that. Harry was more worried about those he loved, like his brothers and Draco, being hurt to get to him.

George thought they needed to find a way to out the man from school once and for all. He thought Harry would make a great defense teacher, or charms, like Filius had wanted. Harry had taught at Salem back in Boston, along with his shop, for a few years.

Albus was waiting for Harry in the Three Broomsticks. "I had thought we were having a private lunch."

Harry looked to George and back. "I was visiting my brother in town, and he wanted to come. He hadn't seen you either in a while."

Albus looked like he'd point out he saw George at school all the time due to Angie, but held his tongue. "I am happy you came for dinner."

Harry sat down at the table. "Your note said you had some things from my parents. Of course I would come."

George spoke up when Albus handed Harry a box. "And you never thought once to even give them to Harry years before?"

Albus shrugged. "I believed he had them. I gave them to his Aunt for Harry, when I left him. I only knew recently…."

Harry cut him off. "You have seen them….."

Albus mentioned he had looked into the family, he was sure Harry would want to know, a few years ago. He knew Harry had never been close, but he had shown concern for them, wanted them sent into hiding. He had spoken to the couple when they were in Cornwall. Petunia had reluctantly admitted she still had the box, and had handed it over to him.

Harry was in a way relieved to hear they were alive. They had abused and neglected him for years, but they were his mother's family, and Dudley for the most part was innocent. He'd not have wanted them killed due to shared blood with him.

Harry stood to leave after checking there were no tracking spells or anything on it. "Thank you."

Albus tried to stop him from leaving. "I had thought we'd have lunch, perhaps up at school. I'd like a chance to reconnect son."

Harry rounded on him. "Never call me son again. Your days of meddling in my life are over. Now I am leaving."

Albus followed him out as he called for the bus. "You know you're like family to me Harry. I made mistakes in the war, but I want you to teach."

Harry turned on him. "I'll never come near that school as long as you're headmaster. But if you don't back off, that won't be for long at all."

George accompanied him home, relieved Harry was calm for the baby, and he stood up to the man. He remained with Harry as he went through the box. There was not much, a few photos he had copies of, and a baby blanket he realized belonged to him. There was a stuffed stag, wolf and dog, like the ones the twins had. Remus had given them to the twins, said they were copies, of ones Harry once had. There were a few other items, belonged to his parents, including a beautiful pendant of white gold with a lily on it.

Harry picked up a book that was her mother's, and read the inscription in it. "To our lily, our beautiful flower on her eleventh birthday."

**Authors note: The baby will have a flower name for a first name. I decided Jamie was named for the Potters, and Caelum was named for the Blacks ( a constellation like Draco), so a flower for Lily. The middle name will honor Adrian in some way. I am hoping to find a unique floral name, not something commonly seen in these stories.**


	24. the sleepover

Lucius was happy to have the baby shower, but he was looking forward to after the party as much. He had always been a loving dad, but if one had told him when he was in school he'd be excited about a sleepover with grandkids, he'd have laughed. But he had been looking forward to this, to having all three boys come and spend the night, it was a first. They had come and swam or seen the horses, but always with a dad, and only for a few hours. They would be staying until almost dinner the next day, so they could swim, sine the baby shower took some time. He had every intention of finding a pony for all three boys. Teddy's birthday had passed, and he was not a grandson, but that didn't matter. Lucius was happy to welcome the boy too, and wouldn't buy the twins a pony, and not Teddy.

The three boys he led up stairs after the party, to show them their room. He had a nursery started for his granddaughter when she came, but the boys needed a space, he hoped they'd come visit often. Here the three boys shared a room, they didn't mind, even if a year apart in age.

Jamie looked around the room. "This is for us?"

Lucius nodded. "I hope you three don't mind sharing. I only had the time to decorate the one room."

Teddy shook his head and clambered up to the top of the bunk beds. "This is cool."

Caelum nodded. "It looks like a boat and a jungle, like both of our rooms back home."

The bunk beds, two bottom ones, with one above them, looked like a ship, but was made to look like they were in the jungle. It wasn't pirates, but they looked to be in the Amazon, and even Teddy liked it. He had a wheel like on his bed at home, and there was a pirate sail on the boat. Lucius never got to do this for his son, because of Narcissa, and he had so much fun doing it for the boys.

When they boys were settled in, they headed down to the main floor, where there was a home theater room. They had one for years, even during the war, many old bloods had muggle items though during the war would never admit it.

Jamie was surprised when he saw the food. "Uncle Papa Luc we haven't had dinner yet."

Caelum nodded. "Daddy always says that we have to have vegetables before we have sweets."

Lucius knelt down. "There is pizza coming, but no veggies. Do you think this can be a secret between us boys tonight?"

Teddy smiled and nodded. "We had plenty of veggies at party, Daddy made sure, before we had a cupcake for Harry."

Caelum agreed. "Grandpa Thomas sneaks us extra ice cream when Grandma isn't looking."

Jamie looked a bit skeptical but he finally nodded. "Is there popcorn?"

Lucius laughed and nodded. "Yes, there will be popcorn. What kind of movie night would it be without popcorn?"

Lucius had never been to a muggle movie place, he usually just had his contacts pick them up, but he had. Harry had told him the kind of movies that the kids would like to watch. He spoiled his son, because he had to send Draco to Severus for any real attention, and he felt such guilt. He could spend time with the boys, but it was a grandfather's prerogative to spoil his grandkids, and he had every intention to.

Pizza, followed by popcorn, licorice and plenty of other sweets flowed that night. Lucius knew the boys would be up late with all the sweets, but was reminded their dads were not coming until afternoon, and they'd still have time to swim.

After the third movie he smiled when he noticed all three boys were asleep. He shook his head. "Too much excitement for one day."

Caelum's little head popped up as Lucius was scooping up Jamie. "Time for bed?"

Lucius nodded. "Time for bed."

Teddy had slowly come around too and nodded. "Okay."

Jamie remained asleep, as he carried him up to bed, and put him down in his bed. He wondered about the other two, and while they had woken, and made the walk up stairs, they were out not long after. He smiled as he tucked all three boys into bed, with their stuffed animals, and put a night light spell on their room. He headed for bed himself, even for a grown up, it had been a long day.

In the morning the boys woke up, and decided they needed to wake up Uncle Papa Luc, for breakfast. He had told them which room was his, and they padded across the hall and opened the door. They looked at the man in the big bed.

Jamie wasn't sure. "Maybe we not, daddy doesn't mind, but he is Old."

Caelum shook his head. "He is old but remember what daddy and Uncle Draco said, he was excited for a sleep over too."

Teddy agreed. "We didn't have a pillow fight last night."

The three little boys all clambered up onto the massive bed, and though no pillows, began bouncing. "Wake up, wake up, wake up."

Lucius groaned as he came around and looked at the three little boys. "What are you up to my little monkeys?"

Jamie smiled. "It's time for breakfast."

Shaking his head, Lucius shooed them off the bed, and out to get dressed as he did the same. He had ordered pancakes for them, so by the time they got downstairs, they were waiting. They spent the morning in the stables and not until after lunch, went swimming. Lucius was a bit tired, but was happy, and a bit sad when Draco and Harry arrived for the boys.

Harry smiled as the boys came to hug him, casting a drying spell on them first. He could see Lucius looked a bit tired, he had wondered how the man would do, with his first sleep over. For a man who had never been able to be hands on with one son, three little boys was a lot.

Harry kissed his boys. "Did you have fun with Uncle Papa last night? I hope you were good for him."

Jamie nodded. "Yes daddy, we even had carrots before popcorn."

Lucius saw the look from his son and nodded. "Of course we had a well-rounded diet, and the boys were in bed early."

Neither Harry nor Draco believed him for a moment, but they shared a smile. Just like the issue of ponies, they knew there was no point arguing with the man, and it wouldn't harm the boys. He was happy to see all three boys had fun, and wanted to do it again. Lucius assured them he'd be happy to have them back, but hid a groan, when Harry joked he could keep them another night.

Caelum had his bag in hand to go but said. "Not so soon daddy, he is very Old, he needs more sleep."

* * *

Harry had gone through the box of his parents' items so many times. He was thinking a baby name for his daughter, sure on a flower, not which. He had decided on a middle name, both her and Draco thought it perfect, Adriana. She would be a Potter-Pucey, and when he and Draco married, she'd be a Malfoy-Pucey, or so Draco hoped. He had every intention of being her daddy for real one day. Harry had ruled out his mother's name, he wanted to honor her, but that was a lot of pressure on one little girl. Jamie was named for his dad, but a variation, she'd be similar.

Harry was a bit surprised when two weeks after the baby shower, Fleur asked him for lunch. It wasn't that, he had gone over a lot, but she admitted there would be other guests. Somehow Hermione and Molly were both on the guest list.

Draco didn't like the sounds of it. "Harry you're due in less than two months, you and she don't need this stress."

Harry kissed him. "I promise to remain calm, and Fleur swore if they went after me, she'd kick them out of her house."

Draco trusted Fleur. "I still wish you would let me come with you. I don't have classes today, and I don't like you going."

Harry sighed. "You want me to keep my stress down, and we both know the tension will be worse, if you come."

Draco knew. "I would just feel better if I, or the twins, or your dad, someone was going to be there with you."

Harry at least could reassure him that. "Fleur told me her husband was coming home for lunch. You know Bill will step in as well."

Feeling a bit more assured by that, Draco reluctantly called the bus for Harry, who was to limit even floo now. The boys had gone to school, and Draco had promised to pick them up, when it was time. Harry knew Draco would have problems, and considered not telling him, like when he had seen Albus. He had told Draco after, and though Draco was not upset since George was there, he'd not do it again. He and Draco were working so hard to get it back, and he would not lie to him, if he could help it.

Harry was not any more certain about this, but he did it for Lily. From what he had been told Molly still had not been to see her granddaughter. Harry couldn't understand how she'd come for him, but not Lily, even if Albus was paying her. He thought she truly loved her granddaughter.

Fleur smiled when she saw him come in. "Harry, I'm so happy you came. I'm sorry to do this to you, but if it would get Molly in the house…"

Harry looked over at the kids who were coloring and back. "I know. Draco was a bit reluctant, but I assured him Bill would be here."

Bill had come in behind him. "I am indeed."

Four little heads popped up and squealed. "Daddy."

Harry smiled as he watched Bill kneel to hug them all. "I think I'm feeling a bit left out over here."

Victoire came over to him with Dominique. "Happy to see Uncle Harry too, I promise."

Harry accepted his own hugs, from three, Lily held back a little still. He had only known the kids since he came back, but he had made up for lost time, happy to have more than the twins in his life for red heads. He had grown up with almost no family, and he was happy to be able to give his sons and soon his daughter, all the family that they could have.

Lily was the one who noticed the other two, well three as Hermione had Clarent with her, first. The little girl had settled much better into her new home, and was back in her room with Victoire now, but she had missed Grandma. Grandpa had come to visit, but not grandma.

Lily ran towards her. "Granny, Granny."

Molly swept the little girl into her arms and kissed her. "I missed you princess."

Lily held to her. "Then why you didn't come visit me Granny? I miss Granny, Granny mad at me?"

Molly kissed her. "No sweet heart, Granny was not mad at you, Granny was being silly. I promise to come whenever I am welcome."

Bill motioned them into the house. "We made it clear when she came to live here, you were welcome always. You were before."

Molly looked at her son and daughter in law, and down at her grandchildren, not just Lily. She couldn't deny they were right, they had made it clear, especially when pushing for adoption. The only person who had kept her from coming, to be here for Lily, had been herself. Arthur had come, and every time he got home, he told her Lily was asking for her.

Hermione's eyes went to Harry. Alicia had told her who the gift had been from, the blanket and bear, at the hospital. Looking at Harry's baby bump and her own three week old son, she had so many thoughts. She knew the children would go to school together one day.

Harry tentatively went over to Hermione. "You have a beautiful son, I know Ron would be happy for you, even if he is also Percy's."

Hermione smiled slightly and surprised him. "I know he'd be happy for you, about Draco or Adrian. Well by now he would have been."

Harry knew she spoke of his own thoughts, how it would have taken Ron time to come around. "I know of your other losses, I am happy."

Hermione had tears in her eyes. "I wanted you there both times. I needed you, especially with Ron's."

Harry shook his head. "I would have been, it wasn't me who stayed away. I needed you with my twins, with Adrian, with it all."

He wasn't the one who decided to back away, not simply back away, slam the door. They had returned from Horcruxes hunting at Christmas, having learned Albus was alive, and Remus convinced them. He and Draco had not begun dating until after the final battle, but they had flirted and kissed, and knew they wanted to. Draco had been ousted as a spy, he and his dad, and there had been no risk. They shared a kiss in the Great Hall, the night he defeated Voldemort, and that was the start to the end. Hermione refused to let him come to the funeral after that.

Fleur got them all to sit down, not sure she liked this, but hoping the kids would keep Molly and Hermione in check. Her and Bill had no more idea than Harry why they had asked for this, but for Lily who hadn't left Granny, they were happy.

Molly broached after lunch. "Harry I wanted to speak to you about Albus. He was quite upset about your last talk and…."

Harry cut her off. "Do not push that man on me. He isn't a member of my family, never will be."

Bill spoke up. "Mum we know how much he manipulated Harry, lied to him about his dad being dead. And then there is Ginny."

Molly turned to look at her son. "Your sister made some bad choices, but there is no connection to Albus. And he was protecting us all."

Harry sighed. "I'd have fought, without thinking my dad dead. If anything, I'd probably have felt I had more to live for, if I had known."

Molly was not backing down, she was convinced Harry was blowing it out of proportion. She wasn't sure why she tried, but Albus had reminded her how much she cared about Harry before, and wanted to keep him safe. Albus convinced her if Harry felt like he had a home to return to, he'd come to his senses, about Draco. She knew how much Harry needed a family, wanted one after her childhood, and would settle for Malfoys.

Harry got up after lunch and thanked Fleur. "I should get home to my boys, they'll be home from kindergarten by now."

Molly followed him to the door. "Harry come home, we'll help you with the boys and the baby. We made mistakes, but you nowhere…."

Harry cut her off. "My sons and I have all the family we need. I don't think I can ever forgive you for denying me the right to be there."

Molly knew he spoke of Ron's funeral. "I was grieving my son, and I made a mistake in my pain. Will you continue to hold it against me?"

Harry reminded her of when he brought Lily home. "You still said it then too, not fresh in grief now. If Albus promised to free Ginny if you…"

Molly cut him off. "He didn't, yes he did think we should talk, but he can't help Ginny. I wanted to reach out to my son."

Harry pulled away from the woman. "I'm not and never again will be your son. You don't get to pick and choose when you care about me."

There were red heads who'd always be in his life, and part of his family, but this woman wasn't one of them. He assured Fleur and Bill, who were worried when he was leaving, he was not upset with them. He knew they had meant well. Molly didn't seem to give up, and she followed him when he called the bus, and he worried she'd try to come.

He shook her off. "Go back to Albus and tell him I'm done being his puppet. And while you're at it, ask why he is letting Ginny rot alone."

* * *

Albus was a bit surprised when Molly insisted on meeting with him. He had suggested that she needed to speak to Harry. He had a feeling it wouldn't work, but just not right away, it would wear down eventually. Harry loved the family, he was close to the twins, and he'd take them back. Albus just knew he needed to keep his hands as clean as possible, as he was not about to risk his job. Harry had made it clear, he would come after his job, if Albus did not back off. Albus was never one to do the work himself anyways.

Molly came into the office, not knowing how she was feeling. She knew Harry could have been lashing out, accusing Albus in anger, but she didn't think so. Hermione agreed, there was truth to his words, even after all of this time they knew that.

Albus had called for some tea. "Molly I was a bit surprised when you asked to come."

Molly sat down across from him. "You knew I was going to ask Harry to meet for lunch."

Albus handed her a cup. "I did, but I had my doubts Harry would agree or so soon. He is very pregnant."

Molly had a wistful look on her face. "He is, but Fleur and Bill convinced him to come over, neutral ground."

Albus was not surprised. "I assume you saw your granddaughter as well. I am sure she missed you dearly."

He knew how to work Molly, he always did, her family was always the easiest way. Molly was a born mother, and when it came to her children being hurt, she could go from hen to bear. She had lost her mother young, and her dad and brothers in the war, she had some in common with Harry. He knew she loved Harry, no matter how angry she was about Draco, there was still love there. She was a woman who believed a parent could never stop loving their child, no matter how disappointed they were, and held to that. He just needed to play off of that.

Molly watched the man, and she was not as naïve as he thought, or at least her eyes were opening. She knew she drove Harry away, she had accused him of betraying the family for Draco, and kicked him out. But most of her thoughts had sprouted from one source.

Molly finally came out and said what she had to say. "Harry made a comment about my daughter."

Albus leaned back. "He is angry and emotional, I am sure he lashed out at anyone. A pity he did so in front of children."

Molly shook her head. "He was extremely calm throughout it. He told me, I should ask you, why my daughter is rotting in prison alone?"

Albus stopped. "What exactly are you insinuating Molly? I offered to help you find Ginny and the child."

Molly shook her head. "You and Ginny were so close before Harry vanished. And her vanishing, where did she get the money?"

She had thought all of this time, and assumed it had to do with the man she had slept with. She had believed they had paid for Ginny to disappear, not to have the same. But when she learned Vince had been drugged and basically raped, she knew it was not true. She hadn't wanted to believe them, but Fred had brought Vince's memories, he had put in a pensieve. Vince had not pressed charges, to protect all of his kids including Lily, but he had them stored. Molly was appalled, she couldn't believe her daughter slipped so low, but she had to have help.

Albus was amazed the woman had believed any one. She was always blind when it came to her youngest, until the last few months, when forced to face what her daughter was like as a mother. Being the baby of the family, Ginny got away with a lot.

Albus put down his cup. "I would have helped your daughter if I had known where she was, to get her to come home, you know that."

Molly folded her napkin. "No Albus I don't. And I have a feeling you were involved in this recent incident as well."

Albus stood up from behind his desk. "I'll ask that you leave. I have done nothing to deserve such accusations from you or your family."

Molly headed for the door but turned back. "You will not come near me or my children again. And if I find out you had anything to do with…"

Albus opened the door with a spell. "You will find out nothing, because I was not involved. You are too soft, you let him confuse you."

Molly left the office, and she felt no shame in the words she had said to the man. She had spoken to Bill since the lunch, and admitted if Harry could find out where Ginny had been for that year, and if Albus was involved, she wanted to know. She knew what she had lost, burying her head in the sand about Ginny. She was still not sure she liked Draco with Harry, but she cared about the boy, even after all of this.

She thought as she was leaving the school. "I don't even know if he is having a boy or girl."

**An: So no Molly has not suddenly changed colors, she still doesn't approve of Draco, but she isn't so blind any more either.**

**And a few people said they wanted to see Lucius and the sleepover so I hope you approve.**

**The baby's middle name will be Adriana. I am deciding between a few suggestions I was given.**

**Bryony Adriana 2. Dahlia Adriana 3. Rosemary Adriana 4. Daisy Adriana 5. Lila Adriana 6. Amaryllis Adriana are my top choices.**


	25. the memorial

**An: Last chapter was meant to be a vote, but got suggestions. This is the revised final list. Please vote, name not number, and only 1.**

**1. Dahlia 2. Daisy 3. Lila 4. Rose 5. Amaryllis 6. Calla (new) 7. Adriana with a flower name for middle (as someone liked no floral names)**

**So thank you for your votes. I always go with the winner, so if you want yours to win, vote. On to the story.**

Chapter 25 The memorial

Harry, and those who loved him, were all excited. He had entered his last month, the baby was due in a matter of weeks, and they were busy. Harry had made it into his last trimester, but nowhere near this far with the twins. He had been for another scan, and told the baby was doing nicely, and she'd be healthy, even if a week or two early. Harry wanted her to stay in as long as possible, and was taking healer's orders, to take it as easy as possible. He was so grateful to have Draco by his side, helping him, and his love. Though he forgot about that, every time he looked at the nursery, and felt the wards. As he entered his nesting period, being locked out of the nursery, was even less amusing. He was happy Draco and the twins were working on it together, made him smile, but hormones were hormones.

Before she was born, the anniversary of the final battle approached. It was the first time he'd be home for the anniversary, though he had honored it every year. He had no plans to go to the school memorial, but to see his parents as well as Sirius and Tonks, and Ron as well.

He was surprised on the morning before the memorial he got a letter. "Kreacher, who is this from?"

Kreacher handed it over. "Master Fred asked me to deliver, but it come from Mistress Molly."

Draco looked up surprised when he heard that. "What does the woman want?"

Harry looked down at the letter. "It can't be bad, or Fred would never have sent it on for her."

Remus agreed. "Your brother would not want you upset, for the sake of the baby especially. He may not know what it said though."

Draco knew it would bother Harry if he didn't open it. "You'll never know, until you open."

Harry opened the letter. "I know.

Dear Harry: I have thought of you every day since you came to lunch. I have thought about your sons, and about the baby. I thought to knit, but I don't even know the sex. I realize how much I have lost with you, thrown away. You were right; I don't get to pick and choose when you are my son. I am still not sure I think Draco is good enough for you, but I said that of all my daughter in laws as well, even Hermione once. The family is going to Ron's memorial tomorrow. We will be having a lunch after at the house. I know I have hurt you, and I don't expect you to forgive me, but I'd like if you'd come. And if Draco and the twins would come as well, I promise he is welcome. I can never go back, and make it so you could be at the funeral, but I'd like you to come now. My son loved you; you were his best friend, his brother. He'd have supported you with Draco, and he'd be angry we didn't. If only for tomorrow, if only for a few hours, we'd like if you'd come be there to remember him. I swear Albus is no part, he will not be there, nor will I utter his name. I believe you about Ginny, I confronted him, I was a fool before but not now.

Harry handed the letter to Draco, and then to his dad, to read. He had mixed emotions to say the least about going. But he was reminded he had planned to go before. Molly was right; it was about honoring his brother. Being invited tomorrow, could not erase missing the funeral, nothing could. But they were right, for tomorrow, he could put aside the pain enough, to be there. His dad and Draco were not surprised, and both agreed to come with him, after they went to Godric's Hollow. After confirming with the twins they were going, he sent word he'd come.

In the morning Harry and Remus took the three little boys to Malfoy manor for breakfast. The boys were going to stay with Lucius, who had been with his son the day before, to visit Severus. Oddly enough the man was in Godric's Hollow, since he had no family plot of his own.

Draco still accompanied him that morning to the cemetery. "Twice in twenty four hours."

Harry stopped. "You don't have to come with me. I know you came with your dad yesterday."

Draco shook his head. "I want to be here for you Harry, and for your dad too. And my Uncle can't have too many visits."

Remus laughed. "He may be more popular dead then he was alive, or so he would have said."

Draco laughed at that. "I wonder what he would have said if he knew we buried him here, next to two marauders?"

Remus smiled. "You and your dad made the right decision. He'd not want to be in the Prince Mausoleum, you know that."

Many families had their own plots, some at their manor like the Malfoys, and the Puceys. The Potters were an old blood family, but they didn't have one, they had a memorial at Potter manor, but no graveyard. Draco would have a plaque in his, but he wanted to be buried here, with Harry. And his dad would likely do the same, or a plaque here, and body at home. Remus' wife was here, and he would be. Lily and Remus, as well as Lucius, had been Severus' three deepest friends. Remus had no doubt, even with the other two marauders, Severus would want to be here. And with Draco and Lucius many years down the road, even more. The only Prince the man had known, had been his mother.

Remus lay down flowers for both Lily and his wife, but even one for Severus. "I can't believe how many years it has been."

Harry squeezed his dad's arm as he looked at Tonks'. "I know you still mourn her, but she'd be happy if you moved on."

Remus returned the squeeze. "I know cub, and one day I will hopefully. I'm not a young man though, and my sons are my focus."

Even if Draco was not innocent, Remus would have encouraged his son to move on. He was young, and though he had two and soon to be three kids, he needed to live. He was happy that was with Draco, it was who his son belonged with, but either way. He knew his wife would want him to move on, date and be happy, but he hadn't. Perhaps after the baby, when Harry was settled and perhaps engaged, he'd consider it.

Remus smiled when Harry noticed the flowers already there. "Andromeda and Ted, they came, before they went to the school memorial."

* * *

For the first time in years, the whole family would be together, at the memorial. Fred and George went every year, but not with the others. They had been to the funeral, even with Harry not invited, to be there for Ron. They had planned to come, even before Molly invited Harry, as things had got somewhat better. They were always close to Bill and Charlie, and went for family dinners once and a while, but this was far more. They waited, until Harry got off the bus, to go with him to the memorial.

Harry was relieved when he saw the two of them. Though he had his dad and Draco, he was relieved the twins and Bill would be there. It may have been six years, but it was still rough, going to the grave. And having the others there, would only add to it.

Fred helped Harry down. "I know this is hard, but I'm glad you came."

Harry hugged him. "It is, but today is about Ron, and we all loved him. I can be here for him."

George saw Draco come out behind him. "I'm surprised you came."

Draco was worried. "The letter said I was welcome to come. I thought Harry could use my support."

It was Molly's voice who answered. "I did invite you. I am sure Harry could use you."

Harry looked at the couple, as well as the others, the kids were home with sitters. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of today."

Percy spoke, he had heard his wife had gone to see Harry for lunch. "You were always a part, I'm sorry we kept you away."

They headed into the graveyard, like Godric's it was a public one, but there was a family plot. Molly's mum who died when she was little, and her dad and brothers in the war, had been there for years. Having to bury not only a son, but her youngest son, had been a horrific blow. He had been eighteen, engaged and not even done school yet. There was a small set of wings and another date, and Harry knew it was for the baby that Hermione had lost, days after battle, Ron's son or daughter. There was a beautiful marble angel next to Gideon's, in front of which the stone for Molly and Arthur would one day stand, which had a similar symbol three times. Twice were for Molly, babies she had miscarried, and one for Hermione's she had lost with Percy. It was added recently, as they had not told the family. Only one had a name, the other two were so early, genders were not known. Molly was five months with her first child, a little girl before Bill, the baby died within hours.

Harry, with the help of Draco, placed not flowers but a mimbletonia down. Neville had given it to Harry, when he had spoken to him, an old memory shared between friends. Harry would not go to the school memorial, but would see Neville and Luna, later at dinner time.

Harry touched the stone. "I miss you. I know you'd be happy for me, even if you told me to make sure my children were not future snakes."

Hermione knelt next to him and Harry was surprised to see what she placed. "It seems the golden trio's remaining members can still thin alike."

Harry thought about the thistle and heather Ron collected for Hermione when hunting in the fall. "I never took him for the romantic sort before."

Hermione had tears in her eyes and laughed a little. "Neither did I, remember the case of poison ivy he got from it. Thankfully I had salves."

Draco helped Harry stand up but he placed a fire rose next to the stone. "Perhaps one will be a lion like you, perhaps."

Harry watched as the others placed flowers, and shared a memory. He and the other two had come back from the hunt at Christmas, and he had left school for hunts, after that when Albus came out as alive. But the flowers had been not long after they found one, Ron had said he had been scared he'd lose Hermione, and it was the closest thing he could do as a gift. Harry knew as much as Hermione was deeply in love with her husband, and happy with him, a part of her would always be with Ron.

He was a bit reluctant, but he and Draco and his dad headed for the Burrow for lunch. He reminded himself the twins were coming, and today was about his best friend, nothing else. For the sake of his best friend, he'd be here, be with these people.

Arthur stopped when Harry looked reluctant to go in. "You're welcome son, I promise. I meant my words when you brought Lily home."

Harry knew the man did and he didn't doubt it. "Other than with Lily, I haven't been here without him."

Remus shared a look with Arthur and back at his son. "If this is too much, we can head home. The memorial was enough."

Harry shook his head. "No, I want to go in, besides I think I smell some of Molly's famous chicken."

Molly smiled a little when she heard that. "I make his favorites every year…"

Harry for a moment almost went over and hugged the woman but he didn't, though Fred did. "He always loved your food."

Harry found himself, with Draco and the twins, going to the top floor. Much of the room remained the same, cleaned up, from those days. Harry could tell from the dust, no one had been up here in a long time. The house had so many rooms, and with no kids at home, the space wasn't needed. He was somehow not surprised Molly had never packed it away, though Fred told him, little by little she had been.

Over lunch Molly handed Harry a small box. "A few things I know Ron would want you to have."

Harry was touched she would do it. "Thank you."

Arthur spoke. "We thought you perhaps may bring the boys. If you were worried about Albus, or us trying…."

Draco spoke. "We decided a memorial would be rough on the boys, so soon after Adrian. They are with their grandfather for the afternoon."

Percy looked at his wife and back. "I'm sorry about Adrian. It is a shame he will never see his son or…."

Harry cut him off, and at least shared that news. "Daughter, I am expecting a little girl."

Molly found comfort, in at least knowing the gender, that Harry would share that much. She could admit, she held a small hope today was a sign, perhaps she had a chance. She was willing to accept Draco, and try to welcome him, if it meant bridging the gap with Harry. With Ron dead, and Ginny in prison, she was starting to feel the depth of that loss even more deeply.

Harry went to leave after lunch but he stopped to say before he left. "Thank you for letting me be a part this time, even if just for Ron's sake."

* * *

There were many things to do, with the baby on the way, in less than a week's time. There always was, even if not a first baby, like last minute buys. Andromeda was staying with them, she wouldn't deliver as it was better in a hospital for males, but in case he needed it. Isobel was always over helping, and even Lucius, and Draco was amazing with the boys. The twins were allowing him more time, and whenever he didn't have class, he was there with them. He was of course busy at school though, as it was not yet summer holidays.

The Malfoy men had one more plan, one more thing they had hoped to have solved, before the baby. They knew it would not be solved and handled before the birth, but they worked, so Harry would soon have closure. And that matter of course had a name, and his name was Albus.

Draco was surprised on Friday when his dad arrived at the school. "I thought I was going to see you for dinner later."

Lucius took a seat on a stool. "It is still a bit odd seeing you back there, after visiting your uncle here so many times."

Draco had a small smile on his face. "I know he never liked teaching, loved his house though, but I always knew I wanted to be him."

Lucius laughed. "I thought I had a son, someone to follow me into politics and business, then my brother went and ran away with him."

Draco shrugged. "You know I will run the business affairs when you die. But I spent so many years here, working with him in the lab."

Lucius shook his head. "You know how proud I am of you. I always wanted you to follow your own dreams, and you have."

He had never been a hands on dad, and maybe if he had, it would have been different. He doubted it, politics were not interesting for kids, though some would argue potions were not either. But Draco had spent so much of his childhood with his Uncle, who was a surrogate dad, in this school. He had grown up in a lab, and dreamed of training under his Uncle, to one day take over. His uncle died before he could, but he had followed the plan, and Severus would have been so proud to see him now. He had just taken over much sooner, Horace retiring when he was ready.

Draco knew something was up, his dad had not come here for nostalgia, and there was dinner tonight. Harry was due in a week, but Andromeda warned it could be any day now. Luna was predicting tomorrow, and Harry kind of hoped, it was Adrian's birthday tomorrow.

Lucius led his son to Albus' office. "I thought you'd want to be here for this."

Albus looked up from his desk. "What do I owe the pleasure of a visit from both of you for?"

Draco could hear the bristle in the man's tone. "You'll have to ask my father. I have no more idea than you do."

Lucius handed a paper towards the man. "I found this to be an interesting read. I thought perhaps you would as well."

Albus didn't look down at it right away. "Another school governor rule. One day I will see the end of this archaic group."

Lucius smirked, and directed the man to actually read, it had nothing to do with the governors. The man had tried to get rid of them for years, like the Wizengamot, the man resented the power of the old bloods. He doubted Albus would, if he still had his own title, but he had lost it when his dad was arrested. Back then, if a lord was convicted of crimes, his family lost the title. Laws changed, now if an heir was innocent, he could retain, but it had not been done retroactively. People like Albus and his brother could not benefit from it.

Albus had no idea what this was about, but he looked down at the forms, having no idea what to expect. Lucius was always a man of surprises, and that was usually a bad thing, when they brought Lucius to school. It turns out this time was no different at all.

Albus looked up. "Bank records, a bill for some villa on the continent…..? What is this, is it meant to mean something to me?"

Lucius smiled. "You don't remember the villa you rented for Ginny, or the healer you hired, to deliver her baby?"

Albus put down the forms. "I have no idea what you are speaking of, these are slanderous lies."

Lucius shook his head. "You thought you covered your tracks, but I have no fewer than three witnesses."

Albus set the papers on fire. "You have no proof, and even if you did, I did nothing legally wrong."

Lucius smirked. "I have copies, and pensieve memories. And even if I can't get you arrested, I am sure Molly would love to hear."

Albus was reminded of the conversation he had with the woman. "And what will that gain you? Nothing."

Lucius turned to leave. "I have had grounds to rid this school of you before, but you had too much public support. I see that turning around."

If the public knew the man was involved, helped drug Vince, and trick Harry, there would be a call to lynch him. It had taken money, and his best men, but he had finally found the proof. As soon as he could prove he was involved in kidnapping Lily, he could get the man arrested, but he was able to fire him now. And as soon as his granddaughter came into the world he planned to give that to Harry as a gift, for her birth.

He called as he left. "I hope you saved for retirement. You'll soon be out on your ass, and without a pension, if I have my say in it."


	26. the princess

Harry had been moved to London in preparation for the birth. He could floo, but a shorter floo would be easier, especially when in labor. The townhouse had six bedrooms in it, seven now they turned the den into one, so Harry didn't have to do stairs. There was a living room on the floor too, so it had been no problem, and a bathroom attached. Remus and Teddy had come, and both the Tonks and Puceys were staying with him, and Lucius and Draco were with him most days anyways, and often stayed too. The twins were bonding much closer to Draco finally, they had been willing to allow Draco to touch daddy a lot more, seeing it helped.

Harry was having back pains for a few days, and Andromeda and Isobel both knew what it meant. Harry prayed he could hold on for a day, he had his heart set on having her on Adrian's birthday. Being the little girl Adrian had wanted, the timing seemed so perfect.

Isobel smiled when she came in for dinner, she had gone home for a bit. "How are you feeling Harry?"

Harry said quietly as he didn't want to worry his sons. "The pin cushion is getting worse."

Andromeda had come over to him. "If it gets any worse, tell us, and we will take you to the hospital."

Harry sighed and nodded. "I'm really hoping she'll hold out until tomorrow. I want her to be born on his day."

Isobel wiped away some of the tears that had come. "Even if she isn't, you know my son is always with her, and you."

Andromeda reminded him. "And though not your first, labor can take time. Even if labor starts tonight, it can be tomorrow."

Harry had never had proper labor last time. He had gone into labor so early, and then he had been bleeding badly, and they had done surgery. The twins had been born only an hour after he had gone into labor. Though labor and delivery was no fun, Harry prayed he'd be able to do it the natural way this time, no surgery. He remembered having to force Adrian to take him to the NICU, so he could see Jamie, since he just had surgery. He remembered Adrian by his side through it all, and by the baby's side, for a month when he was in the incubator.

Andromeda knew where his mind had gone. She had been in Boston, she had not made it in time for the birth, but came soon after. Her and Ted, and the twins, had remained a month with him, till Jamie was home. The twins could run their shop from home, Andromeda took a leave.

Andromeda soothed his nerves. "Harry your due date was yesterday, and the healer assures you that the baby is strong."

Isobel agreed. "I know we weren't there yet with the twins, but you are in such better shape this time. And you have all of us here."

Remus agreed. "And even if Adrian can't be there to welcome his daughter, we're all here, and so is Draco."

Thomas nodded. "If he couldn't be here, you know Adrian would have been happy to have Draco with you."

Harry knew they were all right. "Where is he anyways? I thought he and Lucius were coming for dinner."

It was Jamie who alerted him. "Daddy he's behind you."

Sure enough Draco and Lucius had come in the door behind him. He wondered what the two were up to, there was an odd look on both their faces. He hadn't been expecting them to come together, and knew they could have arrived at the same time, but he had a feeling they were together. He asked, but neither would tell him what they were up to, and it was simply a surprise. The nursery had been the start, but the two had been going crazy with surprises for the baby, but there was something different.

They made it through dinner, and the boys were having a bath before bed, when Harry's pains became too much. He knew he was in labor, and though his water had not broken yet, he knew he couldn't deny it any more.

He saw Andromeda send him a questioning look and he nodded. "Yes."

Isobel looked at the boys. "You know you boys are going to go and stay at Malfoy manor for a sleep over tonight."

Caelum remembered what he had been told. "Daddy our sister is coming? She come tonight?"

Harry managed to hug both his boys. "It might not be tonight, but Grandpa is going to take me to the hospital, and she'll come soon."

Lucius had an elf get bags for the boys. "I'll bring you boys to the hospital in the morning, when your sister is ready for company."

Jamie kissed his daddy's belly. He surprised Draco with a hug. "Take care of daddy."

Draco held both boys to him, and he swore he would take care of their daddy for them. Lucius took the three little boys to the manor. He would be just as excited to see the baby, she was his granddaughter too or would be, but the others had to be there. He would take care of the boys, until it was time for them to come to the hospital. Besides the boys had gifts for their little sister, niece in Teddy's case, at the manor to pick up.

Draco took Harry's arm to lead him through the floo. "I promised the boys I'd take care of you."

* * *

Harry was at the hospital for about an hour before his water had broken. His labor was not advancing very fast, and the healers thought he would have his wish for her to share a birthday with her Papa. He told everyone they could go home, other than his dad and Draco, but no one would. Remus knew he would want the twins to be there for him in this. They had been there for the twins, took the first portkey, would be here for her.

Remus was surprised when he learned the twins were at the Burrow. He knew they had made some peace with their siblings at least for Lily. They had always gone over for holidays, but other dinners, had been limited.

Remus knew it was a bit late, and he could have waited till they went home but he went. Percy spotted him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to the twins and their wives. "My son has gone into labor, and though he won't ask, I know he'd want you there."

Fred stood up. "You know there is nowhere else we would be. I just have to take Alicia home with the kids…."

Molly cut him off. "You can leave the kids here, I'll baby-sit, I am sure Harry would like you both there."

Alicia knew her husband was conflicted and nodded. "You know the kids are likely asleep already, and love sleep overs."

Angelina agreed where she was with her husband. "It might be a long night, but I'd like to come to the hospital too."

Bill called as they were leaving. "Contact me when the baby comes. I'd like to come see her in the morning, if Harry will let us."

Remus turned to him as the twins were coming. "I'm sure once he is rested, he'll be happy to show her off to the world."

Molly watched them go, and part of her wanted to ask, if she could come too. When Harry had come to the memorial, and told them about the baby girl, she realized how much she was missing out on with him. But she knew Harry was still hurt badly, and she couldn't blame him, she had treated him like a monster. She knew apologies were not enough, she hoped with time he'd let her back in, but she couldn't push. He deserved to be happy, and no stress when he was giving birth, and she'd not push him by being there that night.

Harry had a full waiting room by midnight, Oliver and Katie, and Neville and Luna had joined them too. They knew if Albus found out, he would try to come, but the aurors were on that as well. Even after all these years, being the BWL came with perks, plus Lucius' security was there too.

It was nearly midnight when Harry was encouraged to start pushing. "This little one is definitely on her way."

Remus kissed his son and looked at the clock. "It is less than a minute until tomorrow. You have your wish, she will be born on his birthday."

Draco held his other hand. "She is already showing her stubborn little Slytherin side. I will make a snake out of her yet."

Harry grimaced through another contraction and push before he said. "Not even born yet, and trying to convert my daughter."

Draco shrugged. "Our daughter, or I hope soon she will be. But you know two out of her three dads were Slytherins."

Remus assured his son. "She has more than enough Gryffindor blood in there too, I am sure we will have at least one."

With the support of his dad, and the man he loved, he pushed his way through the labor pains. Isobel and Thomas had been offered to be in the room, Harry was reminded they were the grandparents, but they said no. Harry didn't need an audience, and he needed the two people who could offer him the most support, his dad and Draco. They would be the first to hold their grandchild, there was no doubt, when they came in after.

Four minutes past midnight, on June 15 and what should have been Adrian's 27th birthday, his daughter came into the world. His beautiful baby girl, the child he dreamed of having with Harry before his death, made her entrance and the room soon filled with her cries.

The nurse took the baby to clean her up and asked. "Is anyone going to cut the cord?"

Harry looked at Draco. "Would you…..?"

Draco kissed him tenderly. "You know I would be so honored Harry. I want to be her Papa."

Remus smiled as he watched Draco go over and whispered to Harry as he was cleaned up. "He plans to propose soon, he means it."

Harry watched Draco's face as he looked down at the baby, and for the first time, he truly believed it. " I know."

Draco had the ring, he had it on him, but it was the boys mainly he was waiting on. He had his doubts, through the pregnancy though, that he could love this little girl. Oh he knew he could love her, for Harry's sake, but not as his own. Adrian had done it for the twins, and he said he could for her, to be with Harry and the boys. But as he looked at the tiny beautiful baby, so delicate, like the twins a little image of Harry but for chestnut curls and Adrian's nose, his entire heart melted. Holding the bundle, when he was handed her, he knew she was his. He didn't care if Adrian's blood was in her veins, she'd be a part of Adrian always, but she would be his little girl.

Harry was cleaned up, and anxious to hold her, when he came back to the bed. He placed her in Harry's arms. "Here's your little princess."

Harry held her and was in tears. "She is so beautiful."

Remus kissed his son and the baby. "I'll leave you, and go tell the others she has come."

Harry looked up. "Come back soon, with Thomas and Isobel please."

Draco took his place with Harry in bed when Remus promised. "The boys are definitely going to be in love with this one."

As he held her, and as she later nursed, Harry was already in love with her. By the time her grandparents came in, she revealed like the twins, she had Harry's green eyes. Isobel claimed her precious granddaughter, and was in tears, happy the baby had some Pucey features. Remus explained the others had gone home, they'd be back in the morning, with the twins. For now the grandparents and dads got their time with her. Thomas and Isobel loved the boys and would never stop considering them grandsons, but this little one would carry on their blood, and title.

Thomas kissed the baby on her head. "Adrian would have been so proud of this little princess."

* * *

Lucius was awake, to no surprise, when the floo call came. He was happy to hear about his new granddaughter, and promised to bring the boys as soon as they ate breakfast. The boys to no surprise were up at the crack of dawn, and he didn't tell them until after breakfast, their sister had come. He knew they wouldn't eat, if they knew she was born, they would want to go right away. It was true, as soon as they heard they were running towards the floo, he only stopped them long enough to get their gifts.

He was not surprised when the twins, and the others from the night before, were all there. Bill and Fleur had come as well, though their kids were at the Burrow like the twins' kids, with Molly. Andromeda and Ted were of course there as well.

Harry's twins led the way when they were let in the room. Jamie called. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Caelum was right behind him. "Uncle Papa Luc said our little sister had come. Did she daddy, did she daddy?"

Harry smiled when he realized the boys came in. "She did. If you guys are very careful, you can come into bed with me and Uncle Draco."

Lucius and Remus helped the boys into bed, as Isobel had her granddaughter. "Here you go."

Isobel handed Harry the baby again. "Now you can see her. She is anxious to meet her big brothers."

Jamie looked at the baby. "Daddy she is so tiny."

Caelum nodded. "But she is sleeping daddy."

Harry laughed, and told his sons she had a very late night, she was born just after midnight. The boys knew that was late, they only got to stay up that late once, for New Years this year, and they fell asleep before for a while. The adults in the room thought they should enjoy it, babies sleep was a precious commodity, especially when they were young. She had a nurse when the boys were eating too, and had drifted back off.

The others managed to claim her, after a photo had been taken of the five of them. Photos had been taken with the grandparents, and with just the daddies and more, the night before. Teddy got his chance too, in a chair, to hold her for a photo, since the twins each had a chance.

Harry smiled when they were asked about godparents. "We each chose one this time."

The twins had already served, with Andromeda and Adrian, for the boys. Draco explained. "Blaise has already accepted, he'll be here later."

Harry looked at his own gathered there and turned to Luna. "I think she needs a godmother in her life. I hope you'll do the honors."

Luna was touched. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "You know Adrian always liked you. He said more than once if we had a little girl, he hoped she'd be a lot like you."

Luna was touched as she took the little girl into her arms. "I always liked him too. I'd be honored."

He had considered Katie or one of the other girls, but what he had said was true. Luna had come visit them often, and Adrian had shared Harry's opinion of Luna, she might be a bit out there but she was amazing. She was a free spirit, and she had this way of seeing not only the beauty in the world like Harry, but also such wonder as well. He said he hoped she'd have Harry's sense of adventure, and Luna's out-look in a way. Blaise was chosen not for Draco alone, but like Draco he had been friends with Adrian, for years. Adrian too would have wanted her to be Slytherin, and would definitely want one godparent to be a snake, to help her be one too.

Fred finally asked. "So what name have you chosen for the newest addition to our family?"

George nodded. "Little Ronnie Malfoy?"

Jamie spoke up. "Pucey, she is a Pucey like us Uncle George."

George turned to the little boy. "You're right little man, thank you."

Harry did the honors. "I did want to honor those I have lost, including Ron. She is Adriana Amaryllis Ronnie Potter-Pucey."

He wanted to honor his mom, but like Jamie, a variation of her name. He had originally planned on Adrianna as a middle name, but in the end chose to use it as a fist name. Amaryllis was a flower for his mother, and he finally used Ronnie. He had not been ready with the twins, the pain was too fresh, but after the memorial he knew he wanted to use it too.

Lucius smiled. "I am sure she will do all her namesakes proud. Her nursery is ready, and I hope soon to have another gift for you and her."

**An: Dahlia came in a close third, but Adrianna and Amaryllis were tied. I used Adriana first, as there were a few who weren't fond of Amaryllis. Ronnie is for Ron, his beloved best friend and brother, who he wanted a chance to honor finally. Thank you for the votes, I hope you approve.**


	27. the headmaster

Harry and Draco were so happy to bring Adriana home late the next day. Harry was so content, he felt more at peace then he had since he had lost Adrian. Holding Adriana in his arms, and being back with Draco with their sons, he knew he was where he was meant to be. Now to get the boys comfortable, so he and Draco could marry, and it would be complete. He didn't want to think about Albus, though he had not tried to come to the hospital, Harry knew the man was not gone for good either. Lucius and Draco had him on mind, Harry had no idea the man came to the hospital, but security kept him out. They would take him down, and soon, it was a birth gift for Adriana and Harry.

Bill and Fleur as well as the twins and their wives and kids were coming to the coast. They all wanted to welcome them home, and Harry was anxious to see the nursery. Though he was touched Draco had done it, and happy it was a project with the boys, they were bonding.

Harry smiled as he stepped off the bus with Adriana in his arms. "And this is our home my little princess."

The boys came running out of the house. "Daddy, daddy."

Remus smiled as he stood in the doorway. "I swear they have been up since dawn, so excited for you and their little sister to come home."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "They may have to take a nap with their little sister, but somehow I am not surprised."

Jamie pouted. "No nap daddy, we have a party for daddy and Adri. It is a surprise."

Caelum nudged his brother. "Jamie you're not to tell daddy, it's not a surprise now."

Harry laughed. "I promise it still is a surprise. And the two of you have a nursery to show me."

Jamie nodded. "Teddy and Draco help lots too Daddy. It's not as cool as our room, but for a girl, it's pretty cool."

Shaking his head, Harry let himself be led into the house, and up the stairs. He knew the others would be there, so the boys hadn't really ruined a surprise for him. Draco had actually told him, because he doubted the boys could hold their tongue, on it. They were so excited about their little sister, and Lucius said they were even harder to get to bed last night, then the night before.

For the first time the door of the nursery opened. Harry had been prepared for a lot, considering the boy's room, but was amazed. There was the window seat framed by shelves on one side and armoire on the other like the boys. There was a change table, round crib, and rocking chair.

Jamie was beaming from head to toe. "Daddy do you like? Daddy do you like?"

Caelum nodded. "We work very hard daddy. Well Aunty Luna do the art work, but we tell her what to do. She let us help paint too daddy."

Luna had come into the room. "The boys did the beautiful pictures above the rocking chair for you, all three of the boys."

Harry kissed her cheek and bent to kiss the boys. "It is perfect. I know Adri will love it."

Jamie watched as daddy sunk down into the rocking chair to nurse her. "She is hungry again daddy? But it's not lunch time yet."

Harry shook his head as his two curious little monkeys plopped down on the foot stool. "Well babies tend to eat on their own schedule boys."

Remus tried to take the boys, but they didn't want to budge and Harry said to leave them. As Adri nursed, he looked closer at the room, and he could see both the influence of the boys and Draco. The carpet, the bedding on the round crib, the stripes on the chair and stool, were all done in soft pink tones, a soft chenille blanket over the crib. There was a picture of the whole family on the table next to the chair, from the hospital. The book which the murals were inspired sat by the rocking chair. Adrian had bought it for Harry, when they started going to a specialist, trying to get pregnant, as a gift. Harry had worried that the baby the book was for, would never come. There was no surprise the boys chose to use it.

The murals came from the stories of Beatrix potter. There were many of the animal characters from the stories, including Peter rabbit above the crib. Some of the colors were changed, to put some more pink in. Harry thought of the twins' first nursery, which was Winnie the Pooh.

Jamie saw the tears. "Daddy you're crying, you don't like?"

Harry shook his head. "Daddy was just remembering your room when you were born. It was Winnie the Pooh."

Caelum smiled. "We almost did, but then we remember the book, Papa brought it for you."

Remus came in. "How about we go down now, and Daddy when Adri is burped can come down?"

The boys went to follow but Jamie stopped and looked at Draco and at Daddy. "Daddy you didn't thank Draco, you kiss him too."

Harry took a chance and kissed Draco full on the lips, lasting a few moments. "Thank you."

The boys seemed fine, actually happy, as they trotted out of the room. Harry had a feeling it had to do with the pregnancy, seeing Draco take care of daddy so much, had made the boys warm up to him even more. Harry had not missed the hug, when the boys asked Draco to take care of him, before he was taken to the hospital. He hoped he would soon have his ring back on his finger, and they could be the real family.

Down in the gardens he found a party of all of their loves ones, and even if the boys told him, everyone still called. "Surprise."

* * *

Albus had always seemed like a smart man, but for some reason when it came to Harry, his brain went on vacation. That or Lucius thought, he was delusional enough to believe he was too smart, he'd never get caught. But Lucius had been looking for a reason he could kick the man to the curb, ever since the man forced him and Severus to spy, when teens. They had been kids, forced into the mark, they could have been pardoned. He would see the man gone, from the school, and he hoped one day soon in prison as well. But gone from the school for now, so Harry and the kids hopefully could live there, as he knew Draco planned to propose one day. Unlike Severus, his godson actually loved teaching too.

Albus had no idea what was going on. He had tried to go to the hospital, to speak to Harry, and see the baby. He had been kept away by not only private security from Lucius, which he got past, but when he did by the aurors. It seems Harry still had friends in the department.

Albus was surprised when he found his staff room quite full two days later. "I don't recall calling a staff meeting for today."

Minerva looked up. "Last I looked members of the staff were welcome to use the room when we chose to."

Albus knew she had a point but he knew something was up. "This late in the year, it is not common. What is going on?"

Filius motioned him to sit. "We have come to speak to you about the future of the school."

Minerva saw he was not about to budge. "I suggest you sit down Albus."

Albus sunk down in his chair at the front of the table. "I don't recall when I was summoned by my staff for such a meeting."

He was headmaster, and while Minerva was acting, she answered to him except when he was unable. She had the right to call a staff meeting, but there were certain boundaries, and she was not one to push them in the past. Minerva had always been one of his most loyal, he never had to worry about her, or so he had thought. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like this, at all.

The teachers had come together, when summoned by Lucius, but not him alone. Lucius not only came with papers from the governors, but a number of them as well. It was not common, Lucius never acted alone, he was simply the spokesman as the head of the group.

Albus accepted some tea but he didn't drink at first. "And what about the future of this school did you have in mind?"

Minerva pushed papers towards him. "Your retirement from the school as headmaster at the end of the school year."

Filius nodded. "You will keep your pension, but when the kids leave the school, you will vacate it as well."

Albus put down the tea. "I don't think I heard you right. You can't possibly believe I will just retire, after years of loyal service here."

Pomona spoke up. "It is those years which we took into consideration, when we asked the board of governors to allow us to handle this."

Albus was not surprised Lucius had his hand in all of this. "No headmaster has ever been forced to retire, especially when there are no grounds."

Minerva made him look at the papers. "No fewer than three hundred parents calling for you to step down. More if it hits the newspapers."

Albus refused to look at the papers. "If what hits the papers?"

He knew what, Lucius had told him, but how much he had told the teachers was another question. Lucius was always one to play the cards close. He knew Lucius didn't want him just out of the school, he wanted him arrested, and in prison with Ginny. Albus could see Molly and Arthur were top of the petition, which even after the last time he saw Molly, was a bit of a surprise.

The teachers had all once supported him. Minerva was the only one who was blind to him at times, but they all said in war times, things were needed to be done. But there was no longer a war, and his actions they could prove were not illegal, but were way out of line.

Albus went to stand up. "I will not be forced to retire by my own staff."

Minerva stopped him. "You have until tomorrow to sign those papers, or you will be removed from office."

Filius added. "And without pension of any kind. They gave us 24 hours to convince you to go on your own."

Pomona was never one to speak up. "Albus you're old, retire, enjoy the rest of your life. Go on your own terms, with dignity given to you."

Albus was sputtering. "What retire and go raise goats with my dear brother? I have devoted my entire adult life to this school."

Filius was nearly as old but he was considering retiring in a few years. "Raise goats, or sit on your ass, whatever you choose, just leave."

Pomona was trying to be nice, but even Minerva was past being civil. She was appalled by what Lucius told them, she stood by Albus during the war days, but no longer. It had nothing to do with her being the new headmaster, if the man was in his right mind, she could have waited. But it was obvious, even if Albus was not senile, he no longer understood what was in the best interest of the school.

He signed the papers but he looked at Draco who had been silent through all of this. "I hope you know this isn't the end of this."

* * *

Draco was headed back for the coast. He knew his dad had been reluctant, but it had been quicker, if the teachers supported the governors. Albus had got his job back, during the war, because of the staff. The teachers, except a few like Draco, Angelina and Filius, had asked for this. They had thought the man had given so much, even if his later choices were bad, he should be given a chance. No one meant he should be allowed to keep his job, but that he should be allowed to keep his pension, if he retired on his own. The man must have a lot saved up Lucius thought, he had no home and never left the school, and got paid more than the others. But to speed things up, Lucius was willing, in a certain time frame.

Harry was surprised when Draco had to go for both a governors meeting and staff meeting. Draco had the Prince, and Harry gave him proxy to his. Along with Pucey they had four other titles, but the Prince estate was minor compared to the others, likely would be combined with Malfoy.

Draco found Harry out in the gardens with Adriana who was asleep in her pram. "Where are the boys?"

Harry looked up from her. "They stayed late for a field trip, dad went to pick them up for me, as she was sleeping."

Draco sat down on the bench. "I will have to convince you to come to school more often, I missed you three."

Harry was about to say something when he noticed the odd look on Draco. "Exactly why did you ask for my proxy?"

Draco tried to look innocent. "I know you wouldn't leave her so soon."

Harry was not buying the innocent act for a moment. "Draco?"

Draco kissed him. "As of the end of the year, Albus will no longer be a concern at school. He will be retiring."

Harry was shocked, especially when Draco said it was the man's idea. Harry had known the Malfoys were looking to get rid of him, they had been for as long as he could remember, but not this. There was no way the old meddling coot he knew, would willingly retire from the school, unless it was some kind of scheme he was up to. He loved the power the school gave him. He had wanted to retire, using Harry's power and titles to go into politics, but the school was all he had without Harry.

Draco admitted that the school governors had gone to the staff, for their support, in firing him. Harry knew enough, to know it would make it simpler. He was not surprised by what the teachers asked, he was only surprised the old man agreed, knowing it wouldn't be so simple.

Draco found himself asking. "Have you thought about titles and who….."

Harry looked at Adriana. "Well as much as the Puceys love the boys and always will, for obvious reasons, Adriana is their heir."

Draco nodded. "I thought unless we lost our minds, and we had five kids, I'd combine Prince and Malfoy one day. I was thinking four."

Again Harry noticed it seemed uncertain, and kissed him. "I'd like another with you, we will need a Malfoy-Prince heir."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "I would like the twins to have my name when we wed. One could….."

Harry admitted. "I had a will as soon as they were born. Jamie is the Potter heir, and Caelum is the Black heir."

The Puceys would have had to choose, if Adriana had not come along, likely would have been Caelum. Harry had been orphaned when a baby, and though he didn't want to think of it, he had written a will. He had left his dad and Adrian back then as co-guardians, and if they were unable, the boys would have gone to Fred or George and their wives. Harry had named three, he had wanted to ensure his boys would end up somewhere safe, not like he when he was little. Jamie was named for James, and Caelum for stars, so it had seen obvious choices. Harry hadn't thought Draco would ever be in their lives, so he had not considered the boys may get his titles.

Harry apologized, he still felt such guilt, and he offered to have it changed. Draco should be able to have his eldest son as his heir if he chose. They both had titles, but they had two eldest sons, and each twin could be an heir for one of them.

Draco stopped him. "It seems fitting, their names seem a sign. I am happy to have a future child, carry on my titles one day."

Harry smiled in relief when he heard that. "I know I denied you so much time with the twins, and I don't want you to think…"

Draco assured him. "I actually thought about a future child, I just worried you might think I love the twins less, because I didn't raise them."

Harry realized just how self-conscious they both were. "But when we marry, me and the boys will become Malfoys as we were meant to be."

Draco looked at Adriana. "And she a Pucey-Malfoy I hope."

They were broken up by the boys as they came running in. Jamie looked at his daddy. "Daddy was kissing Uncle Draco again."

Harry knew he couldn't deny it obviously and simply said. "I was."

Caelum climbed into daddy's lap. "We decided it's okay. Fathers take care of us, but also Daddy too, like Papa did."

Jamie nodded. "And Draco takes care of us, and you, and Adriana. He can kiss now."

The two of them shared a smile over the boys. The boys were still calling Draco Uncle, but they had referred to him in father terms, for the first time. Draco knew he'd never be Papa, that was Adrian, but he was happy with father. They both hoped it was a good sign, and the ring Draco had with him for years around his neck, would soon be on Harry's hand again. The wedding band had been waiting a long time to be used.

They were both about to go inside when they were surprised by Kreacher arriving. "Master, Kreacher have a message from Mistress Molly."


	28. the proof

Harry looked at the letter, surprised, from Kreacher. He had received one before, but it had come through George, and not this time. It had been before the memorial, and Molly had invited him to come, to remember Ron. It had meant a lot, and he was close to Bill now as well as the twins, but this was different. He knew the woman had been tricked, and she had shown remorse, but Harry wasn't sure if he could forgive her. Well he would with time, his dad and Draco knew even if he denied it, but forgetting was always another matter.

Molly's note was short, but told Harry she needed to see him, about Albus. Draco told him, she and Arthur were the first to sign the petition, to oust him from office. That surprised Harry, and he had no idea what this was about, but he went.

Molly looked up when he appeared in the door. "I'm glad you have come."

Harry entered the kitchen. "I was not sure, but I had to come find out why you suddenly want to talk."

Arthur appeared in the door. "We have wanted to talk to you since the memorial, hear about your baby, but didn't think it our place."

Harry turned to look at the man. "Adriana, if you'd like to see photos, I'm sure Fred would show you. But I have a feeling there is more."

Molly knew the comment about the photos was only for Arthur. "We have come to you about Albus."

Harry took a seat at the table. "I have been told of your work with the petition to have him removed."

Arthur handed him some tea. "We are among those who over looked his abuse of power too long."

Most parents could not be blamed, other than what was in the papers; Albus was presented as the hero. The people had little idea what he did, and with Harry having never spoken against him, it helped his case. The Weasleys though knew, they had been in the Order, and had seen a lot of it. They encouraged their children to be involved, knowing fully what they may have to do, as members. Molly could admit, thinking about her twin brothers, she had her doubts now about how and why they died. Their death had nearly killed her, if not for the twins, she may have. She had been pregnant with them at the time, and found out days later, they were boys. To this day, even with the issues, she saw it as a sign.

Molly looked down at some of the papers she had in her hand. She had received them in the mail from Vince of all people not long before. Vince and his wife had recently welcomed their own daughter, little Dahlia Crabbe, but had seen Lily a few times.

She looked up at Harry. "Vince sent these. He had his elf go to the home where Ginny had been hiding out, and found these."

Harry was surprised. "I was under the impression that the aurors had gone through the cottage, for any evidence, after she was arrested."

Arthur agreed with him. "It was more in the foundation of the house. Are you aware of the foundation stone of a home?"

Harry nodded. "I guess. I mean I know all houses have foundation stones. I have no idea how that would help us."

Molly smiled a little. "If you know how to activate it, the stone can reveal the family whose home it was."

Arthur went on. "It is often tied into the home, like the family tree, in Grimmauld. Family estates, blood is actually put into the stone now."

Harry got that. "Okay, I know we could not find out who owned the house, the name was fake. How do we know the stone?"

Arthur showed him the papers, which Harry realized had come from a journal. Ginny had kept the journal; it was from before Lily was born, not when she was kidnapped. But it spoke of the cottage, it seemed Ginny had stayed there, before she had been sent off to the continent. She had been told the secret of the stone, as one could store stuff there to, safer than a bank vault. There had been some concern she'd be found. The journal had gone unnoticed by the aurors, as they had used a time spell, and it told them it was from before the kidnapping.

Harry flipped open to a page; one marked by the couple, and found that it had the instructions. Harry realized they could go to the home, and find out who owned it, and it would be proof. The journal spoke of Albus, but it was not incriminating enough alone.

Molly understood what he was thinking. "I know he sending her away to the continent was not illegal."

Harry nodded. "We have proof he sent her away, and it helped get him fired, but no more. But this can prove he was involved in more."

Arthur watched as Harry stood up. "I am happy we could help you."

Harry shook the man's hand. "I know you are angry at what he corrupted your daughter with. I'm happy we can have justice for you as well."

Molly stopped him before he left. "It was for you we wanted to help. We can't get Ginny out of prison, but we wanted to be able to help you."

Harry looked at the woman and he honestly meant his words. "I truly hope I can believe that one day."

As Harry left the house, he wished he could. He had made some sort of peace, when they had him to the memorial, and lunch. He had the box of things from Ron, and like the stuff Albus gave him from his parents, he poured through them. He wished he could believe them, that he could make real peace with them, and have them in his life again. But once bitten, twice shy.

Harry found Draco when he got home and told him how it went down. "We may finally have it."

* * *

Lucius went with his son, but they were accompanied by Kingsley, who was off the clock for the moment. Harry had never been as close to him, but with Moody and Tonks gone, he was the only one to turn to. The man had worked with James and Sirius, and been friends with Tonks and Moody, and was happy to help. Albus would soon find, that the order would not be happy to learn they had been used, to do his dirty work. The man had followed him, and been like Minerva he had been slightly blind,

Lucius knew his son and Harry, and his grandchildren would never be safe, with the man free. The man would become dangerous, more than he already was, when the school year ended. Once the man was ousted from school, he'd have nothing to lose, and come after them.

Kingsley looked around the house. "My men went over this place top to bottom. Are we certain we can believe this?"

Lucius nodded. "The spell was used on old blood manors and homes for years. The only question is the source."

Kingsley took the diary from Lucius. "She would not be a source that I'd have wanted to rely on before."

Lucius agreed with the man. "But we both know we need more proof, and there is nothing to lose from looking at this."

Kingsley agreed. "I never thought I'd want the man in prison, I always told myself what he had done, was for the war."

Lucius understood. "Even if we can overlook what he did to me and others, what he has done now has nothing to do with the war."

Kingsley knew the man's story, and he often wondered why Lucius did not come forward for himself. Albus had made him spy, not got him a pardon, and yet he had not tried to have charges pressed for himself. Technically it was not all that illegal, but Lucius had always seemed out for blood, and it seemed grounds for his dismissal. But Lucius had always known it wouldn't work, it wouldn't get the man arrested, or fired. He had to prove the man had hurt people other than him, and he needed the support of the governors and teachers, to oust him.

As they headed into the home Lucius hoped this would work. He didn't put much stock in Ginny, he knew Harry was as skeptical, but he had to try everything. He would make sure the man could not harm his son or grandchildren, ever again.

He was amazed when the word worked and he picked up a book with a smile. "And here is the records for the owner of the house."

Kingsley looked over at him. "Is it what we were looking for?"

Lucius nodded. "The cottage was owned by the Wolfram family."

Kingsley had no idea what had him so happy. "I have never even heard the name before."

Lucius closed the book and handed it to him. "That is because the last son of the name only had one child, a daughter Kendra."

Kingsley was hit with understanding. "As in Kendra Dumbledore? Albus' mother?"

Lucius nodded. "The house would have gone to his brother. But I have little doubt Albus gained control, when his brother went to prison."

The Dumbledores were an old blood family, they had lost their title and money when his dad was arrested. The old laws had changed, why men like Lucius had not lost their title, and Albus hated it. Kendra Wolfram had been married to Perceval Dumbledore, and her family name had inspired one of Albus' many middle names. Lucius was like Albus, he was a man to know all he could about his opponent. He knew Albus would think no one could unlock the corner stone, and the bank would not release the owner, for no reason.

The matter of the house being used was not enough alone. Albus would point out the house was owned by his brother, and could not be linked to him. Aberforth had always shown loyalty to his brother, but they doubted he'd go to prison a second time, to protect him.

Kingsley went to leave with Lucius. "Is there any way to prove which Dumbledore led her here? I mean it should be clear but…."

Lucius knew there could be no doubt. "We already had proof he helped Ginny go to Spain years ago. There is that connection between them."

Kingsley stopped. "If we are going to take this to trial, we need to ensure that there is no doubt he will be found innocent."

Lucius agreed. "The only way we can ensure it, is for Aberforth to help. The wards were set by someone with their blood, but who, is not set."

There was no doubt Aberforth was not involved, the old man ran his pub, and had shown no ambition. There were rumors he had been innocent, and his brother had seen him in prison, as he knew secrets about him. They had to hope he would not protect his brother, even if he had been guilty when he went to prison before, and would not go back.

Lucius stopped him before he wanted to head for town. "There are others who I think have the right to be there for this moment."

* * *

Albus had no idea what was going on. His brother had asked him to come to town, which was odd, they hadn't always been on good terms. They didn't speak before his brother went to prison, but when he got out, he needed work. Albus had bought him the pub and house in town, to keep him close, and use him as eyes and ears. His brother was a fool, he had no idea Albus got him in prison, or how he used him now.

His teachers had become spies on him, and he felt like a prisoner in his own school. He usually would not have gone, but he felt he would humor his brother, and go. He had an odd feeling, as soon as he was entering the pub, something was up.

Albus found the bar empty and called. "Aberforth where are you? I have no time for these games."

His brother appeared. "From what I hear, you will soon have nothing but time. Or maybe not so much."

Albus smirked. "I guess you heard the school has ousted me. Don't worry, I won't be lowered to living with you."

Aberforth went to clean a glass. "Going to live in the cottage mum left me in Wales? I know you sold her manor on me when I was in prison."

Albus smirked. "And I bought you this pub and the home in town, your name on the deed, so I'd not complain brother."

Aberforth stopped him from leaving. "I had an interesting conversation with Lucius about the use of that cottage in Wales."

Albus turned to look at his brother. "I have no idea what you are talking about. And if you…."

Lucius appeared. "He didn't have to tell us about who owned the cottage, the corner stone told us all we had to."

Albus didn't believe it, he was not going to be backed into admitting something. There was no way they could know, his brother would not have even known the passwords, he had changed them. But Lucius brought out a journal, and to his shock, Albus could see Ginny wrote in it. As he was looking at the journal, and indeed found the writing, he noticed others come into the pub.

Kingsley led the way, but both Harry and Draco were there, as well as Remus. Andromeda had the kids with her, she had gone to the coast, and collected from the school. She knew both Harry and his dad deserved to be there.

Kingsley moved towards Albus. "Albus Dumbledore you are under arrest."

Albus smirked at the man. "We both none of the charges, whatever you have trumped up, will see me in prison."

Kingsley returned the smirk when he tried to apparate away. "Not so confident about that are you. Didn't think we came prepared."

Lucius watched as the man was arrested. "I told you, that you'd pay for all the lives you ruined."

Albus shook his head. "You have failed to nail me for years Lucius, and you will fail again. The public is always on my side."

Harry stepped forward. "They won't be when the story hits the papers. When the public knows what you did to me, they'll turn."

Draco added. "And when we prove you were involved in the raping of Vince, and kidnapping of Lily, you will go away a long time."

They didn't have proof on Vince, but had enough to try him under vertiserum, and ask him. If he was found to be a part, he'd face charges of aiding in a rape and a kidnapping, as well as a number of other crimes. It may not have been enough for a life sentence, but it would be enough years in prison, Albus would die there. They had made sure to confront him here, so no kids got in the way, and they could use the wards. Fawkes had left Albus long ago, but they didn't need to take the chance, of him using the school to his advantage.

Harry sunk relieved into Draco's arms when the man was taken away. He knew there was still a trial, but this time he felt like it was over, and the man would go away. The boys were warming to Draco, and hopefully they'd marry soon, and reclaim what was taken from them.

Andromeda spotted them first, Lucius going to see Albus questioned, but the boys came home. "How did it go?"

Harry had a relieved smile on his face. "It's done, well until trial."

Remus added. "But he should see prison for a long time, for all his meddling."

The boys ran over and Jamie tugged on his daddy's hand. "Daddy Aunty Annie said you went to school too. Why daddy?"

Harry knelt. "Remember Uncle Draco teaches there."

Caelum looked at Draco. "Can we come next time? I want to see where our father works."

Draco smiled. "I know you just got to see Hagrid's hut last time didn't you? I promise this summer you boys can come."

Harry and Draco spent the afternoon with the boys, telling them more about the school. Neither wanted to think of Albus, and when this trial was over, they'd never have to again. The boys were talking with Draco, Caelum actually in his lap, when Lucius arrived. Harry shot the man a look, wondering if it had gone well, and the man simply nodded his head in confirmation.

Jamie spotted Lucius. "Grandpa Luc, are you staying for lunch?"

Author note: So only a little bit of the boys, but need to get Albus out of the picture for happy moments to come. Promise more family moments, but Luc has progressed to Grandpa Luc.


	29. the trial

Harry knew they had to get through the trial, but it was almost over. The man who had run his life, left him with abusive relatives, and used him as a pawn, would soon be gone. All that he may have forgiven, but what he had done to drive Harry from Draco, never. Draco and their sons had missed five years, he and Draco should be married, and so much more. He knew he would never have had Adriana, and he wouldn't ever give up his princess for the world, but still. He hoped when this was over, they could focus on the twins' birthday, which was coming up in a few weeks, and their future. They had a party for Teddy, whose birthday was back in March, and the twins would be a big event too.

Harry woke up in the morning after the arrest, and was surprised how late it was. He was used to being woken up, either by Adriana, or by the boys. There were filled bottles, just in case, but it was the latest he had been allowed to sleep in.

He poked his head in the nursery as it had been one of the first nights she slept in there. He found the bed empty. "Where is she?"

Kreacher appeared. "Mistress Adriana be with Master Draco."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Are they downstairs?"

Kreacher shook his head. "They be in guest room, where Master Draco be sleeping last night."

Harry was reminded Draco had spent the night, had not gone back to school, as he had no morning class. "

Remus appeared when he was in the hall. "I have the boys eating breakfast, where is Adriana?"

Harry pointed at the door to one of the three guest bedrooms. "I was told she was with Draco."

Remus smiled. "That little princess already has him wrapped around her little finger doesn't she?"

Harry nodded. "I think from birth."

He opened the door, remembering when she was born, only weeks before. He had been worried, when he asked Draco to cut the cord, not sure if he asked too much. He had almost lost Draco when he found out about her, not because of Draco, but because he was scared to ask. Draco had sworn he could love her for Harry, but since her birth, there was no doubt he loved the little girl for herself.

He found Draco in the old chair near the window, with Adriana against his shoulder, looking like he was burping her. There was an empty bottle next to him, but both Draco and Adriana were blissfully asleep, her little hand entwined in Draco's hair.

Harry found a camera, and as quietly as he could, took a photo. "I think we will want to remember this one."

Remus agreed with his son on that. "Seems to have tuckered him out."

Harry smiled as he put down the camera. "Better not tell the boys that, or they may call him old, like Lucius."

Remus laughed softly when he heard that. "I don't think Lucius has gotten over that. He may be a grandfather, but they think him ancient."

Harry shrugged as he went across the room. "Well he does have the white hair for it."

Draco came around when Harry bent down and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Good morning."

Harry reached and took his daughter from him. "What time did she wake up at. I didn't hear her. You didn't have to get up with her."

Draco got up and stretched but kissed him. "I didn't have to, I wanted to. Now give her back, I'll go bathe and change her."

Adriana was coming around, and seeing she was happy with Draco, Harry handed her over. He watched from a distance, and again took a few shots, as Draco did just that. He was amazing with her, he always knew Draco would be an amazing dad, but it could still amaze him. He was not sure he had seen Draco as happy, except perhaps with the boys, as now. He was reminded of their wedding they hoped for, and more to come.

The boys were happily finishing pancakes when they got downstairs. There were some left for the adults, and Harry finally claimed his daughter, so that Draco could have a free hand to eat. Harry was much more accustomed then Draco, to balancing a baby, and eating.

Jamie looked at Draco. "Will you come swimming with us? We don't have school today, and Daddy said the weather is warm enough."

Draco shook his head. "I wish I could, but I have school today, but I promise soon."

Caelum had a pout on his mouth. "Can we come to school with you?"

Harry shook his head. "We told you boys we'd take you in the summer. And I thought you wanted to swim?"

Draco assured the boys. "School ends in a week, so you don't have too long to wait. Have you thought about your birthday party?"

Jamie nodded his head. "We want a beach party. We want friends from school to come, and they can't come to the manor."

Harry actually thought they would have two, they had for Teddy, though on a smaller scale for one of them. They had a small one here at the house for his school friends, and then they had gone to the zoo and the manor for the family one. Lucius would of course go overboard, and it would be hard to explain, for muggle guests of course. Of course there were no protests from the boys about having two.

Harry looked down at his daughter and at the boys and thought. 'Soon there will be nothing to worry about, but watching you three grow up.'

* * *

The day of the trial had come. Harry had been worried, that Albus would find some way out, or that he may escape. They had been assured his security had been tripled, and instead of a holding cell, he had been sent to the prison. Every precaution had been taken, no one would let him get away, especially after he had confessed under the truth serum. The man could not be tried for his actions in the war, like forcing Lucius to spy, he was given a pardon for it long ago. But Lucius still assured them he'd have justice, as long as the man went to prison, even if not for the crimes against him and Severus. All of them believed he had no chance out, but were holding their breaths, until it was done.

The boys and Adriana were with Andromeda and Ted at the manor for the day. Harry and his dad with the Malfoys were there, but so were many others like Neville and Luna, her dad and his Gran, and the Weasleys too.

Harry had not seen Augusta since his return as she had been ill. She came over. "It has been too many years. I was worry for your loss."

Harry kissed the woman on her cheek. "Thank you, your grandson passed along your condolences. I was worried to hear you were ill."

Augusta looked at her grandson and back. "He is not rid of me yet."

Neville squeezed the old woman's arm. "You know how much I love you, even when you meddle. You aren't dying on me any time soon."

Augusta returned the squeeze. "No I suppose not. I would like to see Frankie and little Alice grow up a bit more."

Luna had given birth to Alice Callista a few months ago. "We should be getting inside."

Alice and Frank had been in the hospital all Neville's life, well since he was a baby, Augusta was like his mother. Harry knew the woman would pass away, she was up there now and her health was not good, but likely not for a few years. Neville had been lucky, he may not have had his parents growing up, but he had his Gran. The woman may have seemed cold in public, but she loved Neville deeply, warm in private. Harry had not had his dad, thanks to Albus, and had been left to people he wished never to see again.

Albus was led into the room not long after, and the trial began. It was nothing but a formality, all of his memories were shown, from his interview when he had taken the vertiserum the day he had been arrested.

Draco squeezed his hand when they heard Albus speak about how he had broken them up. "He will pay for this."

Harry returned the squeeze. "I want him to pay for everyone he hurt, including you and your dad. My dad too. So many people."

Remus was not surprised his son never thought about himself. "It's okay to want it for yourself too."

Harry nodded. "I do." And after a moment. "Will Ginny have added charges, since he admitted what they did to Vince?"

Draco shook his head. "No, not unless Vince pressed to have the charges done, since she is already in prison."

Harry looked at the twins who were with him, and over at the others. "I don't think the family needs to go through any more."

Draco agreed with him. "It isn't just about the press. Vince knows his daughter will hear about it one day, when it comes out, about her mum."

Vince didn't care about Ginny, he'd see her in prison, for what she did to him. But their daughter he did care for, even if she was a product of Ginny raping him, and he had no hand in raising her. She was still his child, she had come to see Cadmus and Dahlia, twice now. She was happy with her Uncle, she called Bill and Fleur mummy and daddy for a month or so now, but still. If Ginny was charged, it would hit the papers, and one day Lily would know about it. He'd do all he could to protect his daughter, and again his wife agreed.

Albus had stood there watching in silence as all the evidence was presented against him. He was allowed to talk, before the court made a ruling, and Harry wondered what he would say. He knew the man would not hold his tongue when given a chance.

Albus turned to look at Harry. "You know this isn't right, I did everything for you, to protect you. You are like a grandson, I love you."

Harry shook his head. "You do nothing for anyone but yourself. I am done being fooled by you."

Albus shook his head and addressed all. "I have done nothing but protect this world. You owe me."

Madam Bones spoke. "Your crimes in war time were pardoned, you have no such excuse. We will take a vote."

Harry was not surprised when every hand went up for guilty. "Thank Merlin."

Madam Bones spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty. You are sentenced to twenty years in a medium security cell."

Albus looked towards the Weasleys. "You can't let them do this to me. After all I have done for your family."

Molly spat. "Even if we could help, we wouldn't. I guess Ginny will have some company, though you'll be there much longer."

Harry went into Draco's arms when the man was gone. He knew it was not technically life, but at Albus' age, he would never be released. He was old, and with dementors there, he'd not last twenty years more. Lucius had turned to the board, and had Minerva appointed as headmistress, which was the obvious choice of course. Filius would be the assistant headmaster for now.

Lucius noticed Aberforth and said. "It's not official, but your brother's money and properties will be turned over to you, as it was family money."

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the trial, and it was the birthday for the twins. Harry had always loved the birthdays, doing something for the boys, even back in Boston. He may not go overboard like Lucius, but they had always been special, the zoo for the twins last year. The birthday party for their friends from school, was a few days early, and at their home. It was the one Harry planned, he had no idea what Lucius had up his sleeve for the one he was doing, It had been a simple beach party, but having friends there and Draco, made it special.

The day of the twins' actual birthday was the family one. Harry knew it would be a bit hard, why they decided to have this party this day. The twins had done so much better, they had been bonding with Draco and allowing kisses, but still. It was not yet a year since Papa died.

They had spent the night at the manor and Harry went to wake up the boys, Adriana was with Grandpa. "Happy birthday boys."

Jamie sat up in bed hugging his moose, who after a few months of retirement, was back. "Thanks daddy."

Caelum even had the leopard, Harry was not sure, they must have snuck them in bags. "Daddy."

Harry held them both in his lap. "I know you guys miss Papa, but he is watching. And you know Papa would want you to have fun today."

Jamie nodded. "I know Daddy. I just miss Papa. Papa took us to see monkeys and elephants last year."

Draco had come into the room. "I know it may not be as cool as the zoo, but I am sure you'll like what Grandpa Luc has planned for you."

Caelum turned to look at him. "Papa is gone, but we have Adriana, and Grandma and Grandpa, and Father now too."

Jamie nodded. "Daddy and Father."

Draco was in tears, as he knelt, and took his sons into his arms. It may have been their birthday, they had celebrated his a while back, but those words were a belated birthday gift. He had wanted to hear them so long, but he knew he had to be patient, They had referred to him as father, but never used the term, until now. The boys had known for months he was father, but they were still not sure, because of Papa. It seemed they had finally decided they could have a daddy and a father, and a Papa, it was okay.

They took the boys downstairs where there was breakfast waiting for them. The morning was just for the immediate family, but some of their relatives were coming over The Weasleys were coming, and to the shock of Molly and Arthur, they had been invited to come for lunch.

Jamie wasn't sure when he saw the couple come at lunch. Or Hermione, Percy was at work. "Daddy who are they?"

Harry knelt. "This is Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They are Uncle Fred and George, and Bill's parents. They came for lunch."

Caelum looked at the couple and at Hermione with baby Clarent. "But Daddy who is she?"

Harry smiled. "Remember Daddy told you about Ron? Well Hermione was my other good friend, and she is married to Uncle Percy."

Jamie looked at Molly. "You have many children Mrs. Weasel."

Molly smiled when she heard that. "I do, including one I love as a son."

Harry kissed the woman on the cheek. "I am happy you accepted to come to lunch."

The couple was just happy they had been invited, even if not for the party after. Bill, the twins and their wives would stay for the whole party. Harry had known, after the trial and the memorial, he had perhaps been willing to open the door. He was not ready to forgive, and even if he did, he'd never be able to forget, but it was a start. These people had once meant a lot to him, and he was happy they at least met his kids. They even had a chance to hold his daughter, which put Molly in tears, to see her.

After lunch the couple and Hermione left, their gifts had been opened, and the real party started. Lucius unveiled why he had kept the boys away from the backyard since they came. They had been in the pool that morning, and had a swim party, with their school friends.

Jamie beamed when he saw the backyard. "Daddy, daddy, daddy it looks like the school."

Caelum nodded. "But the school is bouncy castle."

Lucius smiled and whispered to Harry. "I know Teddy di the zoo, but I thought perhaps animals might be a bit hard on them."

Harry agreed with him. "I think you had the right idea for sure."

Draco smiled as they watched all the kids. "They sure loved the trip to the school."

There was a train going around the backyard, like the school train. There was a big bouncy castle that looked exactly like the school. There was no swimming pool, but a wading pool, with big sprays and sprinklers, a splash park, that looked like the black lake. There was even a kid size quidditch pitch, with kiddie brooms for them to use. There were no centaurs, but the ponies were out, for pony rides. The kids were all a varied age, but they would all have fun, and soon enough they were. The day ended with a pizza party and gifts, and a cake shaped like a hippogriff.

Draco was so happy to finally celebrate a birthday with his sons. He thought to himself. "Now to get the ring back on Harry for good."


	30. the birthday

Harry's birthday was the next big occasion to come along. His birthday was only two weeks after the twins, but it had been postponed, a week. Harry had been the one who decided, well he had actually tried to cancel it, and thought he had. It had already been a full summer, with the birth of his daughter, and the twins' birthday, for the happy moments. And then of course the harder, like missing Adrian, and the trial. Draco had postponed it, so Harry would not catch on, and be suspicious of him. Harry had been through so much, he had done so much for all of them, he definitely deserved a birthday as well. The boys more than agreed with him, that daddy needed a party, especially with cake.

Harry had no idea what was happening, but he had a feeling the men in his life, were up to something. He hadn't seen Draco and the twins like this, locked in a little quiet huddle, since they worked on the nursery. But whatever brought Draco and the twins closer, he approved of.

Draco had taken the twins for the day, but had Fred and Remus with him. "I need your guys' help with a birthday gift."

Jamie smiled. "Daddy needs a special gift."

Caelum nodded. "Grandpa helped us. We made daddy a special gift. But father needs to too."

Remus smiled at the boys. "I am not sure your father is much for making gifts boys."

Jamie pouted. "But he has to Grandpa. Daddy always says his favorite are ones we make. Father needs to make one too."

Draco knelt. "I made one for daddy, but I need your boys' approval."

Caelum looked when Draco took out the ring he wore around his neck for so long. "Father that is pretty. You made it?"

Draco smiled. "I drew a picture of it, and had a jeweler make it for daddy."

He shared a look with Fred and Remus, as the two of them recognized the ring of course. Draco had never thought he was too romantic, but he fell madly in love with Harry, within weeks. He had started looking for a ring from almost the start, but none seemed to suit Harry, just right. He had never been an artist, but he had worked on a sketch, for days. He had it made, it as well as a wedding ring, one Harry had yet to see. He had held on to it, when the bar tender returned it, as a sign. He had believed Harry left him, because he couldn't put up with the talk, and thought Draco not worthy of love due to his mother. Draco knew it had been instead a sign, to remind him, their love never ended.

Draco was not sure about this, if the boys would be ready, or even if they understood. They had been at Harry and Adrian's wedding, Draco had seen photos, they had been three after all. But they were too young for real memories, Teddy had one or two, even if only a year older.

Jamie looked at the ring. "The ring is for daddy? Papa gave him one."

Draco nodded. "Papa gave it to him when he asked Daddy to marry him, so the four of you could be a family."

Caelum eyed him. "You want to give Daddy the ring to marry him and be a family with us?"

Jamie was not sure. "You're not our Papa, you can't be Papa."

Draco assured the little boy. "I will never try to be Papa, I just want to be Father, and be a family with you and Daddy, and Adriana."

Jamie looked at Grandpa. "And Grandpa and Teddy too? They have to come too, you're not allowed to leave them behind."

Draco laughed and shook his head. "I wouldn't even think about it. I promise Grandpa and Teddy too."

Caelum nodded. "Father can give Daddy the ring. He can be our family too."

Jamie finally nodded. "Father is our family."

Collecting the boys into his arms, Draco kissed them both, happy they agreed. He thought they may wait till Christmas, to give the boys time to adjust, even if they seemed okay now. It would push them past the one year anniversary Adrian died, and would be during winter break, so they could take a honeymoon. Harry would also likely be a bit more willing to part with Adriana for a honeymoon, as she would be six months old. Well he reminded himself, he had to propose first, before he started planning weddings.

Remus smiled, when he knew Draco's thoughts, and assured him there was no doubts. Draco was going to give Harry the ring, but he had another gift for him, and the boys as well. Since he already had a gift for Harry, today was more about last minute plans for the party.

They were doing one last shop when Jamie spotted some red heads. He had become more comfortable. "You were with Mrs. Weasel."

Hermione smiled. "I was, I came to your birthday. This is my husband Percy, he wasn't able to come to the party, Mrs. Weasley's son."

Percy smiled when he saw the boys for the first time. It had just been work which kept him away. "I heard I missed quite the party."

Caelum nodded. "There was a bouncy castle. We're having a party for Daddy, are you coming?"

Jamie looked at Draco. "Daddy said she was friend like Ron was. Daddy would be very happy if she came to his surprise birthday."

Draco wasn't entirely certain but he said. "If they'd like to come on Saturday they are welcome. Uncle Bill and the others are coming too."

Hermione knew Draco was reluctant, but she hoped Harry may be invited. "I would like that. I haven't celebrated with him in years."

Draco went to take the boys, but assured Hermione she was welcome, and to ask Bill what time. Bill and the twins were bringing their families, and all of Harry's old friends were coming as well, even ones like Oliver. Draco wanted to make t special, after all Harry had been through in less than a year, he deserved this more than anyone. It was why he laughed, when Harry actually thought he'd get away with, cancelling the party.

Remus thought of Tonks later. "Maybe when they are wed, I should consider dating again. Harry's right, you'd be happy for me, to move on."

* * *

Harry had absolutely no idea what was going on under his nose. He was heading to Scotland that morning. Adriana and the boys were staying home, he was surprised when the twins didn't want to come. He was happy, he hadn't planned to take them, but they loved the school a lot. He should have known something was up, but he was too distracted, he didn't think about it. Filius and Minerva had asked him up to the school, and though he was a bit surprised, he had agreed to go. He wasn't sure what it was about.

Minerva and Filius were in on the plan. They had planned to speak to him soon, about a position at the school, but not so soon. But when they learned Draco was looking for a way to distract Harry for the morning, they were happy to help out.

Harry met them in the staff room, Minerva not thinking he'd want to see her office yet. "I was a bit surprised when you asked me to come."

Minerva motioned him to sit and poured him some tea. "Filius and I thought we could talk to you for a bit."

Filius nodded. "About coming to work here. We know you worked at Salem, and I think you once considered teaching here."

Harry agreed. "But I know the defense teacher is not planning to retire for a few years."

Minerva agreed. "You could wait, I know you are busy with the kids, and you have your shop."

Harry nodded. "I have continued to run it from here. I haven't made many new products, since my move though."

Filius spoke up. "I plan to retire, take over history, and I'd be honored if you'd consider. You have always been one of my favorite students."

Minerva reminded him. "I can't teach come fall, and I have already extended the offer of transfiguration to your father, his best subject."

Harry had known his dad had loved to teach. He would need a sub on full moons, but it wasn't hard, or assign homework instead. Lucius had the ministry and the board help support the choice, if Remus was willing. Remus had been writing, but living at school would be good for Teddy, and he likely would if Harry was there. Remus had said he needed time to think on it, and Harry knew much of that decision, was to do with him.

Harry knew this would be a change. The boys couldn't continue at their school, but a hedge witch school opened in town, in the past year or two. They could go visit their friends on the coast, on weekends, and they loved Hogwarts. And of course Draco was here as well.

Harry nodded. "I need to talk to my sons and dad, but I'll consider it. I always considered DADA because of the DA, but I love charms."

Filius had a big smile. "I'd be so honored to watch you take over. Like Severus would have been, if he could see his godson in his place now."

Minerva agreed with him. "You have turned into an amazing young man, I was honored to have as a lion. And would love to see teach."

Harry looked out the window. "I thought of teaching here, even back in the war. I only thought auror, because I knew it was expected of me."

Minerva remembered when they had the talk about futures. "I always thought you'd be better here. You have a way of inspiring other people."

Filius added. "And you know there are plenty of other people on staff who would be happy to have you."

Harry laughed. "Neville and Luna are here, and Angelina, with George in town. I am sure you will have plenty of help convincing me."

Minerva reminded him. "Only if you want to. I know how long you have had your life decided for you, by certain people."

Harry was grateful to know she meant it. "The only question, really is about my boys. I know they love their home and school already."

Harry finished breakfast, but he was sure if the boys knew they could go see their friends, they'd want to come. They loved seeing the school, and would make friends at the school in town, and have their cousins close as well. And if Grandpa Moony took the other job, that would erase any other doubts, from them. They had been okay with moving away from the Puceys, as they had never had them full time, till the move here. But Grandpa had lived with them since they were born, and it would be hard, if he was away. Remus one day may date, and consider marriage, but it would be years, and the boys would have time to adjust. He hoped he could convince his dad to date again, he'd been a widow for seven years.

Harry was a bit surprised, they didn't bring in the big guns, to convince him. Neville, Angie and Hagrid would all help, as well as Draco. And of course having George here in town, meant he could see more of his brother, when he chose.

Hagrid did make an appearance when he was coming out. "Harry, how did it go?"

Harry was not surprised he knew. "I told them I would think, and talk with my sons."

Hagrid walked with him. "You know if you come back to school, you and I could have tea, like old times."

Harry smiled and nodded. "That is definitely on the list of perks Hagrid. Perhaps my boys and Adriana can join us as well."

Hagrid more than agreed with him. "Dagger quite liked playing with your boys, and I have not really seen the newest member."

Harry felt like it was a bit of a prompt. "Why don't you come? I am supposed to meet Draco and the kids at Malfoy manor for a bit."

Hagrid nodded. "I never thought a few years ago for such an invite. But Lucius is a good man, and I am happy you and Draco are back."

Hagrid had always been supportive, he had a big heart, and he would have supported Harry with just about any one. Hagrid had no family, his dad died before he had been expelled, and he had been bullied a lot, but welcomed people. Harry had always been happy for his friendship, even if his cooking left something to be desired, though it seemed to have improved.

As they got on the bus Harry was surprised. "I would have thought Neville and Luna would have been here, to make a pitch as well."

* * *

The manor was once again transformed, this time for Harry's birthday, and not the twins. Lucius cared about Harry as much as the boys, he knew how much he meant to Draco, and he was father to Lucius' grandchildren. He was thrilled when his son told him, he planned to propose today, and hopefully marry at Christmas. Lucius had watched his son for years, and knew Draco had been waiting for this moment, for a long time. He had never been one for throwing major parties, that had been his ex's thing, except for birthdays. But the wedding he'd go wild on.

Draco was a bit nervous to say the least. He was happy the boys were okay with it, and he thought Harry was ready, but still was nervous. He had spoken to Thomas and Isobel earlier, and told them he planned to propose, and they were happy for them.

Lucius thought his son looked sick as they waited for Harry to arrive. "I have never seen you this nervous."

Draco shook his head. "Because you weren't in Paris when I proposed last time."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "The nerves should be less, you know he will say yes, especially when he knows the boys approve."

Thomas who was there nodded. "And he knows we support you. Adrian would have been happy Harry was back with you and happy."

Draco reached and took Adriana into his arms. "I hope you know, even if Harry and I have another, I will never love her any different."

Isobel nodded. "We know. You love her, as much as the twins, who are yours. We know our granddaughter is well loved with you."

Draco felt the ring box in his pocket. "I'm just worried. His birthday party is not exactly the most romantic place, not like the Eiffel tower."

They were reminded how he had proposed to Harry all those years ago. It had been in the fall, and he whisked Harry off to Paris, for a weekend. He had told Harry they had both been working too hard, and since they had weekends off, they deserved the break.. He had taken Harry sightseeing, and then after a candle light picnic, proposed. Harry had been totally swept off his feet.

Draco was reminded a lot had changed, they were no longer eighteen. Harry would be touched by this, having their kids and family around, and his ring. Besides Draco had chosen Paris as the theme for the party.

Jamie came running over. "Father, Daddy is here, Daddy is here. He arrived with the big man."

Caelum nodded. "But he didn't bring his doggy with him this time."

Draco laughed and kissed the boys. "You will see Dagger next time you come to school. Now it's time to get ready to say surprise."

Harry had come out and he was amazed at what he saw, when everyone jumped out and called. "Surprise."

He soon had his arms full of his sons who hugged him and said in unison. "Happy birthday daddy."

Harry kissed them both. "Thank you boys, but I thought I told you, Father and Grandpa, I didn't need a party."

Draco smirked. "And you really thought we were going to let you get away with that? You should know us better by now."

Harry had a feeling, for the last week something was up, and then at the school earlier as well. He knew he should have expected it, and though he had been clear he didn't want one, he was touched. He was surprised to find all the Weasleys, even Percy had come this time, but he was touched they'd come for him. When he saw the theme of the party, Paris, he wondered if it was more.

Famous landmarks like the arc and the Eiffel tower were everywhere, and it looked like a French avenue, with little bistros, to eat at. For the kids there was again a wading pool, this time full of statues looking like the Louvre, to keep them entertained.

Harry was amazed when Draco took him under the Eiffel tower replica. "Remember the last time we were here? Well the real one."

Harry nodded. "How could I forget, it was one of the best days of my life."

Draco knelt. "I hope today will be to. I know it has been seven years, but I love you more now than ever. You are my very life, marry me."

Before Harry could respond, the twins ran over. Jamie bounced. "Say yes Daddy, we told Father, we want a wedding."

Caelum nodded. "Daddy we want to be a family with Father. He promised Grandpa and Teddy can come too. We said no without them."

Harry was amazed when he realized Draco had spoken to the boys first. "Yes."

Draco slipped the ring on his finger and took Harry into his arms for a long kiss. "I was thinking we marry at Christmas."

Harry agreed. "If Minerva has her way, it would mean we'd both be back in time for the next term."

Remus had come over to congratulate his son. "Does that mean you are considering charms?"

Harry nodded. "Draco is there, and I love the class, and I know you are considering her offer. I am sure the boys would love to live there."

Caelum over heard. "Daddy, we get to move to school? Yeah."

Harry assured the boys it looked like they would. It made even more sense, if he married Draco, as he was there. The boys would have Grandpa and Teddy, and plenty of family, and the Puceys they would see as much as they did now. They would go to school in town, and could come on weekends, and see their little muggle friends. His head was whirling with all that happened that day, but he had never been so happy. As the guests joined them for a toast of French wine, and bonbons, what they ate when Draco proposed last time, he had never been so happy.

He assured Draco when he was worried this was not as romantic as last time. "I would never have had it any other way. This is perfect."


	31. the wedding

Harry had spoken with his dad and Draco, and to no surprise, he took the job. Remus had liked the job offer, to take over for Minerva, in the fall. But like Harry and his boys, Remus and Teddy were not ready to be rid of Harry and the twins. They were given separate apartments, but a door connected the two sitting rooms, but the door was never closed. They would spend weekends at the beach, or with the Puceys, and Lucius. Harry and Remus had enrolled the boys at the local hedge witch school. Such schools weren't common before the war ended; they were on the continent and North America, but not here. The school had opened a few years ago, and was a good place for the boys, and they liked their new teacher. They missed their friends at their old school, but saw them some weekends, and soon made new friends. They also loved they had Uncle George down the road from them with their cousins. When the school year started, George would pick up the boys from school, on days Harry and Remus both had late classes, and bring them to school. Lucius had fun, decorating the rooms for all three boys at school, to settle them in here. And Adriana of course, looking at her room, Harry had a feeling Lucius had a real soft spot for her. Draco planned to leave his beloved dungeons, and move in with them, when they married. He had promised the twins they'd not leave grandpa behind, and though they'd have all been at school anyways, this was the easiest way. He definitely didn't mind the move; well he wouldn't, when married.

They knew it would cut a honeymoon shorter, but were to be married on Boxing Day. It would allow them a ten day honeymoon, and to still be home for the holiday, with the kids. Harry would never have Christmas without his sons, and either would Draco.

The bachelor parties had been on Christmas Eve. On Christmas day, they were at Malfoy manor. Harry went to the nursery. "Morning princess."

Remus had appeared in the door and laughed when he saw his son's worried face. "You really thought she would still be in her crib."

Harry turned to look at his dad. "I guess I should have known, with all the family in the manor, Lucius has a full house. Any idea who has her?"

Remus led his son from his room. "Our host himself last time I looked. The boys are anxious to open, and I was voted to come find you."

Harry shook his head. "It is a change from last year, if the boys couldn't be pulled away from the tree, to come wake me."

Draco over heard as they were now in the door of the den. "It was all we could do, to limit them to stockings, until you appeared."

The boys turned to look at him and Jamie smiled. "Daddy is awake finally. Can we open now daddy?"

Harry nodded. "You can." He turned to Lucius who indeed had Adriana. "I can take her, I am sure she is hungry by now."

Lucius shook his head and called for an elf to bring a bottle. "Open your gifts."

Harry smiled as he watched Lucius, like Draco, he had taken the little girl fully into his heart. The Tonks and Puceys were there, the twins and their wives and kids, were as well. The twins had spent the night before at dinner at the Burrow, the first time in years, and later that afternoon would spend some time with their in laws. Bill and Fleur were bringing the kids by for a late dinner later. At Christmas time they always had lunch, like at school, and a small dinner later on. No kids had stayed at school that year, but there were enough teachers who always stayed, none of them had to chaperone. The Puceys saw the kids every second or third weekend, and were happy to see, they were doing so well in Scotland.

Harry watched the boys, happy they were all smiles. Last year it had been only months since Adrian had died, and though they had been up early, but slow to open the gifts, not like this year. They still missed Papa, and had made gingerbread as always, but were happy.

Draco handed Harry a gift. "I am hoping I don't continue a tradition."

Harry was confused when he took the small gift from him. "I thought we decided on no gifts. And why would a tradition be bad?"

Draco kissed him. "It isn't really for you, so I wasn't cheating. But I meant putting you in tears two years in a row."

Harry was reminded of the beautiful cradle Draco had given him last year for Adriana. "What could it be this time?"

Draco smiled and motioned to the box. "Only one way to find out."

Harry opened the box and found a beautiful crystal ornament. "Baby's first Christmas? Draco this is so beautiful."

Draco motioned to the tree. "I noticed the boys each had one, and I thought our little princess needed one."

Lucius groaned when he was done burping Adriana. "I think she wants her daddy."

Harry had put the ornament on the tree and smirked. "Needs to have her diaper changed does she?"

Draco took her instead. "I'll do it."

Lucius was amazing with all three kids, and babysat her before, but if he could get out of diapers he would. But like many men, if he didn't have to change a diaper, he wouldn't. Harry didn't mind, Lucius had fed and burped her, and was so good with her. The boys and Adriana would be staying with Grandpa Moony here at the manor while their dads were on a honeymoon. Remus thought he could use a hand, and Lucius had been happy to offer, though Andromeda and Isobel would be helping all the time too.

Harry and Draco had more gifts that unusual, as many of their wedding gifts, they got today. The twins, Fred and George, included. Harry had Fred as his best man when he married Adrian. George was this time, and Blaise for Draco, but all their friends would be coming.

Draco laughed when he saw Harry's reaction to an odd vase they got. "I'd know my ex-girlfriend's taste anywhere.

* * *

Draco and Harry had some say in the wedding, but they had been pretty hands off. Their sons seemed to have more of a hand in it, than they did. All those who loved them, wanted today to be as special as possible for them, after all they had been through. The wedding was not only for the pair, but for their family, well the twins were old enough. They were not old enough to remember, when Daddy and Papa married, as they were three. Harry and Adrian opted for simple, a small ceremony in a beautiful gardens near the bay, and dinner at a nearby restaurant. Today would be as different as possible, when he married the man he loved, and who he was always meant to be with.

Harry had no idea what to expect, as he was helped get ready by his dad and both sets of twins. Remus was giving him away, and the boys were acting as ring bearers, a muggle tradition, they remembered. Jamie was coming down the aisle with Daddy, and Caelum with Draco.

Harry looked at the others. "Can I have some time alone with the boys?"

Remus knew Harry was worried, the proposal the boys were good with, but they had still been a bit worried. "We'll be in the hall."

Harry sat with the boys. "Are you boys okay? I know this is a big change, and I and Father will be going away tonight."

Jamie cuddled against him. "We want Father to be in the family, but we'll miss daddy."

Caelum nodded. "Grandpas are fun, but Daddy has never gone so long before."

Harry kissed the boys on the head. "You know I will miss you like crazy. But you will be so busy having fun, you'll barely notice I'm gone."

Jamie asked him. "Daddy, will Father live with us when you get back? Not here, but at school."

Caelum nodded. "Father told us Jamie, he will live in our apartment. But Daddy there is no room."

Harry took a deep breath. "Well father is going to share a room, and a bed, with Daddy now. Like Papa did when we were married."

Jamie looked a bit uncertain. "In the same bed? Daddy are you going to have another baby?"

Harry was reminded, when the boys asked him, about how babies were made. He hadn't gone into much detail, they were a bit young for such a talk, but he mentioned sharing a bed. He knew the boys loved Adriana, but he assured them he and Draco were not planning on a child, just yet. They wanted some time, as a family with the boys and Adriana, before they added to their family. He and Draco thought they'd perhaps start trying in the summer, as they wanted one more, but for Adriana to be a bit older. Harry remembered trying for years for Adriana, but was reminded Adrian had been the issue, and Draco was quite fertile. The twins seemed fine with the answer.

Remus and the others were in the hall, and Fred took Caelum, to join Draco. Lucius was giving his son away, with Caelum and Blaise. Remus was of course his son, but Teddy would carry Adriana, as the flower girl. Harry and Draco both wanted all their kids involved.

Remus looked at his son when he got down to the main floor. "Ready to get married?"

Harry nodded. "Time to marry the man I have loved for as long as I can remember? I have never been so ready in my life."

Jamie looked at daddy. "Daddy loved Papa too, you did daddy."

Harry bent and kissed his son on the head. "I did my prince. I know Papa is watching over us today, happy for us."

Jamie looked content with that answer. "Papa would have liked father. Papa always said he'd make daddy smile, father makes you smile too."

Teddy agreed with his nephew. "Harry you haven't smiled this much in a long time. Maybe Daddy should marry too."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "No more trying to marry off your old man. Maybe one day."

They headed down for the gardens, Draco having been escorted already. Lucius walked his son, with Blaise and Caelum. Teddy carried Adriana as flower girl, and Jamie and George came with Remus and Harry. He and Draco both wanted all their kids involved. All their friends and family, even the entire Weasley clan, were there, Augusta was even healthy enough. A portkey took them away, Malfoy manor had been used a lot, but not today. Harry was not surprised, knowing the boys were involved, when they arrived at their manor on the beach. Warming spells were used, to allow them to marry on the beach, the chairs for forty guests, facing the water. There were rocks which marked the end of their beach, on which Draco stood with Blaise and Caelum, and the minister. Lilies and winter roses were the décor, as well as shells and beach wood. It was not a garden setting, different from his last wedding, just as Harry had wanted.

The minister began. "We are gathered here to join these men in marriage. Who presents the younger groom in marriage?"

Remus kissed his son. "I and his children and brother do."

He turned to Draco. "Do you Draco Lucius Malfoy take Harry as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until divided by death?"

Draco was happier than he had ever been. "I do."

"Do you Harry James Potter-Pucey, Lord Potter-Black, take Draco as your husband and bond, united in body and soul, until divided by death?"

Harry was in tears. "I do."

George handed a ring to Draco. "Take this ring and claim my brother as your husband."

Draco slid the matching ring on, waiting for years to be used. "With this ring I take you as my husband and bond."

Blaise handed a ring to Harry. "Take this ring and claim my best friend as your husband."

Harry slid a ring on Draco. "With this ring I claim you as my husband and bond."

The minister smiled. "By the powers that be, I pronounce you husbands. You may seal your union with a kiss."

Harry and Draco shared a long passionate kiss. They were broken up by their boys, who happily hugged them, happy father was in their family. They signed the contracts, Harry and the boys became Potter-Malfoys, and Adriana a Pucey-Malfoy. Draco officially adopted the little girl, with the full support of her grandparents, knowing Adrian would have approved. They knew they'd always be a part of all of the kids' lives.

The minister presented them as they were showered in rose petals from above. "For the first time as husbands, Harry and Draco Potter-Malfoy."

* * *

Lucius had arranged for some of his horses, and a sleigh, from the manor. He knew Harry and Draco wanted tome time with the boys, and it was the perfect way, before the reception. The ceremony had been kept beach weather, but there was snow in the area, for the sleigh. Harry and Draco, with their boys and Adriana, boarded the sleigh for a ride. There was hot coco for the boys, and spiked cider for the dads, to have a little personal toast, when they were on the sleigh. Harry smiled, when he saw the gingerbread men instead of something romantic like strawberries. The men were shaped to look like all of them, his was holding a little Adriana in his arms.

The manor definitely didn't have enough room inside, it was nowhere near big enough, even for a small wedding. They used the back lawns instead, the kid's jungle set off to the side, with a giant tent. The sea theme was continued, center pieces of sand, shells and beach wood.

Harry noticed the blue and silver and looked at Luna. "Forgot that Draco and I were Slytherin and Gryffindor?"

Luna laughed and pointed at the boys. "They chose the color and the center pieces. I tried for flowers."

Jamie nodded and pointed at the ones on the head table. "Look daddy, there are gold fish in the ones up there."

Caelum nodded. "We wanted sea fish, but Grandpa Luc said they were too big."

Harry noticed the ones up front looked like fish bowls, but with some lilies at the top. "Are we to eat them as dessert?"

Jamie didn't think his daddy's joke was very funny. "No daddy, they are our new pets. Grandpa put a tank in the playroom here for us."

Draco shook his head. "Does this mean you guys no longer want a puppy?"

Caelum shook his head. "We need a pet for school. Dagger needs a friend, he's the only doggy at school. Grandpa Luc promised us."

Lucius shushed the boys. "I told you boys we would ask your daddy about one."

Harry and Draco shared a look, and knew this all too well. It was like when he had the boys for a sleepover, and they assured Daddy, they went to bed on time and ate vegetables as well. They wondered if they would get back from the honeymoon, and find a pet or two, in their apartments. They knew it wouldn't be a bad thing, the elves would help, and had considered it before for the boys. They decided to focus on the reception, and not what surprises may be waiting for them, when they got back.

A sea food theme would have made sense, but the only fish on the table, were the gold fish. It was a three course meal, with a main course which made them all smile, pizza. The adult ones had fillet mignon on it, a favorite of the grooms, the kids' pizzas were far more traditional.

Hermione came over to Harry before the music started. "I'm so happy that you invited me. You know Ron would have been happy for you."

Harry kissed her on the cheek. "I'm happy you guys would come and be a part of it for me. I never thought the day would come."

Molly had come over and looked at Draco for a moment before she extended her hand. "I apologize, for trying to break you apart, all this time."

Draco was reminded the woman had not been her daughter. "I know you love Harry, and were trying to protect him, in your own way."

Molly shook her head. "I was too blind to see how happy you made him. I am just touched you would allow us to be a part of today."

Harry looked at his kids, well the boys, Adriana was asleep inside for a nap. "I'm glad we could have everyone we care about, around here."

Draco heard the music start and took Harry into his arms. "I think that is the cue for our first dance."

Harry rested his head against the man he loved. "It has been a long wait."

Holding his husband against him, Draco could not agree more, no one else had likely waited so long. They had a winding road, but they were here, and they would be together for the rest of their lives. They had their sons and Adriana, and in a year or so, they would hopefully have another one on the way as well. The others joined them on the floor, for the second dance, Draco dancing with his Aunt next. Xeno was the photographer, not as good as Luna but good, and he wanted his daughter to enjoy.

Harry had to laugh when he saw the wedding cake. There was a whole dessert table, and some were done by Molly, but there was a huge six tier wedding cake as well. Harry could see his sons had a lot more influence on the wedding then he thought, though Lucius kept it in control.

Harry smiled at the cake which was tiered, but the decoration looked like an aquarium. "Are you the shark or the sea horse?"

Draco laughed and shrugged as he looked at the two figures on the top. "Well male sea horses are the ones who carry the young."

Lucius had come over. "The boys would have had your wedding on a boat if we allowed it. They really wanted a sea themed wedding for you."

Harry turned to look at his father in law. "As much as I love the boys and their enthusiasm for the wedding, I am glad you had final say."

Jamie came and tugged on his dad's hand. "Can I have my cupcake now daddy? Mine has a dolphin on it. Caelum's is a turtle."

Remus showed when Harry was confused, with a spell, the cake actually transformed into cupcakes, it had been an allusion. "Everyone has one."

Cupcakes seemed easier, and the boys made them each individual. They were in little boxes, and were party favors, if people wanted. The boys were quite happy, and Draco blushed, when Jamie told him it was okay that he would sleep with Daddy. Harry quietly explained the talk from before. The party ended with fireworks under the stars, thanks to the twins. Adriana and the boys came to hug them goodbye, and there were some tears, from the boys. They had known it was coming, and were okay, but still sad to see daddy go, and father too. Remus hugged his son last, and assured him the boys and Adriana would be okay, and to enjoy the honeymoon.

Draco took Harry into his arms as the portkey was about to activate. "I can't wait to see what dad planned for our honeymoon, after this."


	32. the honeymoon

Harry and Draco had no idea what to expect from their honeymoon. Lucius had planned it, but considering how much influence the boys had on the wedding, they were wondering. The boys didn't really understand what a honeymoon was, but they knew daddy and father were going away, on a special holiday. They had been too young to remember, but daddy had been away this long, on his last honeymoon. He may never have been in love with Adrian, but he loved him, and they had a true marriage. They had a proper wedding, and took off for two weeks, on a honeymoon while Remus and Adrian's parents helped with the twins. Few people knew, other than the twins, he had been in the UK before Adrian's death. They had come back for the honeymoon, but not to England, they went to Ireland. It was the closest Harry had allowed himself to home.

Draco held his husband to him, not caring where they were going, just they were. He loved the boys, and would miss them like crazy, but was happy for this trip. They had yet to share a bed since Harry's return, and he couldn't wait to make love to him, and as his husband.

They arrived and Harry was amazed when he opened his eyes. "This is so beautiful, where are we?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know, we'll have to ask the hotel, but we should have guessed."

Harry laughed and knew he was right. "After the beach theme, I am surprised we are not on some kind of cruise."

Draco led his husband from the beautiful beach, and into the resort towards the front desk. "I guess we will find out."

The front desk man smiled. "Welcome to the Incan Glory resort on the coast of Ecuador."

Harry was amazed when he realized where they were. "I was kind of expecting some kind of boat."

The man handed him his keys. "Of course that is until later next week."

Draco whispered in his husband's ear, realizing they were muggle. "I am sure dad will have a note in our bag."

Harry smiled and accepted the key. "Thank you."

Like the wedding, the honeymoon was as different as possible, from his first. They took the elevator up to the top floor, where they were checked into the honeymoon suite, which was a penthouse. When they came into the room they found it prepared, rose petals leading into the bedroom, a bottle of wine on ice, and chocolate covered strawberries and other fruit. There was a note on the bed, and they realized it was not the hotel, but Lucius through an elf, who had done this all for them. Really they were not surprised at all.

They found a note, not only explaining about the fruit, but about the plans for the rest of their stay. There were a few brochures on the bed, it seemed they would be here only a few days, not a week, and a few events were planned.

Harry laughed and shook his head. "It seems the boys got their boat after all."

Draco was confused. "Have they decided to throw us a second wedding?"

Harry shook his head. "We take off in four days for a seven day cruise of the Galapagos islands."

Draco looked at his dad's note and realized it was a muggle cruise. "I have never been on one before, the closest was a yacht, years ago."

Harry shrugged and accepted some wine from his husband. "I guess it is something new to experience together."

Draco sipped his wine and looked towards the bed. "I was thinking more something we have tried before, but not for a while."

Harry reached and kissed his husband on the lips. "I have been waiting for this for so long."

Draco led his husband out onto the balcony to make a toast. "To you and our three beautiful children, and to the rest of our lives together."

Harry seconded the toast and added. "And hopefully in a year or so, trying for a new baby to finish our family."

Draco finished his wine and whispered in his husband's ear. "I know we're not trying yet, but we could use plenty of practice."

Harry more than agreed with his husband on that. "You know I think we are both a bit out of practice."

Draco led Harry towards the bed and removed their clothes with a wand. "I plan on us using that room service quite a bit."

Harry pulled his husband down over, him his hungry mouth seeking out Draco's, wanting no more words. They had made love many times before, but it seemed like a life time ago, as Draco lowered him on the pillows. They could have before now, but because of the boys and everything else they had not. Draco couldn't help but think about Jamie's comment. As his mouth moved down his husband, tugging on his ear, sucking on his neck, and down, he was happy the boys approved. As he nibbled on his husband's nipples, his hand strayed to Harry's cock, and found it was already rock hard. By the time his mouth took his husband, it took only a few licks, before Harry exploded in his mouth.

Harry was barely coming down from his climax, when his husband entered him. The years they had been apart seemed to melt away, and as they made love, it felt like they were nineteen again. It wasn't like they were old, but they felt like the carefree lovers, when they had been in Paris.

Hours later Draco held his husband to him. "I think we should make a stop in Paris on our way home."

Harry turned so he was lying on his husband's chest and kissed him. "I think I could be convinced. Especially if we stayed at the same hotel."

Draco ran his air through his husband's hair. "I will get us the same suite, even if I have to get my dad to buy out the entire hotel for us."

Harry reached for some of the fruit and fed his husband a chocolate dipped strawberry. "I don't think we'd have trouble getting your dad to."

Draco laughed and shook his head as he took a turn feeding Harry. "No, especially if we told him it was practice for another grandchild."

As they lay in bed, drinking more wine and eating fruit, Harry still marveled. He had known Lucius for years, that he was a good man, but he was so different as a grandfather. Lucius loved the boys, and he absolutely was wrapped about Adriana's baby finger, but he would love more. The two headed onto the balcony, to take advantage of the hammock, and wait for the sunrise out there. As they lay together, neither had been so at peace.

Draco smiled when he noticed at sunrise, his husband was asleep against him. "I guess we have two weeks in paradise, for him to see it."

* * *

They had a wonderful time on the main land, and had made an extra trip, to Machu Picchu, in nearby Peru. They had been surprised by the cruise plans, thinking a yacht if anything, but were up for the adventure. The boys had little say in the honeymoon, but Lucius had thought since the boys were so sad that the wedding would not be on a boat, he'd do this. He had told the boys the boats were too small for a wedding, but told them their daddies would go on one, on their trip. He had sent a camera in the bag, as the boys insisted, they get a lot of photos of the boat.

Draco had been on a yacht in the Greek Isles, and Harry had once considered one in the Caribbean, but this was amazing. The Galapagos were some of the most diverse biologically diverse islands, and was such a beautiful place to sail. And the muggle ship had plenty to see and do too.

Harry looked at his husband over breakfast during the third day of the cruise. "We are making land today. We should pick an activity."

Draco looked up from his cappuccino and took one of the brochures from the pile. "We could always stay on the ship."

Harry shook his head. "We have been on it for two days, and it would be a shame to come all this way, and see nothing."

Draco pouted. "I am starting to think my husband has tired of me already. You used the same line on me when we were on land."

Harry reached and kissed his pout. "Never my love. But if you had your way, we would never have seen Machu Picchu or anything else."

Draco conceded the point. "Well we could have another massage, and lay by the pool for a bit."

Harry shook his head. "Be a good boy and choose an activity with me, and I will give you a massage in private later."

Draco liked the sound of that. "I think I'd much prefer that over some woman on the ship. So what do you feel like doing?"

Harry shrugged when he looked at the several options for the area they were stopping in that day. "I heard this island is known for the turtles."

They decided to choose what activities they would do, on each of the stops, as they had breakfast. It would allow them to experience all of the different things while on the boat, so they didn't feel like they missed something. They decided to take a snorkel trip, to see some of the sea turtles, in a place known as the Secret Turtle cove. It was said to be a hit of a swim and hike, but they were both in great shape, and up to it. They knew the boys would be excited to hear, and they had used a water proof spell on the camera, so they could take it with them.

The two of them headed out when got to the island, to where a zodiac was waiting to take a group. They were put into wet suits, and headed out along the island, with a group of above six others. They were soon drinking hot chocolate, told it would help them, in the cold water.

Draco smirked as Harry tried to push him off the boat when they were the first to get off. "No, I am a gentleman, you first."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his husband. "Chicken."

Draco shook his head. "Oh but you always liked to be first when in school."

Harry pushed his husband who went overboard into the water. "It seems time you get to beat me to something."

Draco sputtered as he came to the surface. "Come in, it isn't that cold."

Harry snorted when he heard that. "Somehow I don't believe you."

Draco laughed as Harry and the others joined him in the water. "Hard to believe that it is the summer down here."

The head of the snorkel motioned them to follow. "We should get started. We want to get to the turtles and back before the sun goes down."

Draco put his mask on and asked Harry before he did. "Have the camera?"

Harry nodded and showed it secured about his neck for now. "I checked three times before we left."

They headed out for the swim, and while it was a few hours before turtles, it was still amazing. They saw some beautiful fish, and birds on the island, no sea lions though they knew they would see them in other areas. They did have to get out of the water, and hike a few places, but not too much. They finally got to a cove, where there had to be a few dozen of the sea turtles.

They were not able to get close enough to touch, the turtles were too fast, but it was still amazing. They had plans to swim with the dolphins another day, but they found this amazing. They were all a bit disappointed, when they had to leave, and head back.

Back on the zodiac, they were all quick to take some hot chocolate this time. "You will all soon be warm on your ship again."

Harry took down his wet suit as it warmed up "It is a lot warmer out of the water."

Draco wrapped an arm around his husband. "The hot tub near the pool on the ship is looking a lot more attractive now."

Harry agreed with him. "Hot tub and dinner, and then you can give me a nice massage."

Draco pouted. "I thought you were the one who promised me a massage?"

Harry laughed, and kissing his husband, assured him he hadn't forgotten. He thought they both could give the other one, before the night was out. When they got back to the ship, they did hit the hot tub, but they ordered dinner back to their cabin. They had it out on the private veranda, and after, treated each other to a private massage. It may not have been as good as the ones in the spa, but it was definitely far more exciting.

Harry kissed his husband on the small of his back as he finished. "I hope I have started to make it up, taking you out of bed this morning."

* * *

Two weeks away had been incredible. Both Harry and Draco missed the kids like crazy, and bought plenty of gifts, but the trip was much needed. They did make a stop in Paris, leaving a day early, as the boys would be worried. They were able, without buying the hotel, to get a room in the same hotel they stayed in last time. Draco did pull a few strings, and got them into the same room, as well. They had a picnic on the Eiffel tower, the same food and wine, as they had when Draco proposed. It seemed the perfect way for them to end

They had been gone 12 days, and the holidays were done the day after tomorrow. They knew they were cutting it close, but they had wanted to have a full honeymoon, and not miss the holidays. Because of the weekend, they lucked out that because of a weekend, they had till the ninth.

The boys were excited on Saturday, as Daddy and Father were to come home. They were back at school. Jamie was anxious. "Where are they?"

Lucius smiled when he looked at the boys. "I am sure they will be here soon."

Caelum looked towards his bedroom door. "Will daddy be upset about our surprise?"

Before Lucius could answer Daddy's voice came from the door. "What surprise would that be?"

Jamie and Caelum both saw Daddy in the door. "Daddy, daddy, daddy."

Harry knelt and took his sons into his arms. "I missed you boys so much. But I think father is feeling left out over there."

Jamie turned to him and wrapped his arms around father's waist. "We missed you too father. We promise."

Draco happily took both boys into his arms. "I missed you too. Now where is that sister of yours?"

Remus came from the nursery with his granddaughter. "Someone woke up from a nap just in time it seems."

Harry had loved the trip, he had an amazing time, but seeing his children he was happy to be home. He took his daughter into his arms, who cooed happily, when she was back in her daddy's arms. Draco shared a smile with Harry, and all joking aside, he was just as happy. They weren't nineteen, they were no longer care free bachelors, with only their careers to worry about. But neither regretted it, they loved their three children so much, and were delighted to have them to return home to. Draco took Adriana into his arms, and kissing her, more than included her in it. He had only adopted her less than two weeks ago, but she was his baby from the moment he cut her cord.

Harry and Draco sat down on the couch with the boys and their daughter. Lucius watched, Remus with his own son as well, as the family were reunited. Harry and Draco had plenty of photos as asked, but also gifts for them.

Harry shook his head when asked how he enjoyed it. "I don't know how we were surprised, we were on a boat, after the wedding."

Jamie smiled. "Uncle Luc said there was no boat big enough for all our guests, but he found you a special boat for the honeymoon."

Caelum nodded. "Did you eat lots of honey on your trip Daddy? We were wondering, do you only eat it at night, under the moon?"

Harry laughed and shook his head. "It is just a silly name adults give to a special trip you take when you marry. We did have honey on toast."

Draco smiled and motioned Teddy to join. "We had a lot of fun, and we have pictures and gifts for you guys."

Teddy was a bit surprised. "I got gifts too?"

Harry turned to him. "Of course, do you think we would leave you out? I would never leave out my little brother, that would have been mean."

Draco agreed. "We found you something special, for you and your dad to work on. Among a few other gifts."

Teddy was amazed, when he found a model cruise ship, for him and his daddy to build. He had been doing models for almost two years, and loved them, moving onto harder ones. There were plenty of other gifts, even Lucius and Remus got one, but all three boys were spoiled equally. Teddy had been raised like a brother to the twins, even though Harry's brother, and he always treated him equally.

When the boys were done Harry remembered the comment from when they came in. "Now what was this about a surprise for us?"

Caelum looked at Grandpa Luc and back. "Grandpa bought us a special gift each, for New Year's."

Jamie nodded. "They were gifts daddy, you can't take gifts back, and we named them daddy. Teddy got one too."

Draco had known this was coming. "Well I guess we better see what will be residing in our rooms with us."

Teddy looked to his daddy and then back at Harry. "Do you want to see Tinker too?"

Harry turned to his brother and nodded. "Of course."

Lucius sent a look at the boys. "The elves will help, and I knew you would get them one, eventually."

Jamie appeared with a little terrier puppy in his arms. "Isn't he cute daddy? Grandpa took us to the shelter, so we could pick our own."

Harry noticed Tinker was a cat of different colors including two different eyes, while his sons had puppies. "Well what are their names then?"

Jamie had chosen what turned out to be a sky terrier, and had named him Snowy. The boys had loved the Tin Tin cartoon, especially Jamie, so his choice didn't surprise Harry in name or dog. Caelum had chosen to name his Fang, from all of Hagrid's stories of his old dog, but thankfully his was a little cocker spaniel puppy. Harry knew the boys would have asked until they got one, and was okay with the puppies, though he kind of missed taking them. Draco reminded him he could take Adriana for hers when old enough. They had spent the holiday on the cruise, they had been at sea, but there had been a party. They thought a trip to the shelter was a good party for the boys.

Jamie made Draco blush again. "Does daddy hog the covers like Caelum does when we share a bed? You have sleepovers with him every night."


	33. the family

Back from the honeymoon, Harry and Draco knew things wouldn't be perfect always. They knew it would be a change, for both them and the boys, with Draco living with them. He had stayed with them at the coast a lot, and at the manors, but not like this. Draco understood it would be a change for the boys, and it was for him as well, though a much welcome one. He had been a bachelor for most of his life, and though he loved the time with the boys and Harry, it was still an adjustment. Having a baby waking him up at night, and the boys wanting Daddy's attention, took some of his attention. He didn't resent it though, he loved the boys and Adriana as much as Harry, he'd never give them up. He was assured he wasn't being selfish, to feel a bit off, it would have been a change for anyone in the same place.

It seems he was not the only one who was trying to adapt to it. Harry had woken up one morning, and had been in the nursery, feeding Adriana. When she was burped, she drifted back off to sleep; it was still early in the morning. He went to poke his head into the boys' room.

He was panicked when he found Jamie's bed was empty. "Where is he?"

Draco came out of their room when Harry came into the sitting room. He saw his husband's panic. "What's wrong?"

Harry was starting to freak out. "Jamie wasn't in his bed. I don't know where he is, he isn't with Caelum either."

Remus appeared in the doorway between their rooms. "He is asleep in my bed with me."

Draco turned to look at his father in law in surprise. "He went to your rooms?"

Remus nodded. "He crawled into bed with me a few hours ago. He was crying from some bad dream."

Harry was thankful to know where his son was. "Why did he come to you? He always wakes me up when he has a bad dream."

Draco understood. "He hasn't since the two of us got back from our honeymoon."

Remus agreed with his son in law. "I think perhaps Jamie is a bit unsure if he can, now that Draco is in bed with you."

Harry sunk down onto the couch. "My son doubts that he can come to me for comfort?"

Draco knelt down next to him. "You know Jamie knows how much you love him. He would never doubt that, even for a moment."

Remus sat down with him. "It is Draco, he's not sure if his father would be upset, to have him come to bed with him."

It seemed odd, the boys had woken up Lucius, but it was different. Crawling into bed was different, needing to sleep with someone, with a bad dream. The boys were nearly seven, and perhaps getting a bit old for it, but the boys had been through so much. Harry had never thought about it, that his son may have questions about something like that. They had spoken to the boys, before the wedding and since, about living together. They thought they had covered all the  
boys' concerns, but it seems they had missed at least one. Remus assured both his son and son in law, that this wasn't their fault, and they knew that something might come up.

Remus thought of his younger son as he watched the boys. He had been considering dating, and wondered how Teddy really would take it. Teddy had never had to share Remus with anyone, well Harry and the twins, but it was different, then if Remus dated and even married.

Harry went with his dad and he motioned Draco to come with them. "You need to be here for this."

Jamie appeared in the bedroom door as they came into the room, looking for Grandpa. He saw Daddy. "Daddy."

Harry knelt and took his son into his arms. "I hear from Grandpa that you had a bad dream last night."

Jamie nodded. "Daddy it was very scary. Daddy I was lost in the woods, and there were scary trees trying to eat me."

Harry sat down on the couch with his son in his lap. "That does sound pretty scary little man."

Jamie nodded. "I and Caelum were there. But Snowy and Fang helped, and then the horse men came."

Harry was reminded Jamie had seen the centaurs when Caelum was lost in the woods. "You know the centaurs rescued me too."

Jamie looked up in surprise. "Like they did Caelum?"

Harry told his son some stories before, including the woods, but toned down. He still didn't mention Voldemort, but he spoke more of the centaurs, and how they had brought him home. The trees were likely the safest part of the woods, though the centaurs would never hurt kids, there were other risks. He had so far not allowed the boys near the woods, though the centaurs would be welcome with them.

Caelum had come into the room as they were telling stories, and he crawled into father's lap, as Jamie was with daddy. Harry smiled as he watched; he knew Draco was so at peace, with his son cuddled against him.

Harry looked at both of his sons. "If you guys have a nightmare, you know you can still come crawl into bed with daddy."

Jamie looked a bit unsure still. "But daddy has father in bed with him now."

Draco smiled. "There is plenty of room in there for you too if needed. I want to help keep the bad dreams away too if I can."

Caelum looked up at him. "You don't mind? I guess you're not as old as Grandpa Luc is."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "Your poor grandfather. You know I am as old as Grandpa Luc is."

Jamie shook his head. "No you're not Grandpa. You don't have white hair, and Teddy is only a year older than us."

Remus could have pointed out he was old enough to be Harry's dad, but held his tongue. He had some gray in his hair, but not full. Lucius might have to consider coloring his hair one day, but he was blonde, as was Draco. They were all just happy the boys understood. As Harry watched Draco later with Adriana, he had to wonder if it was actually easier for Draco to bond with her, than the boys. Adriana had only ever known one Papa, and that was Draco, he wasn't competing with memories like with the twins.

Harry sighed as he watched his husband with the kids. "At least when we have another, he will get to be a real Papa from the start."

* * *

It had been slow, but the boys had settled into having father, with time. Draco had settled into it as well, happier than he had ever been, he assured Harry. Adriana had become a Papa's girl, she was totally infatuated with Draco, and nights she didn't want to go down he was the only one to get her. Draco loved it; he had missed out on so much with the twins, and got it with Adriana. If anyone doubted he could be a proper Papa to Adrian's child, any doubt went away, seeing him with her. But he was also bonding with the boys, and had started to teach them both how to ride, as they both wanted to really bad. Lucius still had not bought them a pony, but they had no doubt it would come.

Adriana's first birthday was a special occasion. Thomas and Isobel had hosted it, at their manor, and had a circus theme. Like the twins' birthday a month later, all of the Weasleys were there, and their other friends as well.

Jamie was surprised when he saw the theme for his birthday. "It looks like a barn."

Caelum nodded. "Grandpa we are having a farm party?"

Lucius nodded. "Well I thought that it was the perfect theme for your birthday gifts."

Jamie looked at him confused. "Our birthday gifts Grandpa? Did you give us hay?"

Draco laughed as he looked at all the hay bales scattered around their backyard. "I think they are more for decoration."

Lucius pointed over to one side. "What do you see over there?"

Caelum looked. "Pony rides Grandpa. I see Carrot and Barley, the ponies we rode last time we were here."

Lucius took them over by the hand. "Well I think you will find three new ponies as well."

Jamie looked shocked. "Grandpa you bought us a pony?"

Caelum nodded. "But three?"

Lucius looked at Teddy. "Well it wouldn't be fair if Teddy got stuck riding one of my old ponies, and you got new ones."

Teddy was amazed; he had been given Tinker, but still. "You really got me a horse too?"

This time Lucius had asked the dads first, and all three had agreed on this. They knew really Lucius was just being polite, and had a feeling he had already purchased them, or was about to. Carrot and Barley were old, and Lucius arranged for them to actually go to a muggle zoo, for pony rides like this. They were still ponies, but much larger than the old ones, and quite young as well. They definitely had more spirit, and would be more fun for the boys to ride, until ready for a full size horse. Lucius had often adopted out old horses, but Carrot and Barley had been Draco's ponies, before he got to horse stage. He had been proud to see the boys on them, but was happy to see them go to a good new home.

Lucius was not surprised to see the boys took to the ponies intended for them. They had spoken all about the kinds they wanted. Jamie's was all black, Caelum's was a silvery gray color and Teddy's was a bay color.

Lucius smiled when he was asked the names. "Well just like your dogs and cat, they are waiting for you."

Jamie beamed. "Mine is Blackie, like Black beauty, the book Grandpa Moony has been helping us to learn to read."

Caelum thought long and hard before he decided on. "Finch."

Draco was a bit surprised by that. "That is a kind of bird."

Harry explained. "It was the name of the quidditch team their Papa played for."

Caelum looked nervous. "Papa loved to ride, he said as much as flying. I'll call him Sickle if you…"

Draco shook his head. "I think Finch is a good name for your horse. Much better than Carrot."

Teddy decided last. "I'm going to name my horse Sinbad."

Remus watched his son with the horse and went to Lucius to thank him. "It means a lot to my son you included him."

Lucius smiled and squeezed his arm. "You know I care about you and your son, not just as family to Draco and Harry."

They had become like a big family, and Remus assumed that is what he meant, he could perhaps be as oblivious as his son. He and Lucius had spent a lot of time together with the boys, and they were growing close, they were both bi. Harry and Draco shared a look, and over at their dads, and had to hide a laugh as they shook their heads. Remus may not be Harry's dad in blood, but Draco thought he took a lot after him.

The party was fun for the boys. Their cousins rode the other two ponies, and some others which had come from the place Lucius sold the old two to. There was also a hay ride, and as always a splash park, and a huge jungle gym which looked like a barn but with slides and bouncy areas.

Draco smiled when Harry wondered how he felt about the names. "They are perfect. You know I am not scared by ghosts."

Harry kissed him. "I know. You know hopefully the boys have plenty of practice, between their pets and horses in naming."

Draco ran his hand on his husband's stomach. "I was kind of hoping we might have another birthday gift for the boys."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "It has only been a few weeks. We will have a baby soon enough."

Draco knew he was right. "I guess it is just because we had the twins so quick, and we weren't even trying."

Harry shrugged. "Perhaps trying is the problem. You know we are going away for a few weeks before the school year begins."

Draco reminded him. "With three kids in tow."

Harry whispered. "We will have an elf, and find some private time I promise."

Draco was happy to bring the kids; it was a family vacation, after all. They had promised the boys a trip, after they had gone on a honeymoon without them, and they were taking all three. They had invited Teddy and Remus, but the two chose not to come, to have some alone time. The family was close, but Teddy always liked some alone time with his daddy, and they were going to Ireland for a bit.

Harry watched the boys with the other gifts later on. "I think we should have made the horses go last. They barely want to open the other gifts."

* * *

Harry and Draco had taken the three kids away, not on a cruise like they went on, but the boys were excited. They headed to Canada, though they made a stop in Boston along the way. The boys wanted to show father where they went to school, and Harry checked on his old shop, while there. He still ran the shop, easy enough even in London, They took the boys to the mountains, to the big mall to see the dolphins, and they even took a ferry boat ride where they saw some whales. They spent most of the time in Western Canada, but had stopped in Toronto, right after Boston. Even Adriana, who was now walking and starting to say Daddy and Papa, had fun. Harry was a bit jealous of Draco, she said Papa first, and had taken her first steps into his arms. She may have been Adrian's, but just like Adrian was the twins' Papa, Draco had become Adriana's.

In the fall when they returned to school there was still no sign of a baby. Harry was reminded not to let himself get depressed, and a baby would come with time. He and Draco just wanted the one more, to round off their family, and have a little Malfoy heir.

It was Christmas time and Harry finally had an amazing surprise for his husband. He looked at his dad. "Maybe I should wait."

Remus had gone with his son for the test and was the only other person who knew. "Your anniversary is in two days."

Harry nodded. "And I got Draco a proper Christmas gift."

Remus shrugged. "The boys and I are going to be here, while you and Draco take off for two days to celebrate your anniversary."

Harry was reminded of the trip he and Draco were taking to Paris. "I want everyone there when I tell him."

Remus smiled. "You know no matter how much he loves your sons and Adriana, Draco is going to be so happy."

Harry knew more than anyone. "This little one is due in the end of August. What is it with me and births in the heat of summer?"

Remus laughed and pointed out. "The twins were meant to be fall babies after all. But now we have to have a party every month."

Harry thought. "Well it is descent timing, shouldn't be hard to find a sub for a month or two at the start of the year, while I am home."

Remus hugged his son. "You know I am so happy to have another grandchild on the way."

Today was Christmas eve, and they were going to the Burrow, for dinner. Harry had made peace in time with the family, and though he'd never be as close as he had once been, they were mending the bond. Hermione and Percy were expecting again, eight months along, with a girl. Ginny was out of prison and in a half-way house. Lily would never see her again, but she had spent a weekend with Vince and Daphne, to Harry's utter surprise. Daphne would not raise her, but enjoyed the little girl, and the couple had taken her on a trip with their kids for a weekend. Lily would never think of Vince as dad, but he was Uncle, and she had a good time.

Draco never thought he would get used to this, going to the Burrow, but he had. The boys and Adriana were happy to be going, and Teddy was coming with them, his grandparents were coming the next day. Remus and Lucius had some mysterious plans of their own.

Molly smiled when they came in and took Adriana from Harry. "Just on time."

Adriana clapped. "Mol, Mol."

Arthur had come into the kitchen with a smile. "The kids are anxious to eat so they can open their gift for tonight."

Harry smirked when he heard that. "The kids, are they as tall as me, and like their pranks?"

Fred had come into the room and cracked a smile. "You know us too well."

Hermione came in with the others and smelled. "I am famished."

Draco saw his husband looking at her belly and reminded him. "It will be you soon enough."

Harry didn't want to tell him till tomorrow so he just smiled. "I know."

When it was gift time Molly's gift was some baby knitting for Harry. "The twins may have mentioned this might be coming in handy again."

Fred shrugged when Harry looked his way. "It was no secret you two have been trying for another child again."

Harry confirmed it, but didn't mention the baby, and enjoyed the rest of the night. The kids had a good time, and when they got back to the manor, they found only the Puceys and Tonks there. Lucius and Remus didn't come home until after the boys were all in bed. They were both smiling and laughing, and their sons shared a smile, when they watched them together.

In the morning the kids were up bright and early as usual for the holidays. Harry was as excited as the boys. He hoped his gift was for everyone, he knew even Adrian's parents would be happy for him, like when he wed. They had sworn they would be there for another child too.

Draco thanked his husband for the beautiful journal Harry gave him. "It's beautiful."

Harry shook his head and handed him another. "That is just part of your gift."

Draco was confused as Harry motioned the boys over. He opened the box. "Harry?"

Jamie looked at it. "Daddy that looks like Adriana's bunny, that father gave you."

Harry nodded. "It is."

Draco was confused. "Why would you give me her rabbit back? Unless….."

Harry kissed him. "We will be welcoming a future Lord or Lady Prince-Malfoy in September."

Caelum called out. "Daddy is pregnant?"

Harry nodded, and as the shock wore off, Draco dragged him into his arms for a long warm kiss. The boys and Adriana were soon in their arms, and all the others in the room were so happy, even the Puceys. As they took their turn to hug him, they assured him they hoped to be a part of this baby's life too. Remus and Lucius shared a smile; Remus had let it slip the night before, when they had gone out.

Harry smiled as a photo was taken of the entire family. "Soon our family will be complete."

**An: As the interest in the story waned, the next chapter will be the last Hopefully interest will pick up enough to take a vote on the sex of this last baby and name suggestions.**


	34. the epilogue

Chapter 34: the epilogue

Harry's pregnancy was far easier this time, than either of his past two. Having been tricked into leaving Draco, the stressful pregnancy, and the bad birth of the twins, the first was a nightmare. There were few health issues with Adriana, but the loss of her Papa, and the struggles with Albus, clouded it for him. This time his life was peaceful, he had his husband by his side, and three healthy beautiful kids, and his family. Being father to seven year old twins and a toddler though sapped some of his energy, and was teaching. He had plenty of help, all four grandparents were hands on in helping, as well as the Tonks of course. They were all happy for the couple, and doing their best, to make it easier.

Harry was happy for his dad and father in law as well. Remus was Harry's honorary dad, but his role looked to be becoming more official, as he and Lucius officially began dating in February. Draco laughed, to think his honorary father in law, may be his stepfather one day.

Harry looked at Teddy as they were waiting for Remus to come down on Valentine's. "Are you okay with this?"

Teddy turned to look at his brother. "I like Uncle Luc a lot, and he makes Dad smile so much."

Harry kissed his brother. "I know, but you have had Dad all to yourself. I mean this is different than me and the twins."

Teddy nodded a bit and looked at the photo of him and his mum on the mantle. "Would my mum have liked Lucius?"

Harry sat with his brother. "Lucius was her Uncle as odd as it seems, she never knew him, because of Draco's mother."

Teddy knew Draco's mother had been a bad woman. "She'd want Daddy to date though right?"

Harry nodded. "She would. Your mum had one of the biggest hearts I knew. She'd want you and your daddy to be happy."

Teddy hugged him. "Thanks Harry. I want him to be happy, but I am scared a bit. I don't want to lose him."

Harry kissed his head. "You won't. Even if they married one day, you would always be our Dad's top priority, always."

Teddy didn't look up. "Really?"

Harry held him tighter. "As much as I love Draco, my children are always my first priority, and it is the same for him. I promise."

Remus had appeared in the door. "Teddy it is time to go to your grandparents'. Is everything okay? I can stay home if you…."

Teddy stood up and went to hug his dad. "I just need to grab my bag, I'll be back."

Harry saw his dad's worried look and assured him. "Just some big brother too little brother talk. I promise."

Remus was taking not only his son, but his three grandchildren, on the bus. Andromeda and Ted were happy to take them, they had promised the dads they had no plans, and were happy for it. They were old, for the twins they were the only ones as old as Grandpa Luc, and didn't need a date. Harry and Draco had plans, well Draco made plans for them, Harry had no idea what his husband was up to. Either did Remus, it seemed both Malfoy men had done the planning, for both dates, and hadn't revealed any plans.

Harry hugged his boys and Adriana goodbye for the night. He and Draco were reminded a lot, being the fathers of three and soon to be four kids, didn't always allow for romantic alone time. Draco had promised Harry tonight would be different.

Draco appeared not long after the kids were gone and had a bouquet of Harry's favorite flowers for him. "For you my love."

Harry kissed him. "What do you have up your sleeve? I haven't seen you like this in a long time."

Draco smiled. "I wanted to make tonight special as possible. We only have a few months left, before these moments will be even more rare."

Harry agreed, even though his belly had yet to show. "Well me and the little Princelet are ready to go."

Draco smiled when he heard the term. "Princelet?"

Harry shrugged. "We can't find out if it is a boy or girl for a few more weeks, and Prince will be one of his or her titles."

Draco agreed. "I thought they were my little snake."

Harry elbowed his husband in the ribs. "I recall telling you to stop converting our children in the womb. This little one is half lion."

Draco smirked. "But he or she will be the Malfoy-Prince heir and that has Slytherin all over it, as does Caelum and Adriana."

Harry shook his head as his husband took him to whisk him away. "I guess I should be grateful you left me Jamie."

Draco would have liked them all to be snakes, but he'd be happy whatever they were, just proud when they began school. Harry had told him, that that hat would once to put him in Slytherin, so there was a good chance. He put his mind on today, and whisked his husband off to a romantic spot in the highlands Harry had to laugh, they had left Scotland for the weekend, but his husband brought him back. Draco had considered something abroad, but even though he had no morning sickness, travel had been making Harry ill. He hadn't wanted to add to that. He had chosen a beautiful inn in the highlands, which was almost empty at this time of year, which was perfect.

Harry was in tears as he found a small row boat waiting to take them out on the lake. It was cool, but Harry found out they were on a remote part of Loch Ness, which didn't freeze. There was a warming spell, and a self-rowing spell, which took them around the loch.

A beautiful candle light picnic was waiting for them when the boat ran ashore after about an hour. "Draco this is amazing."

Draco kissed him. "I hope you enjoy the food. It is the food we had both times I proposed. Well but with nonalcoholic cider for you."

Harry was reminded he of course couldn't drink. "Cider is perfect."

Draco handed Harry a gift as they were eating. "I thought it was time for this."

Harry opened and found a beautiful pendant. "Draco?"

Draco showed him the beautiful circle, cut into pieces like a pie, with a symbol and stone on each piece. "A family ring of sorts."

Harry had a chain, but he didn't really have anything special on it, other than the marauders charm. Draco knew he had more than enough rings, and had it made for him. It was a hoop, with a snake and a lion hanging in the center. There were the birthstones for the entire family, a peridot for the new baby, though it might need a change to sapphire Draco knew. Harry kissed his husband and gave him his gift, as they shared dessert. They took the boat back, to an old inn, where they were booked in the honeymoon suite.

Harry looked at the stone later after making love and smiled at the new one. "Soon he or she will be in our arms."

* * *

It seems the stone wouldn't need changing after all. Harry was early like always, but like Adriana, not too early. Harry had hit the last week of his pregnancy, which had been ushered in with back pains, like last time. They were at school, as Harry knew the baby could not floo or portkey for a month after birth, and he hated the bus. He wouldn't return to work until at least November, but his husband would, and the boys had school. The three kids were so excited, Adriana who was now twenty six months old, was starting to understand too. The couple had been kind of hoping for a second daughter, to even them out, but weren't too heart-broken to learn it was a boy. Draco would have a son to raise from the start, and it cemented Adriana's place, as the princess of the family. Even with a son to raise from day one, and Adriana not being his blood, Harry had a feeling Draco would always have the same favorite. Draco couldn't deny it, he loved all his kids, but his princess had a very special place.

The boys and Adriana spent the past two weeks with their grandparents, both Lucius and the Puceys. The Tonks and Remus of course helped too. Harry was just tired and the baby could come at any time, and even now the tins were eight, he didn't want to worry them either.

Harry was waiting for his dad and Lucius to bring the kids for a visit when he felt it. "Draco?"

His husband came in from the lab which he attached with a spell. "Harry, is the baby coming?"

Harry nodded. "My water broke a minute ago."

Draco went to scoop his husband off of the couch. "How long have you been in labor?"

Harry knew his husband too well. "Last night, but the contractions were so minor."

Draco told the elf to tell their dads where they were, and then went to floo. "Hospital wing."

Poppy was waiting for them with a smile. "I had a sneaking feeling I would be seeing the two of you this morning."

Draco put his husband down on the bed. "He has been in labor all night and refused to tell me till his water broke."

Harry smirked when Poppy put him into a gown. "I am in the room, you don't have to talk to me like I'm not."

Poppy shook her head and motioned to the office. "I believe your Aunt was going to act as my nurse. Would you mind calling her?"

Harry liked Poppy, like Andromeda he was comfortable with her, but still. He definitely didn't like being treated as a child, especially when he was about to give birth. He told his husband when it was needed, the contractions had been minor, besides they were in the school. Adriana had been hours of labor, and he doubted this baby would come quick, he didn't see the need to rush this time.

Poppy had news for Harry, he was definitely wrong, the canal was fully formed and dilated. It was already eleven, the kids had been coming for lunch, and their new little brother might be on time as well.

Poppy smiled when Draco came back to his husband's side. "It looks like your son may be having his first nurse when the others have lunch."

Draco was shocked when he realized his husband was that close. "You're lucky."

Harry who was breathing through his first real intense contraction felt like smacking his husband. "I'll show you lucky when I have my wand."

Andromeda had come into the room and smiled when she heard the news. "It seems I'm just in time. Ted is with the others down stairs."

Harry was grateful she had come to be there for him. "Thanks for being here Aunt Annie."

She smiled as she took her place. "I was here for the other three. Besides you are like a grandson and Draco is my nephew after all."

Draco shared his husband's sentiments. "We both appreciate it."

Poppy smiled only about a half hour later. "Okay Harry I am already starting to see the head. It is time to push."

Harry gripped his husband's hand but he shook his head. "I need my dad, please."

Draco was reminded he had been there for Harry's other. "I am sure he is just in the waiting room."

Ted and the Puceys had the kids eating lunch, but the two grandfathers were in the waiting room. Lucius was not too jealous, when his boyfriend was allowed in, but not him. He knew Harry was the one giving birth, and if he wanted his dad, he understood. Remus held his son's other hand, while Harry pushed, and was one of the first to see his third grandson enter the world.

Draco was in tears when he was allowed to cut his son's cord. Unlike the twins, there was no doubt he was a Malfoy, he was a mini Draco, Draco hoped he would have Harry's eyes though, all three of their older children did, and he loved them.

Harry had tears in his eyes too when his husband handed him the baby. "He is so beautiful, he looks just like you Draco."

Draco kissed him tenderly. "I hope he has your eyes, but it does seem fitting, since he is my heir."

Remus thought so too, as the twins looked like Harry and were his heirs. "I'll go tell the boys, and give you guys some time."

Poppy motioned when his son was fussing. "It seems someone is ready for his first lunch."

Harry may have nursed before, but it was still amazing every time. Draco felt the same way, watching his husband, with their son. As much as he loved Adriana, and he would never love her any less for not being his, this was so different. This was a life he had created with Harry, was his from the start, and they would truly share. As he took his son for a burp, he was reminded all he missed with the twins, he'd have now.

The grandfathers arrived with Teddy, the twins, Adriana, Ted and the Puceys. The twins arrived soon after, and their entire family was there. Molly was so happy, that though it had taken years, their bond was healed enough he would have her here.

Lucius claimed his grandson and smiled down on the little baby. "My fourth little grandchild is truly cute."

Remus smirked. "I think you are just blinded by the fact he looks just like you, but Harry's eyes."

Andromeda shook her head. "Like you don't think he is just as cute."

Adriana was in Papa's lap, the twins in bed with them and she clapped. "Babe?"

Harry nodded. "Yes that is your little brother."

Jamie smiled. "What did we name him Dad? You didn't tell us what name you chose."

Draco did the honors. "Well as he will one day be Lord Prince-Malfoy we named him our Lucan Valerian Potter-Malfoy."

Jamie was named for James and Caelum's middle name was Remus. Lucan was named for Lucius, and Valerian while also a Roman name, was the name of a herb used in medicine. Both the Roman name and the herb were in honor of Severus, Draco's godfather, and who he got Prince from. The name was met by approval, especially by Lucius, who was honored to have a grandson named for him.

Luna was there and took a photo of the family. "Little Luke is definitely a welcome addition to this bunch."

* * *

Luke was a happy sweet tempered baby. Harry had been reluctant, but he returned to class, in late November. Luke and Adriana spent the day at school, but Isobel or Andromeda were usually with them, not just elves. Lucius was hands on as always with his grandkids, and between them and Remus, he was almost always at school. Lucius had become extremely hands on with Teddy as well. Teddy was nine, but he was still a child, and the son of the man he loved. He had always spent time with him, because of the twins, but it was now for him. When he decided to propose to Remus on Valentine's, he had Teddy's blessing, as well as the Tonks' and Harry.

Harry had not been sure he would see the day, but Lucius and his dad married, the following summer. Teddy was nine, so too young to be best man, so Harry was and Draco for his dad. The two men married in a small ceremony, at the manor, with just family and friends.

Lucius smiled when Teddy became a Lupin-Malfoy with his dad. "You know I'm happy you'd allow me to adopt you."

Teddy smiled and shrugged. "Everyone else is a Malfoy, so I should be one as well."

Remus kissed his son on the head. "Whatever the reason, it means a lot to both of us, you're happy for us."

Teddy hugged his dad. "I am daddy. I know that you'll always love me, Harry promised me."

Remus wondered if that was the conversation he had walked in on a year and a half ago. "You know I will Teddy, always."

Lucius directed the two men in his family towards the tables. "I believe our lunch is about to start."

Andromeda had come over before they sat down. She kissed Remus on the cheek. "My daughter would be so happy to see you like this."

Remus returned the kiss. "You gave me your blessing before, but this means a lot still. You know I will always love your daughter."

Ted added as his wife nodded. "We know, and we know you will continue to tell her son about her."

Teddy had grown up on stories of his mom, about the auror and prankster, as well as the hero she was. He knew about her skills, he had them as well, though he didn't change his hair or face as much as she did, he had more control. But like Harry with his parents, he couldn't live in the past, and he had his family, and their daughter would be happy.

Remus and Lucius looked out on the family gathered. Lucius had been tested, and unfortunately he had too many scars, and he'd never carry a child. They were happy though, they had Teddy to raise, and four amazing grandchildren. Remus had already been a bit old when he had Teddy.

Lucius led his husband to the head table and smiled as they were having hamburgers and French fries for one course. "I can't believe this."

Harry shrugged. "You let the twins help plan our wedding, so we thought we would repay the favor for you two."

Remus laughed and shook his head. "I guess we should not be surprised."

Harry shrugged as he looked around. They were near the woods on the property. "The boys were considering a pig roast."

Teddy agreed. "Well you guys are not going to somewhere like Hawaii, because you're taking me, so I thought it would help."

Lucius was the one who responded. "We decided at our age we didn't need a traditional one. And we want to take you with us."

Jamie pouted. "It isn't fair, we should come with you."

Harry looked at his son. "We have a trip planned for you boys. Besides we go away sometimes, without Grandpa and Teddy too."

It had been a change, when Draco came back into their lives. Remus and Teddy were still a part of their family, always would be, but they divided up a bit. Remus and Teddy had their own apartments, and from time to time took their own vacations, and now this. It still seemed odd, that Harry and Draco's dads were now married, but they were happy for them. As were all the guests who were there to share it with them.

Lucius made a toast to them all over dinner. "To everyone here, but most of all our sons and grandkids, for sharing our love and day with us."

**An: I thought that was a perfect ending, Lucius and Remus get a happy ending too. Only 13 people voted, out of 27 reviews, more proof the story was ready for an end, and no real name suggestions. A vote is less letters then 'good chapter' but still. Thank you for all your support, I love this story, but I want to end it on a high note. I hope you enjoyed.**

**As for names. Jamie Fabian- Jamie for James and Fabian for Fabian Prewett (the twins) future Lord Potter, Caelum Remus- a constellation for the Blacks as future lord Black and Remus for Grandpa, Adriana Amaryllis Ronnie – her father, a flower for Lily and Ron**

**Lucan Valerian- Lucan as a form of Lucius for Grandpa Luc as future Lord Malfoy, and Valerian as both a Roman emperor and a medicinal herb for Draco's potion masters godfather for whom Lucan will inherit the Prince estate. It was explained, the Prince estate was quite small, so was combined with Malfoy, as they only had four.**


End file.
